Don't Break My Heart
by samlover14
Summary: After high school, Hunter was supposed to go to West Point, was supposed to join the Army, was supposed to marry a very sweet girl his mother picked out named Courtney. Instead, Hunter Clarington went missing. No one's seen him for years. Sebastian's in Paris now, Nick and Jeff are married. Equal parts Huntbastian and Niff. Follows My Dark Side and A Thousand Years.
1. Chapter 1: Huntbastian

**A/N: Oh, hey. Do I still have some fans and followers? Guess I'll find out. This is the sequel to ****_My Dark Side_**** and ****_A Thousand Years_**** (which are Seblaine and Niff, respectively, and they are fantastic, and I recommend you read them because I work really hard on this stuff). Essentially, this is going to be approximately equal parts Huntbastian and Niff, with a dash of Klaine. Not every chapter will be as long as this one, I got a little carried away. This story will contain mature content, just like the other two did. There will also be original characters out the wazoo, but they're good and well-rounded I swear. If I haven't scared you away yet, please read on! (Also there's gayness. Do we still have to warn for that kind of thing? Idk. We used to have to do that like 5 years ago. I think if you're in the Glee fandom you just expect it.)**

* * *

_**Plot: After high school, Hunter was supposed to go to West Point, was supposed to join the Army, was supposed to marry a very sweet girl his mother picked out named Courtney. Did he? Would there be a story if he had? Hunter Clarington went missing, no one's seen him for years. Sebastian's in Paris now, Nick and Jeff are married. Equal parts Huntbastian and Niff.**_

* * *

**Don't Break My Heart  
**_or__**  
**_**How Not To Be A Heartbreaker**

* * *

_Chapter One: Huntbastian_  
_Nice to Meet You Anyway_

_"Bad news," Nick said, carrying the mail into the kitchen where Jeff was baking cookies._

_"Still no word from Sebastian?" Jeff guessed._

_"Worse," Nick replied. "His RSVP finally came and he's not coming."_

_"Has he heard from Hunter?" Jeff asked._

_"Nope, doesn't know where he is," Nick said. He turned the card over in his hand as if looking for the hidden message. "It's postmarked from Paris."_

_"No wonder it took so long," Jeff said. "Man, I was really looking forward to seeing him."_

_"He must have known Blaine would be there," Nick said. "I can't blame him really."_

_"No, nor do I," Jeff said. "Blaine ripped his heart out and I still don't think he's really over it."_

_"It's been, what, a year and a half?" Nick asked. "No, two years. Time really flies, doesn't it?"_

_"Tell me about it," Jeff said. "We're getting married in two weeks."_

_"Wish it was today," Nick said wistfully._

_"We've been together a thousand years and you're getting antsy over two more weeks?" Jeff laughed. "Oh, Nicky, you never change."_

_"I just want to get to the honeym-OO-oon!" Nick exclaimed._

_"Why?" Jeff asked. "We've already moved passed the honeymoon stage a couple hundred years ago, you goob."_

_"You know why," Nick said, stealing a freshly baked cookie from the cooling rack._

_"Careful, they're hot," Jeff said. "And yeah, we're going on the same cruise we met on, I know." He sighed. "I really wish Sebastian was going to come. Or Hunter. We were tight, the five of us."_

_"Yeah, we were, but that was a long time ago," Nick said. "And we still have Trent and Blaine."_

_"Yeah, but Blaine's with Kurt all the time, and Trent's s busy with his boyfriend, he forgets to return my calls," Jeff complained. "I'm getting married, I'm not dead."_

_"We've been together for so long at this point, I can't see how this will change anything," Nick said. "Besides your cookie-making ability, that is. Only getting better."_

_"Thank you, honey," Jeff said, kissing Nick on his cookie-filled mouth. "I Niff you."_

_"I Niff you too."_

* * *

_"Are we grown up enough to say I love you yet?" Nick asked as they picked up another glass of champagne each._

_"No," Jeff replied. "But we've said it before, it's just… I dunno, mainstream. You know?"_

_"Yeah, I do," Nick said. "Do you hear that?"_

_"What?"_

_"Sounds like…" Nick turned around. "Tardis." There was no Tardis, but there was a new present on top of the others, wrapped in bright blue paper with a white bow on top. "Kinda looks like a Tardis," Nick observed, moving closer to it. He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and began scanning the gift. "No signs of alien tech."_

_"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" Jeff asked, stealing the screwdriver from Nick's hand. "We are at a wedding! Our wedding! Why do you have your sonic in your tux?"_

_"Jeff, please. Why wouldn't I have my sonic in my tux?" Nick asked. Jeff just rolled his eyes._

* * *

No, Sebastian had definitely not planned on attending the wedding. Weddings were not his thing, though technically, he had been married before (not legally). Now weddings just reminded him how much he missed Blaine. And plus, he had to look after Sophie.

It was nothing special, the blue box, just a Tardis cookie jar. He'd sent it to Trent with the plea to bring it with him. Trent had decided to be theatrical. It was Trent, after all.

Sebastian sat in a little café, his favorite, on the corner of two streets, watching the people. The girls at the next table had finally cleared out, giggling in French about some group from America they were really excited to see that night. Sebastian picked up the flyer they'd accidentally left and snorted. A boy band, typical. It was the sort of thing Sophie would like.

Hold up. Sebastian knew that giant nose. And those eyes, that mouth. He'd kissed that face, he'd lived with that face. The hair might be different, but there was Hunter Clarington. Maybe he'd see if he could get tickets after all. It was the sort of thing Sophie would like.

* * *

"You got tickets? You are the best brother ever! They've been sold out for weeks!" Sophie exclaimed in French, hugging her step-brother round the middle.

"I'm pretty awesome," Sebastian smirked his French reply.

The concert itself was a little dry. Hunter seemed to be the lead singer for this boy band, and the way he kept doing flips didn't help Sebastian's attempt at pretending he didn't care. If he didn't care, why did he get tickets?

After the show, Sebastian turned to Sophie again.

"So… do you want to go backstage?" Sebastian asked her, in French of course, because let's just imagine she doesn't know much English and assume whenever Sebastian says something to her, it's always in French, because that will make this a lot easier. Her face lit up.

"Of course!" Sebastian smiled at her briefly before managing to smirk his way through security. Left, right, it was like a maze, but Sebastian knew in his heart he was going the right way. Finally, dressing rooms. He looked at them, four, 25 percent chance of getting the right one. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the door frame of the second door on the left and knocked three times. The door opened and there he was – Hunter Clarington.

"So," Sebastian drawled, a smirk on his face. "You're a long way from West Point."

"Sebastian," Hunter sighed. "Should have known. Thought you'd be in New York."

"Thanks, but no thanks. New York's not my style," Sebastian said. "But before I get ahead of myself, Sophie!" Sophie stuck her head out from where she was hiding behind Sebastian. "Hunter, this is my sister, Sophie… Sophie, _ma chérie_, Hunter Clarington." The look on Sophie's face quite clearly read 'who is Hunter Clarington?' but she rolled with it. Hunter smiled.

"_C'est un plaisir_," Hunter said, shaking Sophie's hand, then added to Sebastian, "I don't get to meet my fans very often. Should I offer to sign something?"

"Oh, no, that would be silly," Sebastian said. "Your signature is basically worthless. You, on the other hand…"

"Sebastian!" Hunter exclaimed, blushing.

"Relax. If you've got a sec, we should go for coffee, catch up," Sebastian pitched.

"Sure, I can meet you at the stage door in half an hour? I have to shower," Hunter said.

"Sure thing," Sebastian said. "Come along, Sophie, _allons-y_!"

"_Á bientôt_!" Hunter called to Sophie.

"What do you think?" Sebastian said to Sophie as they returned the way they came. "Am I the best brother ever or what?"

"Who's Hunter Clarington?" Sophie asked, curiously.

"That– that was… Right, he changed his name," Sebastian sighed. "What do you call him?"

"Jamie," Sophie said.

"Alright, then, _Jamie_," Sebastian said. "Am I the best brother ever or what?"

"How do you know him?" Sophie asked.

"We went to school together," Sebastian said. "We were roommates."

"I thought Blaine was your roommate," Sophie asked.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about Blaine," Sebastian countered.

"I never agreed to that, because you never told me what happened," Sophie retorted.

"It's not important," Sebastian said. "We're both better off for it."

"But I liked Blaine!" Sophie whined.

"Yeah, I did too, hun," Sebastian sighed. "But you can't always get what you want. I was – I was happy to have him for whatever short time it was."

"But what happened?" Sophie asked.

"Well, after we came to _Maman's_ wedding, we moved to New York, and it was great… for a while," Sebastian said. "It lasted about a year after that."

"It's been three years since _Papa_ married your mom," Sophie said.

"Yep," Sebastian said. "Two years since Blaine and I broke up. He got back with Kurt, that's his ex, about a year ago. You're not going to believe this, but they got married within six weeks of getting back together, and now they have a baby, she's only a few weeks old."

"But what happened?" Sophie insisted.

"We fell apart!" Sebastian groaned, loudly, as they passed back by security. "Just let it go, and if you're really lucky, I'll tell you when you're older."

"Fine," Sophie agreed grudgingly.

"Plus, I got you tickets to see Hunter's band," Sebastian said.

"Flux," Sophie corrected him. "And Jamie."

"Jamie," Sebastian repeated. "Oh, I'm never gonna let him live that down."

"I have a poster of him in my room," Sophie said.

"You do not," Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, I do!" Sophie insisted.

"Must not be a big one or I'd have noticed," Sebastian teased. "_Jamie_. Hunter James Clarington."

"_Sébastian Olivier Smythe_," Sophie countered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sebastian said. "Calm down there, no need to be full-naming me."

* * *

"This is the best place to get coffee," Sebastian announced. "The Lima Bean of Paris, if you will. And, you know, one you're allowed in."

"I did not get forcibly ejected from the Lima Bean," Hunter groaned.

"He really almost did," Sebastian added to Sophie in French, "get thrown out of a coffee shop back home – I mean, in Ohio." Hunter just blushed into his cup of coffee, and Sebastian addressed him in English once again. "Soph doesn't speak much English, but I'd say she's your number one fan. Or should I say Jamie's number one fan." Hunter turned a bit darker red. "So, what happened?"

"Uh… I ran away," Hunter said. "Courtney was… nice, I mean, she was really nice, but I was tired of being who my parents wanted me to be. I ran away and I never looked back. Cort and I kept in touch, though, she helps me out sometimes, when I needed money right at the beginning, or when I need someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me," Sebastian said.

"I couldn't talk to you," Hunter said, shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand not wanting to be who everyone thinks I should?" Sebastian asked. "Right, because I didn't get kicked out of, like, twelve different schools or arrested at least twice, trying to get my father's attention."

"Maybe you would've," Hunter mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. "Is there Splenda in this?"

"Hunt, would I put Splenda in your latte?" Sebastian asked, sardonically.

"Maybe," Hunter mumbled.

"It's sugar," Sebastian assured him. "When you came to see us at Christmas…?"

"Courtney thought I should," Hunter said. "Her family has money, after all, she flew me from L.A. to New York. Thought I might feel better if I saw my friends."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Hunter said. "And I like Courtney, I do, but she's not the one for me."

"No, I probably fit that category a bit better than she does," Sebastian said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sebastian…" Hunter sighed.

"No, I'm kidding, of course," Sebastian said, quickly.

"You are a taken man, Sebastian," Hunter said. "I'm not getting in the way of that again. Where is Blaine, anyway?"

"We broke up, two years ago," Sebastian said.

"Oh," Hunter replied. "Well, that changes everything." Sebastian looked at Hunter with an expression halfway between impressed and confused.

"Ev- everything your parents thought of you?" Sebastian stuttered. Hunter nodded. "I take that to mean I wasn't the first – or the last."

"You most certainly were the first, don't you remember?" Hunter said. "But enough about me. How about you? Seeing anyone now?"

"Just you," Sebastian said. "I have to take care of Sophie, it doesn't leave much time for shenanigans like I used to. How long are you in town?"

"Couple weeks, then Britain, then back to L.A.," Hunter said.

"Do you want to accompany us back to our _château_?" Sebastian asked. Hunter stared.

"I suppose," Hunter replied. Sebastian gave him a look. "Yes, _yes_. Yes."

"Alright," Sebastian exclaimed, throwing his empty coffee cup into the trashcan with practiced accuracy. "_Allons-y!_"

On the trip home, Sebastian caught Sophie up to speed, translating the conversation into French, and it turned out she'd understood a lot of it. Her English was improving.

"It's… uh, well, there it is," Sebastian announced. "_Maman_ is a bit under the weather, I'm afraid, and Francois is in… _Oú est ton papa, _Sophie?"

"_En les États-Unis_," Sophie replied.

"I guess he's in the States. Thought he was in Africa for some reason," Sebastian laughed. "Sophie has posters of you in her room, so…"

"Oh, God," Hunter groaned, blushing again.

"Nothing wrong with having a fan," Sebastian said. "Sophie, can Hunter and I be alone for a little while? I promise to let you borrow him later."

"Sure," Sophie said, running off in the direction of her room, probably to tell her friends that Jamie Huntington from Flux was in her house.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter," Sebastian sighed, having a seat on the nearest couch, and indicating Hunter should do the same. "What really happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just took the Lord's name in vain," Sebastian said. "So, really, what happened?"

"Sometimes it just slips out," Hunter said.

"Do the words 'sorry ladies, I'm gay' just slip out too?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Hunter said. "Well, they never have before. It was actually a big deal there for a minute. Some compromising pictures of me and our bassist got to one of those gossip magazines. Surprised you didn't know."

"Compromising?"

"We were drunk," Hunter shrugged. "Wasn't serious or anything."

"You? Drunk?" Sebastian asked, laughing. "You really have changed."

"That's what I wanted," Hunter said. "I just wanted to do whatever I wanted, to sing, to run up walls and do backflips, and be with someone I choose."

"Is there anything left of your principles?" Sebastian asked. Hunter shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. There was just so much I wanted to try."

"Is there anything you want to try with me?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"Not really," Hunter said. "I tried a lot of things with you already. You were my first everything."

"Everything? Whoa now," Sebastian said. "Down boy."

"What happened with you and Blaine?" Hunter asked.

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian shrugged. "He's back with Kurt. They're married, a daughter."

"I must say, I didn't see that coming," Hunter said.

"Neither did I," Sebastian said. "We just… started fighting about little stuff, you know, almost every day. And one day, it got physical. I slapped him, right across the face. He packed his bags and left that night. Now it's been two years, and I haven't seen him, not once. Nick and Jeff are getting married, but I'm not going. What am I supposed to say after two years?"

"Why'd you slap him?" Hunter asked. Sebastian just shook his head. "Bas, I beat the shit out of my best friend at military school for putting Splenda in my latte, come on, why'd you slap him?"

"He called me a whore," Sebastian said. "That's not to say that I haven't had whore-like tendencies in the past, but to hear it out of his mouth after a year and a half… It hurt. It was a reflex, the slap. It's one of Blaine's things, though, physical violence. That's how he ended up at Dalton in the first place." There was a long pause, during which Hunter couldn't think of anything to say. "We probably could have worked through it, stayed together, but I guess we were already falling apart."

"I'm sorry," Hunter said. There was another long silence, then Hunter shifted his body in such a small way that it was almost subtle, but Hunter was now sitting much closer to Sebastian than he had been before. Sebastian, almost unconsciously, shifted as well, away from Hunter.

"I don't… I don't understand you," Sebastian said. "You want me, then you don't, now you do again?"

"I'm confused, too," Hunter said.

"No, I don't want to be in another relationship," Sebastian said. "I am not comfortable with them."

"Bas, I didn't even ask," Hunter said. "But I'd like to give you a personal concert."

"Yeah, alright," Sebastian said, smirking and sitting back into the couch. Hunter took his phone from his pocket and docked it on the iDock in the living room.

"It's a song we're working on, so there are probably a few rough edges…" A rock tune lit up the room.

_So you're the __**girl**__, I heard the rumor  
You got the __**boys**__ wrapped around your finger  
Such a __**sweet**__ heartbreaker  
If you're the __**game**__, I want to be a player  
Oh, you can do whatever you want  
It's alright with me_

_Why don't you break my __**heart**__?  
Make it hurt so __**bad  
**__Come on and give it your best  
Nothing less  
I insist  
I want it just like that  
Why don't you break my __**heart**__?  
It sounds good to __**me  
**__Do it over again, again, again,  
You're just what I need_

_Why don't you break my heart?_

Hunter was crawling around the floor, looking incredibly sexy, flipping his now-longer hair around, and ended up in Sebastian's lap.

"Yeah?" Hunter breathed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian said, kissing Hunter.

"It could just be something we do, when we're together," Hunter panted as he pulled back, still out of breath.

"Or we could just never be apart," Sebastian replied, pulling Hunter's lips back to his. "And we should get a cat," Sebastian said, then continuing the passionate kisses, running his hands under Hunter's shirt and up his back.

"Sebastian, I'm in a band," Hunter mumbled.

"And it's so hot," Sebastian replied, a little muffled by his reluctance to stop kissing him.

"I go on tour," Hunter said.

"I'll go with you," Sebastian replied.

"I live in L.A."

"I'll move."

"What about Sophie?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, I'm fantasizing, shut up," Sebastian snapped. Hunter pulled his head back.

"Fantasizing about me?"

"Who else would I be fantasizing about? The bogeyman?" Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes. "Kiss me." Hunter stood up, though, effectively making sure his lips were far from Sebastian's. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know," Hunter said, but not sitting back down.

"Am I coming on too strong? I've been told I do that," Sebastian said. "Though you've never complained before."

"No, I guess I was just realizing what's really going on," Hunter said.

"Which is?" Sebastian asked.

"We literally live on opposite sides of the globe," Hunter said.

"That's why God invented Skype," Sebastian said. Hunter sat nervously in a chair across the room. Sebastian stared at him.

"Do you love me?" Hunter asked.

"Uh…" Sebastian said. "I don't – I don't really _do_ love, Hunt. Why? Do you love me?"

"I never really thought about it," Hunter said. "Did you ever – were you ever really into me?"

"Of course I was," Sebastian said.

"You were using me to get control of the Warblers," Hunter reminded him.

"Correction: Blaine was using us both to get control of the Warblers," Sebastian corrected. "It was very painful for me, and I think I'm still a little messed up because of it."

"You told me you wanted a star, and that I was the brightest one," Hunter said. Sebastian strained to remember.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Sebastian said. "Good thing it's the truth, huh?"

"You love Blaine," Hunter said sternly. "Why didn't you fight for him?"

"I'm over Blaine," Sebastian said. "I'm done with Blaine, I'm done thinking about Blaine, Blaine is married. It's over. It doesn't matter what I did or did not do, because that is over. And I'm over it. In fact, I'm over being over it, I'm in Paris, the romance capitol of the world, and I'm not going to let a memory take me away from living the rest of my life."

"Oh," Hunter mumbled quietly. "Yeah, I guess that would be…"

"You are… my best friend, Hunter James Clarington," Sebastian said. "And you're incredibly attractive, but you're right, we live on opposite sides of the globe."

"And that's why God invented Skype," Hunter reminded him.

"We can't kiss over Skype," Sebastian said. "It would be weird. And that's what we do, we make out. You can talk on Skype, and you can say filthy things, and jack off together, which is not something I really like to do, I prefer the real thing, but–"

"There's still one first you haven't given me yet," Hunter almost purred, cutting Sebastian off. Sebastian sighed.

"There's a lot of firsts you haven't had," Sebastian said. "Have you ever been to the Eiffel Tower? What about the Sears Tower? Empire State Building? Ever been to the moon? Have you ever blackmailed your best friend and ended up hurting everyone you know? The fact that we've never had penetrative sex is minimal. And while I would love to remedy that, we are not sexually compatible."

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

"Three years ago, Graduation party, take two," Sebastian reminded him. "If you and I were in a relationship, which one of us would top?"

"Me, obviously," Hunter and Sebastian said at the same time.

"I've been with hundreds of guys, and there is only one I bottomed for, and it sure isn't you," Sebastian said.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to!" Hunter exclaimed. "I don't even… know…"

"Oh, it's real easy," Sebastian said. "You just lay back, relax, and enjoy the show."

"Then why don't you do it?" Hunter countered.

"Because you don't know how to put on a show," Sebastian retorted. "No offence, but practice does make perfect. Therefore, we are not sexually compatible."

"What if I was willing?" Hunter asked after a pause. Sebastian looked over at Hunter, then shook his head.

"No," Sebastian finally said. "Maybe I would have four years ago, but that's not who I am anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked, indignantly.

"It means that I don't just screw anything willing anymore," Sebastian snapped.

"Bas, it's me," Hunter said. "This is a page out of your fantasy book."

"The fact still remains that my answer is no," Sebastian said. "I would be more than happy to kiss you, but nothing more."

"If you're worried about pressuring me–" Hunter began.

"I'm not worried about pressuring you," Sebastian sighed. "I just can't. Not since Blaine. I grew up, I'm not the same person I was."

"So let me get this straight," Hunter said. "You don't want to be in a relationship again, but you don't want to have casual sex either?"

"It wouldn't be just casual sex with you!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Because you _are_ the stuff of my fantasies. I used to think if anyone could get me out of the rut I was in after Blaine, it was you. I was so eager to see you today, but I was wrong."

"No, you weren't wrong!" Hunter insisted, rushing into Sebastian's lap and kissing him again. "It's better now than it was before, because – because I'm not afraid anymore. US Weekly outed me to the world and I didn't even blink. Give me a chance." Sebastian brought his eyes up and locked with Hunter's.

"I don't want – I don't want," Sebastian choked on his own words. "I do not want to break your heart, Hunt."

"You won't," Hunter replied. "Give relationships one more shot. It could be so good."

"Or it could be so bad that I could lose the last friend I have," Sebastian said.

"You won't," Hunter repeated. "I'm ex-military, I'm used to being slapped around, I've already called you every name in the book, and I'm pretty sure we know all of each other's secrets. One chance? To prove how good it could be?"

"When do you leave Europe?" Sebastian asked.

"Two weeks in France, one in Britain," Hunter said.

"That's how long you have to prove that statement. And if it proves false, we go back to being just friends, and we keep in touch," Sebastian said.

"You got yourself a deal," Hunter said, kissing Sebastian again.

"And we should get a cat," Sebastian repeated. Hunter smiled.

"A white one?" he asked.

"I was thinking black, but if you want white, that's fine," Sebastian said.

"Whatever you want," Hunter said, kissing Sebastian once more.

They kissed for about 45 more minutes uninterrupted, until they were dehydrated, out of breath, and very rumpled.

"I should probably go find Sophie, tell her I'm not molesting her favourite celebrity," Sebastian said. "I'll be right back." H was off across the house, running up the stairs in seconds. "Sophie!"

"_Quoi_?" she asked, sticking her head out of her room.

"I have a new boyfriend," Sebastian announced. "You might be familiar with him. He's devastatingly handsome and sitting in our living room."

"You're dating Jamie?"

"Hunter, and yes."

"Oh my God!" Sophie screeched.

"Don't get your hopes up, but he could be your brother-in-law someday," Sebastian said.

"My friends are not going to believe this!" Sophie exclaimed, jumping up and down. "_The_ Jamie Huntington!"

"I'd prefer if you call him Hunter," Sebastian said, frowning.

"Why?"

"Because that's his name," Sebastian said, as if it was obvious. "And I don't think I could justify dating someone named Jamie. Anyway. Do you want a white cat or a black cat?"

* * *

They ended up with one of each. Sophie's cat, the white one, was named Seraphina, and Sebastian named the black one Salem. Sebastian was going to teach him to talk. Two weeks passed too fast, and Hunter was leaving for Britain that night after the show.

"I wish I could take him with me," Hunter sighed. "I miss having a cat."

"Aw, did Mr. Puss pass on?" Sebastian asked with a pout.

"Nah, he lives with Courtney," Hunter sighed again. "Gives me a reason to visit her, if I have time, which I rarely do, but we Skype from time to time and…"

"You Skype with your cat," Sebastian said. "Hunt, I would love to come back to the States with you, because I can obviously tell you're very lonely, but I have to take care of Sophie."

"Maybe someday you both can come," Hunter said. "When Sophie learns more English."

"Maybe," Sebastian said.

"Seriously?" Sophie asked, and Sebastian turned to stare at her, actually surprised of two things. One, that she'd just said seriously in English, and two, that she'd understood the conversation. "_Je peux venir avec toi_?"

"_Pourquoi pas_?" Hunter asked, shrugging.

"I said maybe!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Maybe! _Peut-être_!"

"_Il parle Français_," Sophie said to Sebastian, indicating Hunter.

"I am fluent in several languages, including English, _Français_, _Español_, and _Deutsch_," Hunter said.

"He _says_ he is," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Hunter?"

"I can't believe this is goodbye," Hunter sighed.

"Only for a little while," Sebastian said. "I've been known to show up in the most random of places." He winked. "If it helps, I'm also obscenely wealthy." Hunter chuckled.

"I'll miss you," he said. "And I'll miss Sophie. _Je te manquerai_."

"Actually, sweetheart, it would be _tu me manqueras_, but that's okay," Sebastian corrected.

"But…" Hunter protested.

"No, it isn't, I'll explain it later," Sebastian said, pressing a kiss to Hunter's lips.

* * *

_Intermission. Go get a snack._

* * *

Hunter and Sebastian texted and Skyped every day. Sebastian lived his whole life on Hunter's time, only sleeping when his boyfriend did, so he could be awake when Hunter called.

"_Maman_'s feeling better finally, but she asked me to stay here with her for the next year and I can't say no, she's so lonely," Sebastian announced. "I may never come back."

"That's okay," Hunter replied. "I'm so busy we wouldn't see each other more than this anyway. New album coming out in December."

"Send me an autographed copy?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. "For Sophie."

"Of course," Hunter said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby," Sebastian said. He kissed his hand and blew it into the camera. Hunter pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. "Ugh, that is so cheesy, I can't believe we just did that." Hunter laughed.

"There's this thing coming up, me and the band are nominated for a few things," Hunter said. "I get a +1 if you want to come."

"All the way to L.A.? That's really far," Sebastian said. "Practically the other side of the world."

"I'm going to win," Hunter said.

"You promise?" Sebastian asked. Hunter nodded.

"Plus, you know, you get to see me," he added. Sebastian smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there."

True to his word, Sebastian spent at least 12 hours flying coach to L.A., and to his disappointment, Hunter wasn't waiting for him at the airport. A text on Sebastian's phone – _Sry so busy. Meet you the apt l8r. HJC_ And the address followed. Someone remind Sebastian to teach Hunter to use complete sentences when he texted. It almost hurt his eyes.

Sebastian wasn't a stranger to disappointment, but he followed the directions (or rather, told the address to a cabbie) and ended up in the familiar-by-Skype area of Hunter's living room. He lived by himself, so no one else was there, but Sebastian knew where Hunter would hide a spare key – the same place they'd hid one to their room years ago after they'd both locked themselves out.

Sebastian busied himself with fixing a snack – nothing fancy since he still couldn't cook, crackers and cream cheese. Hunter's fridge was remarkably well stocked. Then he took a nap, and when he woke up, Hunter was sitting on the bed next to him, watching him sleep.

"Hey," Hunter said softly.

"Hey," Sebastian replied, smiling. "How are you?"

"Exhausted. I was about to slide in next to you," Hunter said, letting out a breath.

"You can if you want," Sebastian suggested, picking up the corner of the blanket.

"Nah, I shouldn't nap in the middle of the day," Hunter said. "I really appreciate you flying all the way over here."

"I hope it's worth it," Sebastian said. Hunter stared at him. "I'm kidding. It's worth it just to be here next to you." He snaked his hand up and around Hunter's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Sebastian let out a sigh. "I wish I could move, I really wish I could."

"It makes us appreciate what we have a little more," Hunter said. Then he thought about the words that had just escaped his mouth. "I guess I do still have some morals."

"Good," Sebastian said. "You wouldn't be my Hunter without them." He smiled a little wider, just looking at Hunter. It was really surreal how much he'd missed him. "So what did you do today?"

"Was with the boys, working on another song for the album, then I stopped by my agent's to get the tickets for tonight," Hunter said. "Which brings me to the next thing…"

"I sense by your tone that this is not a good thing," Sebastian said.

"No, it's … it's fine," Hunter said. "My agent says… um… that it would be better for the band's image if I had the appearance of being single."

"Your band's demographic is primarily girls who are half your age," Sebastian said. "I thought US Weekly outed you."

"That's what I said, but she says since we never commented on it, that it's still just a rumour," Hunter sighed. "Look, I don't care what she says, and I want to be seen in public with you. Everyone thought those two guys in One Direction were gay together for years."

"Wait, they're not?" Sebastian asked, seriously confused. Hunter shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I've never asked them, but pretty darn sure," Hunter said. "I guess they're British, it's different for them."

"So, what, I flew all the way here from motherfking _France_ and I can't be seen in public with you?" Sebastian asked, glaring now.

"No, quite the opposite," Hunter said. "You flew all the way here from mothereffing _France_ and I cannot wait to be seen in public with you. It doesn't matter what my agent thinks." He paused for a second. "But it would probably be better if we weren't, like, holding hands on the red carpet." Sebastian laughed.

"I wasn't really considering it," he said. "We're just… friends who kiss, aren't we?"

"Is that really all we are?" Hunter asked. He sounded almost disappointed. Sebastian picked up the tone and quickly backtracked.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Sebastian said. "It was… it was a joke. We're… what are we?"

"Boyfriend," Hunter stated. "I'm your boyfriend. And you're mine." Sebastian hesitated. "You said."

"I did say," Sebastian sighed. "It's just… I don't know."

"Are you seeing anyone else?" Hunter asked. It wasn't accusatory, just a question.

"Of course not," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes at the ludicrousness.

"Then what's the problem?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing, there isn't one," Sebastian said. "I don't know."

"I've never been in a relationship before," Hunter said. "I mean, unless Courtney counts, but what I'm trying to say is that… I'm not scared. Not of what anyone will think or even getting fired. Cuz I know you're worth it."

"That's an incredible amount of faith to put in someone who's only had one relationship that lasted longer than a Mento," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, but the thing is, I was watching," Hunter smiled. "I know you can handle it. To tell the truth, I was so jealous that I couldn't man up and admit what I felt back then."

"_Well_… I knew," Sebastian said. "And to tell the truth, it wouldn't have worked out back then."

"Will it work out now?" Hunter asked.

"Spoilers," Sebastian said, with a smile. Hunter smiled too. "C'mere." He pulled Hunter's body closer to his own again, pressing their lips together. It had never made sense that the swapping of saliva could be such a satisfying thing, because by all accounts it should be disgusting. Seriously, think about it. It's revolting.

Hunter knew he was in love with Sebastian, he had been for a while, but he was afraid to say it out loud, because Sebastian's trademark was no emotions. The kissing was great, and the talking was good too, when they were apart, everything about Sebastian, really. He'd never been a promiscuous, blackmailing, rock-salt-slushee douchebag to Hunter. Hunter had never known that Sebastian. Sebastian had been Hunter's first and only real friend at Dalton, literally his first kiss and everything that went along with it. Hunter had tried other guys, even a few girls, but no one got his attention like Sebastian.

Sebastian, despite anything he would ever say, loved Hunter. In a sense. They'd been best friends for years, and Hunter had helped him get through a very rough time. Hunter had been the first guy Sebastian had ever been slow and domestic with, but then Sebastian had moved on to the love of his life: Blaine. That was over now, though, and Sebastian was actually very excited to have this relationship, even though his demeanor said otherwise. He'd been telling the truth to Sophie – he hoped Hunter would be her brother in law someday.

Sebastian did want to get married for real someday. Even if weddings weren't his thing, it didn't mean he didn't want to be married. Hunter was the first person Sebastian could visualize himself being with since Blaine had left him. It was real, amazingly real, engaging in the act of repulsively swapping spit with Hunter.

"Hunt?" Sebastian mumbled.

"Yeah?" Hunter replied.

"…Never mind," Sebastian said.

"Tell me," Hunter said. "It's me, you can tell me anything."

"I'm just so glad I found you," Sebastian said.

"I'm glad too," Hunter said. They kissed for a while longer and Hunter's hands wandered down Sebastian's body, intent on at least giving him a feel, if not much more than that, but Sebastian wasn't hard. Hunter sat up, his own half hard cock showing in his skinny jeans.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Am I not enough for you?" Hunter asked.

"What?" Sebastian asked again. Then Sebastian realized what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah… I told you I can't. Not since Blaine. Not – not easily. Not this easily."

"What does it take?" Hunter asked, Sebastian shrugged.

"Don't know," he said. "Haven't really tried."

"Two years and you haven't tried?" Sebastian shrugged again. "Do you want to try?"

"Do you?" Sebastian countered. Hunter shot a look at his lap, then back at Sebastian.

"Blow my Whistle, baby?" Hunter said with a grin. Sebastian nodded, more than happy to undo Hunter's button-fly and peel the skinnies off him.

"Whistle, baby, Whistle, baby, here we go," Sebastian sang before sinking his mouth onto Hunter's cock. When he'd finished, he leaned up to kiss Hunter's mouth, letting him taste himself. Sebastian's cock gave a weak twitch, but then continued its diligent duty of refusing to get hard.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sebastian sighed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Hunter groaned. The doorbell rang again. Hunter quickly tucked himself back into his jeans, hurriedly buttoning the fly, and made a mad dash for the door.

"Jamie! Excellent. I thought you'd be home," the new guy said. "You have tickets for the thing tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Hunter said. "Starr got me two. Why? She didn't get you any?"

"No, she got me two," the unfamiliar one said, "but I–" He caught sight of Sebastian stumbling out of the bedroom. "Oh and who's this?"

"This is Sebastian, my boyfriend," Hunter said. "Sebastian, Scott is the bass player for Flux."

"Oh, hi," Sebastian threw in Scott's direction.

"Oh, you're the famous Sebastian," Scott scoffed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Scott was maybe 5'11 on a good day, skinny as a rail, bleached blond hair that stood up above his head with some kid of product, grey eyes behind his glasses, and to top it off, piercings in both ears, as well as a lip ring. He looked more like a computer repair guy than a bass player, but then again, what's the difference? "It's… uh, nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "It should be." Sebastian left the living room in the direction of the bathroom at the end of the hall, rolling his eyes. He literally could not believe that was the guy that Hunter had been caught with. If it had to be someone, for seriously, at least make it someone moderately attractive.

"Kirby and Everett only got one ticket each, but they both want plus ones," Scott began explaining. "Tyler got two and he's willing to give one to Chels, but I want to bring Paul with us, so I came over to ask for your extra, but I can see that's not an option."

"Bas and I have had this planned for too long to back out now," Hunter snipped. "You'll just have to tell Kirby he has to leave whatever pathetic excuse he's found for a date at home."

"Kirby doesn't want to go if he can't bring someone," Scott sighed.

"So ditch Paul," Hunter suggested. "He's a buzzkill anyway."

"He's my fiancé," Scott snapped. "I'll bring him anywhere I want. You have to give your second seat to Kirby."

"Sebastian flew all the way here from France for this, no way!" Hunter said. "Get out of my house, Scott." Scott didn't budge. "Get _out_."

"You're on thin ice," Scott said angrily, before storming out.

"For the last time, it's _my band_!" Hunter yelled after him.

"So…" Sebastian said from behind Hunter. Hunter shut the door and turned around. "_Jamie_."

"Yes?" Hunter asked.

"That was the guy?"

"Yeah," Hunter admitted nervously. "We were… pretty drunk."

"Hey, I've done tons of ridiculous things when I was drunk, I completely understand," Sebastian said. "And I wasn't really listening, but I assume the rest of those names were people in your band?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hunter said, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Scott plays the bass, I've got Kirby on guitar, Everett playing the keys, and Tyler's my drummer. Scott is dating a guy named Paul, and he's a real asshole. Everett's married to a very nice girl named Chelsea, Kirby has girlfriends on and off, and I have never actually seen Tyler with anyone. Kirby and Everett have been best friends since the third grade, they met Tyler in high school. I'm sorta the baby, but, let's be honest, they weren't famous before they started using my pipes."

"Of course, your singing voice is obviously superior to your other talents," Sebastian said. "I am still the better dancer between us."

"You wish," Hunter said, grinning. On the coffee table, Hunter's open laptop started making the Skype call noise. "Who's that?"

"It's not me," Sebastian said, moving with Hunter into the living room area. "That is my total knowledge on the subject. Hunter clicked on the icon to accept the call.

"Courtney!" Hunter exclaimed happily. Courtney's face was gracing their presence, and in her grainy, pixelated lap was Mr. Puss.

"Hello," Courtney said.

"Hi Court!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Is that Sebastian?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, he's here for the thing tonight," Hunter said.

"Aw, you must be excited," Courtney said. "He misses you a ton, Bas, don't let him tell you any different."

"Oh, I know he does," Sebastian said. "I don't think it's anywhere near as much as he misses Mr. Puss, though." Courtney cracked up.

Hunter's cell phone rang, and he picked it up, sighing, "it's my agent," and ducking into the bedroom to take the call.

"So," Sebastian sighed.

"Something the matter, honey?" Courtney asked.

"Can I tell you something that is probably way too much information?" Sebastian asked. Courtney nodded. "I haven't been able to perform, sexually, since Blaine left me."

"Have you tried with Hunter?" Courtney asked.

"Not really," Sebastian admitted. "I used to try thinking about him when I was alone, but no."

"Well, I'm not a doctor or a psychiatrist, but maybe you've sort of become demisexual?" Courtney said.

"I thought that too, but before Blaine, I was with hundreds of guys and the biggest emotional connection I had with them was, 'hey, wanna fuck?'. I mean, for real, this is getting ridiculous."

"Try with Hunter. Really, really try," Courtney suggested. "Let him be on top if you can't and … I don't know." She shrugged.

"Did you and Hunter ever…?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, my Gosh, no," Courtney said. "Do you have any idea how awks that would be?" She lowered her voice as if afraid someone would hear. "I don't like men." Sebastian burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"No, it's not, I'm so sorry," Sebastian said, still laughing.

"Both our parents still expect us to marry each other, don't even get me started," Courtney said.

"Do you have a special not-man?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I haven't even really told anyone, except Hunter and now you," Courtney said. "It only makes sense that we lie to our parents about it, you know? Hunt and I grew up together, we went to the same church and summer camp."

"Oh, so you're one of _those_, too," Sebastian said.

"Both our families have a very firm base in the church," Courtney said. "Very strong military as well, and that's all I've ever known. Arranged marriage at 22, child, two if the first one's a girl, which it won't be knowing Hunter's genetics, then that's it, military wife. And I would have. If Hunter hadn't decided to run off. You can't really lie to the General and say you're at West Point."

"So what do you really want to do?" Sebastian asked. "Assuming you don't want to marry Hunter and raise his children."

"I want to be a fashion designer," Courtney said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well. In that case, I think I know someone you should talk to," Sebastian said. "His name is Kurt Hummel, in New York. Don't mention me, say you're a friend of Blaine's." He sent her Kurt's number through the chat box. "Seriously, don't mention me, I am mud as far as he's concerned. But if you're serious about fashion, he might be able to give a few tips."

"Thanks hun," Courtney said, putting the number in her phone.

"How do Hunter's parents feel about his music career?" Sebastian asked.

"They're not thrilled, but they can see how talented he is and how much he loves it," Courtney said. "But they won't support him financially."

"That's so not a problem," Sebastian snorted.

"You're really serious about him, aren't you?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, of course I am," Sebastian said. "Does that surprise you?"

"No," Courtney said, backtracking. "I just wasn't sure. I'm glad he finally met someone."

"Please, let's be honest," Sebastian said, as Hunter walked back into the room. "I'm the reason Hunter even considered leaving his castle in Narnia."

"Well, then, aren't you Mr. Stuck-Up," Hunter said. Sebastian turned around to look at him with a smile.

"You know it," Sebastian said. "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Bitches! Wait, no... that's not right. Um, yeah. So if you think this looks like it's gonna be a good fic, lemme know. If you don't think it looks good, tell me that too, and I'll stop wasting my time writing it.**

**Leave me a review, please, I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you've got a couple hours to waste, check out my other fics, especially the other two in this universe.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Klaine!  
And later: Niff!**


	2. Chapter 2: Klaine

**A/N: Hi everyone. I love you all very very much and give hugs and cookies to everyone who reads this. Here we are, chapter two, we learn a little bit more about Blaine in his post-Sebastian phase, and, uh... it's not very long because I got bored of Klaine and didn't want to reveal too much yet because that ruins the fun. and also I'll get the next chapter right out to you.  
**

**Italics are flashbacks as in basically every other fic that exists.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Klaine_

"Ari! Stop crying _please_, Daddy is trying to draw!" Kurt wailed shrilly. Ariana did not stop crying. "You just wait until your father gets home." The four-month old did not appear to care what her father did when he got home. "I am so helpless with babies."

Kurt was doing well, he had one semester left at NYADA, graduating in December, and was working on his designs in his spare time. He and Blaine had been married a little over a year and they had a four-month old daughter, who did not want to shut up today. Keys jingled in the hallway outside and in walked one Miss Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Rachel, help me!" Kurt exclaimed. Rachel rushed in and scooped up the crying baby, rocking her slowly. Ariana stopped crying and fell back to sleep. "Are you kidding me? That's all she wanted? I tried feeding her, I tried changing her, I sang to her, nothing! You walk in and suddenly she's a freaking angel." Rachel laughed.

"I always thought you'd be good with babies, Kurt," Rachel said.

"In theory, yes. In actuality, apparently no." Kurt returned to the sketch he'd been making for the label he was creating with Isabelle's help.

"Oh, come on, put some effort into it," Rachel said, returning the sleeping baby to her bassinet.

"I am trying!" Kurt exclaimed. "I have fifty thousand other things I need to do! Thank goodness you're here, I have to finish this sketch for tomorrow morning." Then. "Why _are_ you here?"

"The award show," Rachel said. "I thought we could have some ice cream, sit down, watch it, make fun of people's dresses… Blaine's got another late one tonight, so he won't be home."

"Aww," Kurt moaned, his head falling back. "He's been late almost every night for the past _month_."

"I know," Rachel sighed. "But he's so happy doing it. Are you really going to complain?"

"No," Kurt admitted. "I know he loves it, I haven't seen him that happy in a while. He's still such a mess from…" He trailed off. It wasn't something he wanted to acknowledge or even think about – the fact that he and Blaine hadn't been together for two and a half years, that Blaine had packed up on Sebastian one day and never gave an explanation to anyone, just started living at Hummelberry Heights, which was already pretty packed, what with Rachel and Kurt already sharing with Santana. Kurt had gotten his own place shortly after that, it was too crowded with four people and no walls. The only decent place he could find had two bedrooms, so he'd asked Blaine if he'd wanted to move with him.

Blaine had agreed. They maintained their own boundaries at first, sleeping in separate rooms, but soon they were cuddling together on the couch every night with a bottle of wine, watching trashy cable TV. Eventually their tradition of wine-and-dine brought them together in a more familiar way. It had started slowly, just random glances and touches, then soft kisses, and before they knew it, they were back together, by which time it had almost been a year since Blaine had showed up in the living room of Hummelberry Heights.

_The sound of a vague instrumental track of Teenage Dream filled the apartment – Kurt's cell phone._

_"Hello!" Kurt practically sang as he answered it. He listened to the words the other person was saying and the color drained out of his face. Blaine watched him from the kitchen as he finished washing the dishes. Kurt talked in a low voice with whoever for several minutes, then hung up. Tears were streaming down his face. Blaine moved to the couch, sitting next to Kurt, putting his arm around him._

_"Blaine," Kurt said, fighting to keep his voice steady. "Do you love me?"_

_"Yes," Blaine breathed. Kurt wiped a few of the tears from his eyes._

_"Would you forgive me for being very forward?" Kurt asked._

_"Always," Blaine replied, massaging little circles into Kurt's back._

_"Marry me," Kurt said._

_"Sure," Blaine said after a pause._

_"I'll do this properly some other time, just – my dad…" Kurt said._

_"Absolutely," Blaine said. "Kurt, all I ever wanted was to be with you." Kurt didn't have the guts to point out that wasn't true._

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't think anyone really expected Blaine and Sebastian to work out," Rachel said. "Like my short-lived relationship with Noah sophomore year, it never had a substantial base."

"I'm still not sure what you were thinking, dating Puck," Kurt said, glad for a change of topic.

"We had a lot in common," Rachel shrugged.

"If I remember correctly, you needed him to make Finn and Jesse jealous," Kurt corrected her.

"I do not recall that at all," Rachel snipped. "What are we having for dinner?"

"I don't know, order something," Kurt shrugged, returning to his drawing. "Get something for Blaine too, leave it in the oven so it's still warm."

Blaine was, predictably, on Broadway. For the last year, he'd been working so hard. He'd been helping people write music and transform timeless Disney tales into Broadway shows – the ones that hadn't been done yet, and here he was, after all his hard work, playing the role he was born to play: Aladdin. Because let's face it, he really was.

_"What is it about Blaine that makes you crazy?"  
"The hair, wow, and his eyes, and his smile… And his voice, oh my God. It gives me chills."  
"Okay, looks, talent…"  
"And he's just so nice, friendly, warm, no matter what, really… I almost blinded him, and he apologized to me."  
"Insane, good to know you like that kind of thing. Anything else?"  
"It's just __Blaine__," Sebastian sighed. "You wouldn't understand. You don't like guys."  
'I like __you__' almost slipped out of Hunter's mouth, but he managed to keep it in, instead saying, "No, that I don't."  
"But you do like me, don't you?" Sebastian smirked. Hunter wondered, not for the first time, if Sebastian could actually read his mind._

"When does the red carpet start?" Rachel asked, randomly, sitting back down on the couch with a take-out menu and her cell phone.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who invited yourself over to watch it," Kurt replied.

"Because you would know," Rachel replied, dialing the number of the restaurant.

"Six," Kurt sighed. "It's always six."

"Maybe Santana wants to come over too," Rachel said before the person picked up the phone. "Hi, thank you, I'd like to order…"

_"Let's have a baby," Blaine said to Kurt one morning._

_"Okay, I'll just warm up my ovaries and we'll get started?" Kurt joked. "Blaine, what's your problem today?"_

_"I was just thinking about our families," Blaine said._

_"My dad is fine," Kurt said._

_"For now," Blaine replied. "I just – God, I want to start a family with you, and now it sounds stupid."_

_"No, it's not stupid," Kurt said, smiling with a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Kurt brought his hand down to Blaine's side, reaching for Blaine's hand, enlacing their fingers. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, so, so much," Blaine said. Kurt brought Blaine's hand to his mouth and kissed the wedding band, gleaming bright on his fourth finger._

_"Let's have a baby," Kurt agreed._

Kurt was almost finished with his drawing when the doorbell buzzed and Ariana woke up, hungry. Kurt and Rachel stared at each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Kurt offered. Kurt lost. Rachel got the food at the door while Kurt prepared a bottle. Shortly after that, Rachel and Kurt had their Italian food spread out over the coffee table, and Ariana was in Kurt's lap, happily sucking on her bottle.

"She's getting way too cute," Rachel said, looking at the baby girl in Kurt's arms.

"I do recall you saying something in high school about you and Blaine making the most gorgeous and talented, albeit extremely vertically challenged, babies," Kurt replied.

"I believe my exact words were 'vaguely Eurasian looking'," Rachel said. "Blaine was the one who said beautiful and talented."

"Semantics." Ariana slowly fell back asleep, and was returned to her bassinet so Kurt could finally eat some food. Just as he was taking his first bite, his phone vibrated in his pocket – it wouldn't wake the baby if it was on vibrate. "Where the hell is 719?"

"No idea," Rachel said. "Just answer it."

"Hello?" Kurt answered the phone. He hadn't answered the phone as _'No, she's dead, this is her son'_ in a very long time.

"Hi, is this Kurt Hummel?" asked a very nervous female voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yes it is, who is this?" Kurt asked.

"Um, Courtney, I'm a friend of Blaine's."

"Oh," Kurt said. "Is he alright?"

"I would assume so, I actually haven't talked to him in a long time," Courtney admitted. "I got your number from another… friend, he says you're in the fashion business."

"I am, yes," Kurt said.

"I… uh, feel really stupid right now," Courtney said with a nervous laugh.

"Nah, it's alright, any friend of Blaine's is a friend of mine," Kurt said, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I want to be a designer," Courtney said, "my friend said you could give me some advice."

"Who's your friend?" Kurt asked.

"I don't… uh…" Courtney hesitated. "He said I probably shouldn't mention…"

"I won't hang up, I promise," Kurt said.

"Sebastian Smythe," Courtney said. Kurt laughed. "Why is that funny?"

"Nothing, it's not," Kurt said. "How's he doing?"

"He's… he's fine," Courtney said, confused.

"Good," Kurt said, smiling in spite of himself. "Now, then, you. You have designs."

"Yes."

"Are they good?"

"I think so, but I've never…"

"Are you in New York?" Kurt asked.

"No," Courtney said, her voice falling. "I live in Colorado."

"Oh…" Kurt said, thinking. Then suddenly he perked up. "Do you have a fax machine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there's one around here somewhere," Courtney replied.

"Why don't you pick a few of your favorite designs and fax them to be at the voguedotcom office first thing tomorrow morning?" Kurt asked. "I'll call you back when I get them and we can chat."

"Really?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, absolutely," Kurt replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because some random girl from Colorado calls you up and you don't even know me," Courtney said.

"I know Sebastian," Kurt said. "He wouldn't send you to me unless he really cared."

"Gosh, I barely know Sebastian either," Courtney said.

"Really, now," Kurt said.

"I met him once, years ago, in New York, over Christmas. My fiancé and I went to his penthouse," Courtney said. "I'm just a small town girl, New York was…. But you must know that you're… And then I didn't really even… Until about four months ago…"

"You're cutting out, there, Courtney," Kurt said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just Sebastian," Courtney said. "We weren't – we haven't been in touch until him and Hunter–"

"Sebastian and Hunter, like Warbler Hunter?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Courtney said, "he's my fiancé."

"Oh, Jesus, back up," Kurt said, sitting on the counter. "Start at the beginning."

"Well…" Courtney said. "It's a long story."

"I've got the time," Kurt replied.

"You can't tell anyone," Courtney pleaded, "this is… complicated."

"Who am I going to tell?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. "You mention Sebastian around Blaine and he… I don't know, freezes up."

"Is Blaine alright? Really?" Courtney asked.

"No, he's fine," Kurt said. "He's wonderful, we're married, and we have a daughter now. It's all… it's good."

"Good," Courtney said. "Because Sebastian really looks very happy, from what I hear."

"Okay, go back to the beginning, spill," Kurt instructed, pulling his knees up so he was really, really sitting on the counter.

"Alright, alright, Hunter and I have been lined up for an arranged marriage since we were teenagers. It all changed when Hunter transferred to Dalton and met Sebastian…" Courtney began.

Kurt listened to the whole story with rapt attention. When Courtney had finished, Kurt finally spoke again.

"Wow, that's... something," Kurt said. "And how do you feel about it?"

"Hunter was never part of my story either, it's not like I feel shunned or anything," Courtney said. "I glad he's happy with Sebastian."

"I like when everyone's happy," Kurt said. "Don't get me wrong, I like a sad movie every now and then, but it's nice when everything works out."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Courtney replied.

* * *

**A/N: You'll find out the story, but not for a little while, I'm concealing part of the story. MYSTERY THRILLER WHEE.**

**Anyway, whatever, you get the story eventually, it's gonna be like chapter 9 or 10 or someshit.**

**Pretty please leave me a review telling me how much you don't like Klaine and that you want your Huntbastian back.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Niff.  
And later: HUNTBASTIAN. Good long Huntbastian with sexytimes and yes that's right you bet your ass, more of the band and also some fluffy stuff so you should totally keep reading this story because it's going to be good.**

**Yes sir.**


	3. Chapter 3: Niff

**A/N: On account of Curt Mega tweeted me twice this morning, I'm posting this chapter now and also NIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFILOVEIT. Oh, hello, you're here. Guess what, there's some sexytimes here too because why not honestly? Who wouldn't watch a Torchwood-level mature Warbler spin-off? YOU CLICKED ON THE STORY. IT WAS RATED M. THIs IS WHAT YOU WANTED.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Niff_

"Okay, guess what I found," Jeff said.

"Hmm?" Nick asked, looking up. Jeff had found his old Dalton uniform, which looked pretty hot the way he was wearing it. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, tie tied loosely around his neck, shirt untucked, blazer unbuttoned, pants half falling off, half way too tight in the butt. Nick laughed. "That's how you always looked when someone caught us making out in the practice room."

"Ha, ha," Jeff said sarcastically, pulling the tie loose and hooking it around the back of Nick's neck. "Dance with me." Nick sighed and reluctantly got up, slowdancing with his husband to the smooth jazz that was playing in the kitchen. "Sebastian called."

"Did he?" Nick asked.

"Yea, he wanted to know if we wanted to get together the middle of next week before he goes back to Paris," Jeff said. "I told him if he wants to drag his butt up here, we'll be here."

"Where is he? Why is he here?" Nick asked.

"Didn't say," Jeff replied. "But apparently he has quite the layover on Wednesday."

"It's almost like he knew we would be free," Nick said.

"It is, isn't it?" Jeff replied.

"You know what I love about you?" Nick asked. "Besides everything, that is."

"Besides everything? That's a hard one," Jeff said. "Is it my hair?" Nick shook his head. "My hips?" Nick shook his head again. "My impeccable sense of style?"

"No, silly," Nick said.

"Then what?"

"Just everything," Nick said.

"That's cheating!" Jeff insisted.

"Your hair and your eyes, your glasses, your tongue – especially your tongue – your hands, your dance moves, your butt, your voice, and the way you love me," Nick listed. "For a start." Jeff smiled as they continued to dance.

"I do love you, so, so much," Jeff said.

"Wanna know a secret?" Nick asked.

"Sure."

"I Niff you," Nick said.

"That's not a secret!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I don't have secrets from you," Nick said.

"Mmkay then, Copernicus," Jeff said innocently.

"Anymore!" Nick exclaimed.

"Mhm, sure," Jeff said, but smiling anyway and pressing his lips to Nick's for a quick kiss. Nick groaned, pulling Jeff closer to him, grabbing fistfuls of Jeff's butt.

"You can be such a tease when you want to be," Nick groaned.

"We're adults now, we can't just have sex whenever we want," Jeff said.

"Yes we can," Nick said, working his fingers now on the button of Jeff's pants and pulling them down. "You're not even wearing underwear. It's like you wanted me to bend you over the couch and fuck you til you can't stand."

"Who said I didn't?" Jeff asked with a cheeky grin.

"You're such a tease, Mr. Sterling," Nick reprimanded, reaching into Jeff's blazer pocket, where lo and behold a bottle of lube was residing.

"That's Mr. Sterling-Duval to you," Jeff corrected. Nick just growled and bent Jeff over the couch roughly. Jeff squeaked out of surprise, the same noise he'd always made, and somehow that seemed to turn Nick on even more, and he slid two fingers into his husband's asshole quickly. "Nicky, just fuck me," Jeff begged. "I – already – oh–" Nick shoved his cock into Jeff's already stretched hole. "Yes, baby, yes, just like that. Every time just as good as the first."

"I thought our first time sucked," Nick half-growled.

"Not for me," Jeff replied with a moan. "You were very good, very, _very_ good, oh, _ohh, _always so good."

* * *

A knock on the door. Ignored. Doorbell. Ignored.

"Your door's unlocked," came a familiar voice, as she walked into the living room. Nick and Jeff were dressed again and sitting on the couch like normal human beings.

"Yes, we leave it that way so we don't have to get the door," Nick said. "What's up, Lis?"

"Jeff invited me over to watch the red carpet," Lisa said, plunking down between the two of them.

"The red carpet? It's September," Nick said. "It's not award show season."

"It's always award show season," Jeff said.

"I heard Flux was going to be there and Jeff's all excited, cuz he's got the hots for the bass player," Lisa explained.

"Flux?" Nick asked. "That stupid boy band you wrote to every day for a month begging them to do our wedding? You are the biggest nerd I've ever seen."

"I do _not_ have the hots for the bass player," Jeff said. "I appreciate his beauty, that is all. US Weekly says he's engaged anyway."

"And you're married?" Nick reminded him.

"Yeah, and that," Jeff said. "Still."

"I'll just go make some popcorn, then…" Nick said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"I'm really glad you, at least, understand me," Jeff sighed to Lisa, putting his arm around her. "Now, here's my question. What in the world is Jennifer Lawrence wearing?"

"Well… I think it would be okay if it wasn't that color…" Lisa said.

"Is that Taylor Swift with another unsuspecting boyfriend?" Jeff asked. "How many people does she have to write songs dissing before guys stop dating her?"

"Favorite guy Taylor ever dumped?" Lisa asked.

"Oh man," Jeff said. "She's dated like everyone."

"Joe Jonas," came Nick's voice from the kitchen.

"I like Joe," Lisa said, "but I like Taylor Lautner, too."

"Ew! Victoria Justice!" Jeff yelled. "Eww!"

"Why do you hate her?" Lisa asked. "She does good work."

"He doesn't know," Nick said, walking in with a big bowl of pretzels, the smell of butter and constant popping noise still coming from the kitchen. "He just does. And I don't like Shakira, and he–" Lisa slapped Nick. "Yup, he does that." The microwave beeped. "Popcorn's done." He left the living room, hand to his cheek. He was just pouring the popcorn into a bowl and putting another bag in the microwave when Jeff squealed. "What?" Nick asked, running back into the living room.

"It's Scott!" Jeff squealed. "Look, there he is. And his fiancé, Paul, and there's Everett and Chelsea with them!" Nick peered at the TV, the people Jeff was talking about were behind the douche in the foreground.

"Who's that douche-looking guy they're talking to?" Nick asked.

"Oh, that's Jamie, he's the lead singer," Lisa said. "He's sort of cute if you're into that sort of thing, but Jeff hates him cuz US Weekly published some pictures of him with Scott, and Jeff's very protective."

"I have literally never heard of this band in my life," Nick said with a sigh.

"Yes, you have," Jeff said.

"You know, now that you mention it, that guy does look kind of familiar," Nick said.

"No, he's an asshole," Jeff said. "Look, there's a shot of him and the band. Look at Scott!"

"Tyler's the cute one," Lisa said.

"Shh, I want to listen to what they're saying," Nick said.

_"I'm just really glad to be here tonight with the boys. We're up for a few categories, and I hope we win,"_ _Jamie said with a shrug. He smiled at someone off-camera left._

_"Who's that you've got over there, someone special?" the interviewer asked. Jamie laughed and Nick did an auditory double take, it was __really__ familiar, but the camera had panned over to whoever Jamie had smiled at. The other guy sort of laughed and gave a wave to the camera, but he was a little out of focus and too far away to really see properly. The camera went back to Jamie._

_"Friend of mine," Jamie said with a nice smile. The interviewer gave a knowing smirk as well, shooting another look over to Jamie's companion. "Schoolmate. Reconnected in Paris when I was there touring with the boys."_

_"That was… three months ago?"_

_"Four," Jamie corrected. "We were over there end of May, beginning of June."_

_"Nice," the interviewer said. "All the best of luck to you and the rest of Flux tonight."_

_"Thank you," Jamie said, nodding to the camera and rejoining his friend and bandmates on the red carpet._

"He's so cute!" Lisa exclaimed. "I would totally go for him."

"Yeah, but you're pretty easy to please," Jeff said. "Didn't you spend an entire game of Spin the Bottle sucking face with Sebastian?"

"Well, sure," Lisa said. "But everyone knows I'm a hag."

"Truth," Nick said. "Look at your life's choices, Lis."

"What was wrong with Hunter, exactly?" Jeff asked.

"I liked Hunter!" Lisa said. "He just didn't like me."

"Cuz he was gay-all-the-way for Sebastian," Nick said. "No wonder you liked him."

"You're mean, Nicky," Jeff said. "Hunter's got Courtney now."

"I liked Courtney," Nick admitted.

"You were considering leaving me for Courtney," Jeff accused. "Admit it."

"I was not!" Nick laughed. The microwave beeped again, and Nick left the living room to get some more popcorn, coming back a few minutes later with a large bowl full of the buttery deliciousness.

"Is that Zac Efron?" Lisa asked, peering at the TV.

"That is Zac Efron!" Jeff exclaimed. "Gucci, nice choice."

"You know, someday, they'll ask someone on the red carpet what they're wearing, and they'll say, 'it's the latest from Kurt Hummel' and we'll scream 'OH MY GOD I KNOW HIM!' because it will be Blaine," Nick said.

"It might not be Blaine," Jeff said with a shrug. "Kurt will get his dues someday. I mean, he deserves it. He's worked really hard on that line. I'm very proud of my Hummel suit."

"I'm gonna order some pizza," Nick said, picking up the phone. "What do you guys want?"

"Veggie," Jeff said immediately.

"Yeah, I knew that," Nick said. "Lis?"

"Whatever you guys like is fine," Lisa said, not looking up from the TV. "Anne Hathaway looks great as always."

"If you could meet one famous person, who would it be?" Jeff asked Lisa.

"Ellen DeGeneres," Lisa said automatically. "Or the guys from Flux." She pretended to swoon.

"They're the next big thing, I promise," Jeff said. "I have faith in Flux."

"Have you ever been to one of their concerts?" Lisa asked.

"They've never come to Michigan!" Jeff exclaimed. "They'll be here in January, though, I already have tickets, I'm so excited! I'm gonna lick Scott."

"Lick him?" Nick asked, hanging up the phone. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Your husband wants to lick the bass player of a band whose chief demographic is 14 year old girls," Lisa explained.

"In my defense, I bet he tastes good," Jeff said, crossing his arms.

"I bet he's a major douchebag," Nick replied.

* * *

_And the award goes to… Jamie Huntington!_

"I _hate _that guy!" Jeff yelled, throwing the remote at the chair across the room.

"He is rather striking though, isn't he?" Lisa asked, her head on Nick's shoulder.

"If you like that sort of thing," Nick sighed.

About an hour later into the show, Jamie and his band were taking the stage and Jeff was squealing like a little girl.

"Do _Part Time Lover_!" Jeff yelled.

"What?" Nick asked.

"It's the only song Scott sings in," Jeff said. "He's so fucking _dreamy_!"

_"This goes out to Sebastian!" Jamie yelled from the stage before he started singing. The camera switched to a shot of Flux's seats, where Jamie's mysterious friend was sitting with Chelsea and Paul, looking halfway between absolutely mortified and quite pleased to have been called out by name. The band struck up some song that Jamie had written for his mysterious maybe-boyfriend, which sounded like it was probably called "Break My Heart"._

"Oh my God, that's Sebastian!" Nick yelled, pointing at the TV. "_Our_ Sebastian!" Jeff got up from his seat and got closer to the TV to get a better look, but the camera changed to show Everett and Kirby.

"Well, good for Sebastian," Lisa said. "Figures he'd go get himself someone famous."

"Must have gone to school with him before Dalton," Jeff said. "Should've known it was Sebastian. He's living in Paris, sort of mysterious, and definitely seeing someone in the States this weekend."

"You're gonna give him shit about this, aren't you?" Nick asked.

"You better believe it," Jeff said. "Figures Jamie would go for Sebastian. Douchebags attract each other."

"Do you even have proof that Jamie is a jerk? In every interview I've ever seen him in, he seems like such a charismatic humanitarian," Lisa said.

"Charismatic humanitarian?" Jeff asked. "Please, he dumped Scott on his ass, and denied all the gay rumors? So lame."

"He just outed himself on National TV," Lisa pointed out. "And he's dating your best friend."

"Nicky's my best friend," Jeff said. "Sebastian lost that right when he didn't show up to my wedding."

"He probably just wasn't ready to see Blaine yet," Nick said.

"How would you know?" Jeff asked.

"We e-mail from time to time," Nick said. "Right after him and Blaine broke up, he used to whine three or four times a week. He put his heart and soul into that relationship, never thinking it would end like that. Overnight."

"I wonder if Kurt and Blaine know Sebastian's on TV," Jeff wondered. "I'd call them and tell them, but I don't want to go through another couple months of Blaine singing nothing but Taylor Swift songs."

"Please, he and Kurt are married," Nick said. "If there's anything I'm sure of, it's that Blaine is way over Sebastian."

"Are we even sure that is Sebastian?" Lisa asked. Jeff thought about that for a moment, then pulled out his phone and texted Sebastian – _Smile!_ The camera went back to Sebastian, Chelsea, and Paul just as Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text. He blushed, a laugh on his face and waved to the camera, mouthing, 'Hi, Jeff!'.

"Yep, I'm sure that's Sebastian," Jeff replied, grin on his face. "What a fucker, he's dating the lead singer of Flux."

"You don't even like Jamie," Lisa reminded him.

"But still, he gets to talk to Scott," Jeff said.

"You are both weird," Nick said. Flux finally finished their set, and the television went back to handing out awards and crap. According to Jeff, Flux won all the awards they were nominated for, which was a good thing because "Let's face it, they're on their way to being the biggest band in the world. Let's be honest."

* * *

**A/N: I go to the store every Sunday to look at the stupid teen magazines to look for more R5 posters and I got really upset that there were none of Hunter's band ... which took me like 20 minutes to remember I MADE THEM UP. So yeah!**

**And lol Flux came from Spectacular! and so did Break My Heart but I made up the guys in the band and so anyway.**

**Leave me a review or twelve because I love you guys.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: huntbastian!  
And Later: niff and more huntbastian!**

**PS, CURT MEGA TWEETED ME.  
NOT OVER IT  
NEVER OVER IT  
OH MY GOD  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Huntbastian

**A/N: I'm home on lunch from work and I've got (checks watch) I dunno like ten minutes so I figured I'd post this chapter... Because I love all of you and did I mention I wrote some sex down there somewhere? It's there. That's... yeah. Oh, um, also warning for intense mention of Sebastian's horrific past... which is not nice. (See chapter 8 of the first story for more on that.)**

**Um. So. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Huntbastian_

"Is your boyfriend the coolest rockstar in the world or what?" Hunter asked Sebastian as they crashed through the front door of Hunter's apartment very late that night.

"My boyfriend is the coolest rockstar in the world," Sebastian agreed. "You, on the other hand, leave a little to be desired…"

"Hey!" Hunter exclaimed, swatting Sebastian.

"Well, you pretty much walked into that one," Sebastian said. "You didn't tell me we were going to be on TV."

"I assumed you knew," Hunter replied.

"Jeff texted me during your performance, he was watching," Sebastian laughed.

"Really? I bet he likes my band," Hunter said. "I bet he thinks I'm cute and has no idea who I am."

"I'll ask him, I'm stopping in Michigan on my way back to Paris," Sebastian said.

"No," Hunter whined.

"What?"

"I don't want to think about you leaving again," Hunter said. "I just want you to stay with me. Forever."

"I _can't_," Sebastian said. "I have to go back to my mom and Sophie."

"Teach Sophie more English and bring her here. There are schools in Los Angeles," Hunter said.

"Not this year," Sebastian said. "Maybe when she starts high school. She's already packed, just in case I tell her on the spur of the moment that we're moving to the States."

"She's such a cute kid," Hunter said.

"Yeah, she is," Sebastian admitted.

"So, what do you think of my band?" Hunter asked. "Now that you've properly met them, that is."

"I don't care for Scott," Sebastian said. "And I definitely went to school with Paul."

"You did what?" Hunter asked.

"He's from Michigan, isn't he?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, we were roommates my freshman year of high school. Your bass player's fiancé was my first."

"Well, damn," Hunter said. "Small world, isn't it? Just wait til I tell Scott, he'll flip."

"You're not mad?" Sebastian asked.

"Why should I be?" Hunter asked. "You have a history. Of course you do, I know you, Bas. It's not like you're the only guy I've ever dated either."

"You've had… besides me?" Sebastian asked.

"Besides you and Scott? There were three other guys, but it's not important," Hunter said. "What's important is you. Because we are in the same country for once, and no way am I letting that pass. If you're attached to that suit, I suggest you take it off." Sebastian hesitated, then began undressing. "I'm still a virgin in the worst way, and I need you to change that."

"Hunt, there's something you have to know," Sebastian said. It was so quiet, Hunter had to lean closer to Sebastian to hear him. "Something… something I've kept a secret."

"You mean besides the part where you haven't been with anyone since Blaine left you because you're broken inside?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, besides that," Sebastian said. "The… the reason I don't bottom. Ever." Hunter just watched Sebastian as he moved to the bed, then sat down next to him. "Before Paul who was… who was really my first, there was… one other guy."

"Okay," Hunter said.

"Luis," Sebastian said. "You-you've come dangerously close to guessing at this several times, and usually I just stormed out, but you – you have to know, today." Hunter just looked at his boyfriend, who was taking several deep breaths, trying to keep his voice steady. "Luis, he… he sort of cornered me in a janitor's closet and he – he raped me. Since then, I've really been afraid of – of not being the top… It just hurt so _much_." Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a big hug. Sebastian accepted the embrace. "Do you – do you remember the day after graduation, when you drove to Chicago and found me wandering down the street?"

"Yeah."

"I was literally thirty feet from his doorstep when you found me," Sebastian said. "I was going to beat the crap out of him." Hunter didn't really know what to say.

"I…" Hunter began, but he was drawing a blank. "I'm so sorry, Bas."

"It's okay," Sebastian said. "He – he got caught, eventually. Sometimes it hurts even more to know that I wasn't the first or the last."

"Have you – have you ever bottomed, then?" Hunter asked, nervously.

"Yes, with Blaine," Sebastian said. "A few times, but I just wanted you to know what was in my head before we – before we do this, just in case I freak out in the middle and tell you to stop."

"Okay," Hunter said.

"If I tell you to stop or anything like that, you will, immediately," Sebastian said. Hunter nodded.

"No, of course I will," Hunter said. "I… I'd never want to do anything to make you uncomf–"

"Okay, yeah, yeah," Sebastian said. "I'm not one for a lot of talking, we both get the point, let's get to this, it has been _way_ too long since I've been laid." He continued taking off his clothes at lightning speed, helping Hunter work on getting his off. Never mind getting laid, it had been far too long since Sebastian had had human contact. He'd spent almost every day of the last four months in his bedroom, leaving only for food and to help Sophie with her homework or whatnot. That was the problem with having a boyfriend on the other side of the world.

Sebastian pushed his lips to Hunter's again just as soon as they were both down to their boxers. This was it, this was as naked as they'd ever been together (except for that one time they'd showered together, and that didn't count). Hunter didn't even hesitate, just shoved his hands under Sebastian's briefs, grabbing fistfuls of his ass. Sebastian still wasn't sure what had changed in Hunter's mind that suddenly allowed him to want this, but found he didn't care. It had been too long since he'd been close to someone like this, far too long. Hunter tugged down Sebastian's briefs and they joined the small heap of clothes on the floor. Sebastian, not one to fall behind, basically ripped Hunter's boxers off him and threw them across the room.

Hunter's right hand was around Sebastian's cock, fisting it up and down, and Sebastian knew his littlest solider was trying to do his duty and stand tall, but he wasn't having it right now. Hunter on the other hand, was already at half-mast, so Sebastian did what any normal person would do in this situation – he put his mouth around it, teasing it to its full hardness.

Not to be outdone, Hunter pulled Sebastian off, reconnecting their lips before he even got anywhere near close. He wanted this night to last.

"Do you – do you have supplies?" Sebastian asked breathlessly, already a hot mess.

"Yeah," Hunter replied. He reached to his right, into the bedstand, unearthing what looked like a brand new box of condoms, yet only half a bottle of lube. Which pretty much meant that either Hunter liked to finger himself or Scott had left it there. The latter seemed rather unlikely, they hadn't been together in a year and a half. Sebastian sort of smirked and laid back on the bed. "Y'okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Sebastian said. "I trust you. Go for it." Hunter connected their lips one more time before taking a seat between Sebastian's legs. "I won't break, Hunt, it's not my first time."

"But it's mine," Hunter said.

"Just do what you think would feel good," Sebastian said, lazily reaching one hand down to stroke his own limp dick, his other arm tucked behind his head. He looked right in his element, until Hunter slowly, so slowly, put his index finger right up against the small pucker of Sebastian's hole and Sebastian jumped. "Sorry, go on." Hunter, even more nervous now, pushed one lubed finger inside Sebastian. Sebastian's breath hitched as Hunter almost immediately added a second finger, but he could take it. Hunter was surprisingly good, well, at least he knew what to do. Sebastian could feel his cock getting less limp in his hand. "Oh… _Oh!_" Sebastian cried out. "You found it, Hunt, you can – Holy Jesus!"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," Hunter snapped.

"Don't make me want to," Sebastian retorted. "That's enough."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sebastian snapped. "Get your dick inside me before I go soft again." Hunter didn't need telling another time. Quickly, he threw a wrapper on his dick, but when he pushed into Sebastian, he did it slowly, carefully. "_Hunter_," Sebastian whined, bucking his hips. Hunter gave a sharp thrust, eliciting a loud moan from Sebastian.

"I do have neighbors, Bas," Hunter said.

"They can sleep some other time," Sebastian panted as Hunter thrust into him. "I haven't felt like this in way too long."

"You? I've been waiting four years for this," Hunter said, picking up the pace considerably, his hand replacing Sebastian's, stroking Sebastian's dick up and down.

"Hunter, can I–?" Sebastian half asked, broken by the intensity of Hunter's thrust. "To you?" Hunter gave a nod, and Sebastian, fighting to concentrate on something besides Hunter pounding in and out, reached for the bottle of lube, generously squirting some on his hand, and pulling himself a lot closer to Hunter's upper body to put two fingers inside him. Hunter slowed his pace as Sebastian fingered him. Even from the weird angle, Sebastian was so practiced, he knew exactly what to do. He added a third finger quickly, stretching, not really looking for Hunter's prostate. He knew where it was, he'd find it in a minute. "Is this okay?" he asked. Hunter nodded vigorously. Sebastian ripped a condom from the box and had it on faster than Hunter could blink. Then, without warning at all, Sebastian had pulled his own body off Hunter's dick, flipped them both over, and not even bothering to go slowly for Hunter's first time, completely sheathed himself inside Hunter. Hunter didn't scream or give any sign of discomfort like some of Sebastian's previous partners had when he had, not often, entered them without warning (Jeff, Blaine, Trent). Hunter didn't seem to be very vocal at all, but he grunted, moving his hips in time with Sebastian.

"Harder," Hunter grunted. Sebastian was only too happy to oblige. It had been too long – way too long. He'd been so depressed about Blaine, he hadn't even thought about sex for months after their breakup. But in time, he had started going to bars in NYC, trying to pick up a guy. Unable to produce an erection, he'd ended up sucking a lot of dick, but eventually, just given up entirely, long before he'd gotten to Paris.

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian said under his breath, still slamming into Hunter. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck–" He came, unable to stop himself, his body coming to a halt, balls deep inside Hunter. "Fuck." Hunter bucked his hips and Sebastian hissed, pulling out of Hunter slowly. "I didn't mean to do that." He peeled the condom off and threw it out.

"It's okay," Hunter said, putting his fist around his own still condom-clad erection, working it up and down.

"No, no," Sebastian said, throwing a leg over Hunter, straddling him. "I'll ride you." He gave Hunter a brief kiss before pushing himself back down on Hunter's still-hard cock.

"I – I'm so close, Bas," Hunter choked out as Sebastian clenched around him.

"Yeah, you'd have to be," Sebastian said. It didn't take too long for Sebastian's very talented hips to coax an orgasm from Hunter. Hunter panted, collapsing onto the bed, a hot mess.

"That was… the best thing… I've ever experienced," Hunter said.

"Worth the wait?" Sebastian asked, dismounting his boyfriend slowly.

"Oh, yes," Hunter said dramatically, just the way Sebastian usually did in imitation of the tenth Doctor. Sebastian smiled. "Good for you?"

"Best I've had in years," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I'm going to let that slide," Hunter said. "Because I'd have to say the same."

"You know I think Beats was right about you," Sebastian said.

"Huh?"

"Beats. You remember Beats, right?" Sebastian asked.

"I am aware of Beats. He was right about me what?"

"Oh. Beats and I were fuck buddies there for a while because he already had a boyfriend and I was into that whole no strings attached thing, but anyway, I really liked him because he could take anything I gave like a pro and he said you were probably the only other guy in school who could really take Sebastian Smythe unplugged. And I think you probably can."

"That wasn't your worst?" Hunter asked.

"Not even close," Sebastian smirked. "You should see some of the guys I wrecked in Paris before I transferred to Dalton."

"Next time, don't you dare hold back," Hunter said.

"You're on," Sebastian said with a grin, slowly leaning into give him a long and sensual kiss. "Tomorrow."

"I have to work," Hunter whined.

"Skip," Sebastian suggested.

"I can't, we're writing some new shit and the last time I missed one, they wrote Supernatural Woman, and okay so it turned out to be one of our biggest singles, but it's like the worst song if you look at the lyrics, seriously."

"And who got to name the band?" Sebastian asked.

"Everett and Kirby," Hunter said.

"And none of them have any idea that you're Hunter Clarington?"

"Who's Hunter Clarington? Who is that guy? I hate that guy," Hunter sighed.

"Well, I kinda like him. He sorta liked me too," Sebastian replied.

"He was a jerk," Hunter said. "He was self-absorbed and rude and totally homophobic and mostly just… lost."

"I hope he finds himself someday," Sebastian said.

"Maybe he will," Hunter said, thoughtfully. "But I'm here now, and I sorta like you a whole lot more than that other guy."

"And I kinda like you too."

"More or less than Hunter?" Hunter asked.

"A little more, only because Hunter had some annoying habits, like not letting me drink and making me put more clothes on," Sebastian said.

"Baby, you can never wear clothes and it wouldn't bother me," Hunter said with a smirk, reaching out a hand to rub Sebastian's smooth chest.

"And his stupid 'I totally don't dye my hair but Jeff I need some help' haircut made his nose look huge," Sebastian continued.

"Hey!"

"And just generally being the worst roommate ever."

"You were a far worse roommate than me!" Hunter exclaimed. "Screwing every guy you get your hands on, making me pick you up from bars at 2am _every morning_, making continued advances after I told you I wasn't interested–"

"You were interested!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"That's not for you to decide," Hunter said.

"If I hadn't, you'd be at West Point right now," Sebastian said. Hunter just kissed him in response, turning out the light behind him, cuddling their still naked bodies together.

* * *

Sometime around 5am, Hunter's phone started going crazy. Sebastian rolled over to look at the clock.

"You still get up at 5? Jesus Christ," Sebastian whined.

"No, I don't," Hunter replied, rolling over to pick up the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Jamie. No, I'm not insane. Sebastian is my boyfriend, I'm entitled to– Yes, it is. Scott's engaged _to a man_, Everett is _married_, Kirby has a different girlfriend every week. What is the double standard that says– Julie, it is 5 o'clock in the morning! Can't we– Okay, fine, I'll come over now. Bring– he's sleeping, Jules. He's completely jetlagged and– Fine. We'll be there by six. Not a minute later, I got it, yeah, yeah…" He hung up his phone and tossed it across the room. "Bas, I'm really sorry, but you have to get up. Jules wants us in her office in an hour."

"I gathered that, believe it or not," Sebastian groaned. "What I don't know is why?"

"She's the publicist for the band," Hunter explained. "Apparently our relationship needs damage control."

"Tell her I broke up with you for trying to get me out of bed at 5 in the morning," Sebastian said.

"You're really not coming with me?" Hunter asked.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. I rarely do emotions and even when I do, it doesn't mean I want to be one half of a Hollywood Scandal couple. Sorry."

"Sebastian, I gave you the very last of my virginity last night. While I'm aware that means nothing to you, it was special to me," Hunter said. Sebastian sat up, yawning.

"That's not what I meant, baby," Sebastian cooed, reaching out for Hunter's arm. "I absolutely adore having you back in my life. I could just do without the media spotlight." Sebastian sighed at the look on Hunter's face. "Okay, that came out wrong…"

"Sorry, I didn't realize what you wanted was just a replacement Blaine," Hunter said, grabbing some clothes at random from his closet and running for the bathroom.

"Hunter, you are not a – a replacement Blaine, that's crazy! Come back out here and talk about this," Sebastian said. His pleas fell on deaf ears for the next 20 minutes while Hunter took a shower, finally emerging from the bathroom fully dressed and leaving the apartment before Sebastian could say anything.

_Shit._

* * *

"I'm here, what are your other two wishes? Breaking up with Sebastian is not an option," Hunter said.

"I would never ask you to break up with someone," Julie said.

"Good, cuz it's not happening," Hunter retorted. "I'm tired of being alone. When I came out here, I had to leave all my friends behind. My family, my name, everything. Sebastian is the only good thing I've had in a while."

"You are the lead singer of the next big thing," Julie said.

"Well, yeah, and that, I guess."

"My scouts on the web say that the online fans are reacting positively," Julie began.

"So that's good," Hunter said.

"Please, the internet loves gays more than gays love gays," Julie said. "Your main appeal is pre-teens who wear your giant head on their t-shirts."

"Which, if I know anything about young girls, they will do whether I'm in a relationship or not," Hunter said. "Look, Sebastian is going back to Paris on Wednesday. We may not get together again for a year. Stop making such a big deal out of nothing."

"It's not nothing, Jamie," Julie said.

"We – Sebastian and I haven't even said we love each other yet. I don't know if he does, but I really do, and…"

"Jamie, honey, I'm your publicist, not your therapist," Julie said.

"Then where do we go from here?" Hunter sighed.

Hunter and Julie talked about action plans for a while (but ultimately decided no immediate action was needed), then Hunter had to leave to go to his writing session. To his surprise, the band was already convened at Tyler's place and Sebastian was there.

"Hey honey," Sebastian said when Hunter walked it, getting up and stealing a kiss.

"Hi," Hunter said. "How'd you get here?"

"Kirby came by earlier and asked if I wanted to come over," Sebastian said. "Since I've been up since 5, I said sure."

"He was on a video chat with a very adorable little girl," Kirby said. "She absolutely freaked when she saw me."

"Sophie?" Hunter asked, plopping into a couch with Sebastian.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "My step-sister, your band's number one fan."

"Oh, thank God, I thought she was your daughter," Kirby said.

"Hahahahha — no," Sebastian said. "No, no. No. Maybe someday, but _no_." Hunter laughed, entwining his fingers with Sebastian's in his lap.

"You two are very cute," Tyler said.

"Well, thank you, Tyler," Sebastian said. "Sophie taught me all your names so I didn't feel so stupid when I saw you."

Tyler was definitely the cute one, 5'9, and he had longer hair than Hunter, but dark brown just like Hunter's was now, and there was a streak in the front that was bleached so he could dye it any color he wanted (today it was bright pink). He had a lip ring too, and today he had on an old vintage tee and baggy jeans with drumsticks in the back pocket.

Everett was 5'10 with shorter brown hair, brown eyes, a beautiful smile, and no piercings to speak of. (His wife probably wouldn't appreciate them.) Today he was wearing a nice button up vest over his un-tucked white button up shirt which clashed style with his ripped jeans. He didn't seem to care.

Kirby had bleached-blond hair, longer, almost exactly like Jeff's, amazing blue eyes, but he was skinny, so skinny, 6-foot-nothing, and wearing a white tee under a leather jacket with black skinny jeans.

"And as much as I always hate to admit Sophie is right, you are all very cute," Sebastian continued. "Except Scott, I don't like him at all."

Scott was wearing short sleeves today and Sebastian could clearly see the snake tattoo wrapped around his arm.

"Fun, I don't like you either," Scott replied. "Are we going to do any writing today or just socializing? Need I remind you we already announced we'd release a new single before the Midwest Tour?"

"Of course," Hunter said. "It's just a little, umm, distracting, having Sebastian closer than 12 thousand miles away…"

Oh, you know me, I'm just all kinds of distracting," Sebastian said. "I feel a distraction coming on right now, actually." He fished Hunter's phone out of his pocket. "You guys are too tight, you need to loosen up." Sebastian sauntered over to the iDock in the corner of the basement room that was apparently the band's headquarters.

"And what are your credentials, exactly?" Scott asked.

"2013 National Show Choir Champions and a Bachelor's degree in Pre-Law?" Sebastian guessed. "That probably means nothing to you. Actually, I have a trophy somewhere at my dad's house for dance and choreography MVP from some stupid school in Michigan, I mean, that was before I set the mascot on fire… but anyway, I digress." He pushed play on the song he'd selected. "I assume you know this song, Hunt?" Hunter nodded.

"This is not writing!" Scott protested, but Everett and Kirby both said, "Shut up, Scott!" at the same time.

_I'm tired of injustice, I'm tired of the schemes  
It's kind of disgusting so what does it mean?  
You're kicking me down, I got to get up  
As dark as it sounds, the whole system sucks  
With such confusion, don't it make you want to scream?  
(Make you want to scream)  
Your bash abusing victims within the scheme  
You try to cope with very lie they scrutinize  
Somebody please have mercy  
Stop pressuring me just stop pressuring me  
Stop pressuring me  
Make me wanna scream_

"That was great!" Everett exclaimed.

"You should do dance covers more often," Tyler agreed.

"Nah," Hunter shrugged. "Sebastian's the real dancer, not me."

"Oh? What was that? Could you say that a bit louder? _I couldn't hear that_," Sebastian asked, very sarcastically putting his fingers to his ear.

"Oh, shut up," Hunter said with a laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please let the record reflect Hunter has finally admitted I'm a better dance than him," Sebastian announced.

"Writing our next single? Anyone?" Scott asked.

"Jesus Christ, don't get your panties in a twist," Sebastian snarked. "And you wonder why I don't like him…" He pressed his lips to Hunter's briefly, trying to stop himself from flipping a table on Scott the party-pooper.

* * *

"No, it's a great song, babe," Sebastian insisted. "Rough around the edges a little, but you're not still mad about this morning, are you?"

"No," Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry I accused you of treating me like a replacement Blaine."

"And I'm sorry for whatever it was that I said. I don't really remember. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Anything I said was basically just word vomit anyway," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?" Hunter asked.

"Anything," Sebastian replied.

"How do you feel about me? How do we feel about each other? What are we doing?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, boy," Sebastian sighed. "Look, I absolutely adore you, Hunt, and I know what you want from me here, but I'm not ready to say it yet. Not because – not because I don't feel strongly about you, because I do, but because I don't want to have it out there and have it taken away from me again."

"I would never run away and leave you like he did, no matter what you did. I'm not – I'm not _Blaine_, Sebastian," Hunter said.

"I know you're not Blaine," Sebastian said. "I just hope you know how much you mean to me. I don't let just anyone fuck me, you know."

"Yeah," Hunter said. "I realize that. I just thought… it's been four months, you know?"

"You know I mean it and I want to say it, but I – I can't," Sebastian said.

"I know, it's okay, Bas, it's okay," Hunter said. "Just so you know, whatever it is you feel for me, I feel the same."

"Thank you," Sebastian said. "For… understanding, for still wanting me even though I'm broken, and for – for keeping me around, because I honestly suck at romance, and … and I do care about you."

"Okay," Hunter said. "You're welcome and I care about you too."

"And as for the question of what are we doing, I think the answer is taking off our clothes because I promised you I wouldn't hold back," Sebastian said.

"Yes, you did," Hunter said, grinning.

* * *

"You know that this isn't just about the sex for me, right?" Sebastian asked as Hunter dropped him off at the airport two days later.

"Yeah, I know, Hunter said. "I never thought you were."

"Don't get me wrong, it's amazing to be able to have sex again, but that's not all you are to me, you know, sexual drain-o," Sebastian said. "I try not to let the past get in the way of the rest of my life. I don't want to be scared of anything, but thinking about the way it was after Blaine left me…"

"Sebastian, I won't ever do that," Hunter said. "Even if we break up, we'll still be friends. I promise." Sebastian hugged him tight.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered.

"I love you too," Hunter replied.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so, like, anyway. Leave me a review, yeah? I love reviews. I print them out and put them on the walls of my room. Or maybe I don't. But maybe I do? Ha!**

**Um. I had something to say, forgot what it was. Love you guys.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Niff plus Sebastian.  
Later: Huntbastian again! plus Sophie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Niff (and Sebastian)

**A/N: Guess what, no sex in this chapter. Boo. Read it anyway because it might be funny.**

**Also, references to things that happened in the other stories. So, in case you haven't read those stories in the last five days you've been without updates, Spoilers for that... And uh... **

* * *

_Chapter Five: Niff_

"I'm mad at Sebastian," Jeff said. "I don't want him in my house."

"Jeff, dear," Nick said, sighing. "Do you remember five years ago when Sebastian was moving in next door and you thought he sounded tall and cute?"

"Yes, but he was, and so did you," Jeff said.

"And do you remember when he stole the Warblers out from under me, but you still wanted to be his friend?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember when he got you drunk, seduced you, and broke us up, but you _still wanted to be his friend_?"

"Yes," Jeff replied.

"Do you remember when you refused to eat and Sebastian basically kept you alive with crushed up supplements in your water?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember when Sebastian got us back together and it took me weeks to let you see him again?"

"Yes…"

"Do you remember when Sebastian took us to Chicago and we got super drunk and had a threeway?"

"Of course."

"And do you remember when you collapsed into a big crying mess when you realized we weren't going to be able to see Sebastian every day and refused to stop until I promised we could go to New York every vacation?"

"Sort of."

"Do you realize you don't actually hate Sebastian, and you're basically just overreacting to what is probably the tamest thing he's ever done to the two of us?"

"He didn't come to our wedding!" Jeff screamed.

Ringing silence.

Doorbell. Ignored.

Doorbell again. Ignored.

"Your door's unlocked," Sebastian announced. Jeff left the room and went upstairs. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Jeff's being irrational and childish," Nick sighed. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Sebastian said, reaching out to give him a hug. "It's been too long, bro."

"Yeah, sure has," Nick said. "Don't worry about Jeff. He'll get bored of being mad and remember he wanted to yell at you for being on TV."

"Oh yeah…." Sebastian said, offhandedly. "About that…"

"Jeff absolutely loves that band," Nick said. "He actually hates your boyfriend, though. He likes the bass player."

"He likes Scott?" Sebastian screeched.

"Scott is amazeballs!" Jeff yelled from upstairs.

"Scott is a douchebag and not anywhere near cute!" Sebastian exclaimed. "I can't believe you like him." Jeff came storming down the stairs.

"I can't believe you're dating Jamie," Jeff retorted. "And didn't think to tell your best friend? I should disown you right here and now."

"Oh, come on," Sebastian said. "You love me."

"Nope."

"If you forgive me, I'll tell you how he is in bed," Sebastian said with a smirk. Jeff considered Sebastian's proposal for a moment.

"Okay, deal," Jeff said, holding out his hand, which Sebastian took.

"Apologize first," Sebastian instructed.

"I'm sorry for saying I hate you and saying your boyfriend was a douche," Jeff said. "And everything else."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you I was seeing someone, and not coming to your wedding, and everything else," Sebastian said. "I just… what would I say to Blaine after two years? 'Sorry I slapped you, baby, I still love you, come back to me'? No. That's just… no. He's _married_. Back with Kurt, just the way you two always wanted and I … I really wanted to be there, but… you know, weddings aren't my thing… and… yeah."

"You're not forgiven for skipping out on my wedding," Jeff said.

"You just… nothing can compare to what I was feeling back then," Sebastian said. "I'm really, really sorry."

"No, apology not accepted," Jeff said stubbornly.

"Imagine, just imagine for a sec. If Nick just packed up one night and left you, no goodbye, no explanation, no nothing," Sebastian said. "And then after that you never saw him again."

"That wouldn't ever happen," Jeff said.

"See?" Sebastian insisted. "You can't even imagine because it's _awful_. It would break you."

"I thought you were going to tell me how Jamie is in bed," Jeff accused, crossing his arms.

"Fine," Sebastian said. "It's amazing, really, it is."

"Really?"

"Really," Sebastian said. "He was a virgin when we met and yes, I know that for a fact. And you know how much I hate to have sex and shut up but he totally isn't now."

"What about Scott?" Jeff asked.

"I haven't been with Scott, but I can call him and ask him how he thinks he is, I suppose if you really want me to…" Sebastian said. "Though I have been with his fiancé, Paul. It's a small world, and I've been with a lot of guys."

"I thought Jamie was with Scott," Jeff said.

"Jamie said he knew Sebastian from school, he probably did him then," Nick said.

"I didn't get all the way with him in school," Sebastian said. "We sucked each other off a few times, but…"

"Like we believe that," Nick snorted.

"Nick, did I ever track you down and force you to sleep with me?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Nick admitted.

"There you go," Sebastian said. "I do have rules, morals, and stuff. No one ever did anything they didn't want to. I always turned away the freshmen, anyone under 15."

"Yeah, that's what you said after Trent, and I still don't believe it," Nick said.

"Oh, come on, I didn't come all the way over here to harp on about the past," Sebastian said. "Gimme all the Warbler gossip."

"Well, speaking of Trent, we finally met his boyfriend at the wedding, but they broke up, so basically, he's single again," Nick said. "Wes finally proposed to his girlfriend and, by the way, is doing very well, starring in a production at a theatre in Chicago… South Pacific or West Side Story or… something. I can't remember."

"David and Katherine got married," Jeff said. "Baby on the way. He's still in doctor college, and she's a nurse. Oh, Thad. You'll never believe this. Thad met a girl at freshman orientation, first day at University of Lima, and they've been together ever since."

"Um, Beats and Mark broke up, and he has a girlfriend now, Ashley… something," Nick said. "He's still at UCLA, I'm surprised you didn't go see him."

"Little busy," Sebastian shrugged. "What else?"

"There's us, and we're fine, married, no kids yet, and there's Kurt and Blaine, of course, baby girl," Jeff said. "And, uh, no one's heard from Hunter, so that's basically everyone."

"Well, that's too bad about Trent, though," Sebastian said.

"He'll find someone else," Nick said. "It's alright."

"Now, about that calling Scott to ask him how he is in bed thing," Jeff said, taking a seat.

"What about it?" Sebastian asked.

"Can you really do that? Call him?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, yeah, I can," Sebastian said. "Will you forgive me for not coming to your wedding if I do?"

"Yes," Jeff said immediately.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get him on the phone. But one word about his sex life and I'm cutting you off," Sebastian warned.

"I'll be good," Jeff promised.

"Alright," Sebastian said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, put it on speakerphone, and dialed his boyfriend, who picked up on the third ring.

"What's up?" Jamie asked.

"Hey, babe," Sebastian said. "Are you with the band right now?"

"Yeah, we're just working on that new song you were helping us with," Jamie said. An inadvertent squeal left Jeff's mouth.

"Oh, boy, I really wish you hadn't said that," Sebastian sighed. "I'm with my friends in Michigan, and it turns out Jeff, here, has a huge boner for your band. Oh, and you're on speaker."

"Oh, I see," Jamie replied. "Hi Jeff."

"Hi," Jeff squeaked.

"Yeah, he's our age, keep that in mind. A _grown man_," Sebastian said, pointing the jabs at Jeff, "who can buy his own alcohol and everything."

"I'm a grown man, and I like our band," Everett pointed out from the background. Jamie had apparently turned on his speaker too. "I like fans too. What's our fan's name?"

"Jeff," Sebastian said. "Here." Sebastian handed his phone to Jeff, who squeaked again and almost dropped it.

"Hi," Jeff said.

"Hi Jeff," Everett said. "It's Everett."

"I… I know," Jeff said. He was blushing.

"My question is," Jamie said from far off, like he'd walked to the other side of the room, "is what did Sebastian do to you that was so awful he had to put in a call to your favorite band?" It sounded like he had a giant smile on his face.

"Skipped out on my wedding," Jeff said, his blush getting even deeper.

"That's awful," Kirby scolded from next to where the phone was probably sitting on Everett's keyboard. "Evs would've killed me if I'd missed his wedding, how could you do that?"

"Hey!" Sebastian snapped. "That's not important."

"Sounds like something Sebastian would do," came Scott's voice from across the room. Jeff gave a whimper and almost dropped the phone again.

"Mind your own beeswax, Scott," Jamie shot at him.

"Believe it or not, dear, Scott is Jeff's favorite," Sebastian said with a laugh as he stretched out on the couch. Jamie started laughing, so did Everett and Kirby.

"Actually, that's a popular opinion," Tyler said. "There was an internet poll I was following, asking who your favorite member of Flux was. Jamie won, of course, but Scott was actually second."

"Jeff probably voted for him 90 thousand times," Nick interjected from the chair next to where Jeff was standing.

"I did not!" Jeff said quickly. "Shut up, Nick."

"No, I get it," Everett said. "Here, Scott, talk to your one fan."

"Shut up, Ev," Scott said, evidently taking the phone from him. "Hi Jeff, how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good, how are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Much better, now I've got the chance to meet you," Scott replied. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm in college at Michigan, for dance," Jeff said. "I sometimes play a little bass like you, though."

"That's awesome," Scott said. "I'd love to meet you, are you coming to any of our concerts in Michigan in January?"

"Of course!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I think if he actually met you, he'd faint. Or wet his pants," Sebastian interjected.

"Lisa will hold him up," Nick said.

"He's taking Lisa, not you?" Sebastian asked. A small muffled snort came from someone on the other side of the phone. "That's actually a good point, are we talking about _Lisa_ Lisa?"

"Yeah, she goes to Michigan too," Nick said. "Year behind us. What's wrong with Lisa?"

"Nothing," Sebastian said.

"I'm lost, who's Lisa?" Kirby asked, voice coming from across the room.

"Just a girl we knew from high school," Sebastian said.

"I bet she's lovely," came Jamie's voice from nearby the phone. Sebastian tried to stifle a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Nick asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"Nothing, sorry," Sebastian said.

"Hey, Jeff, do you want to hear a part of our new song?" Everett asked.

"Oh. My. God," Jeff said.

"That means yes," Sebastian called.

"Sure thing, buddy," Tyler said. It sounded like Scott handed the phone to someone else (probably Jamie), and the band noisily picked up their instruments.

"We're not gonna plug it in or anything, cuz we'd probably break both the phones," Jamie said. "But, uh, here goes…"

Tyler clicked his drumsticks four times, then the guitars kicked in.

_What time is it where you are?_ Jamie sang, right next to the phone.  
_I miss you more than anything,_ came Scott's voice from farther away.  
_Back at home, you feel so far_, Jamie sang.  
_Waiting for the phone to ring,_ Scott sang.

_Getting lonely, living upside down,  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryn'a figure out the time zones, making me crazy!_

Jeff sort of collapsed into the chair Nick was already sitting in. Jamie sang the chorus Sebastian had inspired.

_You say good morning, when it's midnight  
Going out of my head, alone in this bed,  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged  
So jet lagged_

The song ended and Jeff gave a squeak.

"And what do you think, breh?" Jamie asked, the smile on his face totally audible.

"Sebastian is such a lucky little shit," Jeff said.

"I think that means he likes it?" Sebastian guessed. "I think he's going to wet himself. We'd better go. I miss you, baby."

"Miss you too, Bas," Jamie said with a laugh.

"Bye, Sebastian!" Everett yelled.

"Bye, Ev," Sebastian laughed. "Jeff, say bye?"

"Bye," Jeff said, quietly.

"Bye, Jeff," Jamie laughed. "And Nick. And bye, Bas."

"Bye," Sebastian said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye…" Nick said, frowning. "I kinda like him." Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, I bet you would," Sebastian said. "So, that was a good gift, right? Cuz I'm not getting you guys Christmas presents."

"You don't know David Tennant, do you?" Nick asked, hopefully.

"Haven't met him yet, but if I ever do, I'll think of you," Sebastian said. "After all, I do hang with famous people."

"Your boyfriend is the lead singer of the next big thing," Jeff said. "He's so _cute_."

"Right," Sebastian laughed, "right, you think my boyfriend is cute."

"I do, and I did not appreciate that dig about how I'm an adult but I'm a boy band's biggest fan," Jeff said.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to compete with my step-sister for that one," Sebastian said. "I'm pretty sure she's their biggest fan. Fortunately, she's also in their age demographic."

"Oh, man," Nick said. "He's not gonna sleep for a week now, you've got him so wound up."

"That's your problem. I'll be out of here in a few," Sebastian said. "So, still got Lisa hanging about then? Going to parties as Amy and the Doctor?"

"You bet," Nick said. "She's got her Rory and I've got my dashingly handsome Rose Tyler."

"Well, good to know she's finally found a good Roman, then," Sebastian said.

"No, we mean Rory quite literally," Jeff said. "His name is Riley, he's a nurse, and they're not dating."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sebastian sighed.

"It's hilarious, really, she looks at her Riley the same way Amy used to look at Rory, like, you know, Let's Kill Hitler," Nick said.

"Penny in the air…" Sebastian quoted.

"Penny drops," Nick smiled.

"That's one of my favorite episodes," Sebastian said.

"Even I'll admit that's a good one," Jeff said.

"Good, let's watch it, then I'll be going back to the airport and off to Paris, out of your hair," Sebastian said.

* * *

**A/N: So. I'm making a conscious effort to make the chapters longerish? And funnier? If you disagree, lemme know, I'll see what I can do. So, like, leave me a review. Or twelve. I really like reviews.**

**Discussion Questions:  
Which of the couples in this story are you here for, or do you like all of them?  
Who's your favorite Warbler?  
Do you think I'm funny? Because sometimes I honestly try and people don't think I'm funny, and other times I'm not trying at all and people don't stop laughing for like ten minutes and it's really disconcerting.**

**Samantha.  
Next time: Huntbastian, I think. I'm too lazy to look.  
**

**PS: I'm working on another chapter of It's a Shitty Life or whatever the fuck it's called. That'll be out sometime before Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6: Huntbastian

**A/N: Forgot to mention last chapter that Flux's new hit single ****_Jet Lag_**** is actually a real song by Simple Plan and I looove it. Enjoy this chapter, please.**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Huntbastian_

"Guess what, guess what!" Sebastian announced when Hunter picked up the video call.

"What?"

"Francois wants Maman to travel with him, and, and, _and_ I got into law school back at NYU and, _and, and!_ I get to bring Sophie to New York with me," Sebastian exclaimed. "Excited? Us on the same continent?"

"Of course," Hunter replied.

"What? You're not psyched," Sebastian said with a pout.

"No, I am," Hunter said with a smile and a chuckle. "I'm just thinking ahead. I mean, I could move the band to New York. Kirby would come no problem, Everett and Chels would probably love it. Scott would put up a fight, but Ty and the equipment are mostly at his parent's house… and of course Starr and Julie…"

"You don't have to move to New York, sweetie," Sebastian said.

"But I want to see you every day," Hunter complained.

"Someday," Sebastian said. "Sophie and I are headed to New York in three weeks, she's already packed, obviously. You don't think you can take a day or two off , help us settle in? I'll pay to fly you over."

"Let me check my planner," Hunter said, miming looking in a book. "Yep, I'm free."

"_Fantastici!_ Sophie will die. Her English is much better too. She actually put some effort behind it," Sebastian said. "She's almost twelve, so she'll be going into the seventh grade. I have to keep a good eye on her, or she'll end up like me."

"Oh, don't joke," Hunter laughed.

"Hi, Hunter," Sophie chattered excitedly in her beautiful French accent as she sauntered into the room. "Have you heard the news?"

"Yes, Sophie," Hunter replied. "I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait more," Sophie insisted.

"Okay," Hunter said with a smile.

* * *

"This place has a lot of memories," Sebastian sighed as he and Sophie reached the door to Sebastian's penthouse apartment in Manhattan. He fumbled for the key, but the door opened at his touch. "Hunter?"

"Sebastian?" called a voice from inside.

"I hope it's Hunter," Sebastian said in an undertone to Sophie.

"Sebastian!" Hunter exclaimed as they rounded the bend into the enormous living room.

"Hunter!" It was like one of those slow motion running scenes from the movies, ending in a very sloppy kiss on the couch.

"I tried to set it up for you, best I could remember," Hunter finally said. "With some personal style changes of course. Some of the furniture quite frankly looked like Kurt picked it out."

"He did."

"New us, new place," Hunter smiled.

"It's perfect," Sebastian said. "I love it and I love you." Sophie cleared her throat behind them. "I love you too, Soph. Come on, get in here." He held out his arm so she could join their hug, which she did briefly.

"Where's my room?" she asked. Sebastian grinned and sprang up from the couch.

"Right this way, _ma chérie_!" he said, leading the way. In the hall, Sebastian took the first door on the right. It was a pretty big room, all windows on one side, bed on one wall, dresser on another, desk along the fourth wall, and on the desk –

"Your new album," Sophie said with a smile and they could tell she was excited.

"Signed by the whole band. There's only two of those in existence."

"Two?" Sophie asked.

"That's one, and I sent the other to Jeff," Hunter laughed.

"I'm glad you're friends with Jeff again, even if it is like this," Sebastian said. "You seemed so lonely."

"Yeah," Hunter said. "Courtney's great and everything, but there's only so much she can really do, and she's sort of all caught up in that fashion thing now… I'll see if I can talk to her again about moving to New York. She'd be so in her element here. But having Jeff and Lisa back is great. Can't let Lisa see me, though, she'd recognize me in a second. It's hard, not being able to be myself, but then…"

"Why don't you just tell them?" Sebastian asked. They left Sophie in her room and continued down the hall to their room.

"I don't… I don't want anyone to know this is how I ended up," Hunter said.

"You're ashamed of your life?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm not, but I know my parents are, and that upsets me," Hunter said.

"Granted your parents are… terrifying, and mine never tried to force me to do anything, but you shouldn't bother with anyone else's opinion of you. I certainly don't," Sebastian said. "Never have."

"It's different with you," Hunter sighed.

"Really? Do you … d'you know why I never discuss my sexuality?"

"Thought it was cuz of the thing that you… you know…" Hunter said, vaguely. "That whole otter thing."

"No, not entirely, I mean, that's not the only reason. When I was twelve, young and impressionable, someone, and I don't even know who, someone outed me to my parents. I wasn't keeping it a secret or anything, I was just confused and – and young, so young. But my parents got divorced. They can say that's not the reason all they want, I know it was. And they sent me to boarding school. And we were never a family again. My parents – my dad, at least, is ashamed of me. He still loves me, of course, but… there's a difference between throwing money at your kid and… I don't know. I don't care what he thinks. It's my life, not his."

"Then why are you going to law school?" Hunter asked.

"So I can – Oh. _Oh_. Oh my God," Sebastian said, realizing for the first time. "Do you think I'm doing it to get his attention?"

"Could be subconscious," Hunter said. Sebastian sighed. "Yeah."

"Still, I think you should tell Jeff and Lisa," Sebastian said. "They're worried you're dead or something. Shipped off to God knows where and blown up."

"I can't," Hunter said. "After this long? They'd kill me."

"Nah, just give them free VIP tickets to every show you do in Michigan for the rest of forever," Sebastian shrugged. He looked around the room, sitting up from the bed they'd collapsed onto at some point. "I like what you did with the room."

"You mean, buy all new furniture, rearrange the entire thing, change the scheme from blue to green, and put a plastic plant in the corner?" Hunter asked. "Well, I didn't want it to remind you of Blaine…"

"Why would it–"

"Oh, please, you two lived here together for a year. The whole place probably reminds you of him," Hunter said, smoothing out the bed spread.

"And I lived here two years by myself after that," Sebastian said, crossing to the window. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," Hunter said. "Must be awfully sad, this big old place by yourself."

"I wasn't alone," Sebastian said. "Well, I was alone, but I wasn't lonely. I had some friends. Nick and… well, Nick."

"That's sort of backwards, isn't it?" Hunter asked. "You and Nick, me and Jeff? Was the other way around."

"Things change," Sebastian said with a shrug. "I think I really realized when Kurt started calling me, after Blaine left, asking if I wanted to hang out."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, once, finally," Sebastian admitted. "We went out for some drinks, got to talking. He told me Blaine was still a hot mess, it helped a little, but, uh, we had a few more drinks, and we got to talking a bit more and…"

"If you say you and Kurt did the nasty, I'm going to vomit," Hunter interrupted.

"No, no, no! Oh my God, no," Sebastian said. "I need to brush my teeth just thinking about – no. Ew. No, we spent about three hours talking and at the end, we're walking home. We get here, downstairs, out front. It's March, April, so it's not too warm, I invite him up. He says no, of course, but then he gets this look like he's about to tell me something he's been chewing on all night."

"He's back with Blaine?" Hunter guessed.

"Yeah, he wanted my permission to get back with Blaine. Well… I guess they were back together, but it's like Kurt wanted to know if I was really done with Blaine."

"And what did you say?"

"Yeah, I was done. I was done when he'd walked out on me," Sebastian said. "It was over. That's when Kurt told me his dad's cancer had gotten worse, so him and Blaine were getting married right away. I must have fainted or something, because the next thing I remember was waking up on the couch in the living room."

"Was Kurt still there?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, it'd only been like ten minutes," Sebastian said. "Kurt wanted the three of us to be friends again. _Kurt_. And I said no. I couldn't, I didn't want to."

"Then what?"

"Then I fucked him right here against this window," Sebastian said, indicating the window behind him that he was leaning on in a rather casually sexy manner. "It's reinforced."

"You did _what_?" Hunter asked.

"No, sorry, that was a bad joke," Sebastian said, shaking his head. "Then he said the door was always open if I wanted, and he left."

"Seen him since?"

"The night I left for Paris," Sebastian said. "He didn't say anything. Just watched me leave. And not since."

"You should have friends, Bas," Hunter said.

"I have you," Sebastian said, kissing Hunter on the lips briefly.

"I'm going to tell Lisa," Hunter said. "Not Jeff, but Lisa."

"You think she can keep a secret?" Sebastian asked.

"That depends, did she ever tell you about the sex dream she had with the two of us?"

"What?" Sebastian squeaked. "What are you – What?"

"God, I hope she never had a dream like that," Hunter said. "No, I know she can keep a secret."

"When will you tell her?" Sebastian asked.

"If you'd be so generous, I'd like to stop in Michigan on my way back to LA," Hunter said.

"Gee, I don't know, Hunt," Sebastian whined. "First class _and_ a rental car, I don't – Yeah, no problem. Take this." He pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Hunter.

"Nope, I can't take this," Hunter said, trying to give it back.

"Come on, I got it for you special," Sebastian said. "No limit, charge all you want."

"Nope," Hunter said, still trying to push it back at Sebastian.

"Diamond Platinum MasterCard, accepted worldwide, more than twice as much as American Express," Sebastian said. "Specifically for Hunter James Clarington. My boyfriend."

"And who pays for it?" Hunter asked.

"I do," Sebastian said. "It's just hooked into mine, don't worry about it." He shrugged.

"You really are rich, aren't you?" Hunter asked.

"I got full access to my trust fund when I turned 18 and a pretty big inheritance when Francois's mother died. She loved me," Sebastian said. "Don't worry about it. The money doesn't matter to me, it's just there. I just wanted you to have easier access to it. Don't take it, whatever. I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it."

"It's just – it feels like too much," Hunter said.

"No, you're right, I'm rushing into things," Sebastian said. "I just really like you."

"I really like you, too," Hunter said. "You're not freaking out, are you?"

"Why would I be freaking out?"

"Because it was about a year and a half when Blaine left," Hunter said. "And it's been just about a year and a half for us. He walked out of this very room and out of your life forever."

"Nah, I'm fine," Sebastian said. "You won't do that."

"In that case, I'll take the credit card," Hunter said. "The band needs new speakers." Sebastian smiled.

"One condition?" Sebastian asked. "I wanna fuck you against that window."

"Sophie's here," Hunter reminded him.

"Sophie!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked, running in from down the hall.

"Hunter and I need the apartment to ourselves for, like, 20 minutes," Sebastian said. "There's a very nice woman on the 12th floor named Heather, you should go meet her."

"20 minutes?" Sophie asked skeptically.

"Or thirty," Hunter said.

"Or 45," Sebastian countered.

"Wow, in 45 minutes you could meet her twice," Hunter said, more to Sebastian than Sophie. Sebastian and Hunter looked at each other.

"We'll come find you when we're done," Sebastian said, definitively. "She's really nice, I promise. 12C, go on." Sophie reluctantly left the apartment. "Done. Get naked. _Now_."

* * *

Hunter got out of his rental car and walked nervously into the student union at UMich. Lisa's red hair was just visible on the far side. Hunter pulled his shades off, sighing as he walked over to her.

"Hi," he said, sitting down at the table she was at. Even though she'd been expecting him, she almost had a heart attack at his presence. "Lisa, I need you to keep a secret for me."

"Are you leaving the band?" Lisa asked, anxiously.

"No, no, definitely not," Hunter reassured her. "Can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone, not even Nick and Jeff."

"Yes," Lisa agreed. "I swear. Oh my God, you have been in rehab, haven't you?"

"Oh, Lis, Lis, Lis," Hunter sighed. "You see what you want to see, don't you?" He took her hand between both of his. "Jamie Huntington doesn't exist. I made him up."

"What?"

"I'm in a band called Flux, and I'm amazing, all that's true, but Jamie… is made up. A character I created for myself," Hunter said. Lisa was so transfixed she didn't even pick up that Hunter was unknowingly quoting the Doctor again. "It's me. Hunter. Clarington." Lisa stared at him for a second, then she'd thrown her arms around him.

"Of course it is," she said. "Oh my Gosh, I can't believe you're here."

"Makes sense, though, doesn't it?" Hunter asked sheepishly as she released him.

"Of course. I can't believe I never realized," Lisa said, as she pushed his hair back from his face. "And you got your Sebastian."

"Of course," Hunter replied, patting his hair back down again.

"I thought you would be in the Army by now, married, gone away forever," Lisa said, on the verge of tears.

"Change of plans," Hunter shrugged.

"Thought you couldn't get out of it," Lisa said.

"Well…" Hunter said carefully. "Mother and Father weren't pleased, but they could see how happy performing made me. But, uh, no, they still insisted Courtney and I marry."

"How'd you get out of that?" Lisa asked.

"I didn't," Hunter said, sadly. From under his shirt, he pulled a gold wedding band on a chain that was around his neck.

"What does Sebastian think about that? What does Courtney think? Who is Courtney anyway, is she nice?" Lisa asked.

"Courtney and I grew up together. She's perfectly lovely, of course. This is going to sound stupid, but she's fine with it," Hunter said. "She's a lot like you. You'd like her a lot, I should arrange a meeting. But she doesn't want to be with me any more than I don't want to be with her."

"Lesbian?"

"Something," Hunter said. "As for Sebastian, he knows, he was my best man. But he's not thrilled. I know he never wants to get married again – at least, that's what he told me, but… I don't know. There's something so permanent about never being able to."

"Again?"

"He and Blaine had a ceremony," Hunter said. "But, you know, there was nothing we could do. I couldn't let Courtney get disowned."

"Courtney doesn't have anybody?" Lisa asked. Hunter shook his head.

"Just me. She was expected to move out after the wedding. So I let her move to LA with me. She wants to be a fashion designer, though. She's really good."

"She should be in New York. That's where the fashion is," Lisa said.

"What are you in school for?" Hunter asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Journalism," Lisa said. Hunter nodded. "She should be in New York, Hunter."

"I know. She should be in New York," Hunter repeated. "About a year ago, Sebastian hooked her up with Kurt Hummel. He said her sketches had promise and they really did, I mean, the wedding dress she designed for herself was actually featured on voguedotcom. I told her she could shack up with Sebastian in Manhattan, further her career, but she wants to stay with me." Hunter took a deep breath. "We have two years to produce an offspring."

"I don't like your parents," Lisa said.

"I haven't told Sebastian yet. I don't know how I'd even start. I don't know if he really wants kids," Hunter said. "It's… this is complicated. Way too complicated."

"You'll be okay," Lisa said. "And I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to."

"And when you graduate, I'll be giving you the exclusive interviews," Hunter laughed. "Sell them to the gossip magazines and such." Lisa laughed too.

"Deal," she replied.

* * *

**A/N: Well. Does everyone else hate this story as much as I do, because honestly I can't believe anyone is reading it at all, especially since I suck for updating. I'll get it done.**

**Leave me a review and I'll remember to post the next chapter?**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: A flashback!**

**Other works in progress (watch for them to be posted):  
Artie's It's a Shittacular Life, Chapter whatever chapter I'm on next  
Landslide - an AU where Seblaine is Brittana (idea from a gifset on Tumblr)  
The Wedding Singer - an AU where Niff is Robbie and Julia from the Wedding Singer**


	7. Chapter 7: Huntbastian and Courtney

**A/N: Sometimes I just throw a line in the story and then I'm like YEAH that's a good idea and then this happened. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: A Flashback – Four months earlier, May 2017_

"Sebastian, I have to tell you something really, really awkward," Hunter said when Sebastian picked up the Skype call.

"I suppose you have a topic in mind," Sebastian said, stretching out on the couch, "but, just in case you don't, I can think of a few."

"What are you doing on June the tenth?" Hunter asked.

"Probably the same as any other day, nothing," Sebastian said. "Why?"

"You have to come to Colorado," Hunter said.

"Is this going to get awkward? Because so far it just seems like a casual invitation," Sebastian said, suspiciously, sitting up a little.

"I'm getting married," Hunter said.

"Thanks for asking, dear, but I'm not getting married again," Sebastian said, laying back down, uninterested. "Screws up a relationship."

"To Courtney," Hunter continued. Sebastian sat straight up, staring at the little picture of Hunter on his computer screen. "I did say it was awkward."

"Why, prytell, are you getting married to Courtney? I thought you were going to work that out," Sebastian said.

"If I don't marry her, she gets disowned," Hunter said. "It won't be a real marriage or anything. I mean, it'll be a real wedding and we'll be really married, but we won't live together, and it's totally cool if we see other people."

"You do realize how ridiculous you sound right now, don't you?" Sebastian asked. "You are _actually_ telling me you're getting married."

"I'm aware, and I probably could have found a better way to tell you, but it's sort of an emergency," Hunter said. "Mother is planning a big, white wedding, the whole kielbasa."

"The whole kielbasa, really?" Sebastian said, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Hunter said. "You're my best man, Bas, you have to be."

"I have to … go," Sebastian said, pressing the button to end the call. After stewing for several minutes, while Hunter continued to send Sebastian messages through the chat box with things like 'Mother needs you here by the first at the very latest' and 'you'll love my mom, I swear, she's really nice' and 'you like Courtney, don't you?', Sebastian pressed the button on his screen to send a call to Courtney. He was surprised when she picked up. He'd realized after he'd hit call that it was like 3am in Colorado. She was in the chair in front of the perpetually-closed-blinds of the window in her bedroom, her sketchbook in her lap.

"Hey," she said as she picked up the call. "Hunter told you, I'm guessing."

"Yes," Sebastian said, bitterly. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. So I'm drawing," she said. She turned around her paper so he could see. Sebastian could just make out the sketch of a gorgeous gown. "I'm not happy about it either, Bas."

"I know, I know," Sebastian sighed. "It's just… Weddings aren't my thing in the first place, and watching my boyfriend marry someone else? While I stand by? It's a little much to ask."

"I wouldn't ever ask," Courtney said. "I can back out of it, if you want me to. Just say the word."

"I can't ask you to do that," Sebastian said. "Will you really get disowned?"

"It's- it's fine, really, I'll be the one to back out, I'll do it," Courtney said. "I wouldn't marry your boyfriend without your permission." Sebastian sighed.

"I don't know," Sebastian said. "I was hoping you'd talk me into it."

"He really wants you there," Courtney said.

"How long have you known you'd still be doing this?" Sebastian asked.

"Since always," Courtney replied. "Since the very beginning, since I helped him run away."

"I know you said you don't like men, but tell me the truth, what do you feel about Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"He's my friend. We're friends, good friends, partners," Courtney said.

"But how do you feel about him?"

"I like him alright, but… I'm no you," Courtney said.

"Court, you're trying my patience."

"I don't really feel anything," Courtney shrugged. "He and I get along, but it's nothing like what he and you have."

"What do he and I have, then, in your opinion?" Sebastian asked.

"Love," Courtney said. "Romance. Intimacy. Sex. Passion. Everything I'll never have."

"You need to find a…whatever it is you like," Sebastian said.

"Nope," Courtney said. "I have Mr. Puss, I'm good."

"You can't marry Hunter," Sebastian said. "It'd be like marrying your… gay best friend."

"It's exactly like marrying my gay best friend," Courtney said. "And, frankly, I'd rather it be him than you."

"He loves you, Court," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Courtney said. "But he's in love with you."

"I don't know, this is weird," Sebastian said. Courtney sighed, looking down at her sketchbook. "I've done some pretty kinky stuff, but…"

"Sebastian," Courtney reproved him, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian chuckled. "So. I'll see you in a few weeks, then?"

"Come early and help me with my dress," Courtney grinned.

"Not that kind of gay, honey," Sebastian said.

* * *

Sebastian flew solo, Paris to Colorado Springs. Sophie begged and begged to be allowed to come, but Sebastian refused, saying the fewer witnesses he had, the better. Hunter met him at the airport. He looked just like his Hunter always had – dressed up, shirt and tie, his hair short and blond again, smile wide and waiting for him.

"Got a haircut, I see," Sebastian greeted him with a hug and discreet kiss to his cheek.

"Mother doesn't like the long," Hunter said. "Should only take a few months to grow back out. Six at the most, I'd say. I'll be ripe and ready for the Jet Lag Tour. Single was a hit."

"Who do you think you are, Hannah Montana?" Sebastian asked. "Which is your real hair color? Who am I dating, Hunter or Jamie? Did you tell your parents about me?"

"You can't really tell the General things," Hunter said. "Especially not things like this. Mother…listened, but I don't think she really heard. At any rate, I'm to keep 'that' out of the family."

"I hate your family already," Sebastian said.

"You'll never have to see them again," Hunter said. "And to answer your other questions, I'm not Hannah Montana, the brown is real, and you're dating me."

"You who?" Sebastian said. "You, Jamie, you, the only version of you that will admit to being gay and want to be in a relationship, while you, Hunter, you, is happily married to Courtney? Are you like Hannah Montana meets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"Me, Hunter, me, the only me that's in here," Hunter said. "I love you. Please stop taking this so personally."

"Maybe I shouldn't stand for it at all," Sebastian said, throwing his hands in the air. "Maybe I'm so desperate for love that I'm willing to go along with this… this is ridiculous, Hunter. This is _ridiculous_."

"It's family," Hunter said, slipping his hand into Sebastian's as they walked towards baggage claim. "It's just a thing."

"It's a weird thing," Sebastian said.

"Tell me you want to get married for real someday, and I'll call this whole thing off right now," Hunter said. "If you want to marry me, in a church, in front of God and all our relatives, I will tell Courtney she's shit out of luck, have fun living on the street."

"Why does Courtney have to get married or live on the street?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the first part for the time being.

"It's family," Hunter said as explanation, rolling his eyes. "Women are…not looked upon with a high opinion around here. They don't have much say, and… it's kind of like China. Families have a child. If it's a boy, they don't have any more. Most families keep trying until they have a boy. There's a family down the street with nine kids, the youngest one was finally a boy."

"So Courtney has a younger brother," Sebastian said.

"Courtney has a younger brother and sister," Hunter said. "I'm an only child."

"This is fucked up," Sebastian said. "Are you sure you're not in a cult?"

"Can you be in a cult and not know it?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe," Sebastian said.

"Then, quite possibly, yes," Hunter said. "I don't know, I never realized it was weird."

"You're 22 years old and you never realized this was weird?" Sebastian asked. "People from Egypt can tell this is weird. You're _gay_, Hunt."

"I'm… I'm in love with you," Hunter said. "Whatever that makes me, I don't care."

"You shouldn't be forced to get married," Sebastian said. "It's not like anything will come of it. You aren't going to have kids together." Hunter shot a look at Sebastian, but didn't say anything. Sebastian missed that look of guilt and took Hunter's silence as an invitation to continue ridiculing the Clarington family. "You shouldn't get to be a General if you're this fucking weird. You mean to tell me that your parents' wedding was arranged?"

"Yes," Hunter said.

"And they're happy?" Sebastian asked.

"They are," Hunter said. "You're going to meet a lot of people in the next two weeks, and just to save you some time, all their marriages have been arranged, and they're all very happy, yes."

"Did you ever wish you weren't an only child?" Sebastian asked. Hunter shook his head. "Hunter."

"No," Hunter said. "You're an only child, you should know, it's pretty good being the center of attention."

"I have Sophie," Sebastian corrected, "and I never liked that I didn't have anyone to blame stuff on when I did something wrong."

"That would come in handy, now you mention it," Hunter said.

"So. Your father," Sebastian said.

"You won't meet him today," Hunter said. "He's in Washington until Tuesday."

"I can't decide if he just sounds like a douchebag or if I'm actually scared of him," Sebastian said.

"He's alright," Hunter said. "Just don't get on his bad side."

"What did he do to you when he found out you were taking steroids?" Sebastian asked. Hunter hesitated. Sebastian took the time to throw his suitcases they'd claimed at some point into the back of Hunter's SUV. When they'd both climbed into their respective front seats and Hunter still hadn't said anything, Sebastian spoke again. "Hunter, come on. You know everything that's ever happened in my life now."

"You know what happened after I got caught with steroids," Hunter finally said.

"I know you were asked to leave military school, and that your father transferred you to Dalton because it was low key," Sebastian said. "A move which I bet he now regrets since you've taken your leave of the military and started a career as a vagrant. But what did your father do to you?"

"No," Hunter said, shaking his head. "I'm not… I can't tell you."

"So I should be scared," Sebastian said. Hunter shook his head.

"He won't touch you," Hunter said. "I won't fucking let him touch you."

"I'm more worried about you. My father's a state's attorney, if your father so much as breathes on me wrong, he can kiss a star or two good-bye," Sebastian said. "You deserve better than all this, Hunt. You should be able to do whatever you want, and marry whomever you like, and for God's sake, choose when and how many kids to have."

"Do you want kids?" Hunter asked.

"Do you?"

"I don't know," Hunter said. "I never thought about having the choice."

"I have Sophie. For now, that's plenty," Sebastian said.

Courtney was waiting outside the Clarington house when Sebastian and Hunter arrived. Sebastian half-expected her to be wearing an apron and hanging out the laundry or something, but she was in jeans and a tank-top, sunglasses on top of her head, tangling in her long brown hair. Her smile reached all the way up into her hazel eyes as she hugged Sebastian hello.

"Oh, Court, Court, Court," Sebastian sighed. "What did we get ourselves into with this one, huh?" Courtney laughed. "Run away with me."

"To where?" Courtney giggled.

"Back to Paris!" Sebastian said with a flourish of his arm. "And then the two of us will get married by the light of the lover's moon, or something else that sounds more realistic and romantic, I'm really just very tired right now."

"I'm with ya," Courtney agreed. "It seems like naptime. I was up til like 4 in the morning working on _someone's_ hair."

"Sorry," Hunter said with a shrug. "I couldn't have my hairdresser do it, Jamie is supposed to be completely off the map."

"Where does the media think Jamie is?" Sebastian asked.

"Finding himself," Hunter replied. "There are several authorities from a soul-searching retreat in Canada that are prepared to swear Jamie Huntington is at their retreat."

"Is that just a really fancy way to say 'rehab'?" Sebastian asked. "Jamie, my boyfriend, Jamie Huntington, is in _rehab_?"

"If that's what you kids are calling it these days," Hunter shrugged.

"That can't be good for the band," Sebastian sighed.

"I'm not in rehab!" Hunter insisted. "It's a retreat. I'm unreachable, learning about becoming one with nature, and I'll be a vegetarian when I get back too."

"Couldn't you have just said you were having surgery or something?" Sebastian asked.

"I like retreat," Hunter said.

"Court, back me up here," Sebastian said.

"I suggested creating a story that he was kidnapped by a very good-looking madman with a blue box," Courtney said, shrugging. "I'd believe it."

"Don't I wish," Sebastian said. "The day Hunter reveals he's a closet Whovian will be the best day of my life, no holds barred."

"I still have that picture you sent me of all your friends in costume," Courtney said.

"Good," Sebastian said. "Someday we'll all get together again, and you can try out your Clara outfit."

"Clara Oswald for the win – Oswin!" Courtney said with a big smile.

"You and Blaine would get along so well," Sebastian said.

"I think Cort and Lisa would get along," Hunter said.

"If Court and Lisa ever met, the paradox it would create would tear a hole in the very fabric of the universe," Sebastian said.

"More words I don't understand," Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, gee, I know what you're getting me for your wedding," Sebastian said.

"Why do I have to get _you_ something?" Hunter asked. "It's my wedding."

"Because you're not marrying me," Sebastian said. "Consolation prize. The three of us will sit down and watch some good old-fashioned Doctor Who."

"We won't have time until after the wedding," Courtney said. "Speaking of which, we need to discuss the honeymoon, our mothers booked the plane and the hotel. I don't really understand what part of 'no, no, honeymoon, tickets to LA will be just fine' they didn't understand."

"Where are we going?" Hunter asked.

"Nassau," Courtney said. "No offence, here, Hunt, but what are we going to do in Nassau?"

"I can think of a few things to do in Nassau," Sebastian said. "Most of which involve my two favorite things."

"Which are?"

"Sex and Torchwood," Sebastian said.

"Same difference," Courtney snorted.

"Doctor Who, then."

"You're coming to Nassau with us, aren't you?" Hunter asked Sebastian with a smile.

"Well… We'll see what we shall see," Sebastian said. "It is the rainy season."

* * *

"Mrs. Clarington, it's so great to finally meet you, Hunter's told me only nice things about you and your husband," Sebastian said, offering his hand to her. Mrs. Clarington took it, but instead gave him a hug. Sebastian settled for looking rather uncomfortable while he was hugged.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Sebastian, Hunter's done nothing but talk about you since he met you," Mrs. Clarington replied, releasing Sebastian. Sebastian literally bit down on his tongue to keep himself from saying _'that's because he's gay and in love with me, you idiot'_ but he did keep it in.

"Thanks, mother," Hunter said, blushing a tiny bit.

"Your mother loves you, shush," Courtney said from the couch with her sketchbook.

"Courtney, dear, Martha finished with your dress," Mrs. Clarington said. "It's in the guest room upstairs."

"Can I see it? I want to make sure it looks right," Courtney said. "I'm only getting married once, you know."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Sebastian said under his breath, unheard by anyone but Hunter.

"Sure, dear, why don't you take Sebastian with you?" Mrs. Clarington suggested. Courtney sprang up from the couch, pulling on Sebastian's arm.

"Whoa, hey," Sebastian said as he was pulled out of the room. They were upstairs in a flash.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Courtney said, seeing it hanging from the curtain rod on the far side of the room. She opened her sketchbook to show Sebastian a sketch she'd made of the same dress. "What do you think? Did it come out okay?"

"It's gorgeous, Court," Sebastian said. "You're amazing. And Hunter's really lucky – really, really lucky to have you."

"Don't do that," Courtney said. "Hunter is yours. I'm nobody."

"I'd look a little ridiculous in that dress," Sebastian joked.

"I feel so bad about this, Bas," Courtney said.

"It's fine. I've already said it's fine and I'm not going back on it now, it's fine. It's _fine_," Sebastian said.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Courtney asked. Sebastian smiled, wryly.

"Try on the dress," Sebastian said. "Go on." Courtney took the dress down from its hanger and stepped into the next room with it. A few minutes later, just as Sebastian was beginning to get bored, she stepped back out. "Wow."

"Thank you, I think," Courtney said.

"It's beautiful," Sebastian said. "I can't believe you designed that."

"Pretty nifty, huh," Courtney smiled.

"Yeah, you're pretty awesome," Sebastian said. "I'm just gonna step out for a sec…" He stepped into the hall of the very large house and tried to remember the path they'd taken to get to this room, but ended up just plain lost, then, by luck, found the staircase back downstairs. Mrs. Clarington seemed to have left her son somewhere, because she was alone in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and throwing them into a stew. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Clarington… I was just lost, which is kinda silly, because my step-father's chateau is really much bigger than this…"

"Sebastian, dear, you can call me Betsy if you want to," Mrs. Clarington – Betsy – said.

"Thanks, but that's alright," Sebastian said.

"Your relationship with my Hunter is something special, and I can see that," Mrs. Clarington continued, her back still turned to Sebastian.

"We're just… friends," Sebastian said, lamely.

"No, you're not, you're much more than that," Mrs. Clarington said. "If it was up to me, you would be marrying my son next week. I've seen my son's interviews on the TV, you two are very much in love."

"That's – that's Jamie," Sebastian said. "Hunter is…"

"Hunter is my son," Mrs. Clarington said. "And I love him. I don't know if I could live with myself if I didn't give you a proper introduction to our family."

"This is probably a really big step for you and your bizarre women-oppressing culture, but I don't want to get married, Mrs. Clarington. Not just to Hunter, because I love him, I do, but I've already done that, and it wasn't for me," Sebastian said. "Hunter's willing to do whatever it takes to please you and his father, and I'm behind him 100 percent."

* * *

True to Sebastian's suspicions, the General was a scary man. He got back to Colorado Tuesday afternoon. It was a rainy day.

"Honey, I'm home!" he announced, dropping his briefcase and raincoat in the front hall.

"I feel like I'm in the 40's," Sebastian sighed to Courtney. They were both sitting on the couch in the sitting room. Hunter was in the kitchen, helping his mother with that evening's meal. "Legitimately, I think I should have been asked to leave my cell phone at the town line." Courtney laughed.

"If that was true, I'd be helping Betsy with the food," Courtney said.

"You've seen Pleasantville, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Courtney said. "You're Jennifer. Hunter's Skip."

"Oh, Gawd," Sebastian said. "You're awful. I feel like we should be in black and white."

"Sebastian, it's not that bad," Courtney said.

"Your gay fiancé's father just yelled 'honey, I'm home'," Sebastian said. "It's that bad."

"Sebastian?" Hunter called from the hallway. "Courtney? The General's home." Hunter entered the room. "There you are."

"Also you call your father 'the General'," Sebastian said. "That's weird."

"Do I go to your house and mock your family?" Hunter asked. "No, I don't. Please come meet my father."

"How are you going to introduce me?" Sebastian asked.

"As my best man," Hunter said. Sebastian's face fell. "Sebastian, it's just a thing. Another week and we will never see these people again, I promise."

"This is too much," Sebastian said, taking the opposite door out of the room, into a hallway and out to the back gardens. They were beautiful. He was alone for maybe twenty minutes, then behind him, he heard a shuffle of branches and a voice.

"Hey." Soft and sweet, it was Courtney. She sat beside him on the bench. "You're right, you know," she said in response to Sebastian's silence. "It is too much. It's way too much. It's too much to ask you to stand by and watch your boyfriend marry someone else. It's too much to ask you to commit yourself to _never_ marry the man you love. It's too much to spring this on you at the last second, then make you fly here from Paris, to be a part of any of this. But did you ever think what the effect on Hunter is?" Sebastian still didn't say anything. "Hunter will never marry the man he loves either. He literally has to go through the hell of this…and he wanted you to be there with him. He needs you here. He loves you way more than I've ever seen anyone before. You two are amazing. You're… you're leading a revolution. These practices have been in place here for years and years, and Hunter's example will lead the way for more kids to get _out of here._ Some of these kids, I've seen them. Hunter is famous in a sort of underground way, here. My little brother was 9 when Hunter ran away, he's obsessed with him. He doesn't want to join the Air Force when he grows up like my father was. And maybe he still will, but it's the hope."

"This is a cult, isn't it," Sebastian asked.

"It's not a cult, Sebastian," Courtney insisted. "It's just a small town in the middle of nowhere. If you're really not okay with this, my offer to back out still stands." Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I can't do that. This is in the best interest of all three of us," Sebastian said. "I don't, I _don't_ want to get married."

"You don't have to worry about sharing Hunter with me," Courtney said.

"Well, I would if you asked really pretty," Sebastian said with a smirk. Courtney blushed and put her face in her hands. "No? Well, alright."

"You're awful," Courtney said.

"I miss him," Sebastian said, seriously.

"Who? Hunter? He's just inside," Courtney said.

"My Hunter," Sebastian said.

"What's your Hunter like?" Courtney asked, pushing her shoulder playfully into Sebastian's as they sat on the bench.

"He's cute, and kinda shy about his feelings, but sometimes he can really let loose and surprise you. And he's mine, all mine. He wants me, badly, doesn't care who or what gets in the way, but God forbid his parents find out," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "I wasted so much time. Now he's gone. He's just gone."

"He sounds lovely," Courtney said. Sebastian sighed. "He's still in there somewhere." Sebastian sighed again. Courtney stayed silent for a moment, waiting for Sebastian to make up his mind. "So, do you want to meet the General now?"

"No," Sebastian said. "But now's as good a time as any, I suppose."

"Are you doing anything tonight? After family dinner, that is," Courtney asked, as they stood up to go back inside.

"Not much to do here," Sebastian said. They hurried their pace back into the house, it was beginning to rain again.

"We're going out tonight. You, me, and Hunter," Courtney said.

"Alright," Sebastian agreed.

* * *

The General wasn't anything more or less than Sebastian had expected, a little gruff and, yeah, basically just an asshole.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked as Courtney began throwing things out of his suitcase.

"Gosh, you didn't pack much, did you?" she asked.

"What were you expecting to find? A trenchcoat and a pinstripe suit?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe."

"Left them at home." Courtney finally threw a new pair of jeans and a shirt at Sebastian. "Isn't this exactly what I'm wearing?"

"You don't have a large selection," Courtney snarked. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Sebastian changed his clothes and Courtney was back in two minutes with a tie.

"Oh, no, I don't wear ties anymore," Sebastian said.

"You do tonight," Courtney said. "I'll meet you in Hunter's SUV in ten minutes." She scurried away, off to her house down the street to change her own clothes.

"Hunt?" Sebastian called, walking into the hallway. Hunter emerged from his bedroom. "Hey." Sebastian slipped his hand into Hunter's, throwing his other arm around Hunter's back in a hug.

"The General's home, we shouldn't…" Hunter began, but Sebastian only held onto Hunter's hand tighter. "Me, too."

* * *

"Where are we?" Sebastian asked.

"Um…" Courtney began. "It's like…"

"Like a dirty karaoke bar," Hunter said. "Only thing to do around here. They don't have much, but it's sorta fun sometimes."

"They got in your album," Courtney said. Hunter laughed.

"Too bad I promised Jules I'd keep it quiet while I was here," he said.

"Aw, come on, one night," Courtney said. Hunter threw his arm around her as they walked into the bar.

"We'll see," Hunter said.

It took twenty minutes for Sebastian to down three shots and take the microphone on the stage.

"You people seem to have a lot of Nickelback in the karaoke machine," Sebastian slurred slightly. "I may be a little drunk, because I haven't exactly had any reason to drink for a while, but here, I'm going to sing some Nickelback for y'all."

_No is such a dirty word, never gonna say it first  
No is just the thought that never crosses my mind  
S is for the Symphony  
E is for the Ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot cuz that's the one you really want  
Sex is always the answer, it's never the question cuz the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question, the answer's yes, YES!_

"Of all the Nickelback songs, he would pick that one," Hunter smirked to Courtney.

"Go on, get up there and sing," Courtney said. "You know you want to. And you're so talented. You don't have to do one of your songs."

"Alright, fine. Just one, for you, but you have to sing too," Hunter said.

"Deal," Courtney said. Hunter got up from the bar and swaggered up to the stage where Sebastian was just finishing making a fool of himself.

"I'm feeling the Nickelback right now," Hunter addressed the small crowd. "And I'm gonna beat the pants off you Sebastian."

"Alright, but after that you're gonna do some singing, babe," Sebastian called. Hunter smiled and rolled his eyes.

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in  
It's the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be  
I need a – a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club at 37,000 feet  
I wanna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_Cuz we all just a-wanna be big rockstars  
Live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars  
Where the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny cuz we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every playboy bunny with the bleached blond hair  
And hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's Who's Who  
Get washed up singers writing all my songs  
Lip-synch em every night so I don't get em a-wrong  
And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star_

"Subtle, Hunt," Sebastian told him when he'd finished, pounding another shot at the bar. "Very subtle."

"Well, I could have done a version of Jet Lag," Hunter said.

"Court's turn," Sebastian said.

"Ah, no, no," Courtney said.

"Does someone get stage fright?" Sebastian teased. "Duet with me."

"Fine," Courtney said. "You choose the song."

"Oh, that's dangerous," Hunter commented.

"Smooth Criminal," Sebastian said.

"As a duet?"

"It's one of my favorites."

"Fine."

* * *

"Sebastian?" Hunter called, knocking on the door to the guest room softly. No reply. Hunter let himself into the room and sat down on the edge of Sebastian's bed. Sebastian stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey."

"What are you doing in here?" Sebastian asked. "What time is it?"

"About four-thirty," Hunter replied, looking outside. "Sebastian, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For all of this," Hunter said. "All of it. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this and… I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Sebastian said, reaching out his hand, which Hunter took, enlacing their fingers.

"Can I stay in here?" Hunter asked.

"Always," Sebastian said, pulling his blankets back. Hunter crawled inside, snuggling into Sebastian's side.

"I'm scared," Hunter admitted, his face right in Sebastian's chest.

"It's your wedding day, of course you're scared," Sebastian replied.

"I don't want to lose you," Hunter murmured.

"You never will." Hunter tipped his head up, connecting his lips with Sebastian's.

"Just us," Hunter whispered against Sebastian's lips.

"Just us," Sebastian agreed. "Just us forever and ever and ever after tonight. Just remember, we leave for Nassau in just a few hours."

"Nassau," Hunter smiled.

"Yep," Sebastian breathed. He pursed his lips again and the pair continued kissing.

"I love you," Hunter mumbled.

"I love you too."

* * *

Big white wedding and the whole kielbasa was an extreme understatement. Courtney's sister was the maid of honor, her brother bore the rings. Sebastian was just completely overwhelmed by the whole ordeal. Weddings were really not his thing, the only one he'd ever willingly attended was his mother's.

The General walked Courtney down the aisle. Her own father had been killed in action two years previously. Courtney kissed the General's cheek when she got to the end of the aisle, and greeted Hunter in the same way. A small smile to Sebastian and she was ready. Her dress, in a word, was gorgeous. Expertly handmade, it must have taken weeks to get just right. Hunter was in a white tux, white tie, white everything, dressed to the nines. Sebastian, next to him, was in his own sharpest black Armani, nothing but the best for the best, he'd said as he'd pulled it out of his garment bag. Courtney's sister, Katrina, was dressed in mauve, which, by the way, is like a light purple and the universally recognized color for danger, and kept cracking Sebastian up. Courtney smiled as well, and had added, 'that's why you should never skip Nine'. She'd designed her sister's dress as well. No expense had been spared. After all, how many sham marriages could a girl have?

The ceremony seemed to drag on and on and on forever and a day – at least to Sebastian. He took to attempting to recite the entirety of Wicked inside his mind just to keep from yawning. Hunter and Courtney chose not to write their own vows. What would they even say? But they exchanged very expensive 14k gold rings that Sebastian was sure the Clarington family money had bought. The family was obviously loaded but wasn't as generous with their cash as Sebastian. When finally they got to 'you may kiss the bride', Sebastian was halfway through 'Dancing Through Life'. Le Yawn. Get it over with.

Weddings really aren't his thing.

* * *

"That was painless, wasn't it?" Hunter asked Sebastian.

"Speak for yourself," Sebastian replied, carefully hanging his suit back up.

"I was going to, but… I don't know," Hunter said. "It's my wedding night, and I'm… I don't feel any different."

"You're not married," Sebastian said.

"I am," Hunter said. He held up his left hand to show Sebastian his ring. "But you're not."

"I was," Sebastian mumbled. "If you really want us both to be married to other people."

"Aren't affairs always the really steamy ones on TV?" Hunter asked, his hands finding themselves around Sebastian's back, pulling their bodies together.

"They usually are, yes," Sebastian said, ignoring Hunter's body so close to his and continuing to get ready. "Hunt, let go of me, we have to leave."

"What are you going to tell my parents? You're urgently needed back in Paris at three o'clock on Sunday morning?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, shush," Sebastian said. "For your information, your mother loves me."

"Yeah, well, the less the General knows the better," Hunter murmured in Sebastian's ear, refusing to relinquish his grip. "Ready to go yet?"

"I really hate flying, did I ever mention?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Hunter smiled. "Come on, get packed, can't be late!" He let go of Sebastian and ran out of the room. Sebastian pulled on jeans and a t-shirt before zipping his suitcase back up and pulling it into the hall. He was ready to go.

"So," Sebastian announced as they piled into Hunter's SUV, Sebastian, Hunter, and Courtney in the back. "Did they at least book you first class?"

"Why, are you flying first class?" Courtney asked.

"No better way to fly, dear," Sebastian replied. "Speaking of, are you getting your own room or…?"

"Betsy booked the honeymoon suite for Hunter and I," Courtney said.

"Right, and that's lovely, but Hunter and I usually don't let people watch," Sebastian snarked. Courtney blushed. "Such a virgin. You'll get over it."

"Or maybe not," Courtney said, casting a glance at her wedding ring.

"Oh," Sebastian said. "Um… I'm going to say this as delicately as I really know how, because, keep in mind, I'm pretty tactless, I'm not into women, I apologize." Courtney chuckled. "That's not what I meant to say. I'm, uh, intruding on 'your' honeymoon without really asking, but you're married to _my_ boyfriend, so let's just call it even and leave it there."

"Fine."

* * *

"Ready for this, Mr. Clarington?" Sebastian asked with a sly smile.

"I'm exhausted," Hunter shook his head. "Where's Cort?"

"I put her up in the nicest suite available, and bought her a massage, she's taken care of. I believe it's our honeymoon," Sebastian said.

"In order for it to be 'our' honeymoon, we would have needed to get married," Hunter said.

"You're not going to be like this the whole time, are you?" Sebastian sighed.

"Bas, I've known for a very long time now that you're the only person I wanted to spend my life with," Hunter said. It sounded a little rehearsed, but Sebastian just listened. "Very, very long time. I've been confused and … nah, I haven't. I've never been confused. I've been scared." The script was gone. Hunter was going rogue. "I know you've said a million times you don't want to get married again, that it screws up a relationship, but… I'm a rockstar with a fake identity, secretly married to one of my best girlfriends, and you live halfway across the world, I don't think it gets more screwed up. This… this ring… it's nothing, forget about it." Hunter took off the ring Courtney had placed on his finger some hours earlier and put it on the nightstand of the bed in their honeymoon suite. "It's our honeymoon, you and me. Do me the favor of at least pretending to marry me?"

Sebastian watched Hunter as he tried to make an ass out of himself. It was admirable, what he was trying to do, but all Sebastian could see was Blaine, four years previously, when they were in the exact same position. Sebastian bit his lip and nodded.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked, sitting up a little. "I know you don't want to, but you don't have to say yes."

"No, no, I want to," Sebastian said, crossing the line he hadn't intended to breach into hysterics. "It's just….this is the way Blaine and I…"

"Oh, my Gosh, I completely forgot," Hunter said, covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean–"

"It's okay," Sebastian said as Hunter put his arms around him. "And yes, I absolutely will, but…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hunter said over and over, rubbing up and down Sebastian's back. Sebastian fell silent, just melting into Hunter's embrace. "Bas?" Sebastian was quiet for a moment, then:

"I do." Hunter grinned.

"I do too," Hunter said, kissing Sebastian on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I haven't seen today's episode of Doctor Who yet, so... I'm trying to avoid the internet as much as possible until I do. Actually, let's face it, even if I read a complete transcript of the episode I still wouldn't know what was going on.**

**Let's see... what's happened since the last time that I wanted to tell you... Besides fuck yeah Rynique, that is.**

**Can't think of anything.**

**Oh. Would Legally Blonde make a better Niff or Klaine fic? I'm on the fence about it.**

**I always appreciate reviews, btdubs, and bear with me here, I'm working a lot more as we go into the tourist season and I'm at a place where there is internet a whole lot less.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: The first of a three or four chapter Warbler Reunion!**


	8. Chapter 8: Niff

**A/N: This chapter is hilarious and adorable and yay. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Niff_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Uptown Girl…_

"Nicky!" Jeff hollered. "Your phone!"

"Answer it!" Nick yelled back.

"Hello, you've reached the personal cell phone of Nick Duval. This is Jeff, how may I help you?" Jeff listened intently to the speaker babble. "Yes, we are." Babble. "June the 26th. Yes." Babble. "The practice room. No, I don't know what _room number_ it is! The one downstairs in the senior commons that they commissioned a painting of Blaine Warbler for." Babble. "Yes, that's the one. Thank you very much." He hung up. "Nicky!"

"Yeah?" Nick asked, sticking his head into the living room.

"Dalton called. We're on," Jeff said.

"Yes!" Nick shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

"More RSVPs," Jeff said walking into the living room and throwing the envelopes to his husband. "And oh look, Hunter's bounced back again."

"Alright, forget about Hunter," Nick said. "What do we have? Beats! Yes plus one… Trent, yes plus one, good for Trent… Wes, yes plus one… Sebastian, yes plus one."

"Is he seeing someone?" Jeff asked. "God, we never talk anymore."

"He's seeing your friend Jamie," Nick said, confused. "Has been for a while."

"Nuh-huh, listen to this," Jeff said, picking up the nearest magazine and reading from it. "While official representatives for Jamie and Flux insist the relationship is stable, sources have these photos of both Jamie and Sebastian with mysterious women." He turned the magazine around to show Nick the pictures. Jamie, on the Jet Lag tour with a mysterious dark haired woman. He flipped the magazine over and showed a picture of Sebastian with maybe the same mysterious dark haired woman, but you couldn't see her face in either picture, and what looked like a teenage girl. "It's the same woman, and it's obviously not Hayley!"

"Hayley who?" Nick asked.

"Hayley Williams, oh my God, keep up," Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "She's on tour with them?"

"Who cares? Honestly," Nick sighed.

"Me. I do," Jeff said. "Next page. Reporter caught up with Sebastian. Picture." Sebastian was by himself on the street, looked like a city. "Sebastian Smythe, notorious long-time boyfriend of band leader Jamie, was asked his favorite song of the band's. His answer? 'I can't say I really listen to their music that much. I guess if I had to pick, probably Jet Lag.' While Sebastian reassured me at the end of our impromptu interview that he and Jamie were doing fine, the fact still remains that this woman is a mystery. Both Jamie and Sebastian have refused comment as to her identity."

"Do you have anything better to do?" Nick asked. "You could literally call either one of them and ask, if it means that much to you."

"Last page," Jeff continued, flipping the magazine over again. "Regardless of what Jamie, Sebastian, and their representatives say, the truth is – they haven't been seen together since September. Whoever this mysterious woman is, she has become a fixture in their lives since Jamie's return from rehab around the same time. Your source for all things Flux, A.W."

"He was in rehab?" Nick asked. "Funny, I always thought it would be Sebastian."

"The official story was a 'retreat' in Canada," Jeff said. "But he was gone for months."

"So who is she, his sober companion? What did he go to rehab for? Drink, drugs, sex, murder? Can't you just call him and ask? I don't think he'd appreciate it if you speculated," Nick said. "You are, for some inexplicable reason, friends with this guy, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Call. Ask." Jeff just sat down on the couch, frustrated. "Maybe Lisa knows."

"Haven't seen her since the last concert," Jeff said.

"She's been busy. With Riley and that… journalism thing," Nick said. Jeff took out his phone.

"You're right, maybe she has journalist contacts that would know," Jeff said, dialing. "Lisa, darling, it's Jeff!"

"Hi Jeff, what's up?" Lisa replied.

"I'm fine, Nick's fine, missing you, of course," Jeff said. "How are you? What are you up to?"

"I'm writing a piece at the moment," Lisa said.

"Cool, cool. Do you or anyone you know have the scoop on the Jamie/Sebastian situation?" Jeff asked.

"Talked to Sebastian yesterday, they're doing just fine," Lisa said. "You can call them, you know. They're famous, but they're your friends and they don't bite unless you ask."

"I'd really rather not admit I'm a creepy stalker person," Jeff said.

"They're doing fine, dear. You can't believe everything you read in the tabloids," Lisa said. "You know Sebastian's gay as shit, he's your best friend."

"Used to be," Jeff corrected. "I think we grew apart."

"You have that big reunion coming up, don't you? You should use it to really reconnect with him," Lisa said. "I hate when friendships dissolve. Nick and I used to be really close, and now look."

"Yeah, I guess. I do miss him," Jeff said.

"Lis, you ready to go?" came a vaguely familiar voice Jeff could barely make out through the phone.

"Yep, just finishing this page," Lisa called to him.

"Is that Riley?" Jeff asked.

"Sure is," Lisa said. "We're going out with some friends."

"Oh, have fun," Jeff said.

"We will," Lisa said. "We always do."

"Come along, Ponds!" yelled a different voice, also familiar. "_Allons-y!_"

"Coming!" Lisa called. "Bye Jeff, miss you!" She hung up the phone. Jeff sighed.

"I love you," Nick said to him.

"Yeah, I love you too," Jeff replied. "I'm just bored."

"Of me?" Nick asked anxiously.

"No, not of you," Jeff said. "I'll never be bored of you, even after another couple thousand years. I'm bored of Michigan."

"Let's move," Nick suggested. "New York, LA, Seattle, anywhere you want."

"I dunno," Jeff said. "Maybe after the reunion I'll feel better. I'm just sorta depressed."

"You miss the guys?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded. "So do I."

* * *

June the 26th was a hectic day all over. Nick and Jeff had come down to Westerville the night before and stayed in a hotel, where they'd run into Beats and his new girlfriend, Emily.

The morning of the reunion, Nick and Jeff went over to Dalton to make sure everything was in order for that night. Almost all the students were gone, just a handful had stuck around for the summer.

"Third floor," Nick said. "So many memories. Four years' worth. Ready?" Jeff nodded. Nick opened the door leading out of the stairwell. It was just as they'd left it, only the names on the doors had changed. All the way down, they went, to the second to the last door on the right.

"Home Sweet Home," Jeff said. Two name plates were fastened to the door. _N. Doherty_ and _J. Stewart_. "Nicky, look."

"ND and JS," Nick said. "Aww." Unable to contain himself, Jeff knocked on the door. No answer. "What are you doing?"

"I really want to meet us," Jeff said. There was a moment's pause, then Nick knocked insistently on the door.

"In a minute!" yelled a voice from inside. Jeff spared a glance at Nick before the door to the room opened. And there was a boy. He looked maybe 15, his brown hair was a mess, like he'd just woke up, which was only underscored by the fact that he was only wearing a pair of gym shorts. "We have all our papers in order, let me just find them…"

"What?" Jeff blurted.

"You aren't from the school?" the boy asked.

"Uh, sorry, no," Nick said. "Do we really look that old?"

"Sorry we woke you up, we just… used to live here," Jeff said. "We'd love to see what you've done with the place."

"Uh… okay," the boy said. "Just keep it down, Nate's still asleep."

"Thanks," Nick said. "I'm Nick, this is Jeff."

"Josh," the boy introduced himself, propping the door open. The room looked different – a lot different. For one, the beds weren't pushed together anymore. On the right side of the room was one bed, perfectly made, with a desk and dresser, both neat as a pin, next to it. On the left, a lofted bed, a total mess, with a desk (in an equal state of disarray) underneath it. In the bed was a sleeping boy, his blond hair was falling all over his face.

"Gosh, it's so different from when we had it," Jeff said quietly.

"How'd it look when you were here?" Josh asked with a yawn.

"Well, for starters, both beds were over there," Jeff said, pointing to the right. "And we had this entire wall open so we could eavesdrop on Blaine."

"Wait, wait," Josh said. "You knew Blaine Warbler?"

"Yeah, he's like our best friend," Nick said.

"You want to meet him?" Jeff grinned.

"Hell yes!" Josh exclaimed. Nate jolted awake.

"What's going on?" Nate asked, looking down from his bed.

"These guys are friends with Blaine Warbler!" Josh chittered.

"_The_ Blaine Warbler?" Nate asked.

"Uh, yeah," Nick said. "He lived next door, over there." He pointed to the left.

"Everyone knows that," Nate said. "This is the best room on campus because of that."

"They – oh my God, did they actually turn that room into a museum?" Nick asked, running into the hall. The last door on the right was a sacred place. One small name plaque on the door read _Private_. Nothing else. Nick tried the doorknob. Locked.

"They won't let you in there," Josh said. From his pocket, Nick pulled his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the doorhandle. Josh stared.

"Shoot, it's deadlock sealed, we'll need the key," Nick said, feeling around the top of the door frame. Nothing.

"I think I left something in here," Jeff said. "Mind if I use your bed as a ladder, bro?"

"No, sure," Nate said, jumping down. Jeff had scaled the bed in seconds, kneeling on it and poking his head through the ceiling tiles.

"Nicky, I need a light," Jeff said. Nick tossed his sonic to Jeff. "Aha!" Jeff reached into the ceiling and pulled something down that appeared to have been taped up. "Here you go, present for you." He tossed the small object to Nate. "Go ahead." It was a key. Nate walked next door and tried the key in the lock – it turned.

"Nice one," Nick commented as Jeff joined the others back in the hall.

"Well, go in already," Jeff said. Nate pushed the door open. The blinds were closed and it was dark, but Nate's hand felt for the light switch and flipped it up.

The room hadn't been touched since Sebastian, Hunter, and Blaine had all moved out of it, five years previously. No one had even bothered to touch the few items they'd left behind – Sebastian's Dalton tie, Blaine's spare blazer, Hunter's show choir strategy book… It was tradition to leave tokens for the next people to inhabit your room.

"Well, I don't think anyone will miss these," Jeff said, taking the blazer and tie off the back of the door. "You look like you're about Blaine's size." He handed the blazer to Nate. "And, uh, I'd definitely dry clean the tie before I wore it if I were you, but here." He handed the tie to Josh.

"Oh, man, Sebastian's tie," Nick said.

"Brings you back, doesn't it?" Jeff laughed.

"Sebastian?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Jeff said. "He used to live here too."

"Sebastian Smythe, the first lady of Flux, Sebastian Smythe?"

"The very same," Nick said. "Although I'm sure he'd _love_ to know you called him the first lady of Flux."

"You guys are so lucky," Nate said. "You're friends with the coolest people."

"Well, tell you what. Come to the Warbler's practice room at six-thirty and we'll get you VIP tickets to meet everyone you love," Nick said.

"You two _are_ Warblers, right?" Jeff asked.

"After many grueling days of auditions, yes, we both made it," Nate said.

"Don't be so modest," Josh said. "Nate was practically recruited."

"You don't be modest," Nate shot back, playfully hitting Josh's shoulder. "J is going to be lead soloist this year. He had a solo at Nationals."

"Nationals, wow," Nick said. "Man, Nationals was the best."

"You were on the first team to win at Nationals," Nate said. "Oh, my God, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling. In our bedroom."

"When did we become famous?" Jeff asked Nick, alarmed.

"You had a duet at Nationals, five years ago," Josh said. "We watched your performance at orientation."

"This is too much," Jeff said, his head spinning.

"Your best friend is dating the lead singer of your favorite band, but, no, two fifteen year olds are too surreal for you," Nick said, sarcastically.

"We're Warbler famous," Jeff said. "_Warbler famous_."

"Alright," Nick said. "Do you two want to get dressed? We'll take you to lunch."

"What time is it?" Josh asked.

"Bout noon," Nick guessed. "We'll just wait in the hall." Nick and Jeff waited in the hall for a few minutes, then Nate and Josh came out. "Where do you usually go out to eat these days? We used to go to Breadstix, but it's such a hike all the way to Lima."

"They put an Olive Garden in Westerville," Nate said.

"Good deal, we'll go there," Nick said, they walked downstairs and out to Nick's car. "So. Where are you two from, how'd you meet, how long have you been dating?" Jeff choked on air at his husband's bluntness. Both Josh and Nate turned red.

"Two weeks," Josh said. "Uh, after everybody left for summer." There was no good transition from there to anywhere else.

"I'm from Westerville, actually," Nate said.

"Why didn't you go home for summer?" Nick asked.

"Parents," Nate said, rolling his eyes. "Well… my step-mom hates kids."

"And what about you?" Jeff asked Josh.

"Colorado," Josh said. "Tiny speck of land outside Colorado Springs."

"What are you doing all the way in here?" Nick asked.

"Says the kid who moved here from San Angelo, Texas," Jeff snorted.

"My sister's husband came here," Josh said. "By the time I was due to start high school, Mother had just gotten Courtney and Katrina out of the house, so, I guess she was sick of kids or something. It's a good school though, and I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met Nate…"

"Sister's husband?" Nick asked. "Do we know him?"

"Probably, he would have been here around the same time as you," Josh said. "Hunter Clarington?"

"Oh my God, Hunter," Jeff said. "How is he? No one's heard from him in years. He's not dead, is he?"

"No, don't be stupid, of course he's not–" Josh was cut off by a ringing cell phone. Nick's. Uptown Girl filled the car.

"Hello?" Nick asked.

"Hey, guess what, Kurt and I are back in Ohio!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Nick exclaimed. "Get your butt over to the Olive Garden in Westerville. Jeff and I kidnapped some kids and we need your help."

"If you kidnapped kids, why would you take them to the Olive Garden?" Blaine asked. Nick could hear Kurt laughing in the background.

"We have to fatten them up before we can eat them," Nick replied. "Italian food. Nuff said. Come on, hurry up."

"Okay, okay, okay, we'll be there," Blaine said laughing. In the backseat, Nate and Josh both looked terrified.

"He makes a good point, we don't even know them," Nate whispered to Josh.

"All Warblers are family," Josh whispered back.

"The air is not soundproof," Jeff pointed out.

"He said he was going to eat us," Nate said.

"You don't look very tasty, no offence, the only person I eat is Nicky," Jeff shrugged.

"They're kids!" Nick exclaimed, slapping a hand over Jeff's mouth.

"Oh, as if," Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "By the time I was their age–"

"Hey!" Nick yelled. "Not in front of the kids."

"Oh, suddenly you're father of the year, is that it?" Jeff asked with a laugh. Nick parked the car and the four got out.

"Six please," Nick said to the hostess. "Um, the other two should be here soon. One's short, too much hair gel, incredibly dreamy, with, uh, tall, incredibly gorgeous, they might have a little girl with them…" Nick and Jeff sat, watching the two fifteen-year olds sitting in front of them.

"May I offer either of you a sample of wine today?" the server asked.

"Nah, no thanks," Nick said.

"Can I get anything for you to drink while you wait for the rest of your party?"

"Water, for now, thanks," Nick replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She left.

"How'd you know they were together?" Jeff asked Nick, leaning his head on his shoulder as they watched the other two.

"No one who's just gotten up makes their bed that neat," Nick replied. Nate and Josh blushed again.

"Hey!" exclaimed someone behind them. Nick and Jeff whipped around.

"Kurt!" Nick exclaimed, getting up to give him a hug. "Um, Kurt, this is Nate and Josh, they… uh… live in our old room. Guys, this is Kurt Hummel. Ex-Warbler and current fashion designer."

"I know who you are, my sister works for you," Josh said.

"Does she?" Kurt asked, sitting down next to him.

"Courtney Stewart," Josh said. "Or Clarington, maybe…"

"Of course, Courtney," Kurt said. "She is amazing, wow. I absolutely love her, and the dresses she's designed, just… wow."

"Where's Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"He's changing Ari," Kurt said. You could just hear the hostess saying, 'you must be the incredibly dreamy one', and pointing towards their table. "She is getting big so _fast_."

"Fourteen months," Blaine said, walking up behind them, holding his daughter in his arms.

"Oh, my God, that's Blaine Warbler," Nate said, his hand shaking.

"Oh, hi," Blaine said, handing his daughter to Kurt so he could shake hands with the newbies.

"Since they look like they've been rendered incapable of speech, this is Nate and Josh, they live in our room," Jeff said. "Nick kidnapped them with promises of introducing them to Warbler legends."

"Best of the best," Blaine said, "sitting right there in front of you." He pointed to Nick and Jeff.

"Oh, stop it, you," Nick said. "I also promised them food." Nate cleared his throat.

"Hi," he finally said.

"Hi there," Blaine said, sitting between Kurt and Nick. The waitress brought over a high chair for Ariana and he set her down in it. "Always nice to meet promising Warblers."

"Still star-struck?" Jeff asked Nate and Josh, who both nodded at the same time. "Apparently, Josh is going to be lead soloist next year."

"And they're so cute, how can you not want to take them out and force-feed them Italian food?" Nick pouted.

"Thank you very much for taking us out," Nate said.

"You're welcome," Nick replied. "I will warn you, we're putting cheese on the salad, I will accept no protests."

"Fine by me," Blaine said. "How are the Warblers these days?"

"Really, really good," Josh said, finally finding his voice. "We went to Nationals this year."

"Did you win?" Blaine asked.

"We sure did, you should have seen the looks on the faces of those New Direction kids," Josh said with a laugh. "They were running scared since we took down Vocal Adrenaline at Sectionals."

"Well, it's good to know my alliance lasted," Blaine said, sarcastically. There was a lull in conversation while everyone ordered food.

"Did you two meet because you're roommates, or…?" Nick asked, conversationally.

"Actually, no," Josh said. "It was my room at first, and Nate was supposed to be living with his parents, but we met at Warbler Orientation. And we became best friends in, like, a second."

"Same with us," Nick and Jeff said at the same time.

"Except we were seven," Nick said.

"And on a boat," Jeff added.

Everyone got their fair share of time to talk during lunch, including Ariana, whose favorite word was, predictably, 'dad'. After cheesecake, Nick and Jeff dropped Nate and Josh back at Dalton, and told them to be in the practice room at six-thirty.

"I like us," Nick said as they drove back to their hotel. They had to get ready for that night. "We're so cute."

"Do you think we were that cute when we were us?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, yeah," Nick replied. "My mom has pictures."

"From the time we started dating until now, I think we've only been together in the same place as your mom once. And that was at our wedding," Jeff said.

"No, there was that summer after junior year," Nick reminded him. "And we were cute before we started dating too."

"You know who's cute?" Jeff asked.

"Besides us?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded. "And besides other us?"

"Mhm."

"Uh… Lisa and Riley," Nick guessed. Jeff shook his head. "Hunter and Courtney."

"Nope."

"Kurt and Blaine."

"Nope."

"Prince William and Kate Middleton?"

"Nicky, come on."

"I don't know, I give up," Nick said with a shrug as he let the two of them into their hotel room.

"Sebastian and Jamie," Jeff replied.

"Oh, my God, that's disgusting," Nick scoffed. "First of all, you don't know if they're even still together, and secondly, do you really think that Sebastian would drag a _famous rock star_ to our Warbler reunion?"

"Lisa said they're still together," Jeff said. "And… well, I hoped."

"You've never actually met him, have you?" Nick laughed.

"No," Jeff muttered. "But I met the rest of the band. He was just… Where was he?"

"What if he doesn't like you?" Nick teased, sticking his tongue out as he buttoned up his shirt. Jeff paused in tying his tie.

"Oh my God, what if he doesn't like me?" Jeff asked, upset.

"What if you don't like him?" Nick continued to tease, tucking in his shirt and buttoning his pants.

"What if he's a total asshole just like I always thought he was?" Jeff asked, giving up on dressing for the moment to sit dejectedly on the bed. "Sebastian is my best friend, I can't have him dating a complete dickwad."

"Well, Sebastian is sort of a complete dickwad, so serves him right," Nick shrugged, buttoning his vest.

"He's your friend too," Jeff said, indignantly.

"Yeah, but I don't care who he dates," Nick said, popping his collar and wrapping his bowtie around his neck. "As long as it's not you."

"Are we going to be singing tonight?" Jeff asked, reluctantly standing back up to look at himself in the mirror while he tied his tie.

"I would assume so. It _is_ a Warbler reunion," Nick said.

"What if Jamie sings?" Jeff asked. "What if he starts a _sing along_? What if just his mere presence in the practice room causes me to faint and die?"

"What if he's not Sebastian's plus-one?" Nick replied.

"Don't even joke!" Jeff exclaimed, pulling his tie tight and picking up his jacket. "What if he just starts singing _Jet Lag_ and I can't handle it and start licking him?"

"What is it with you and this fixation on licking?" Nick asked. "And why don't you ever lick me?"

"What if the Warblers have gotten really rusty in the last five years and we suck?" Jeff asked.

"I sort of figured at some point Blaine would just yell, '_Oh yeah_' and we'd all join in," Nick shrugged, picking up his jacket as well. "Ready?"

"No."

"Can we go anyway?"

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Next time: The party!**

**So. I hope this was to your liking, leave me a review with your list of complaints and I will try to make the following chapters better accordingly.**

**Samantha.**


	9. Chapter 9: Huntbastian

**A/N: Hi. Bye.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Huntbastian_

"I don't know, Bas," Hunter whined. "It's been so long, what if they only remember me for being a dictator and stealing Blaine's boyfriend?"

"Then we'll leave," Sebastian shrugged. "Or you can point out that you're a very famous rockstar and none of the rest of them have done anything more exciting than ride the merry-go-round at the fair." Hunter continued to pout. "Plus, now you have Blaine's boyfriend all to yourself, no foul play involved." He grinned cheekily and looked at Hunter, who reluctantly also started to smile. "I, on the other hand, have far more horrible things to be remembered for. Like stealing Kurt's boyfriend. Or, you know, the slushee thing. Or the blackmail thing. Or the breaking-up-Niff thing. Or the whole I've-slept-with-everybody-in-this-room thing. Still not ashamed, just kinda rethinking my life."

"The Warblers are your friends," Hunter said. "You'll be fine."

"I am fine," Sebastian said. "I'm just nervous."

"About Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"You're over him, he's over you, what's the big deal?" Hunter asked.

"You're sorta hopeless when it comes to relationships, aren't you?" Sebastian asked with a strange smile.

"You would know," Hunter said. He parked their rental SUV in the spot Hunter had always considered 'his'. In the lot where they'd always parked, the very first spot was Blaine's, the second had been for Sebastian's BMW that later belonged to Trent, then Hunter's SUV, then Jeff's Nissan. A car was already in Jeff's spot, a Mercedes C class, at least ten years old, by the look of it. In Blaine's spot, a Prius.

"Looks like we're fashionably late," Sebastian said as they got out of the car. Checking the time, he could see it was already six o'clock. He shot a look at Hunter, then took his hand, squeezing gently. "Babe, they're gonna be more upset about the fact that you're a rockstar than anything else."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. They walked across the quad into the senior commons, a walk that would have once been familiar for them, but now it was more 'is this the… oh, no it's… oh wait… I don't…' and it was really funny actually, if you'd been there, but you weren't. Or haven't been yet, because this happens in the future? But if you're reading this in the future (oh gawd) then you weren't there… or you could be there if you were a time-traveler… Anyway…

They were standing in the hall, the practice room was just around the corner.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Hunter said, suddenly becoming fascinated by the wallpaper.

"What are you doing?"

"Stalling."

"You're silly."

"I haven't seen these guys in five years."

"So?"

"So, what they expect just… isn't me," Hunter said. "I'm supposed to be some military guy, happily married to some chick named Courtney and I'm just…."

"_Well_…" Sebastian said in his best David Tennant impression that always made Hunter laugh. "You are happy, though. That's what matters."

"Yeah, but… I don't know," Hunter said. "Jeff will have a field day and…"

"You think they don't already know you're the one coming with me?" Sebastian asked.

"Nick and Jeff probably think you're bringing your rockstar boyfriend _Jamie_," Hunter said. "Heck, anyone who reads the gossip columns probably thinks that."

"I don't like Jamie, he's kind of a weenie," Sebastian said.

"You're such a little shit," Hunter laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"We both like our fun, don't we?"

"Yup."

"It's too bad my rockstar boyfriend Jamie had to miss this, because he would definitely love to meet my friends," Sebastian sighed.

"You really can't turn it off, can you?" Hunter asked.

"Nope, not sorry," Sebastian grinned. "Let's go, come on." He pulled Hunter around the corner, and then suddenly there was the door right in front of them. "Come on. _Allons-y!_"

"Sebastian!" Nick exclaimed from inside the practice room. "I know that's you, no one else says that!"

"Nicholas, darling!" Sebastian exclaimed, letting go of Hunter's hand to hurry into the room and give Nick a hug. Hunter, face half-hidden in his hair, followed him slowly. "So very corking to see you. Jeff, I know you're in here somewhere!"

"Sebastian!" Jeff yelled from across the room, next to Kurt and Blaine, and hurrying through the sea of couches and various Warblers girlfriends to get to him, tackling him with a hug. Unseen by Nick and Jeff, because Sebastian was really rather tall, Hunter slipped off to the right, trying to keep to himself.

"Hey Hunter," Beats said as he passed.

"Hi Beats," Hunter replied quietly.

"Where you been, man, last I heard you weren't coming," Beats said.

"Oh, uh…" Hunter said, flustered now.

"Great hair, by the way," Beats said.

"Thanks," Hunter said, running a hand through it.

"Sort of ironic since I think the first words you ever said to Jeff were 'get a haircut'," Beats continued. Hunter laughed. "This is my girlfriend, Emily. Did you bring … anyone with you?"

"Well, uh…" Hunter said, vaguely.

"Oh, my Gosh," Emily said. "You look _just_ like–"

"Don't say it," Hunter said.

"–the lead singer of–"

"Nope, seriously, don't do it," Hunter said.

"–this band I love," Emily said. "What was his name?"

"Nope, nope, nope, nope," Hunter muttered, but the blonde bombshell seemed to be ignoring him, intent on remembering.

"Jamie Huntington!" Emily exclaimed loudly, "that's who it is!" Hunter hung his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the shitstorm. Everyone was staring, except for Beats, who seemed more concerned for Hunter's well-being.

"Hunter, bud, y'okay?" Beats asked.

"Hunter?" Jeff asked, confused, seeing only the cloud of hair passed Beats' shoulder. "That's–" Hunter inhaled sharply. "Oh my God…" Jeff sat down on a couch, hard.

"Hi, everyone," Hunter said, a bit louder than his conversation with Beats had been. "It's me, Hunter. Hi. Sorry for dropping off your maps." The other Warblers mostly shrugged and returned to their knitting. Hunter walked over to the couch Jeff was on and sat next to him. "Hey." Jeff just shook his head. "You okay?"

"No."

"You want to tease me because you were right about me and Sebastian?" Hunter asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to sign you?"

"No."

"Okay," Hunter said, sitting back on the couch, giving up.

"You could have told me."

"I could have."

"Lisa knows, doesn't she?" Jeff asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

Over by the door, Nick was getting the same treatment from Sebastian.

"So," Nick said.

"So," Sebastian repeated, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Nice bowtie."

"Thanks."

"So."

"So."

"Probably comes as a bit of a shock," Sebastian said.

"Nah," Nick said. "Makes a ton of sense. Every time Jeff would be watching an interview and Jamie would laugh, I'd swear I knew it from somewhere."

"Yup," Sebastian agreed.

"As long as you're happy," Nick said. "That's what's important."

"I'd be better if I wasn't followed by paparazzi everywhere," Sebastian said. "Sometimes I think it would be easier just to tell them we broke up."

"Oh, so you started those rumors?" Nick asked. "Jeff was shoving a magazine in my face a few weeks ago, crying because he thought his OTP broke up."

"Nah, we're good," Sebastian said. Blaine and Kurt wandered over from across the room.

"Sebastian!" Blaine exclaimed, although his voice lacked the excitement it had once had when Sebastian's presence had dazzled the room.

"Hey Blaine," Sebastian said, putting on a brave face, "and Kurt, you're wearing boy clothes again, very debonair."

"Thanks, I think? It's the latest from my line," Kurt replied.

"Send me a catalog, I'll buy you out," Sebastian said. Kurt smiled.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Blaine gushed, as if he'd forgotten what had happened between them. "What have you been up to? How's Paris and your mom and Sophie?"

"_Maman_ is lovely, she sends her regards, of course. Sophie is almost thirteen now, so she's a teenage girl," Sebastian recounted. "Paris is wonderful, it gave me the best gift of all." He winked and gave a not-so-subtle nod in Hunter's direction. Blaine followed Sebastian's nod to Hunter, but couldn't think of anything to say to that. "But I'm actually back in New York now, have been for about a year, going to law school, you know. How are you? And Kurt? And… Ariana, is it?"

"We're great, everyone's great, Ari is getting way too cute," Blaine said.

"You should come by and see her sometime," Kurt said. "If you're in New York. Blaine's told me wonderful things about Sophie, we could all get together and make a day of it. Hunter, too, if he's not busy."

"Hunter's schedule is very packed. It's not easy being a successful rockstar," Sebastian said. "I barely get to see him, you know." Wes accosted Blaine and pulled him across the room for whatever reason or maybe even no reason at all, because he's Wes Warbler and Wes Warbler doesn't need a reason to pull his son Blaine across the room.

"Seriously, Sebastian, our door is always open," Kurt said.

"You don't have to feel bad for me, I'm doing much better than you, thank you very much," Sebastian snipped.

"Bas."

"Don't call me that."

"What are you doing?"

"Um… whatever I want, and it doesn't concern you?" Sebastian guessed.

"We were friends, once," Kurt said.

"We weren't," Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"We _were_," Kurt pressed back, putting a finger in Sebastian's Armani-clad chest.

"You were friends with Blaine, and I was dating him," Sebastian said. "That doesn't make us friends."

"Yes, and I am now married to Blaine, and I would like us to be friends, in spite of everything that's ever happened between the three of us," Kurt said.

"I can't," Sebastian insisted.

"Why? What's stopping you?" Kurt asked.

"Me," Sebastian said. He didn't spare any more words for Kurt, just walked with purpose and sat in his boyfriend's lap. "Hunter, dear."

"Yes, darling?" Hunter replied.

"I suppose we must have surprised quite a few people in this room," Sebastian said. They were talking very loudly, and it drew everyone's attention. "What with you being a sexy rockstar and, quite frankly, I think the fact that you're my boyfriend really came as a larger shock than that to most everyone…" Jeff and Blaine seemed to mutter their agreement. "What do you say to… I don't know, reenacting the day we met?"

"Well, I think, if I can remember correctly, I was talking show choir strategy with some of the boys from military academy when you walked right into me," Hunter said. "And I said 'watch where you're going, you bungling oaf' and you said 'fuck off' and I was immediately intrigued and here we are, six year later."

"Cute," Sebastian said, kissing Hunter's giant nose. "I was thinking when we met _again_."

"Oh, you mean, when you walked into my dorm and told me to fuck off a second time which really only made me want you that much more?"

"Nope."

"Ah, you mean what happened in Paris."

"That's the one, yes."

"Yeah, let's reenact that," Hunter said. They still had everyone's attention. "Hey, Beats?"

"Yes, sir," Beats replied.

"Plug this thing in, will you, I never really could figure out how," Hunter said, handing his phone to Beats. Beats took the phone and plugged it into the dock. Rock music filled the room and Hunter gave a private concert of his personal song for Sebastian – Break My Heart. When he was finished, he did a backflip off an endtable, and even Blaine was impressed.

"Why couldn't you have done that five years ago?" Trent asked. Hunter was quite a bit more loose than he'd ever been before. "No competition, man."

"Meh, sometimes losing yourself is a good thing," Hunter said. "I found something better in the process." He grabbed Sebastian by the suit jacket lapels and kissed him good.

"You are, wow," Blaine said when Hunter and Sebastian were finished. "Wow."

"Thank you, Blaine, that means a ton, coming from you," Hunter said. "Seriously."

"I have a question," Jeff said, raising his hand like they were in class.

"Yes, Jeffrey?" Hunter replied.

"Since you two are admitting to being in a relationship, I believe you owe us the long-overdue answer to my question," Jeff said. Hunter and Sebastian stared at him. They both knew the question Jeff was talking about, they just weren't sure what the answer was.

"He does," Hunter and Sebastian both pointed at each other as they said at the same time. Then they looked at each other. "Oh, yeah, I guess I do," they continued at the same time. "No, it is me more."

"Do you guys practice this when you're alone? You should see their interviews," Nick added to the room at large. "I've seen every single one. A million times. It's scary."

"That you've seen them all or that they can talk in one voice like that creepy weird thing that attacked that bus on the planet of the Sapphires with no atmosphere?" Trent asked.

"Both," Nick replied.

"No, I think it is Sebastian that does it more," Hunter finally said, while Sebastian nodded.

"Sounds like something I don't want to be a part of," Trent said, laughing. Sebastian finally seemed to notice that Trent had his arm around a very cute someone.

"Who ya got there?" Sebastian asked.

"This is Andrew, my boyfriend," Trent said. "Andrew, Sebastian."

"Pleasure," Andrew said, reaching his hand for Sebastian to shake. Sebastian caught Kurt's eye behind Andrew and smirked.

"All mine," Sebastian forced himself to say with a smile, shaking Andrew's hand.

"I love your music," Blaine continued trying to say to Hunter. "_Hold On_, oh my God, that song got me through…" He stopped short and shot a guilty look at Sebastian. "Well."

"Wanna know a secret?" Hunter asked Blaine, laughing and putting his mouth near Blaine's ear to whisper. "I wrote it about him." Blaine laughed and looked at the ground, a blush creeping into his face.

"No wonder it was so perfect," Blaine said.

"What happened between you two?" Hunter asked. Blaine shook his head, ignoring the question and instead yelling "_Oh, yeah!_" The rest of the Warblers joined in, and soon the now-grown men were in an all-out rendition of Misery, just as great as the first time, with even Sebastian and Hunter chiming in, even though they weren't there. About halfway through the song, two teenagers appeared at the doorway. Nick waved them in, inviting them to join the song.

_I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me (oh yeah!)  
Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah!)_

"Warblers, _these_ are your future," Nick announced, putting a hand on Nate and Josh's shoulders. "Nate, Josh, Class of 2013 Warblers… and the rest of our world." Nate looked like he didn't know if he'd ever speak again. Josh wasn't much better until Hunter seemed to recognize him.

"Josh? Cort didn't say you were staying the summer," Hunter said.

"Uh… well, you know, Courtney's in New York, and Katrina's with Kevin, stationed in Texas, so it'd really just be… me…" Josh trailed off, realizing just about everyone in the room was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Nick shrugged. "Back to your knitting, kids. Jeff, Hunter, Sebastian, Blaine, Kurt, and Josh, can we talk in the hall?" The six called upon (and Nate) sort of shrugged and followed Nick into the hallway. "What is going on?"

"I'm really not sure," Kurt said. "Everything went sort of fuzzy after lunch."

"I think I'm on top of things," Sebastian said. "After high school, we all went our separate ways, except for you two–" He pointed at Nick and Jeff. "–because you're actually just one person. Then, we all met up again in a different order, and it's all fine and completely expected, because no one wants to be with the same person they were with in high school for the rest of their lives."

"Speak for yourself," everyone else in the hall mumbled, including Nate and Josh, who then looked at each other and smiled, squeezing each other's hands a little tighter.

"Whatever," Sebastian said, crossing his arms. "The point is, all the weirdness is weird and so in the past and it has to stop, and this is coming from _me_, because let's face it, I have weirdness with everyone at this party."

"Agreed," Blaine said. "Weirdness is unnecessary. In a little while, we'll all be back to our respective corners of the globe and we'll probably never see each other again."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Nick said.

"No, it's… it's not a good thing," Blaine said. "But if we only have one night back together, then we shouldn't be wasting it on weird. We should be having fun. To wit…" He turned his back on the huddle, walked back into the library and shouted, "Beats, hit it!" The Warblers all began to sing Teenage Dream, and most of the men in the hallway huddle hurried back in to help – except Nick, who grabbed Hunter's arm to make him stay back.

"At the very least, you owe Jeff an apology," Nick said.

"Yeah, I know," Hunter said. "I have one, I was just waiting until later. It's… complicated."

"And you don't owe it to me, but I'd really like an explanation," Nick said. "How you ended up here from the Hunter we met at Christmas in Sebastian's apartment, freshman year."

"Oh, man…" Hunter said. "That's a long story. Can't we just–"

"You can put it off, but we all deserve to know, and you know it," Nick said.

"Fine," Hunter said. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure," Nick said, thinking for a moment before leading Hunter down the hall to that little room with the tables and the coffee that never made any sense which is where the Misery performance started, I think? And also where Sebastian and Blaine had the sex on a stick conversation? Where does the coffee come from? I'm so confused. Anyhow, they both sat down on the couch at the very far side of the room, and Nick looked expectantly at Hunter.

"Okay, I'm sure this story doesn't show me or really anyone in a good light so keep that in mind…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope people are still reading this... I'm still writing, I think I'm on chapter 13 now? Anyway, leave me a review and I'll try to get near the internet more often.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Hunter dishes the dirt about himself and Courtney  
And Later: Back to the party!  
Even Later: Huntbastian, Niff, and Klaine hit New York!**


	10. Chapter 10: Courtner

**A/N: So, hey. Here I am, diligently posting another chapter. Enjoy it. **

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Courtner (Which I just realized is six letters of Courtney and only two of Hunter, even though I thought it was four-four, because I apparently am much more dyslexic than I thought)_

"Lisa's nice, but I trust my mother's judgment," Hunter said to Sebastian as they drove back from Sebastian's miniature freakout to Chicago. "Courtney will be lovely, I'm sure."

"Really?" Sebastian asked. Hunter didn't reply. "I'd say very-remotely-bicurious-Hunter-Clarington isn't ready to meet his future wife yet."

"Doesn't matter if I'm ready or bicurious, really," Hunter said plainly. "We are betrothed, and so we shall be wed."

"You haven't even met her," Sebastian insisted. "You don't know what she smells like!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked.

"You have to know what she smells like," Sebastian said. "You just do."

"It's none of your business," Hunter grumbled.

"It's your silly family tradition, and I'm not arguing with it," Sebastian said. "How long after you meet her is the wedding, dare I ask?"

"After my graduation from West Point," Hunter replied. "You'll be issued an invitation, don't you worry."

"What if I don't want to come?" Sebastian asked.

"Something tells me Blaine loves weddings."

* * *

Two days later, Hunter was back in Colorado. He opened the passenger door, and Mr. Puss took off across the lawn. He wouldn't be going anywhere near the car for the rest of his life. Hunter sighed, pulling his suitcase up his front walk. The rest of his stuff was still in his SUV, he'd move it into the house after he got some sleep. Ohio-to-Colorado was a long enough drive, 20 hours, his second long drive in two days, third in a week. He was exhausted, he'd driven it straight through, stopping only for Dunkin Donuts and to use the bathroom.

"Mom? I'm home!" he called. He'd left around noon the day before, it was now about the same time, he'd been up for more hours than was probably healthy, and he was just about ready to collapse into bed.

"Hunter?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Mom?" Hunter called again. He left his suitcase in the front hall and walked into the kitchen, where his mom was making lunch. "Hi Mommy."

"Hello, Hunter, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow," Betsy said.

"I decided to drive straight through," Hunter said.

"Poor baby, you've got to be exhausted," Betsy said.

"You have no idea," Hunter replied with a yawn. A giggle from the opposite corner of the room. Hunter sleepily turned to look, there was a girl over there. "Hi," Hunter said to her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Hunter dear, this is Courtney, I believe you two know each other," Betsy said.

"Yeah, of course," Hunter said. "Courtney Stewart, we went to camp together."

"That's right," Betsy said. Hunter's very tired brain seemed to click into place.

"Oh, Courtney!" Hunter said. "This is the Courtney…?" His mother nodded. "Very lovely to see you again. I am so sorry you have to see me like this, I am… a mess. If you just give me like an hour, I'll have a nap and meet you properly. This doesn't have to count."

"Sure," Courtney said, blushing. "You do look exhausted."

"Thank you," Hunter said. He kissed his mother on the cheek quickly before he made his way up the back stairs to his bedroom. Not even bothering to change his clothes, he collapsed into bed and slept. Hunter slept for several hours, at which time he checked the time, rolled over and went back to sleep. When he woke up again after that, yawning, he stumbled down the hall to the upstairs bathroom, but before he got there, he almost ran headlong into Courtney, who managed to not only stay on her feet, but also not spill everything she was carrying.

"Oh, hi, sorry, I didn't know you were up yet," Courtney said. "I thought you'd be hungry so I brought you some dinner."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Hunter said. "You can put it in my room." He brushed passed her into the bathroom. He heard her walk away. After he'd finished using the bathroom, like y'do, Hunter stared at himself in the mirror. The person he saw was not the person he wanted to be. Alone with his thoughts on the drive home, he'd finally reached a conclusion. He didn't want to be who his parents wanted him to be. He never had. After fixing his hair and brushing his teeth, Hunter walked back to his room. Courtney was still there, pouring a glass of milk for each of them. Hunter cleared his throat.

"Hi," Courtney said, handing him one of the glasses. "I thought we could have dinner together, if you're not too tired."

"Sure," Hunter said. He set the glass down without taking a sip, because toothpaste and milk don't mix. He took a seat at the small table he had in the corner. There was awkward silence. "So. How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Gosh, six years at least," Courtney said. "I was so surprised when my mother told me I was matched with you. Happy surprised, of course. I was worried it'd be someone awful. And we already know each other."

"Yeah, that is nice," Hunter said. "I was sort of worried I'd get someone awful too. I, like, had this dream about a giant veto button you could just keep pushing until you got someone you liked."

"You mean kinda like normal people dating?" Courtney asked, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess," Hunter said.

"Have you? Dated, I mean," Courtney asked.

"A little," Hunter said. "My roommates this year, they would set me up with girls just so they could have the room to themselves for the night, but nothing ever came of it. You?"

"I had a someone in high school, but that's gone now," Courtney said.

"Gone? Where? Already? School just got out three days ago."

"I graduated last year," Courtney said lightly. "I'm older than you, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Hunter said with a laugh. Courtney began setting the little table. "Oh, let me help with that."

"No, I got it," Courtney said.

"No, I want to help," Hunter replied. He got up with another yawn and reached for some silverware.

"Thanks." It didn't take long before the still-hot meal was on the table and they were both seated. After saying their Grace, they dug in.

"So," Hunter said.

"So," Courtney replied.

"So, I am really clueless as to how this works."

"The fork is the one with the four pointy–"

"I know how dinner works," Hunter stopped her. "How does you and me work?"

"We get to know each other, better in our case, then after the summer, you're off to West Point, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's the plan, I guess," Hunter said, pushing his turkey around his plate.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked. Hunter shook his head. "C'mon, Hunt, you can tell me anything."

"Can I be really honest with you?" Hunter asked. "And can you promise to keep it a secret and hopefully never mention it again?"

"Yes, of course," Courtney said, nodding.

"Please, don't take this personally, because you are honestly the best I could have ever hoped for, but I think I have feelings for someone else," Hunter said.

"Who?" Courtney asked.

"Just someone. Else," Hunter said. "And I… I don't know what to do because it is so wrong."

"But who? One of the girls your roommates set you up with? Is it Katrina?" Courtney asked. "Because she's been going on and on for months about how she should have gotten you because she's your age."

"No, it's not Katrina."

"Then who?" Hunter shook his head. "Oh, c'mon, Hunt, you can tell me anything."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a guy," Hunter blurted. Courtney stared at him for a second, then shrugged, taking a bite of her potatoes. "I really didn't mean to say that out loud."

"That's okay," Courtney shrugged again. "Your mother makes the best potatoes."

"Really? I always thought they were sort of lumpy," Hunter said, trying the potatoes as well.

"That's what makes them good," Courtney said.

"You haven't tasted my potatoes yet," Hunter said.

"You cook?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You'll have to cook for me sometime."

"Do you cook?" Hunter asked.

"Not at all," Courtney replied. "Mom tried to teach me, but ultimately decided the extra help was not worth burning down the house." They continued to eat, and exchanged smalltalk – nothing about Hunter's slip.

"So," Hunter said, after they'd finished eating and he was clearing the dishes away from the table back to the tray Courtney had brought upstairs. "We do have the two week clemency period, to reject our match."

"What would be the point of that?" Courtney asked. "Then we'd both probably get someone totally awful."

"I just figured you would want someone who – um…" Hunter trailed off.

"And trade for someone else?" Courtney asked. "Hunt, I've hoped my whole life it would be you. You're one of my oldest friends and one of the only guys in this town that doesn't treat women like they're inferior."

"They do let women in combat now," Hunter said. "This town needs a system upgrade."

"See, exactly!" Courtney said.

"Still, you deserve better than me, I mean, I might get over Sebastian, but it probably won't change the fact that I like guys," Hunter said.

"So? I don't! See, we're the perfect match," Courtney said.

"Wait, you don't? You don't what?" Hunter asked.

"Like guys," Courtney hissed quietly. "If you tell my parents, don't think I don't know how to kill you and make it look like an accident."

"No, no, I'm sure you do," Hunter said. "It'd be the first I taught my daughter…" There was a pause. "I guess this is sort of a good couple then."

"Ya think?" Courtney asked. "Gosh, I'm so happy now."

"How is this going to work?" Hunter asked. "We can't obviously get married. We can't tell our parents any of this. Especially the General."

"No, no, the General can't hear this," Courtney said. "I heard what he did to you last year after–"

"Yeah, yeah," Hunter waved her off. "How is this going to work?"

"Our parents subscribe to that 'get to know each other alone time' theory," Courtney said. "I think it was supposed to be a surprise, but we get a two week vacation to anywhere right after July 4th."

"So?" Hunter asked.

"So, where do you want to go?" Courtney asked.

"New York," Hunter said automatically.

"Anywhere in the world and you want to go to the place you'll be spending the next few years anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Hunter asked.

"Anywhere but here," Courtney replied. "New York's fine."

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere," Hunter said.

"I don't know," Courtney shrugged.

"You're not used to making decisions, are you?"

"I suppose not."

"Your life, your decision, what do you want to do?" Hunter asked. "With your life. What do you want to be?"

"Designer," Courtney said. "Fashion. Clothes. Dresses." Hunter nodded. "You?"

"Performing," he said. "There's nothing like it. It's… having an audience is like… magic."

"Let's do it," Courtney said.

"What?"

"Let's do it," she repeated. "Anything we want to do. Get out of this tiny little town and do whatever we want."

"You're crazy," Hunter said.

"How am I crazy?" Courtney asked. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"We don't have the money to just run away from our families," Hunter said. Courtney's face fell.

"Oh. You're right." There was silence for a moment. Courtney shuffled the items on the tray around. "We could make a pact."

"What kind of pact?" Hunter asked.

"One of us will stay here and funnel money to the other one," Courtney said. "Then we'll join up and be free together."

"We're not in a prison camp, Cort," Hunter said. "It's not that bad here."

"Speak for yourself," Courtney said. "I know my father's nowhere near as insane as yours, but at least your mother is somewhat normal."

"We'd have to be sneaky about it," Hunter said. "Which of us will go first?"

"You," Courtney said immediately. "I can design here until I can come with you."

"This is the craziest thing I've ever agreed to, and I've done some pretty crazy stuff," Hunter said.

"I like crazy," Courtney said. "It's sorta my thing."

"So that boyfriend in high school," Hunter asked.

"Who said it was a boyfriend?" Courtney replied, grinning. Hunter laughed.

* * *

Over the next week or so, Courtney and Hunter continued to make their plans. One night in particular, just two days before their 'vacation' would begin, they were sitting around in Hunter's bedroom. The General was due home the next morning, but for now, it was just the two of them and Mrs. Clarington in the big house.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Hunter asked.

"Not really," Courtney replied. "I had a date to the Prom, but it's not exactly the same. He was from out of town. Not exactly a nice boy. Have you had a boyfriend?"

"No," Hunter said immediately. "Well, yes, I guess, sort of, for about a week. But it wasn't for real."

"Okay, now you have to tell me the whole story because I'm nosy," Courtney said. Hunter sighed and recounted the tale of how Blaine had gotten Sebastian to seduce him, then went back and told about how they'd been before Blaine. "You really like this guy, don't you?"

"Yes," Hunter said, bitterly. "But coming to terms with it doesn't help anything. So I accept that my feelings for Sebastian are a part of me. Now what? He's with Blaine, and I'm here, and Nick and Jeff would tease me for the rest of my life if I ever told them about it…"

"We should both have whatever we want," Courtney said.

"Which is why I keep saying, forget about the money, just come with me, any place on the map," Hunter said. "We'll figure out the money."

"Even if we both managed to get full time jobs that paid above minimum wage, we'd barely make rent anywhere we went, let alone anything else," Courtney said. "I'm joining you as soon as I can, and that's settled."

"LA sounds so big and scary," Hunter said. "Leaving my whole life behind. Leaving Mr. Puss."

"I'll take good care of him," Courtney said. As if on cue, the fluffy white furball jumped onto Hunter's bed and cuddled into his chest. "_Really_ good care, I promise."

"What are you going to tell our parents?" Hunter asked. "I feel bad, leaving you here to take all the heat."

"I'm already a woman, what else could they do to me?" Courtney asked. "It's not like I'm good for anything. My parents will probably just find me someone else."

"No, we can't have that," Hunter said. "I claimed you, you're mine." He slapped his hands around his pants pockets, as if looking for something, then jumped out of bed, upsetting Mr. Puss, who hissed and jumped into Courtney's lap. Hunter began pulling the drawers of his dresser and desk apart, looking for something. Finally, he found it. "Here, take this."

"What is–" Courtney began, but she looked at the object in her hands. It was Hunter's class ring from military school. He'd gotten it before he'd transferred, and hadn't bothered to get a new one. "Oh. Thank you."

"They can't give you to anyone else, because I've claimed you," Hunter said. "It would be a terrible breach to rematch you now."

"After you've disappeared, do you really think they'll care?" Courtney asked.

"They'll have to," Hunter said. "I might be running away, but I'll still marry you."

"You don't have to marry me," Courtney said. "That's stupid."

"It is stupid, but I'll do it anyway," Hunter said. "I promise you, I will." He sat next to Courtney on the couch and put his arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hunt," Courtney said. It wasn't the real love, not for either of them, more like when you'd tell your best friend you love them after they trip going up the stairs and they've spilled their entire platter of breakfast in bed and started swearing and woken up everyone in the house.

Their meeting with the General went as smoothly as possible. Courtney received Hunter's grandmother's engagement ring, which had more carats of diamonds than any ring Courtney had ever seen. The Claringtons were definitely not hurting for money or family heirlooms.

They were about to leave for their trip. Hunter had never particularly liked anything about the little town, nothing he'd lament losing at any rate. But he hugged his mother like he'd never see her again and told her he loved her. She hugged him tightly as well.

It wasn't until they were getting off the plane in LA that Hunter found the paper his mother had slipped in his pocket.

"What's that?" Courtney asked as they walked to baggage claim.

"I don't know," Hunter said. He unfolded the piece of paper and began to read, pausing their journey for a minute.

_Dear Hunter:  
You are my son, and I love you no matter what you do. Never think that you can't tell me what you're feeling, and never, ever think you can't come home again. The best of luck to you out there.  
Mom._  
_PS, Courtney is great with cats._

"My mom knows," Hunter said.

"What?"

"What part of that did you not understand?" Hunter asked, giving Courtney a quizzical look.

"Your mom _knows_? Are we busted?" Courtney asked.

"No, I think she's cool?" Hunter said, unsure.

By sheer dumb luck, Hunter managed to find an apartment within their miniscule budget. They furnished it cheaply, but their two weeks went by too fast. The morning Courtney was to return home, she woke up way earlier than Hunter. His arms were wrapped around her, the ghost of his soft kisses still on the back of her neck. She slipped silently out of bed, pulled a sweatshirt on over what she'd worn to bed, picked up her suitcase, and turned to leave. At the door to the bedroom, she blew him a kiss and whispered:

_"Run… Run you clever boy… And remember."_

Then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not feeling particularly loquacious today. Leave me a review to let me know you love me? D:  
Thanks.  
Samantha.**

**Discussion: Who is hotter, Nick or Jeff? Also, Jeffbastian: Discuss.**

**Next time: The reunion gets taken to an unbelievably awesome level, and a surprise is in store!  
And later: Sebastian and Blaine come to terms with their breakup.**

**PS: I'm participating in Seblaine Week (check my stories), and a few of them are going to be set in this universe. Stay Tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mostly Niff

**A/N: Hi again. Just me. Enjoy this chapter because there is a lot of Warbler-y goodness and some surprises! At least two? :D**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Mostly Niff_

_Courtney blew him a kiss and whispered, "Run, you clever boy... and remember." And then she was gone._

"I did always like her," Nick smiled.

"What?" Hunter asked, then, realizing it was probably some Doctor Who thing he didn't get, said, "never mind."

"So if you were gone, what happened at Christmas?" Nick asked.

"Courtney and I kept in touch," Hunter said. "I was lonely out there. I had a job for the first time in my life, and it's not that it was hard – I like hard work – it was mind-numbingly boring. But mostly I was lonely. So Cort flew me to New York to see you guys. I'm glad you liked her, because honestly she is the biggest part of my life now after Sebastian."

"I loved Courtney, are you kidding? I'm still iffy on your band, mostly Scott, but Courtney I love," Nick said.

"Scott's leaving the band," Hunter said.

"What? Why?" Nick asked. "Actually, I don't care. Is the band gonna be okay? Can you replace him?"

"We're writing another album, going in another direction, doing more videos, basically stepping everything up, and Scott wasn't cool with it," Hunter said. "And, uh, I was going to ask Jeff to join us. If it's okay with you."

"Why would you ask me if it's alright with me?" Nick asked. "Jeff's his own person, I don't own him."

"Because we do tour a lot, and it would mean he'd be on the road a lot," Hunter said. "I don't know what your job or life status is, but you'd be welcome to come with us, there's room on the bus, of course, if you want and if he even says yes, I mean, I hope he will…"

"Ask him," Nick said. "Just go in and ask him." Hunter stood up, squared his shoulders, and walked back down the hall to the practice room.

"Jeff," Hunter said quietly, tapping him on the shoulder. Jeff turned around to look at who it was, then scowled. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Reluctantly, Jeff followed Hunter into the hall. "We're friends, right?"

"I guess," Jeff said, arms crossed.

"We are, and I should have told you it was me earlier," Hunter said.

"Yes, you should have," Jeff said.

"I wanted to sort of make it up to you and ask you a… pretty big favor at the same time," Hunter said.

"What."

"You can't tell anyone yet, because we haven't released the story yet, but Scott's leaving the band. We're taking it in a new direction, he's not cool with it, we decided to amicably part ways. Which leaves me with a position open for a bass player and I thought of you," Hunter said, trying to gauge Jeff's reaction. "You can take your time with your answer, you probably have to confer with Nick and–"

"Yes," Jeff blurted. Hunter stared at him. "I mean, I should probably talk to Nicky, but yes. _Yes._ Not just because I am in love with your band, but just… the chance to go places and do things and sign giant pictures of my head… it would be amazing and it blows my mind that you got it before me."

"I took a chance I shouldn't have," Hunter said. "I packed up my life without saying goodbye and moved to LA. No backup plan, no college degree to fall back on, nothing but my voice and sheer luck that I found these guys. It is amazing being on tour with these guys, but a lot of the time I wish I wasn't away from Sebastian as much as I am. Whatever you decide, we're moving our headquarters to New York when we're not on tour, so… if Nick can find something there… you should talk to him about it, so… I won't – No hard feelings either way." Jeff nodded and ran down the hall to the room where Hunter had left Nick. Hunter went back into the practice room. Sebastian was over next to the council's table, talking to Beats. Beats spotted Hunter and grinned. Hunter blushed slightly, but went over to them anyway.

"Don't mind Beats, he just likes being right," Sebastian said, putting an arm around Hunter's shoulders.

"Who wouldn't like to be right?" Beats asked.

"I love being right," Sebastian said, licking his lips, staring at Hunter as he did so. "And I really love you."

"What do you think of Emily?" Beats asked. Emily was across the room, talking with Thad and his now-fiancée.

"I think I'd like to know what she calls you, because Beats can't honestly be your real name," Hunter said.

"Shh!" Sebastian said, slapping a hand over Hunter's mouth. "Don't insult him."

"I think she's the reason you're not in the club," Trent said.

"I miss being in the club, if you know what I mean," Beats said.

"Must be weird to be bi," Sebastian said.

"Must be weird to need a label," Hunter said.

"Hunt, we've been together for two years and you're still afraid to say it?" Sebastian sighed. Hunter paused a moment, then jumped onto an endtable.

"Excuse me, everyone, I would like to say a few things," Hunter said loudly. "Hi, I'm Hunter Clarington, professionally Jamie, lead singer of Flux, and I'm not even _remotely_ bicurious." Laughs from most people in the room. "But I'm in love with Sebastian Smythe anyway." A few Warblers clapped, some laughed again. Hunter did a rather showy backflip off the endtable. "It's all I've got," he shrugged to Sebastian.

"It's enough," Sebastian laughed. "I love you too."

"Why don't you just…" Andrew began but trailed off after a sharp glare from Sebastian.

"It's an otter thing…" Hunter said vaguely. Andrew had the sense not to ask. Meanwhile in the other room:

"It's the chance of a lifetime, you should take it," Nick said.

"What about you?" Jeff asked.

"I'll be fine," Nick said. "I've got… that thing. You know."

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I just… we're not supposed to be apart."

"Do you not trust me?" Nick asked, pouting. "I might get a little too friendly with the cute New York men?" Jeff sort of gave a weak chuckle. "Go. You'll love it. Whatever it is they do must be working for Hunter and Sebastian."

"You really think I should go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "Lisa's in New York now too, Sebastian will be there, Kurt and Blaine, I am… I will be fine."

"Nick you know what I–"

"Yeah, but this is more important to you," Nick said. "It's more important to now."

"But I want what's important for us," Jeff said.

"J, we have the whole rest of our lives to have kids," Nick said. "Focus on you for a little while. You said you were bored of Michigan."

"I didn't really mean it," Jeff said. "We have – but – I want kids, Nicky."

"Baby, I know," Nick said. "So do I. When you're done being a famous rockstar, we will get all the kids you want. There will still be children that need to be adopted then."

"I like those ones, though. What would we tell Lara? Sorry, we're not going to take your wavy black lines, we're going to New York?" Jeff said. "That's awful."

"I can take care of them on my own," Nick said. "You want to go with Hunter's band, you have to go, J." Jeff shook his head. "Jeff, come on."

"I don't want to be where you're not," Jeff said. "I especially don't want to be where you and our kids aren't. I Niff you."

"I Niff you too, baby," Nick said.

"I'm going to tell Hunter, then," Jeff said, sighing as he got up. Nick got up too and they walked back down the hall, passed the staircase of destiny, where Kurt and Blaine had first met; the Klaine chair, in which Kurt had oe sat doodling Blaine's name in a big heart before Blaine had announced he was in love with Jeremiah; and took a right at the Niff bench, where Nick and Jeff had sat many-a-time while waiting to hear if they'd received solos. (Spoiler Alert: They hadn't.)

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as Nick and Jeff accosted Hunter.

"Gonna drag your boyfriend upstairs and fuck him against a wall," Nick said. "You know, like you once did to mine?" Jeff turned red, but Sebastian seemed to think he probably deserved that so he let Nick and Jeff take Hunter to a corner.

"I can't," Jeff said. "I can't, I'm sorry, I have grown up things I have to do and I can't be on tour right now."

"I understand," Hunter said. "But I'm not going down without a fight. Consider another offer?"

"I'll listen, but–"

"That's all I want," Hunter said. "Scott is finishing this summer's tour, and our next tour wouldn't be until the next summer while we take a break to rebrand. We wouldn't need you until September, maybe October, Rebrand tour is next May, one month, then we're back in New York." Jeff looked at Nick.

"I still say you should do it," Nick sighed.

"But–"

"It's what we've always talked about," Nick said. "You, off being famous somewhere, while I take care of the kids and write."

"Kids?" Hunter asked. "You didn't say anything about kids before."

"Nick and I met a girl," Jeff said. "She's 19, but she doesn't want to have kids, maybe yet, because she really has no way to take care of them, her and her boyfriend were fooling around, oops, you know how it works, she's having twins in August and we're going to adopt them, and as much as I want to, I can't join your band."

"Yes, you can," Nick insisted. "He doesn't need you until September, we'll move to New York, get settled in. Do it, it's the dream."

"It's not my dream, not anymore," Jeff said. "I want to have a life and kids, and we'll tell them all sorts of awesome lies and call them out sick from school on the full moon, and then they'll grow up and marry people with names like Katniss Hermione or Albus Severus and then we'll be grandfathers. I want a life and I want to spend it with you."

"And what do we do in this great fantasy?" Nick asked.

"You write and I'm a dance teacher," Jeff said.

"Okay, but how about this instead," Nick said, beginning to paint a picture with his words. "You're the bassist of a super cool band and our kids beg you to break out your old jeans and we invite Hunter over and you do little performances at their birthday party, while Sebastian and I sit in the back, laughing. There's paper everywhere because Sebastian's a very busy lawyer and the only way he could come was to bring the office with him. And I eventually got my teaching certificate so I'm grading papers and there is just a _lot_ of paper, when suddenly Blaine barges in, grabs all the paper, chucks it in the air and yells, 'Oh yeah!' and the kids scream for their Uncle Blaine, famous Broadway extraordinaire." There was silence for almost a full minute.

"Okay, yes, yes, I'll do it, yes," Jeff finally said, his eyes glassy with tears.

"Good," Nick said. "I'd really hate to tell our kids someday that you had a chance to be in Flux and you didn't take it." Jeff smiled and hugged his husband. Hunter smiled.

"You know what?" Beats said to Sebastian and a nearby Blaine. "There's some songs we should have done while we were still in school."

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"Like… I don't know. I always pictured Sebastian and Nick getting funky with Party Rock Anthem," Beats shrugged. "Oh, and we have to do _this_ one. Jeff, solo." Jeff looked up from his hug, alarmed, as Beats gathered a few of the guys and began. The song was immediately recognizable as soon as the guys got the beat going and Jeff turned a little bit pinker. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jeff started to sing.

_When I dance they call me Macarena  
And the boys, they say que soy buena  
They all want me, they can't have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
Move with me, jam with me  
And if you could, I'd take you home with me_

Most of the guys not doing background vocals (including Nate and Josh, who were still there) joined in for the chorus.

_Alkaosldjlasnkdasd Macarena  
Asdjlasdklajsldka que soy buena  
Aoisjdaljsldasd Macarena_

_Heyyy Macarena!_

_Now don't you worry bout my boyfriend  
The one whose name is Nicoreno  
Don't want him, can't stand him…_

Nick gave a laugh as Jeff twirled him around and pulled him in to dance.

_Now, come on, what was I supposed to do? He was out of town and his two friends were so fine…_

Jeff pointed a beckoning finger at Blaine and Sebastian, who bopped their way over to dance with Nick and Jeff.

_Alahlsdjasndlasd Macarena  
Acdhaosidjalsdasd que soy Buena  
Aaopjlsnlkfaklsdasdlk Macarena  
Ayyyyy Macarena_

* * *

_You heard it here first – Breaking News!_

_Flux bassist Scott Jackson is leaving the band! What? Yes, that's right. He claims it's a mutual split._

_"Yeah, I think it's time for me to get out on my own, try some new stuff," Scott said. "The guys and I are chill, I just wanted to do my own thing."_

_But listen to what band leader Jamie has to say:_

_"We're going to be rebranding a little bit, starting some new stuff, Scott couldn't hack it, so he left. Simple as that," Jamie said._

_While this news comes as a shock to the rest of us, band insiders have known for quite some time and have already released even juicier info: A new bassist for Flux, Jeff Sterling. We're hesitant to call this hottie 'Scott's replacement' because he's so much more than that. In addition to filling the obligatory spots of bass player and secondary vocals, Jeff is bringing a whole new dance element with him that will be sure to keep you out of your seat and jamming along._

_Will the fans like this new direction? You saw it here first!_

"How are you in control of your own media?" Jeff asked. "Like, how? Anyone else, their stories break way before they're ready for it."

"We own the monopoly on Flux gossip," Hunter said. "Every once in a while, you'll see a story that's total bullshit and it'll say something like 'sources inside the Flux radar have said blah blah, and while we still blah, they are blah blah' and that's us too. We make up our own rumors. It's fun."

"Just… how?"

"Kirby's sister went into reporting, that was her voice, and I've got Lisa on my end, and they both have teams, and they basically keep it under control," Hunter said.

"Oh, Lisa," Jeff said. "Wait – it was you guys she was going out with when I called that night, a few months ago. I knew I heard Sebastian. No one else says _allons-y_!"

"Yeah, Cort and Lisa were really excited about something or other and Riley and Sebastian were just about as girly," Hunter said. "Sometimes I can't believe Sebastian is a grown up."

"Welcome to my life," Jeff said. "Did you go? They always make me go."

"No, I didn't go, I babysat," Hunter said.

"Babysat? You have kids?" Jeff asked.

"No, don't be stupid. Sophie," Hunter said.

"She's old enough to stay home alone, isn't she?" Jeff asked.

"Probably," Hunter shrugged. "Anyway, we should be almost… yep, right here. Welcome to our Garage." He pulled the new SUV Sebastian had gotten him for his birthday into a driveway. They were far out of NYC now, way out in the burbs. Everett and Chelsea were settled there. Kirby and Tyler were sort of shacking up with them until they could find a decent apartment. The garage in question housed all the band's brand new equipment. Sebastian had bought most of it, but the band had pitched in almost half between the four of them. Jeff got out of the car and greeted Tyler with a high five.

"Welcome to the band, buddy," Tyler said. "It's official, isn't it?"

"Yes, news broke on the way over here," Hunter said.

"You'll fit right in," Tyler said. "I'd introduce myself here, but we've actually met ten or twelve times."

"Hey Ty," Jeff said.

"What up, m'brotha?" Tyler replied.

"_We hesitate to call him Scott's replacement because he's so much more than that_," Kirby quoted off the screen of his cell phone. "Well, Scott was a dick, so it wouldn't take much." Kirby continued to read the article. "_In addition to Scott's bass and secondary vocals_ – oh, hold up, I thought I was getting secondary vocals!"

"We'll talk about it," Hunter said. "Maybe we can split them up. Jeff told me he was interested in Part Time Lover."

"Yeah, yeah, who gets Jet Lag?" Kirby asked.

"I don't care. Figure it out," Hunter said with a shrug.

"Jaaaaayyyy," Kirby whined.

"What?" Jeff and Hunter answered at the same time, then looked at each other.

"Oh, yeah, you," Jeff said. "Jamie." He spat the word.

"Are you still upset about that?" Hunter asked. "Come on, Jeff. You're in the band now. More than makes up for it."

"Jeff!" Everett exclaimed. "How is our number one fan?"

"I thought Sophie was your number one fan," Jeff said.

"She is. How is she?" Everett asked. Jeff laughed. "C'mon in. We'll get you up to speed, try out a few things, ease you in. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. He went with the band into the garage.

"We managed to get most of the original bass chords out of Scott before he skipped town," Everett said.

"I know them all," Jeff said sheepishly.

"Oh, do you?" Everett asked. "Looks like you picked the right kid, Jay."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good," Hunter said. "You like red, don't you, Jeff?"

"Love red," Jeff said.

"Sebastian picked it out for you," Hunter said, pointing to the shiny red bass guitar sitting on a guitar stand.

"He always did know me well," Jeff said, gently picking up his new bass and throwing the strap over his head. He fingered the strings lovingly. "Oh crap." Jeff dug in his pockets but he didn't have a pick on him.

"Guitar player to guitar player," Kirby said, handing Jeff a customized Flux guitar pick.

"Thanks," Jeff said. He brushed all the strings experimentally, fiddling with the tuning knobs a little.

"Think you can keep up?" Everett asked.

"Think I can try," Jeff said.

"Jet Lag's still our biggest hit right now," Everett said. "We'll be writing a whole nother album this winter but for now… Jet Lag, Break My Heart, and Supernatural Woman are the three biggies."

"Let's go with Jet Lag," Jeff said.

"Who's on second vocals?" Kirby whined.

"For now, you," Hunter said. "Let's see what you got, Jeff."

_Oh-whoa– So jetlagged…_

"Not bad for a first effort," Kirby said. "Focus on the notes now, you can work on form later."

"Our first gig is a benefit concert right here in New York," Hunter said. "Some of New York's finest will be there as well."

"New York's finest?" Jeff asked. "Like… firefighters?"

"No," Hunter said, giving Jeff a weird look. "Sebastian has managed to wrangle one Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson, who, in turn, has called in favors from several other Broadway greats. It's a benefit."

"What are we benefitting?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. Kids… or drugs… or trees…" Hunter said vaguely. "I have the thing here somewhere…" He rifled through the crap on his table that ran down one side of the garage and was mostly covered in music. "Victims of rape and–" He stopped short, then continued a bit more quietly. "Rape and sexual assault."

* * *

**A/N: So. Um. I hope this is a fun direction for you. I like my Jeff/Hunter friendship element... It shall serve me well in the future.**

**So. Leave a review after the tone, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Sebastian and Blaine confront their differences  
And Later: Hunter has a surprise planned for Sebastian.**

**PS: I'm still writing Seblaine Week, for everyone who prefers when I write Seblaine... And then I plan to finish the Huntbastian Week I started, then I'm going for Niff Week, and anyway. So yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12: Huntbastian, Sorta Seblaine

**A/N: So this was supposed to be happy sort of Sebastian and Blaine are friends again and it got away from me, so it's not very happy at all, but let's imagine they're going to continue being friends. I'll write another Seblainey chapter later. I'm still sort-of working on ideas for the last day of Seblaine Week (Dalton!AU, which is, of course, like crack, but I can't come up with an idea better than this series). Anyway, read this. Or don't**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Huntbastian, Sort-of Seblaine_

"Oh, come on, Blaine, one more, you can do it."

"I shouldn't!"

"You know you want to."

"I have to work tomorrow night."

"Come _on_."

"Sebastian," Blaine laughed. Sebastian waved the shot in front of Blaine's face.

"It's good!" Sebastian taunted. Blaine, a smile on his face like a stupid idiot, took the shot glass and drained it before slamming it back into the counter.

"Whoo!" Blaine yelled. "Let's party!"

The night was a bit of a blur after that. Blaine remembered dancing, there had been a lot of dancing. Blaine remembered people, there had been a lot of people. And Blaine remembered Sebastian, there had been a _lot_ of Sebastian. The next thing he knew, it was almost six in the morning, and he was tumbling out of a cab, still laughing. Sebastian fell out behind him, struggled to his feet, then pulled Blaine to his, helping him to his apartment building.

"Shh. _Shh!_ We have to be quiet," Blaine almost yelled, with the pretense of trying to be quiet, but he was still really, very drunk. "K-kurt will be asleep." Blaine fumbled with the key ring in his pocket, finally managing to get the key into the apartment door and accidentally slammed the door open. "_Shh!_" Blaine lamented at the door.

"Blaine, what are you do–" Sebastian half-asked, as Blaine tried to take off his shoes and failed miserably, but then Sebastian had walked into the kitchen, where a very angry-looking Kurt Hummel-Anderson was violently stirring a bowl of eggs. "Hi."

"Hello," Kurt said. Blaine stumbled into the kitchen as well.

"Heyy, baby!" Blaine cooed, almost tripping on the step up into the kitchen area. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, Blaine," Kurt said, not impressed. "You know, Kurt, your husband, father of your child, any of this ringing any bells?"

"Of course, silly," Blaine said, booping Kurt on the nose. Kurt was not impressed. Fortunately, he decided to take it out on the real culprit.

"Blaine, honey, let's get you to bed before you–" Kurt began, but it was too late. Blaine had barfed, fortunately into the trashcan. "Good, real good. Sebastian, be a doll, and take that down to the dumpster, would you? I'll put Blaine to bed, and then we need to have a little chat." Sebastian, deciding he probably did deserve whatever was coming to him, changed the bag in the trash can and ran it downstairs while Kurt heaved Blaine into their room. "You smell like … well, what's to be expected, I guess."

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine slurred. "I love you more than anything."

"Except perhaps tequila," Kurt said, sardonically, pushing Blaine into bed. "Sleep it off, Blaine." Sebastian was sitting quietly in the living room when Kurt emerged from the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said before Kurt could even say anything. "I understand if you want me to stay away from him."

"I'm not going to be that kind of husband," Kurt said. "Blaine is his own person, and I want the two of you to be friends, heck, I want all three of us to be friends, but I don't want you to bring him back here drunk at six in the morning _ever again_. Are we clear?"

"Does that mean I just shouldn't bother bringing him home?"

"He has to be onstage in thirteen hours, and you know what? I've never seen him perform hung over, so you better hope he can," Kurt said.

"Don't get him drunk, got it," Sebastian said.

"It's not just that," Kurt sighed. "And it's not that I don't trust you… It's just…"

"That you don't trust me," Sebastian supplied.

"Exactly," Kurt said. "I'm sure you're perfectly content in your relationship, and I know Blaine and I are married, but I don't think I can ever forget–"

"I'm the reason you broke up in the first place?" Sebastian said. Kurt nodded. "Look, I'm over Blaine. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here. I know I have a long history of getting drunk and making bad decisions, but I fixed that problem, and I'm a perfectly normal, totally not sex-obsessed idiot when I'm drunk now. I'm sorry for keeping him out so late, I lost track of time. You were right, it is pretty nice being friends again."

"Blaine becomes a four-year-old with barely one drink in him," Kurt said. "Always has. I already have one kid to take care of, I don't need a second one."

"I can stay and help if you want me to," Sebastian said. "I, uh, got pretty good at it."

"I think it would be better if you didn't," Kurt said. Sebastian nodded solemnly. "It's great that you're over Blaine, but sometimes he just gets so distant that I almost think it's like… he's not over you."

"He was the one who left me, Kurt," Sebastian said. "Not the other way around."

"He never said," Kurt said. "How'd it happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sebastian said. "I'm over it. You don't have to worry about me and Blaine getting drunk and screwing up."

"Why shouldn't I?" Kurt asked. "You won't even tell me what happened between you two."

"Look, I've made a lot of mistakes," Sebastian said. "99.9 percent of them were doing someone I shouldn't have while I was drunk."

"And what's the other one?" Kurt asked as if he couldn't guess.

"Biggest mistake of my life. Letting him walk away. I love Hunter, but Blaine changed my life. I never would have known it could be so great to be committed if he hadn't believed in me," Sebastian said. "I'm grateful for that, but I wouldn't ever trade this thing with Hunter for a chance to be with Blaine again. It's not me you should worry about. I'm not the one he's cheated on." Sebastian got up and left the apartment, giving Kurt plenty to think about.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Sebastian's phone rang.

"Hey, killer, you feeling better?" Sebastian answered it.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed.

"What's up?" Sebastian asked.

"Getting ready for the show tonight," Blaine said. "Look… Kurt told me what you said this morning–"

"Just forget it," Sebastian said. "I was still drunk, who knows what I said."

"No, you weren't," Blaine replied. "I still know you better than almost anyone. I, uh, I owe you an explanation… why I left, why I never called…"

"I'm over it, B. Don't tear the wound open," Sebastian said.

"I need to tell you. I need the closure," Blaine said. "Can I – can I come over after my show tonight? I-I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Sure," Sebastian agreed. "I'll see you then."

"See you." The line went dead.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" exclaimed Hunter, walking into their bedroom. "There's soufflé if you want some. I think she's almost got it right now."

"Hope it's better than the last one," Sebastian said, rolling out of bed and onto his feet.

"A little bit," Hunter said. "Where were you last night?"

"Blaine and I went out for some drinks," Sebastian said. "Time got away from me, sorry, babe."

"I was in Westchester with the guys until like three anyway," Hunter said.

"How's Jeff doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Better every day," Hunter said. "Already surpassed Scott's level, of course."

"Scott was a jerk," Sebastian said.

"Yerrp," Hunter agreed. "Funny thing is, Jeff likes him."

"Jeff's weird," Sebastian shrugged.

* * *

Blaine finally texted Sebastian around midnight to let him know he was coming over. Sebastian met him at the door and took him up to the roof.

"I got some soda earlier," Sebastian said, handing one to Blaine. "Originally, I was going to go with wine, but… well, anyway. Cheers." He cracked open his can of Coke and took a gulp. "How was the show?"

"Oh, pretty good," Blaine said. "You know how it is." Sebastian was silent. "I'll just cut to the chase, then?" Sebastian nodded. "I'm sorry." Sebastian stared. Blaine took a sip of soda.

"Four and a half years, and you're _sorry_?" Sebastian asked. "Really?"

"Yes," Blaine said. "We were fighting all the time… I did us both a favor."

"I was in love with you!" Sebastian said, outraged. "You think you did me a favor, breaking up with me?"

"You never called me either," Blaine pointed out.

"Because I was angry with you, not because I stopped loving you!" That stopped them both for a moment. A few awkward sips of soda later, Sebastian spoke again. "I couldn't go to Nick and Jeff's wedding because I was afraid to see you, because I thought you left because of me, and all you can say is you're _sorry_?"

"What else can I say?" Blaine asked. "That I thought about you every day for months, that leaving my ring on the dresser was the hardest thing I've ever done, that one day I woke up and realized I've made the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Was that before or after you left?" Sebastian asked.

"A week later," Blaine said, before taking another drink.

"You have no idea how sorry I am I slapped you," Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have called you a whore," Blaine countered.

"I am a whore," Sebastian admitted.

"But that's not why I left," Blaine said.

"Then why did you?"

"I was scared," Blaine said. "Scared of being with you, scared of being with your money… scared that you didn't want to have kids."

"I don't want to have kids," Sebastian said.

"I did, I do. I love Ari," Blaine said.

"I have Sophie," Sebastian said. "I consider her my daughter, I'm responsible for her, when we moved here I became her legal guardian, she writes Sophie Smythe on her papers no matter how much I tell her that's not her name. I love it, B, I do, Sophie was my whole world while Hunter was gone, but she's thirteen, and I don't want to start over at zero."

"Have you seen Nick and Jeff's twins?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, Nick invited me and Court over the other week when Hunter and Jeff were rehearsing. They are precious."

"I know, aren't they just the cutest? I mean, Ariana was adorable as a newborn. I wish you'd been there when she was," Blaine said. "I mean, as a friend, not as a father or anything…"

"Be honest with me, Blaine, are you over me?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Blaine said quietly, nodding. "It sort of happened overnight, all at once, suddenly I didn't feel anything for you anymore. Gone, almost as quickly as they came."

"Thank God," Sebastian said, letting out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Blaine snorted, taking another drink of his soda. "Well, I can't say I wasn't worried. I do worry about you sometimes, Blainers."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I'm an unforgettable experience for any young man, and considering you had considerably more of me than the average–" Sebastian joked.

"You're such a dick sometimes," Blaine groaned, but laughing as well.

"Oh, you love it," Sebastian smiled. "Me and my dick." Blaine groaned at Sebastian's cheesy line and set his empty soda can down.

"I'd forgotten just how good the view is from here," Blaine said.

"I'm sure you took in a lot of it while you were bent over the railing," Sebastian said. A brick wall about waist-high ran around the edge of the roof.

"Yeah, actually," Blaine admitted. "I love Manhattan."

"You're not in too bad a neighborhood with Kurt."

"No, it's pretty good, yeah," Blaine said. "I should – uh, I should be getting home."

"Sure," Sebastian said. "Do you want me to show you to the door, or?"

"Nah, I know the way," Blaine said. "See you around, Bas."

"Until the next time, Professor Song," Sebastian said absently, already lost in thought. It was much later when Hunter finally came up the stairs to the roof.

"Sebastian?" Hunter called. Sebastian was silent, staring at the city. "Bas?"

"Hi," Sebastian said. Hunter walked over to the edge of the roof next to Sebastian, linking their arms when he got there. "How was rehearsal?"

"Same ol, same ol," Hunter said. "How was your night?"

"Blaine came over," Sebastian said. "We talked for a bit."

"That's cool," Hunter said. "So this really funny thing happ–"

"Do you want kids?" Sebastian interrupted. Hunter stared.

"Where is this coming from?" Hunter asked.

"Just answer the question."

"We decided Sophie was enough for now," Hunter said.

"But you do want to have kids of our own?" Sebastian asked.

"Why are you–"

"Answer me, Hunter!" shouted Sebastian.

"Yes!" Hunter yelled. "Alright? Yes, I do, I do, I always have, and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it would scare you off, but my parents expect me and Courtney to have our first child within a year, and I didn't know how to tell you!" It was Sebastian's turn to stare. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you into all this. I'll…" He trailed off and scuffed his feet as he turned to leave.

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Hunter James Clarington," Sebastian said sharply. Hunter stopped dead in his tracks. "If you and Courtney need to have a baby, then you need to have a baby. I agreed to this bizarre threeway and everything that goes with it. Have your stupid baby, just don't expect me to be ecstatic about it."

"Sebastian, you're my boyfriend. Any child of mine would be a child of yours."

"Yeah, I'm your boyfriend, and Courtney's your wife," Sebastian said. "Go be with her if that's what you want." Sebastian stormed off the roof and down into their shared bedroom, slamming the door, locking it, and putting the stupid plastic plant from the corner in front of it for good measure. Sebastian needed to be alone right now. Hunter descended the stairs back into the apartment as well, collapsing on the couch.

"Hi Hunter," Sophie said, popping around the corner from the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, kiddo?" Hunter asked, as Sophie hopped onto the couch next to him.

"Courtney let me stay up," Sophie said.

"Oh she did, did she? Why would she do that?" Hunter asked.

"It's your birthday, silly," Sophie said. Hunter shot a look at the clock even though he knew it was well past midnight. "Happy 24th birthday!"

"Thank you," Hunter said. "Let me guess, Courtney made a birthday soufflé for me."

"No," Sophie said. "But I made you a big cookie."

"I love big cookies," Hunter smiled. "Thanks, Sophie."

"I frosted it like a record," Sophie said. "Or, um, like a CD, actually."

"Of course you did," Hunter said.

"Where's Sebastian?" Sophie asked.

"In his room, pouting," Hunter said, rolling his eyes. "Go to bed, sweetie, I'll be here in the morning."

"Do I have to?"

"Yep," Hunter said. He got up, stretching, and walked with Sophie to her room. "Do you think I'd be a good father, Soph?"

"Of course," Sophie said. "Are you and Sebastian going to have a baby?" Hunter chuckled and shook his head.

"You know your brother and I only have eyes for you," Hunter teased.

"I'd be willing to share," Sophie said. "I've always wanted a little sister."

"Maybe someday," Hunter said. "Go to sleep, Sophie."

"Night Hunter."

"Night." He left her room and walked to the kitchen, where Courtney was doing dishes, at 2 in the morning. "We need to talk." At 2 in the morning. Courtney looked around at him, then turned off the water.

"At 2 in the morning?" she asked.

"At 2 in the morning."

"What's up?" Courtney asked.

"You put up with a lot for me," Hunter said, "and I appreciate that. You're the best nanny Sophie could ever ask for but, and I can't believe I am saying this, something has to change."

"Do you want me to leave?" Courtney asked.

"No, no," Hunter said. "I could never ask you to leave. That's – that's off the table. Even if Sebastian would tell you to get out in a heartbeat," Hunter grumbled to himself. "No, um, our parents."

"What about them?"

"Are we going to be having babies right off here, or what?"

"Katrina and Kevin just had their first child, so my mom is happy for right now," Courtney said. "Course if what Nick says about my brother is true, I may need to be ready to cover for him."

"Unfortunately it is," Hunter said.

"I always tried to shield him from everything," Courtney said. "I wanted him to make his own decisions about stuff."

"You should, that's how it's supposed to go," Hunter said. "And thanks to you, he might not end up like me. Cort, I love you and I would absolutely love to… help you, but Sebastian doesn't want–"

"I know," Courtney said.

"I don't know what to do," Hunter said.

"I'll talk to him," Courtney said. "In the meantime, happy birthday."

"Thanks," Hunter said. "You too… or something less socially awkward." Courtney laughed. Her birthday was in April. "Sebastian locked himself in our room."

"I'll go talk to him," Courtney repeated. "Take my bed, you look exhausted." She left the kitchen and walked down the hall. "Sebastian?" she called softly, knocking lightly. She heard something large being dragged across the room and the door unlocking, but the door didn't open. Courtney let herself in. Sebastian was leaning against the window next to the plastic plant. "Hey," Courtney said softly, closing the door behind herself.

"Hi," Sebastian said.

"How ya doin?" Courtney asked.

"Awful," Sebastian said bitterly.

"Cuz of Blaine, or?" Courtney asked.

"I don't give a damn about Blaine anymore, okay?" Sebastian said, a little too loudly for the confined room. "I love Hunter but I hate this… _this_! It's weird and it's complicated and I hate it."

"It's not that complicated," Courtney said. "You and Hunter love each other, what's complicated about that?"

"You and Hunter are married, what's not complicated about that?" Sebastian countered. "And, God, I didn't want to have kids, that was why Blaine left me!" He threw the small object he was holding across the room in a fit of rage. It bounced off two walls, then rolled across the floor, finally stopping when it hit a third and wobbled onto its side.

"What is that?" Courtney asked, bending down to pick it up. A ring, some kind of wedding band or promise ring, no doubt. It wasn't gold, in fact, it looked platinum. It was small, as though it belonged to someone with small fingers. "What is this?" Courtney asked again.

"It was Blaine's," Sebastian said. "He left it here when he left. It – he – I – I'm so confused, Court."

"Okay, talk to me," Courtney said, setting the ring on the dresser and moving to put an arm around him. "What's going on?"

"I didn't want kids and he did, so he left me," Sebastian said, very upset. "Now Hunter's going to leave me and I'm going to be alone again, alone in this apartment, all alone, except for Sophie, and how do you tell your sister that her favorite rockstar dumped you?"

"Hunter is not going to leave you," Courtney said. "I promise."

"But you are going to have babies," Sebastian said.

"Not without your blessing," Courtney said, shaking her head.

"You have it, just do it," Sebastian sighed.

"But you're not really happy about it," Courtney said.

"I'm not really happy about any of this," Sebastian said. "I'm just not really happy. Don't get me wrong, I love you, and I know none of this is your fault, but I feel like I'm intruding on something."

"You, intruding on something? I'm the one intruding," Courtney said. "Hunter and I have been talking about getting an annulment."

"Why?"

"So the two of you can do something legal and high-media," Courtney said.

"But your parents–"

"My mother doesn't give a damn about me, my father died a hero, Hunter's mother loves you, and the General is a d-bag," Courtney said. "We're grown-ups, we're adults, we're 24 years old. They can't do anything to us. What can they do to us? Hunter's a rockstar and I'm on my way to becoming a designer."

"I don't know," Sebastian said. "I just don't know."

"We were thinking within the next year or so," Courtney said. "If you think about it, it shouldn't be too hard for us to get one." There was a sort of pause in conversation. "I know you don't know it, and I completely respect your decision to not want kids, but you would make a great father. I see how you are with Sophie. Hunter too."

"I already gave you my blessing," Sebastian said, a little ruder than he'd attended. Courtney took that as her cue to leave.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she did, closing the door behind her. The next morning, Sebastian seemed to be over his temporary depression, because when Hunter got up, Sebastian was whistling to himself merrily in the kitchen and he was – cooking?

"Sebastian?" Hunter asked. Sebastian whipped around, embarrassed by the apron he was wearing as he cooked on the stove.

"No!" Sebastian said, suddenly upset. "Go back to bed!"

"Um… okay?" Hunter said, turning to leave.

"I was making you breakfast in bed!" Sebastian whined. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Okay, I'm going back to bed," Hunter said. "I'll be in our room then…"

"Good," Sebastian said, a touch of huff in his voice. Hunter left the kitchen, went to his and Sebastian's room, and changed out of the jeans he'd been wearing since the day before, into a pair of pajama bottoms. It was about fifteen minutes later when Sebastian came in with a tray, humming to himself merrily. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Hunter said.

"Happy Birthday!" Sebastian said.

"Thank you," Hunter said.

"I'm sorry about last night," Sebastian said as he set the tray down on the bed. "I've been super stressed with the thing tonight and law school and having a super sexy rockstar boyfriend."

"It's okay," Hunter said. "When did you learn to cook?"

"Been learning a little bit at a time so I could surprise you," Sebastian said. "Are you surprised."

"Very surprised," Hunter said, beginning to dig in. "You could have asked me to teach you."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"But think of all the fun we would've had," Hunter countered.

"Grease burns aren't fun," Sebastian said, taking a piece of bacon off the tray and munching it.

"So, your super sexy rockstar boyfriend and your also-not-horrible looking best friend are playing their first official gig together tonight," Hunter said.

"I know, I'm excited," Sebastian said, "especially since you banned me from jam sessions."

"You were distracting me," Hunter said.

"Is Jeff ready for tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Definitely," Hunter said. "I hope the fanbase likes him."

"They'll love him," Sebastian said. "And I love you."

* * *

ONE NIGHT ONLY  
**FLUX**  
JOINS YOUR FAVORITE  
**BROADWAY STARS****_  
_**IN CONJUNCTION WITH  
The Smythe Foundation  
**_SOLD OUT!_**

"Sold out," Sebastian smiled. "So proud of you."

"Couldn't have done it without your artistic vision and, as usual, a boatload of money," Hunter replied.

"You know me, I've got so much money I don't know what to do with it all," Sebastian said. "But this is a nice step in the right direction."

"So proud of you," Hunter said, kissing Sebastian's cheek. The paparazzi behind them clicked photos, Sebastian and Hunter ignored them.

The show was a huge success. Hunter, Jeff, and the band rocked it. They played songs for Broadway stars as well, including Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse St. James. All the proceeds were donated to the Smythe Foundation for Victims and Survivors of Rape and Sexual Assault.

* * *

**A/N: And then there's that. So. Tell me what you think, I guess? I dunno. I'm watching the Spies of Warsaw with David Tennant and he totally just slept with some chick who is the same actress as Agatha Christie on Doctor Who, which resulted in me yelling this information loudly, which confused my parents. They don't seem to have that many actors over on the BBC. Owen's in this too apparently. I'm not really paying attention.**

**Right, so leave a review, blah, blah, you know how this works.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Something about Hunter and Sebastian, and there's some Niff in it too, cuz we haven't had any Niff in a while.  
Later: I don't know, I haven't written it yet, but I know the baby Warblers show up again at some point.**

**PS: If you guys actually hate something, feel free to criticize me, but at least have the decency to come off anon and say it to my face.**


	13. Chapter 13: Huntbastian and some Niff

**A/N: WARNING: This is not really a nice chapter. It's nicer than chapter 18 of MDS and chapter 12 of ATY. So, honestly, if you stuck with me through those whole things, I don't see why you'd stop sticking around now, since SPOILERS: no one is actually doing any cheating, because that would be just awful.**

**Also, addressing some reviews... Sebastian and Blaine will not be getting back together, I apologize for the inconvenience. Josh, Nate, and the Warblers will return, at least that's the plan... A whole bunch of shit is basically going to happen in this chapter.**

**Oh, and also, I love Kurt. I love the idea of Kurt and Sebastian being friends. I love the idea of Kurt and Sebastian being mortal enemies who get along because Blaine. I am a Kurt-friendly person, this is a Kurt-friendly story, I am a Kurt-friendly author.**

**That's all, on to the chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Huntbastian and some Niff_

It had been several months since Jeff's debut in Flux. The fans loved him – in particular his hair and his general clean cut look. He was the only member of the band that wasn't pierced or tattooed in some way. Even Hunter had gotten a tattoo (Sebastian had suggested tattooing 'Property of Sebastian Smythe' across Hunter's ass. Hunter had declined.) Christmas had come and gone, and Sebastian was taking the last week of Sophie's holiday break from school to take her back to Paris to see her friends and, of course, her father and Sebastian's mother. Hunter had wanted to come, but he and the band were busy in New York, besides, Courtney was already a few months pregnant with her and Hunter's artificially inseminated baby.

Sebastian told his mother most of the good news. She was thrilled to be a grandmother. She made Sebastian promise to tell his father as well. Sebastian hadn't spoken with him in months, not since he'd called looking for advice on starting a charity.

A week in Paris kept Sebastian and Sophie isolated from the American tabloids. Sophie insisted Sebastian buy her the National Enquirer on the way out of LaGuardia, and there on the cover –

Sebastian didn't say a word just threw a few dollars at the person running the newsstand, then a few more at their cabbie when they got to the apartment. After the quietest elevator ride since Luke Skywalker shared one with Darth Vader, Sebastian burst into the apartment, the magazine still in his fist. Hunter was sitting on the couch, knowing Sebastian would be home sometime this morning.

"Hey baby!" Hunter said, perking up significantly.

"You're cheating on me?" Sebastian asked, throwing the magazine down on the coffeetable.

* * *

Nick took a run in the morning while Jeff made breakfast for them and the twins, every day. Usually, he would pick up anything they might need that day, like milk or some more diapers, and on Sundays he would pick up the Sunday Times from the newsstand down the street so they could do the crossword together. He got to the newsstand, and the first thing staring him in the face was over 9000 copies of the National Enquirer. He took one from the shelf in a fit of rage, throwing a ten at the newsboy, and ran all the way back to their apartment, where Jeff was feeding a bottle to Gabriella.

"Hey baby–" Jeff began, but Nick threw the magazine down on the couch.

"You're cheating on me?" Nick screamed.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, setting down his cereal and picking up his glasses to look at the magazine.

"I was gone for a _week_!" Sebastian exclaimed. "We have matching tattoos and a baby on the way, you can't just do this!"

"Sebastian, honey, I'm not cheating on you," Hunter said. "If I was, I would find a better way to tell you than via the front page of the Enquirer." He read the headline and snorted.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Front page headlines," Nick said, grabbing the newspaper again and holding it in front of Jeff's face. It read 'PART TIME LOVERS?!' across the center in huge letters and behind it a picture of – Hunter and Jeff, and it looked like they were kissing.

"I hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart, because one, you're kinda hot when you get jealous, and two, you've worked yourself into quite an impressive rage, but I've never kissed Hunter in my entire life, including any and all games of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare we ever played," Jeff said.

"Photo says otherwise," Nick pointed out. "As in photographical evidence. As in pics or it didn't happen!"

"Those photos are shopped, Nicky," Jeff said calmly. "As in, please don't accuse me of cheating on you when you know that's one thing I will _never ever_ do. Especially with Hunter, ew." Nick took a deep breath, calming himself down. "You really should see someone about that rage thing."

"I love you, Jeff," Nick finally said.

"I love you too, Nicky," Jeff said.

* * *

Sebastian was not so easily convinced.

"Sebastian, if I was to cheat on you, Jeff is literally at the bottom of the list of people I would do that with," Hunter said.

"Why not? You did Scott, Jeff's way better looking than him, and from personal experience, not a bad kisser, even though you should know because the Enquirer has seen you do it!" Sebastian said.

"Even if I did kiss Jeff, which I did _not_, why does that mean I'm cheating on you?" Hunter asked. "I'm not an idiot, I love you. Unless, of course, that makes me an idiot, because it's entirely possible."

"Did you kiss Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"No!" Hunter exclaimed. "Ew?"

"He's a very good kisser!" Sebastian said, indignantly.

"Ew?!" Hunter repeated.

"You're weird," Sebastian said. "You like Scott but not Jeff? What about those other guys?"

"Who said there were other guys?" Hunter asked.

"US Weekly," Sebastian said. "Sophie's got me addicted, since they seem to know more about you than I do. And also maybe you did. Three of them."

"US Weekly doesn't know about Courtney," Hunter pointed out.

"And I'd rather not, now tell me about the other guys," Sebastian said.

"Scott was the first, since you," Hunter said. "And I've said this before: we were drunk! Some of Scott's friends had a house party, things got a little out of hand. This was way before we'd even heard of Paul."

"If I hear any more about Scott, I'm going to puke," Sebastian said. "The other guys."

"Okay, okay," Hunter said. "There was, oh man, next was Dusty."

"You dated a guy named Dusty?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

"Shut up. You've probably had worse," Hunter said.

"Well, yeah, for example, I'm dating a guy named Hunter," Sebastian said.

"I'm not telling you anything," Hunter said, crossing his arms.

* * *

"You're adorable, you know that?" Jeff said.

"Who me?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you," Jeff said. "I'm gonna miss you when we go on tour."

"I'll miss you too," Nick said. "Especially at 2am when both the kids want something and I'm out numbered." Jeff laughed.

"Make Sebastian come over and help," Jeff suggested.

"I probably will," Nick agreed. "I'm sure he's useless with babies."

"He's gonna be a father soon," Jeff said. "However scary that is."

"It's only terrifying until you realize that he's been taking care of Sophie for years now," Nick said. "He's had more experience than we did when we started this. You'd never even changed a diaper."

"And I bet Sebastian hasn't either," Jeff said. "And you had experience from your brother. That's cheating."

"My parents are sending Cameron to Dalton," Nick said. "I just remembered."

"Can he sing?" Jeff asked. Nick shrugged.

"I don't know," Nick admitted. "I would assume so but you never can tell."

"Gosh, I can't even picture your brother big enough to wear a tie without it hanging down to his knees," Jeff said.

"Is that a height joke?" Nick asked with a small pout. Jeff laughed. "Time flies, I guess. Before we know it, we'll be sending little Ben off to Dalton."

"What about Gabriella?" Jeff asked.

"Well, where did your parents send your sister?" Nick asked.

"Cinci High, I think," Jeff said. "She wasn't getting bullied and my parents aren't as rich as some people's."

"Good luck to anyone that tried to bully her," Nick laughed. "She is fierce."

"Tell me about it," Jeff laughed. "We'll send Gabriella to Crawford, of course."

"Of course."

* * *

"Oooh, here come the _Part Time Lovers_," Tyler crooned as Hunter and Jeff walked into the garage.

"Shut up," Hunter said.

"_Jamie Huntington has reportedly been dating multi-millionaire Sebastian Smythe for three years but lately Sebastian is nowhere to be found and Jamie has been seen in many intimate locations with Jeffrey Sterling, Flux bassist. Could it be Jamie and Jeff are Part Time Lovers like their song suggests? We remember when the song was recorded by Flux that Jamie and then-bassist Scott were in fact dating on and off. When the band performed the song on New Year's Eve, the unstoppable duet by Jamie and Jeff had the crowd on their feet. Apparently Jamie likes his bass players. Good luck with your handful, Sebastian. Your source for all things Flux, A.W._," Kirby read off his phone.

"Didn't know you felt that way, Hunt," Jeff teased. The band had gotten past Sebastian and Jeff calling their Jamie 'Hunter' quite some time ago.

"Remind me to shoot Lisa," Hunter said. "I underestimated her imagination when I told her to make something up."

"A.W. is Lisa?" Jeff laughed.

"Yup," Hunter said.

"Amelia Williams," Jeff said. "I really should have known."

"My question is what intimate locations have we been seen in?" Hunter asked.

"There's a picture," Kirby said, handing his phone to Hunter.

"That's a Starbucks," Hunter said. "For Pete's sake, Nick was there, you can see the side of his head."

"I thought it was funny," Jeff shrugged.

"To be honest, so did I," Hunter said. "Sebastian, apparently, not so much."

"Oh my Gosh, I know, Nick practically had a conniption," Jeff said. "He's kind of hot when he gets all riled up."

"You should have seen some of the stuff they used to publish before we owned it," Everett said. "Chels almost threw me out a few times there before I managed to convince her I wasn't doing that chick from _Pretty Little Liars_."

"Which one?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know, all of them?" Everett said.

"I remember that," Jeff said. "I wasn't like a stalker fan back then, but I still remember it."

"Can you imagine if it got out that our stalker fan was part of our band now?" Tyler asked.

"We'd have a lot more stalker fans," Everett concluded.

"Is that good or bad?" Hunter asked. Jeff grinned.

* * *

"Courtney, I need you to meet me and Jeff downtown," Hunter said. He gave her the address then hung up. Courtney stared at her phone for a second, then stood up from the couch, where she and Sophie had been playing Go Fish while Sebastian did his homework (or whatever it was he was doing, there was a lot of paper and he kept telling them to be quiet).

"I'm going out, don't wait up," Courtney said before grabbing her coat and leaving the apartment. She was halfway to the elevator when she got a text – _bring Sophie_. Then another – _Don't tell Bas._

20 minutes later, Courtney and Sophie were downtown at the address Hunter had given. Jewelry. Sophie got so excited she started babbling in French and only Hunter could understand her. There was only one reason the four of them would be gathered here on a Tuesday afternoon. Hunter was going to ask Sebastian to marry him. His and Courtney's annulment would be finalized any day now, and Hunter was already secretly planning the wedding (with Nick's help, because of course Nick knew everything about planning weddings, he'd been planning his own for almost ten years by the time he'd gotten married).

"Okay, I get why you would want a woman's touch with this because I've seen your wardrobe, but why is he here?" Courtney asked, pointing to Jeff.

"Sebastian helped Nick pick out mine, I offered to return the favor, since Hunt and I are buddies," Jeff said. "He was going to ask Everett and I was like, bro, this is my thing. I got your back. And Sebastian's my best friend, I know what he'd like."

"Is he, though?" Courtney asked. Jeff ignored that.

"Also, you know, it's good for us to be seen together, since anyone who believes the Enquirer thinks we're doing it behind everyone's backs," Hunter said. "I'm gonna kill Lisa, I swear to God."

"The fans don't really think that," Sophie said.

"Anyhow," Hunter said. "I'm going to ask Sebastian to marry me and I need rings."

"He'd say yes without a ring," Courtney said.

"Oh my God, he needs to have a ring," Jeff and Sophie said indignantly.

"There we go," Hunter said. "Of course he would say yes anyway. I want to make it special. I proposed to you with a ring, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Courtney said, hand going as if by reflex to Hunter's military school class ring, which she was still wearing on a chain around her neck.

"So it's only fair," Hunter said. "What does he like?" Jeff, Courtney, and Sophie all thought and sort of shrugged.

"I know his and Blaine's rings were platinum," Courtney said.

"He doesn't really wear a whole lot of jewelry," Jeff said. "I mean, I'm a bracelets kind of guy myself, but he only ever had the watch. Which was ugly."

"I bought him a new one," Hunter said. "He likes it."

"And what was that?" Jeff asked.

"Titanium," Hunter replied.

"Okay, we're hopeless at this," Courtney said. Sophie cleared her throat.

"Yes, Soph?" Hunter asked.

"I know what he likes," Sophie said.

"How?" Hunter asked.

"We talk about things," Sophie said. "He always said my papa has many faults but his taste in jewelry was not one of them."

"So?" Courtney asked. Sophie sighed, grabbed Hunter's arm, and pulled him around the counter, finally pointing dramatically at some appropriate selections. Jeff looked easily over her shoulder.

"Ooh, yeah, those are the ones," Jeff exclaimed.

Seriously. They are hopeless at this.

After a few hours, Hunter had finally made his selection and was ready to leave. Courtney and Sophie had decided to make a night of their trip out town and were on their way to do more shopping.

"Want to grab a bite or something?" Hunter asked Jeff. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Jeff said. "Well, not actually starving, but sort of hungry, yeah."

"What do you suggest for 'sort of hungry, yeah'?" Hunter teased.

"Cake?" Jeff guessed. "Oh, Nicky and I made the most delicious Black Forest Cake last night. There's probably some left."

"Sure, let's go to your place," Hunter said. It wasn't too far to Nick and Jeff's apartment from the jewelry store. At least it probably wasn't. I mean, I've never been to New York, so let's just pretend they can walk there, okay? Just as they reached the building, Hunter got the strange feeling they were being watched. He turned around, but no one was there. He shrugged and went upstairs with Jeff.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jeff joked as he walked in the door.

"Hi, honey!" Nick called.

"As much as I appreciate when I get home and you're naked, I really hope you're not!" Jeff said as he and Hunter walked through the kitchen into the living room. "I brought Hunter." Nick was sitting with one of the babies in his arms, gently rocking him or her.

"Hi, Hunt," Nick said.

"Aw, babies," Hunter said with a smile. Jeff picked up the one Nick wasn't holding and handed it to Hunter. "Aww."

"You'll be a daddy before you know it," Jeff said. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Nope," Hunter said. "But it's definitely just one."

"Good, you couldn't handle more than one," Nick said.

"I promised Hunter some cake, do we have cake left?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, should be, check the fridge," Nick said. Jeff wandered back into the kitchen. "Did you get the mail?"

"Oh, yeah," Jeff said, pulling it from his jacket as he walked back into the living room. "Just a letter."

"A letter?" Nick asked, setting down whichever kid he was holding to take the letter. "_Dear Nick and Jeff, Hi! How's it going? We're pretty good here. We won our Regionals competition today and are writing to let you know that Nationals are in New York this year. We want to know if you or any of the other Warblers wants to come. We'd love to see you again, and the guys are dying to meet Blaine. Love, Josh and Nate._"

"They are the two cutest kids ever," Jeff said. "Sorry, not sorry, I wish we could adopt them."

"They're 15! We're not old enough to be their parents," Nick said.

"Still! Sophie's 13 and Hunter and Sebastian are her parents," Jeff said, disappearing back into the kitchen to find the cake.

"We're not her parents," Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"And you're nowhere near as cute as new us," Jeff said. "You should have seen them holding hands! If we were even half that cute, I don't know how you guys handled us."

"That's my brother-in-law you're talking about," Hunter said. Jeff came back from the kitchen and tried to hand Hunter a plate of cake but failed, because Hunter was still holding the baby. Jeff put the plate on the end table.

"I don't think you can call him that," Nick said. "Jeff told me where you went today."

"Well, he'll always be like a little bro to me," Hunter said. "And it's great that he's going his own way like – like I did but… I do set a lot of stock in family values. This isn't something I would have picked for myself. Do you know what I mean?" Jeff and Nick shook their heads.

"We've known this was what we wanted since we were seven," Nick said. "Sure we took the long road, but we got here and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Me either," Jeff said. "So Josh likes to sing, has a gorgeous boyfriend, and is well on his way to becoming the next Blaine? It's his life and it's what he wants."

"I know it is," Hunter said. "I just know his family, that's all."

"We thought we knew our families," Jeff said. "We were sure Nick's wouldn't be okay with it, but they were just as cool as mine. People's opinions can change when it's their own kid. Or when it's themselves. Look at you."

"Sebastian and I love each other and that's what matters to me right now," Hunter said carefully. "I'm sure Josh and Nate love each other, or maybe they don't, that's not my call, but if they do, that's fine and I'm not in charge of them."

"Are you coming to Nationals with us?" Nick asked. Hunter nodded handing the baby he was holding to Nick so he could eat his cake.

"Yeah, of course I will," Hunter said.

"Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler," Jeff said, digging into his cake as well.

"When are you going to propose to Sebastian?" Nick asked.

"Couple weeks," Hunter said. "Mine and Cort's annulment will be processed in a little while here. Thought Bas might like an August wedding."

"He probably would," Jeff said.

"And, although this has nothing to do with it, because I would propose anyway, I'd like the news to break right before we go on tour," Hunter said. Jeff chuckled.

"Can I see the ring?" Nick asked. Hunter nodded, setting down his plate to pick up the bag with the ring in it.

"It's gorgeous," Jeff said. "No offence, ours are beautiful and I love gold, but wow."

"I still haven't paid Sebastian back what he lent me to buy ours," Nick said, accepted the box Hunter handed him. "Should do that, I guess."

"Don't worry about it," Hunter said.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful," Nick said. It was a platinum band with three diamonds set into it. "He'll love it. He couldn't stop gawking at the diamonds when we were shopping for Jeff's. I just couldn't afford diamonds and I didn't want to let him lend me that much."

"If Sebastian ever decides I need to pay him back for everything he's bought for me, I am seriously in deep shit," Hunter said with a laugh, taking the ring and box back from Nick.

"So, you'll never guess what I found today," Nick said.

"Probably not," Hunter agreed.

"I was going through some boxes while the twins were asleep, because Jeff finally said I could throw out some of the more super-stalker fan crap he's kept through the years," Nick said. "And I found _this_ copy of US Weekly." Jeff snatched the magazine from Nick's hands.

"We're not throwing this out," Jeff said, clutching it to his chest. "This is proof that I was right!"

"Oh, please," Nick said. "Hunter's your new best friend, you can tell him you were right any time you want."

"I was right!" Jeff said, sticking his tongue out at Hunter.

"About what?" Hunter asked.

"You," Jeff said. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Look, I pride myself in my 'dar and I've never been wrong before. I took you as a great personal insult."

"Oh please," Hunter said, taking the magazine from Jeff. Sure enough, it was the issue that had outed both him and Scott.

"I might not have told my friends the second I realized, but at least I never denied it," Jeff said.

"I've never denied it," Hunter said. "I never ever directly came out and denied any of these rumors. If anyone asked me the right question, I might have even confirmed them."

"Your publicist tried to deny it for a while," Jeff pointed out.

"Our publicist does a very good job with what she has to work with," Hunter said. "We were still trying to get on our feet back then, the last thing we needed was a major scandal."

"Also there was this picture," Nick said, picking up a single page from the table and handing it to Hunter. It was a picture ripped from a magazine of a photo shoot Flux had done so many years ago. Jeff had scribbled over Hunter's head.

"Got a problem, Sterling?" Hunter asked, a little taken aback. "Did I do something to offend you?" Jeff blushed and stole the page from Hunter.

* * *

When Hunter got home that evening, carefully stashing the ring in Courtney's room, Sebastian hadn't moved from the spot Courtney and Sophie had left him sitting in hours earlier.

"Honey?" Hunter asked timidly, because Sebastian had been known to lash out if you disturbed him while he was working.

"I'm working, Hunter," Sebastian said.

"Okay," Hunter said, head hanging in defeat. "I'll just… be on the roof." He headed up to the roof, putting his headphones on and beginning to work on choreography for the Rebrand Tour, which would be starting in just a few weeks. The already risen full moon was far overhead by the time Sebastian made his way upstairs.

"Sorry, baby," Sebastian said. Hunter didn't hear him, engrossed in his music, pretending to put on a concert, like a child in his backyard. "Hunt?" Sebastian tapped Hunter on the shoulder. Hunter jumped three miles in the air, pulling his headphones off and turning around. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," Hunter said.

"Sorry," Sebastian said, sweetly kissing Hunter somewhere near his ear. "Law School isn't all Legally Blonde makes it out to be."

"Well, being a rockstar isn't exactly a walk in the park either," Hunter said. "Kirby hasn't been showing up to rehearsals, he met a girl. Jeff's been teaching me to play the guitar."

"Whaat?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I'm dead serious," Hunter said. "But at the end of the day, I know I have my sexy lawyer boyfriend to kiss me senseless." Sebastian chuckled. "That's your cue to kiss me senseless."

"Oh, I see," Sebastian said. "I had a different idea."

"Oh?" Hunter asked. "Turning down a sexual activity? Why, Sebastian Smythe, are you growing up?"

"You know me, I'm unpredictable like that," Sebastian said with a shrug. "I thought we might get dressed up and hit the town, because I've got some pretty intense news."

"Isn't it getting pretty late?" Hunter asked, looking up at the sky.

"It's only eight-thirty," Sebastian said.

"Damn, seriously?" Hunter asked. "Okay, let's go out."

"Excellent," Sebastian said. "Dress nice. I've got some calls to make."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"You'll see," Sebastian said. Hunter wandered down to their room to change into a nice suit, very confused. Before leaving the apartment, Hunter snuck into Courtney's room to grab the ring he'd stashed, just in case this new mood of Sebastian's turned out to be a good backdrop for proposal.

Sebastian dragged Hunter out to some fancy place for drinks and they were soon joined by Blaine and Kurt, Nick and Jeff, and then, for whatever bizarre reason, Trent… and Beats.

"What are we all doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Calm down, killer, have some champagne," Sebastian said. "I have very exciting news and I wanted all of my best friends to be there when I let it out. And also Kurt." Kurt chuckled good-naturedly. "For those of you that don't know, I am almost finished my second year of law school, and I really didn't know what I was going to do with myself when I'd graduated. My father had said something about joining his firm, but it is in Chicago, and I couldn't stand to be away from this city." He paused dramatically.

"So?" Hunter asked.

"Well, one of my professors runs a big New York firm and… he hired me! I officially have a job lined up, all I have to do is graduate and pass the bar."

"Congratulations!" everyone said at once, and suddenly everyone was trying to hug or high five Sebastian.

"Thank you," Sebastian said. "By the way, drinks are on me, so drink up. I mean it, killer." Sebastian winked at Blaine, and Blaine blushed into his water. "While we're all here, anyone else want to announce anything?"

"I will," Kurt said. "My line is being featured in Vogue this summer."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "The magazine, not just the website?"

"The magazine, not just the website," Kurt confirmed. "And a certain store that I can't name yet might even be picking up my line." Everyone excitedly congratulated Kurt.

"I've got something too," Blaine piped up. "Something I've known for a while but haven't been able to tell anyone. I'm going back to Broadway. Steve finally finished the revisions and cast me to originate the role of Jack!"

"Congratulations!" Sebastian exclaimed before giving Blaine a big hug, Kurt and Hunter's disapproving looks unseen by either of them. Being on Broadway had always been Blaine's dream. Sebastian used to tell him every day how talented he was and that he would make it, without a doubt. This was it – Blaine's dream come true. And for the first time since before their breakup, Sebastian was genuinely very happy for him.

"Anybody else?" Blaine asked, happily sitting next to Sebastian with their shoulders pressed together in a way that made Kurt shoot them glares that they were completely oblivious to.

"I don't know if anyone knows this, but I'm actually the bass player of a very successful rock band called Flux and we are going on tour next month," Jeff said.

"What?" Nick asked, in mock shock. "Are you kidding me? I had no idea!" Jeff laughed. "What? I had to say something, the most interesting thing in my life is that the twins have started talking."

"And that's exciting!" Blaine encouraged them. "Ari is getting so big so fast, it's hard to keep up with her."

"Which is saying something, given that her genetics pretty much ensure she won't get taller than 5'1," Kurt joked.

"I have something," Hunter said.

"Go on," Jeff said, interested.

"Remember earlier when you asked if we were having a boy or a girl?" Hunter asked. "I do know, I just wanted to tell Bas first."

"Oh?" Jeff asked at the same time Sebastian looked at Hunter with a very interested look. Hunter nodded, leaning to whisper in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian smiled, nodding.

"Well?!" Trent asked.

"It's a boy," Hunter said.

"We thought it would be," Sebastian continued. "That's the Clarington sperm for you."

"Congratulations," was once again the general consensus.

"And what about you two?" Nick asked Trent and Beats. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't have anything too interesting to say," Beats said. "I mean, besides that I've moved to New York, which probably comes as a surprise."

"And it's every bit as amazing as you guys always said it would be," Trent said. "I'm glad you guys convinced me to move."

"Told you so," Jeff said with one of his fantastic smiles.

"Today, Jeff and I got a letter from new us," Nick said. "The Warblers. Nationals are in New York, and we have all been invited to watch them kick ass and take names."

"And we are so going!" Blaine said excitedly. "When is it?"

"June, usually?" Hunter said. "We'll be back from tour by then, so it works out perfectly."

"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed. "I'm so excited, I love new us!"

"I don't have any _really_ strong feelings about 'new us'," Sebastian said. "But there is one person here I have a few particularly strong feelings for, and that is Hunter. To wit…" Sebastian put down his champagne class, stood up, straightened his jacket and then dropped to one knee. Hunter gasped as Sebastian fumbled with something in his jacket. "Hunter James Clarington, my best friend, my boyfriend, _my rockstar_. Would you please do me the extreme honor of being my husband?" Sebastian held out a box with a simple platinum band – three diamonds set into it. Hunter looked at Sebastian, then spared a glance for Nick and Jeff who were both grinning like idiots, almost laughing. Hunter nodded silently, face cracking into a smile.

"Yes," Hunter agreed, reaching in his jacket for an identical box and holding it out to Sebastian. "Only if you'd return the favor." Sebastian took the box from Hunter looking inside it at the _exact same ring_. Nick and Jeff high fived. "Also, I hate you both," Hunter added to Nick and Jeff.

"You love us!" Nick exclaimed happily as Sebastian stood up to embrace his fiancé. Each man put his ring on, unable to stop looking at the other lovingly.

"Ah, I see, this is why you invited us out," Kurt said dryly. "To brag."

"Oh, shush, you're ruining it," Blaine said, happily looking on.

"Oh, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you always manage to see the bad side of me, don't you?" Sebastian said, even Kurt unable to break his good mood.

"I try," Kurt said.

"Boys," Blaine mediated. "It was a very touching display. I always would have thought you two as more of a cheesy sort of carriage ride through Central Park kind of people, but very touching."

"No way," Sebastian said. "You know me, killer, have I ever been cheesy?"

"Yes," Blaine and Hunter said at the same time. Sebastian laughed, giving Hunter a kiss, but then Hunter's cell phone was ringing and Hunter was quickly digging it out of his pocket.

"It's Lisa," Hunter said, confused, then answering it, "hello?"

"Hunter, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop it, it went straight to press!" Lisa wailed from her end.

"Hold on, what?" Hunter asked.

"Nick and Jeff asked me to babysit, so I wasn't at the office, because I thought, gee, it's Tuesday, what kind of trouble could you really get into," Lisa said hysterically. "I'm texting you a link…" Hunter looked at his phone as it lit up with a text message. He followed the link and instantly his good mood evaporated.

"I'm gonna have to call you back…." He set his phone down on the bar where they were sitting, everyone was staring at him as he read down through the article quickly, then silently handed his phone to Jeff so he could read it as well.

"What's going on?" Trent asked anxiously. Hunter shook his head. Jeff's eyes got wider and wider as he read down the article, finally reaching the end as tears began to fall.

"Nick, I swear–" Jeff said as Nick read snippets from beside him.

"I know," Nick said, quickly kissing Jeff's tears away. Hunter took the rest of his champagne glass like a shot.

"Anything stronger," he ordered from the bartender.

"What is–?" Blaine's turn to ask, but Jeff handed him the phone and Blaine began reading. Sebastian didn't need to read, didn't need to know, he simply hugged his new fiancé, already guessing what it might possibly say, and not caring. It wasn't true, it didn't matter, whatever it was. "_Oh_." Kurt didn't say anything as Blaine passed the phone back to Hunter. Hunter offered it to Sebastian, but Sebastian shook his head, so Hunter instead handed it to Beats, who read it together with Trent.

"Well, that certainly puts a damper on this evening," Beats finally said. He handed the phone back to Hunter who set it on the counter. On the screen, the article still blared the title –_ Flux in Freefall: Guitarist Missing, Love Scandal Confirmed!_

* * *

**A/N: I literally sat in the breakroom talking about ways to crush your readers spirits with this other girl who writes fics in some other fandom for like 15 minutes. We sat around laughing villainously tapping our fingers together. It was fun. Anyway, I'm about one-tenth of the way done writing the next chapter, so it'll be a few days. **

**In the meantime, leave me a review, tell me how much I suck at life, tell me what you think should happen, tell me your favorite color or your favorite member of the New Directions (not including Blaine. Or Kurt. I think mine would have to be Unique. Or Mercedes. Or Santana. Or Zizes. Okay, I don't know.) Just leave me a review because I like them.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Sebastian concocts a plan. That's all I know right now.  
And later: (Vague plot ideas in my head... The new Warblers... Something with Sophie and a possible boyfriend... hunter and Sebastian get a kid... I'm just not really sure right now.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Huntbastian and the Band

**A/N: So, I've been feeling a little like a damp towel lately... And this story took a weird turn.**

**Warnings for drugs, but not actually using them, and... painful stuff. And a plot twist that I don't get to explain until the next chapter. :D**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Huntbastian_

Hunter spent days cooped up in his room with the guitar Sebastian had brought him home in hopes that he'd cheer up. Being a performer was all he'd ever wanted – performing and Sebastian, that is. It didn't matter to Sebastian what the tabloids said about Hunter, he knew the truth. And it didn't matter to Nick, either, what they said about Jeff. But it mattered to Hunter.

It always mattered to Hunter. That's why he'd secured the lockdown on the gossip, he'd never wanted whatever bullshit rumors to get out and ruin the band. He'd been through high school and even gossip within the halls of Dalton Academy had been unbearable. The only person Hunter saw was Sebastian and vice versa, he shouldn't be subjected to this kind of public humiliation.

A soft knock on the bedroom door. Hunter didn't say anything and soon Sebastian had stepped across the threshold with a mug of tea for Hunter.

"Hey baby," Sebastian said softly.

"Hi," Hunter said.

"Feeling any better?" Sebastian asked.

"You've been asking me that four days, do you really think it would be any better today?"

"Possibly."

"It's not."

"Anything I can do?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, handing Hunter his tea.

"I don't know." Sebastian nodded and sat on the floor next to Hunter. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Sebastian said. "I don't know what you can do besides hold your head up high and ignore it."

"My guitarist is literally _missing_," Hunter said. "I leave for tour in twenty-three days and so far the only song I know is Bad Bad Leroy Brown."

"Do you know anyone else who plays guitar?" Sebastian asked.

"Jeff does, but then I wouldn't have a bassist," Hunter said.

"You really don't have many friends, do you?" Sebastian asked. Hunter glared at him. This was not the time. "How can he be missing?"

"No one's heard from him for a week, not even Everett, and apparently not even his new girlfriend knows where he is, she 'lost' him in Atlantic City," Hunter said.

"He'll turn up," Sebastian said.

"And what if he doesn't?" Hunter asked.

"Then you'll be playing Bad Bad Leroy Brown to full houses all across America," Sebastian said. "You replaced Scott, you can replace him too."

"I don't want to replace him, I just want him back!" Hunter said.

"I don't play the guitar, Hunt, if I did, I would be more than happy to play with you," Sebastian said. "He will turn up."

"I'm not – I'm _not_ secretly dating Jeff, you know," Hunter said.

"Obviously," Sebastian scoffed. "Look, Hunt, do you remember when you looked at me for the first time on live national television and called me your boyfriend?"

"Uh… God, everything's a blur," Hunter said with a small chuckle. "Was it on the red carpet?"

"Nope," Sebastian said. "About two hours later. And you played your newest and biggest hit at the time."

"_Break My Heart_," Hunter said. Sebastian nodded and started singing Hunter's lyrics back to him.

_Stare me down, intimidate me  
Baby, please, you'll never break me  
Bring it on, cuz I can take it  
You're so cool, the way you play it  
You can do whatever you like  
Why don't you break my heart?_

"Look, you wrote that song about me, we both know it," Sebastian said.

"A fact which I have never denied," Hunter said.

"Were you expecting me to?" Sebastian asked. "Break your heart?"

"I think I thought I was," Hunter said. "At the beginning. But I know you never would."

"Do you think I'd cheat on you? Like I did on Blaine, with you back at Dalton? Like I made every guy in that damn school do? Do you think I could?"

"I don't…" Hunter trailed off.

"I haven't always been the person I am with you," Sebastian said. "You should know that better than anyone."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I'm going to," Sebastian said. "Break your pretty little heart into a million pieces."

"What?" Hunter asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"We're breaking up," Sebastian said.

"What?" Hunter said again.

"Our public relationship is going to be over," Sebastian said. "I… I still love you, and this is going to be so, _so_ hard, but… it's going to be so much better."

"What?"

"Okay, get the cotton out of your ears and pay attention to me," Sebastian said very clearly. "I love you, Hunt."

"I love you too, which is why I don't understand–"

"Shush. I can't stand seeing what this fucking perverted interest in our love lives is doing to us, no matter how much you try to tell me it's not, I can see it on your face every fucking time you see another one of those ridiculous headlines," Sebastian said. "I'm breaking up with you, for the media. It's not going to be pretty, and it's not going to be easy. We won't see each other for a while after it happens."

"Sebastian, don't– I'm fine, really, don't- you don't have to do anything–" Hunter began protesting.

"No, I do," Sebastian said. "I already talked to Lisa, she's willing to write our 'official' break-up article, I just have to have enough public exposure to back it up. It's going to hurt, for both of us – for all of us. For you and me, for Courtney and Sophie, for Kurt and Blaine and Nick and Jeff… It's going to hurt. And then it's going to get better. Three months. I'll have it sorted by September."

"You promise?" Hunter asked. Sebastian nodded solemnly.

"But you have to trust me," Sebastian said. "And you have to trust Lisa. You have to do exactly what we say."

"What are you going to do?" Hunter asked.

"Feed the flames," Sebastian said. "We have three weeks until you leave for tour."

"But what are you going to do?" Hunter asked. Sebastian had mentioned Kurt and Blaine – and Hunter was suspicious.

"Hunt, I don't feel anything for him anymore, he's just doing me a favor," Sebastian said.

"_What are you going to do?_"

"We're going to be seen at bars, at clubs, at shows, at gatherings, at premieres, everywhere," Sebastian said. "Anywhere we can put in appearances."

"Doing. What."

"Kurt and I have agreed on terms, friendly, platonic kisses in front of cameras, nothing more than suggestive," Sebastian said. "I'm _over_ him, Hunt. I promise."

"What do I have to do?" Hunter asked.

"Whine. Look pathetic. Go out in front of a full house every night, no matter what, and be the rock star I know you are," Sebastian said. "And above all else, absolutely deny _everything_. No matter who asks, you and I are going strong, always will be."

"Why?"

"Because when this whole thing glosses over and I come back from Paris, I want to enjoy my life being married to you," Sebastian said with a smile.

"And what about Courtney?" Hunter asked. "Our _son_ is going to be born this summer."

"Courtney's going back to Colorado," Sebastian said. "I didn't ask her to, in fact, I told her not to. She insisted. She says it will be a lot more low-key, and we can both get there pretty covertly to be there for her."

"And Sophie?"

"Coming with me back to Paris."

"And what am I supposed to tell my band?" Hunter asked.

"That I know where Kirby is," Sebastian said, handing Hunter a scrap of paper pulled from his pocket.

"How…?"

"It's one of the perks of being really, _really_ rich," Sebastian said.

* * *

"Sebastian, this is starting to make me really uncomfortable," Kurt said, exasperated as Sebastian turned up to pick up Blaine for the third night in a row.

"Look, Princess, I'm not too thrilled with it either," Sebastian said with a frown. "I'd rather be at home screwing my sexy rockstar fiancé into extra-reinforced glass windows with Manhattan spread out behind him, but I have to take your husband to a club instead, so if you're so worried about what we're doing, why don't you come with us?"

"I don't have a babysitter," Kurt said.

"I brought you one," Sebastian said, unearthing Sophie from behind him.

"No," Kurt said.

"Come on, she's almost fourteen, she's old enough to look after a sleeping two year old for a few hours," Sebastian said. "Get dressed, let's go."

"Why couldn't you have just decided to fake-date Trent or Nick?" Kurt asked, annoyed as he disappeared into his bedroom to change.

"I needed someone that was already at least moderately in the media spotlight," Sebastian said, talking loudly enough for Kurt to hear him through the closed door.

"And do you want to remind me _why_ again, exactly?" Kurt asked, emerging from the bedroom again, completely changed into something Kurt would wear to a club, his years in performing helping him to change at the speed of light.

"For Hunter," Sebastian said. "Because he's my fiancé and I love him. And also for Nick and Jeff, because I owe Nick a pretty big one for testifying in my favor after the slushee incident and I can't stand to see Jeff in tears anymore."

"Well, that certainly explains the long overdue question of how you didn't get expelled for that," Kurt said, looking in a mirror conveniently hanging in the living room to make sure he hadn't messed up his hair changing.

"I begged them not to, but they decided to do it anyway," Sebastian said. "Just to torture me, I guess."

"And me as well," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey now," Sebastian said with a frown. "I'm trying to be nice, here. I'm sorry for the unfortunate circumstances. Really."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry about Blaine's eye," Sebastian continued, figuring he might as well get all his apologies out at once.

"Heard that before."

"Sorry for that picture of your brother."

"Yeah."

"Sorry for seducing with your boyfriend while he was still dating you."

"What did you do, get a good deal on bulk apologies down at Sam's Club?" Kurt asked.

"Just trying to kill time while Blaine does his hair," Sebastian said. "Another perk about Hunter, he rarely even _does_ his hair. Just sort of lets it fall all sexy."

"Hunter, really?" Kurt asked.

"You bet," Sebastian said with a smile, a real smile. "I'd do anything for him." Blaine emerged from the bathroom just then, far too much gel in his hair as usual. "Hey killer."

"Hi Sebastian," Blaine said.

"Under normal circumstances, this would be the part where I bitch and moan about how much gel you managed to stuff into your head and how you always look like a twelve-year-old in your bowties," Sebastian said. "Instead… you look good."

"Thank you."

A few hours dancing at one of New York's finer gay clubs, Sebastian was sure at least two cameras had captured him with Blaine. He delivered his dates back to their apartment, then stumped home.

"How's the ruckmaker?" Sebastian asked, dully sitting down next to Hunter on the couch. Sophie went to her room, it was well past midnight.

"Have you ever just sat down and literally watched your life fall apart at the seams?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

"That's me, right now."

"Yep."

"How was the club?"

"Lame."

"Lamé."

"Right," Sebastian said, managing a laugh. "I love you more than anything, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Hunter replied. "I love you too."

"It's weird, though," Sebastian said. "When I was a kid, less than… ten years ago, I never thought I'd fall in love. It was for losers and I didn't need all that bullshit. Now I've gone and done it–"

"Twice."

"–And I don't know why I was so scared or even against it," Sebastian said, ignoring Hunter's comment. "Sophie's starting high school next year."

"That she is," Hunter said.

"I'm going to send her to Crawford," Sebastian said.

"What about all that 'have to keep an eye on her or she'll turn out like me' crap?" Hunter asked.

"I think she does fine on her own," Sebastian said. "There are some things you can only have when you don't have a parent or a pretty awesome older brother breathing down your neck. She'll love it."

"She won't be around to take care of the baby," Hunter said. "Who we still have to name."

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed.

"Something French, but not too French," Hunter said.

"Agreed," Sebastian said.

"But I don't know what yet," Hunter said, dejectedly staring out the window at the Manhattan cityscape.

"You know what the good thing about falling apart at the seams is?" Sebastian asked. Hunter shook his head. "Seams are the easiest place to sew it back together."

* * *

The next night, Blaine had a show and Sebastian was about to leave the penthouse when there was a knock on the door. Sebastian, standing right next to it, opened it immediately. There was Everett and Kirby.

"Hi. Move it. He's heavy," Everett said, heaving Kirby into the apartment. Sebastian immediately bent to help.

"Hunter!" Sebastian yelled. Hunter came running around the corner from the living room. Stronger than Sebastian, Hunter helped Everett carry Kirby into the apartment. It wasn't until Kirby was on a couch in the living room that Sebastian noticed he wasn't even conscious.

"Is he okay?" Sebastian asked.

"I won't know until he wakes up," Everett snapped.

"Do you need me to stay home tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"No, you go out. We'll be here when you get back," Hunter said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sebastian made an appearance, refusing comments as usual.

"You've been seen with Mr. Anderson quite a few times in the last few months, care to comment on your relationship?"

"We're friends," Sebastian said.

"Would you care to comment on the rumor floating around that you and Mr. Anderson were more than just casual friends during your school days?"

"No comment," Sebastian said with a glare.

"Would you like to comment on the most recent Flux scandal?"

"No."

"Jamie and Jeff were seen at a jewelry store about a week ago."

"No comment." Sebastian's ring was on a chain around his neck under his suit.

"This isn't the first time Jamie–"

"You know what I have to say about Jamie?" Sebastian asked, cracking. "He's a person, he's my boyfriend, I love him very much, and if you did too, you'd leave our personal business out of it. There's a comment for you." He stormed off, left the show entirely, went back to Manhattan. Kirby, Everett, and Hunter were still in the living room.

"What's the verdict?" Sebastian asked.

"Kirby needs to go to rehab," Hunter said.

"He doesn't have time," Sebastian said. "Not before you go on tour. Not enough to do any serious good."

"We know," Everett said.

"I'm sorry," Kirby said quietly.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Everett said.

"We'll just detox for now," Hunter said. "He can stay here with me." Everett gave Hunter a very stern look. "What?"

"For starters, he's coming home with me and Chels. We've been best friends for like twenty years," Everett said.

"You think you know what to do?" Hunter asked.

"I know exactly what to do, he's my best friend," Everett said.

"Ev, and be honest with me here, have you ever kicked an addiction?" Hunter asked.

"No," Everett said with a shrug. "Have you?"

"Yes." Everett and Kirby stared at him. Kirby fidgeted. "When I was 15, I was a sophomore in military school, and I started using anabolic steroids. Two years later, faced with a difficult situation, I somehow managed to kick the habit. It was hell, I promise. It always is. I know that right now you probably feel like you're fine and nothing is wrong. In a few hours, you'll start itching for that next hit, and when I don't give it to you, you'll fight me for it. And when you find out that I don't have what you're looking for, you'll try to leave and find it for yourself. And I won't let that happen."

"Then I'm staying too," Everett said. "At least for the night."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked. "It's not going to be pretty."

"I can't leave him alone, Jamie," Everett said. "He's my best friend."

"Okay," Hunter said with a nod. "Kirby–"

"Matt," Kirby said.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"You can call me Matt now," Kirby said, like it was something he'd been holding out on. Kirby had always sounded cooler, but he wasn't in the mood for cool right now. He wanted to get better, he needed to get better.

"Okay, then, Matt," Hunter said with a smile. "Kindly put all the contents of your pockets on the coffee table." Kirby looked at Hunter, then slowly began emptying his pockets. He had common things, wallet, keys, cell phone, but then less common things, random bottle caps, a ticket stub, half a candy bar, and then finally, from the inside pocket of his leather jacket, cocaine. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah," Kirby mumbled.

"Ev, you and Kir– Matt can have Courtney's room," Hunter said. "He looks like he's crashing, so he'll probably sleep for a few hours, but you have to watch him."

"Yeah, I will," Everett said, helping Kirby up. "C'mon, buddy." They left the living room. Hunter looked up at Sebastian and sighed.

"Keep Sophie in her room, she shouldn't see them like this," Hunter said. Sebastian agreed silently. "I'm going to get rid of this." He picked up the bag of cocaine and left for the bathroom. Sebastian followed him.

"What happened to him?" Sebastian asked.

"He was exactly where you said he would be," Hunter said. "Everett found him in Atlantic City. He won't say what happened or where his girlfriend is, just that he's sorry and it won't happen again."

"How long's he been on coke? You make it sound like he's been doing it for a long time," Sebastian said.

"It's been a couple months," Hunter said quietly. "If you think I'm being too hard on him–"

"I would expect nothing less of you," Sebastian said.

"We made band rules when we started getting a little bit of exposure," Hunter said. "Anything illegal is off limits, and everyone in the band knows it. I'm just trying to look out for everyone. It's my job." Hunter shook the contents of the bag into the toilet and flushed it.

"He'll be fine," Sebastian said, putting an arm around Hunter's shoulders.

"And what if he's not?" Hunter asked. "We're not the Rolling Stones. Besides you, our biggest investor is the Disney Corporation. Scott had to go because they said he had to. I almost lost half of my venues–"

"I'm not going to run out of money, time, or love for you," Sebastian said. "I promise, okay?"

"What about this summer?" Hunter asked. "When you go to Paris?"

"You'll be on tour for a while anyway, and I don't know if you know about this, but they actually invented this really cool thing called the internet…" Sebastian said.

"Ha."

"Hunt," Sebastian said, making Hunter look up at him. "You're a rockstar. It comes with responsibilities. I turned out fine, and he will too." Hunter smiled a tiny bit and they walked back to the living room. The only way from Courtney's room to the door was through the living room, and there was little chance of anyone besides Sophie getting any sleep that night. "I think I thought of something that will make you laugh."

"What's that?"

"Everett and Kirby are like the straight version of Nick and Jeff."

"Oh, my God, I know, right?" Hunter said. "Finally! Someone else notices. That was the very first thing I noticed when I met them. Actually, I think it could be why I met them."

"Jeff's better looking than Kirby, though," Sebastian said, thoughtfully.

"No way," Hunter said.

* * *

At three am, Hunter went in to check on Everett and Kirby. Kirby was still sleeping, Everett was sitting next to him on the bed softly reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Everett looked up when Hunter walked in.

"Hey, how's it going?" Hunter asked.

"Reading to keep myself awake," Everett said, gesturing at the book. "I found it on the shelf, it's his favorite."

"I'll watch him if you want to get some sleep," Hunter said. Everett shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm fine," Everett insisted.

"If you're sure," Hunter said. "You're going to need some sleep at some point, though."

"Not tonight," Everett said, shaking his head. Hunter nodded his head and walked slowly from the room. "_If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter, said Black harshly._" Hunter went back into the living room, where Sebastian had dozed off about an hour before on the couch. Hunter watched him snore softly, and sat down next to him, pulling his feet up onto the couch to use Sebastian like a pillow.

"Huh?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Hunter said.

"I wasn't asleep," Sebastian protested. Hunter chuckled.

"You should go to bed, baby," Hunter said. "You have class early."

"What time is it?" Sebastian asked, yawning.

"About three," Hunter said.

"I'm comfy here with you," Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry," Hunter said.

"Why?"

"Gosh, where would I start?" Hunter asked with a sigh. "Did you want to get more sleep, cuz this might take a while?"

"No, no, I'm good," Sebastian said. "Talk."

"Well, firstly, for not watching where I was going…" Hunter began a very long list of things he needed to apologize for, which included, "for not being able to admit to wanting you sooner," "for disappearing after high school," and "on behalf of the media, for thinking Jeff was my dirty little secret."

"For the last time, I only thought you and Jeff were a thing for like ten minutes one day," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "To be fair, if I'd been a little bit rational about it, I'd've realized that Jeff and Nick are really, _really_ one person and it's not even plausible."

"I think you're cute when you're jealous," Hunter said.

"If we're apologizing for shit, I've got a couple hundred as well," Sebastian said. "Firstly, of course, for telling you to fuck off, twice…" Sebastian continued his list as far as he could remember which was at least twice as long as Hunter's and included, "for screwing up so badly all the time just so you would fix me," and "for being so caught up in Blaine and that train wreck of a relationship that I couldn't help you come to your senses sooner."

"I don't know what I'd have done if I'd never met you," Hunter said with a smile. He was still leaning on Sebastian's chest as they watched the sun rise. Sebastian had an arm around Hunter.

"What are you gonna do today?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably call the guys, let them know what's up, then start working on our tour setlist," Hunter said. "How about you?"

"School, more school, then Blaine has another show," Sebastian said. "And I promised Trent we'd go shopping and catch up at some point this week, so I'll probably do that."

"I'll miss you," Hunter said. "This summer, I mean."

"Yeah, I know, I'll miss you too," Sebastian said.

"What made you want to start dating me all those years ago in Paris?" Hunter asked. Sebastian shrugged. "It was the hair, wasn't it?"

"No," Sebastian laughed. "I don't know, I was lonely, I saw you, and I wanted our friendship back. Then you were coming on to me, and the best decision I ever almost didn't make was going for it."

"Hasn't even been that long, has it?" Hunter asked.

"Sure it has," Sebastian said. "Coming on four years."

"Nick and Jeff have been together since they were seven," Hunter pointed out. "Ev and Kirby have known each other their whole lives."

"Everett and Kirby are not a couple," Sebastian retorted. "That we know of." Yawning, Sophie walked through the living room on her way to the bathroom. It was Thursday, so she had school. "Mornin, Soph."

"_Bonjour, Sébastien_," Sophie replied barely more than a mumble. "_Bonjour_ Hunter."

"_Comment ça va?_" Hunter asked.

"_Je suis fatiguée_," Sophie replied, continuing through to the bathroom.

"Aren't we all?" Hunter asked sardonically. "I'm gonna check on the boys again. You should start getting ready for school." Sebastian nodded, exhausted, and slowly got up from the couch. He went to their room while Hunter went to check on Kirby. To Hunter's surprise, Everett was asleep on the bed and Kirby was across the room in one of the chairs, silently reading a magazine to himself. "Hey."

"Hey," Kirby said. "He fell asleep."

"How are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine, I feel fine," Kirby said.

"Sure you do," Hunter said.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Kirby said as he fidgeted in his chair.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're all right," Hunter said. "It would take too long to break in a new guitarist if you snuffed it, and I think Evs would miss his best friend."

"Yeah," Kirby said.

"I'm gonna call Jeff and Tyler in a few hours, tell them everything, probably get them over here, we need to talk about a whole bunch of crap, setlist and just everything," Hunter said. Kirby nodded. "You should get some more sleep."

"I'm fine," Kirby said. "You should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"I'll be alright for a while," Hunter said.

"What time is it?" Kirby asked.

"Almost six," Hunter said.

"I've got all this energy," Kirby said. "I need to go for a run." Hunter stretched his arms over his head with a big yawn.

"Okay, let's go," Hunter said. "Around the block a few times."

"Are you sure? You look exhausted," Kirby said again.

"I'm fine," Hunter said. "Come on, you can borrow some of Sebastian's clothes." When they got back from running, Everett was awake again, writing on some notebook paper in the living room.

"What chu doing?" Kirby asked, plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Writing a song," Everett replied.

"What about?" Kirby asked.

"You, silly," Everett said with a smile. Kirby shifted so he could read over Everett's shoulder. "It's not finished yet." Hunter, leaving Kirby with Everett, called Jeff, then Tyler, telling them the news about Kirby, and asking them to come over as soon as possible. It took Tyler an hour to drive in from the suburbs, but he arrived before Jeff with Kirby's guitar and a small amp.

"Thought I could cheer you up or at least give you something to do," Tyler said.

"Thanks, bud," Kirby said. Jeff showed up twenty minutes after that, apologizing that he'd had to wait until after breakfast, and then they'd thought Gabriella had been about to start walking, but then he guessed not.

"Alright guys," Hunter said. "There's a lot of stuff going on. First, welcome back Kirby." Light applause. "He's going through detox and he'll be staying with me for a little while."

"I'll be fine, I promise," Kirby said.

"Secondly, we're doing a bit of damage control from the article published about a week ago," Hunter continued.

"Can I have my phone back?" Kirby asked.

"Um… sure," Hunter said, taking Kirby's phone out of his back pocket and handing it to him. Kirby worked the keys at the speed of light, looking for the article.

"Is this it, '_Flux in Freefall: Guitarist Missing, Love Scandal Confirmed'_?"

"Yeah."

"Classy," Everett remarked, rolling his eyes and continuing to write.

"_The disappearance of Matthew 'Kirby' Dunham, last seen in Atlantic City, comes as a shock to most of us. Will this ruin Flux's clean-cut reputation? Or will the deal-breaker be the confirmation of the Jamie-Jeff love scandal? The pair was seen leaving a jewelry store on 5__th__ Avenue earlier this afternoon_ – How motherfucking scandalous," Kirby said. "Do they have anything better to do?"

"No, they don't," Jeff said.

"Oh, look, there's a picture of me, gambling, drinking…" Kirby looked closer at the picture. "So that's what happened that night…"

"Matt, come on," Everett said. "Don't do that."

"And here's a picture of Hunter and Jeff outside the jewelry store," Kirby said, scrolling down.

"Okay, that," Tyler said. "Can we talk about that?"

"Oh, um, Sebastian and I are engaged," Hunter said, showing off the ring on his hand.

"No, not that," Tyler said. "Jamie, Hunter, what are we supposed to call you?"

"Whatever you want," Hunter shrugged. "I'll answer to either."

"Which do you prefer?" Tyler asked.

"Hunter," Hunter said.

"Okay," Tyler said. There was a pause, then: "You're engaged?"

"Yep, proposed about twenty seconds before that article hit the web," Hunter said. "And we're doing some damage control. First of all, the engagement is not going to break until we're set up for the wedding, so keep it under your hat. Secondly, since basically nothing we say is going to change anyone's opinion on me and Jeff, Sebastian is spending a lot of time with Blaine Anderson, Broadway, you've met him a couple times. Then, as far as the media is concerned, he and I are going to break up just as we leave for tour. However, and this is really important, if any reporters ask you, the official answer is 'Jamie and Sebastian are going strong, always will be' and variations thereof. Got it?"

"Jamie and Sebastian are going strong, always will be," the other four repeated, rolling their eyes. Hunter had a tendency to go on and on unnecessarily.

"Alright," Hunter said. "And we are a no comment on Kirby, agreed?"

"Agreed," Kirby said. The others nodded.

"Okay!" Hunter said, clapping his hands. "I'm exhausted if you hadn't noticed. Next on my list, tour! We leave in three weeks, boys, and I don't know if you noticed, but we need to lay down a setlist _today_, because by Monday we need to be working it out with the techies."

"Okay," Tyler said, beating on the floor with the drumsticks he always carried in his pocket.

"And we've put out a new album since last summer," Hunter reminded him.

"Yeah, we were there," Kirby said.

"First we need open, close, and encore," Hunter said. "Then we can fill in the middle. I want to do at least two dance numbers, Jeff, and I'm thinking of a few covers we can do, too."

"We always open with _Don't Tell Me_," Tyler said.

"You know, I've always thought that was a mistake," Jeff said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "I mean, I get that_ Don't Tell Me_ has the longer intro for the effect, I mean, I have been to your concerts. But I always thought you should open with _Ready, Set, Rock_."

"Man's got a point," Everett said. "It is called _Ready, Set, Rock_."

"Okay, _Ready, Set, Rock_," Hunter said, writing on a piece of paper. "Then we should put _Don't Tell Me_ right before the encore."

"Encore is _Even Though_ and then _Jet Lag_, right?" Kirby asked.

"I don't think we should do _Even Though_ this time," Tyler said. "We have that brand new album."

"Encore should be _California_, _Say You'll Stay_, and then _Jet Lag_," Jeff said.

"Oh, yeah, _California_ was good," Kirby agreed.

"Finished!" Everett announced. Everyone stared at him except Kirby who squished up against him trying to read what he'd written. "No, don't read it!"

"Ev, if you've written a song about me, I have to hear it some time," Kirby said, rolling his eyes and snatching the notebook from his buddy. "Oh, very subtle." He rolled his eyes and passed the book to Hunter.

"What's this?" Hunter asked.

"I wrote a song," Everett said.

"We're not doing another album until next year," Hunter said, trying to pass the book back to Everett.

"That's great, but I wrote what could quite possibly be our next single, and we're going to put it to music and do it on tour," Everett said.

"Fans love new music," Jeff said. "Let me see." Hunter passed him the book, still trying to arrange their songs on his paper.

"Hold on, I have to get our CDs from Sophie…" Hunter said, leaving the living room.

"This is really good," Jeff said to Everett.

"I was thinking it would go something like…" Everett said, beginning to sing the tune he'd been working with.

_I was never that cool, but I won't be taken for a fool  
If they wanna talk trash, they can talk, talk, talk but they better come correct  
And if you ever need me, call me, I'll come running straight to you  
Straight from the airport (I'll come running)  
Cut through the customs line (I'll come running)  
Bust down the courthouse doors (I'll come running)_

"Yeah, that's really good!" Jeff said. "We can make something out of this. I feel connected to this song on a spiritual level."

"It's really only a first draft…" Everett said.

"It's good, but I do have one note," Jeff said. "You should use a generic name."

"I was thinking that, I just put in his cuz I was thinking of him," Everett said. Tyler finished reading the song as well.

"What about Sydney?" Tyler asked.

"Sydney?" Everett asked. "Why?"

"Why not?" Tyler replied. "It's a boy's name, it's a girl's name, it's a city in Australia."

"I'll think about it," Everett said, taking his notebook back from Tyler. Hunter returned to the room with a stack of Flux's five albums.

"You know we've done five albums?" Hunter asked. "Five."

"I was sure it was only four," Tyler said.

"Including that cover album we did," Hunter said.

"Oh yeah," Tyler said. "I usually don't count that one…"

"Sometimes I still actually can't believe I'm even talking to you guys, let alone about to go on tour as your bass player," Jeff said.

"Get used to it, baby," Kirby said. "You're not just playing the bass for us. You're part of the band. You get to sing songs and dance and help me pull tour bus pranks and everything."

"Oh, grow up, Matt," Everett said, rolling his eyes. "You're not going to TP the bus again, are you?"

"I might," Kirby said stubbornly. "I don't have to grow up if I don't want to."

"Man's got a point," Jeff said. "I'm 23 years old, I'm married to my best friend, two kids, and dammit all, I'm in a rock band."

"You're just a baby!" Kirby exclaimed. "Twenty-three. God, I _wish_ I was still twenty-three."

"Overreaction to turning twenty-seven, much?" Everett asked.

"We're turning 27?" Tyler exclaimed. "I swear to God, I thought we were only 25."

"We were born in 1992, do the math," Everett said.

* * *

Sebastian had two very long seminars on Thursday, but he met up with Trent around four so they could go shopping and catch up.

"So," Sebastian said as they walked through a store. "What are we shopping for?"

"Nothing, really, I'm broke," Trent shrugged.

"Alright, well, if you see anything you really need, you let me know," Sebastian said. "How's life?"

"Just moved here," Trent said. "You were right, cities are definitely my thing."

"Where are you living?" Sebastian asked.

"Tiny place," Trent said. "Not enough closet space."

"I imagine your fairy princess dresses take up a lot of space," Sebastian joked.

"Oh yeah," Trent said, rolling his eyes. "How's Hunter holding up?"

"He'll be okay," Sebastian said. "Maybe. I don't know. This whole breakup thing is hitting him pretty hard."

"You're breaking up?" Trent said.

"Not really," Sebastian said. "We're getting married, but we're breaking up this summer, not for real."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, you're telling me. I'm with Blaine every night and it doesn't matter how much I say it, I don't think I am over him," Sebastian said.

"Oh no," Trent said.

"You break up with a lot of guys, how do you do it?"

"I do not break up with a lot of guys," Trent huffed.

"Oh, are you still with Andrew, then?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Trent said.

"So you do break up with a lot of guys," Sebastian said. "You heartbreaker, Trent Nixon!"

"Okay, fine," Trent rolled his eyes again.

"Do you have a new fella, heartbreaker?" Sebastian teased.

"Yes."

"He better watch out," Sebastian said, sticking out his tongue.

"He'll be fine," Trent said. "Unlike you if you keep teasing me."

"Alright," Sebastian said. "Are you living together, then?"

"Yes," Trent said.

"So it's his fairy princess dresses taking up all the closet space," Sebastian said.

"I'm telling him you said that," Trent said.

"Should I be scared? Is he big?" Sebastian asked.

"I wouldn't be too scared," Trent said.

"When do I get to meet him?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, he'll be down as soon as he finishes work," Trent said.

"What does he do?"

"He's a sports agent," Trent said. "I'm sure you'll like him."

"I'm excited now," Sebastian said, bouncing in place. "I've got to warn him about you, you little heartbreaker, you." Trent groaned. "Oh, Trent, I'm just happy for you. So how'd you two meet?"

"We went to school together," Trent said.

"At Ohio State?" Sebastian asked.

"Not exactly…" Trent said.

"At Dalton?" Sebastian exclaimed. "Oh, Trent, honey, no. No one from Dalton could be good enough for you. Trust me on this."

"He was my first boyfriend," Trent said. "When we were 16."

"You're not talking about me, are you? I'm taken, sweetheart," Sebastian said.

"Before you," Trent said. "Don't you remember, I told you there was a guy and we were intimate … but not…" He dropped his voice. "But not sexual…"

"Vaguely," Sebastian said. "So this is the guy, huh?"

"Yeah," Trent said. "We sort of reconnected."

"Well, that's great," Sebastian said. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Oh, you've definitely already met him," Trent said.

"Well, yeah, but I mean again," Sebastian said. "Does he treat you good?"

"Better than you," Trent retorted.

"Like that's an accomplishment," Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you were that bad. I mean, besides the part where you had the personality of a lawn gnome half the time," Trent said. "It was fun. Doctor Who marathons and wine."

"Yeah, I miss that," Sebastian said. "Maybe now you're back in the city, you and me could go over to Nick's and we could all watch Doctor Who again sometime. And we can invite Beats too, since we let him in the club."

"Yeah, maybe," Trent said. "That could be fun. Those were good times, those parties Nick dragged us to. And Lisa."

"Oh, I love Lisa," Sebastian said. "She's here, too, we could invite her and Riley over."

"Who's Riley?"

"Her fiancé," Sebastian said.

"Ohh," Trent said. "Well, since Hunter was unavailable, I guess she had to find someone else." Sebastian laughed.

"Remember how I fell in love with Blaine and decided a relationship with the right person could be totally worth it?"

"Yeah."

"It's not," Sebastian said.

"Maybe Hunter's not the right person," Trent suggested.

"Yes, he is," Sebastian insisted. "I can feel it. But all this drama is just bullshit. I hate it."

"Once you're married, it will be better," Trent said.

"Marriage isn't going to change anything. At least not for me."

"Yes it will," Trent said. "Just you wait. And a baby boy, too." Sebastian snorted.

"How did I get to here?" he asked. Trent shrugged. They left the store they'd been wandering through and went back outside. "Hey, look, there's Beats!" Sebastian waved at their friend who did that half-jog thing to get over to them. "Beats!"

"Hi Sebastian," Beats said, high-fiving Sebastian. "And hi," he added to Trent, leaning down so Trent could place a kiss to his cheek. "Did you tell him yet?"

"No, it was more fun to listen to him insult you because he had no idea," Trent replied.

Sebastian stared.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. :D Um, this originally wasn't the end of the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to say after Sebastian stared at them for like an hour, and then I was like oh SNAP this chapter's already like seven thousand words. So.**

**Everett's song is ****_Sydney (I'll Come Running)_**** by Brett Dennen, it plays on the music at work and I like it. Which is how I know most songs.**

**Leave me a review, please? Cuz I love you guys.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: More Trent! More Beats! More Band! I don't know!  
And Later: Nate and Josh! Maybe! I don't know!**


	15. Chapter 15: Painful Huntbastian

**A/N: Okay, so I know all three people who are actually maybe reading this are on the edge of their seats waiting for more, but I have been feeling like a fucking mop lately, so you're gonna have to cool your jets while I do this in addition to actually living, which takes a lot more effort for me than it does the average person.**

**Enough about me, how've you guys been? This chapter is painful! Yay! I was originally going to split the pain into like three chapters, but then I was like, where's the fun in that, so I put a good 3/4 of the pain into this chapter. Lots of pain! But the beginning is nice. Because Trent/Beats. Which I might be the captain and the first mate and the entire crew of this ship but I DONT CARE. I LOVE IT. Yay! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Huntbastian. Painful Huntbastian._

It took ten minutes of walking around another store before Sebastian said something else.

"So," Sebastian said. Trent and Beats politely turned their attention to him. "How long have you two been…?"

"Almost a year," Trent said.

"It hasn't even been a year since the reunion," Sebastian pointed out. Trent and Beats sort of blushed.

"It sort of happened… at the reunion," Trent said.

"You heartbreaker, Trent Nixon!" Sebastian exclaimed in mock scandal.

"And then we were home to our respective corners of the country for about a week… then I broke up with Emily and was on a plane with all my stuff headed for Ohio the next day," Beats said.

"He called me, said he was in Ohio for good, and that was all I needed to get rid of Andrew," Trent said. "I still can't believe we've finally stopped missing each other."

"Missing each other?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"Well, I was with Mark when we were in high school, you know that, then the next time we saw each other, he was with Duncan," Beats explained. "And then I broke up with Ashley, but by the time he broke up with Duncan, I was with Lila, then he was with Andrew, and I was with Emily, then finally I decided I'd been waiting for this for too long to care if I hurt anyone else's feelings, and I took a chance. So far, I'd say, it was totally worth it." Trent smiled, squeezing Beats' hand as they walked through the aisles of the store aimlessly.

"That is so freaking cute, I might throw up," Sebastian said.

"Thanks," Trent said.

"Why didn't you tell us last week?" Sebastian asked.

"We were about to, but we didn't want to tack it on as an afterthought to that article…" Beats said.

"That and this is working out pretty good. I didn't want to screw it up by telling people," Trent said. Beats chuckled.

"Yeah, that was me and Hunter," Sebastian said. "We were doing pretty good there until people started finding out."

"I'm so happy for you, though," Beats said. "I really wanted you and him to work out. No offence, of course, I love Blaine just like everyone else, but I really, really thought Hunter was a better match for you."

"Oh, shush, you just like being right," Sebastian said. "And _oh boy_ were you right."

"How long has it been for you two?" Trent asked.

"Three years," Sebastian said, proudly. "And no matter how much I bitch about the paparazzi, I wouldn't trade Hunter for anyone or anything."

"You don't do anything halfway, do you?" Beats asked with another chuckle.

"Hell no," Sebastian said.

"What time are you meeting Blaine tonight?" Trent asked.

"Seven-thirty," Sebastian groaned. "I have to undo what I did yesterday. Fortunately, Lisa's been able to keep my meltdown sort of covered up. I'm just so sick of it, I feel like running away, but I can't leave Hunter all by his lonesome."

"Hunter and Jeff are like the least plausible pairing I've ever heard of," Trent said. "For one thing, Jeff and Nick are like one person. And second, I just can't see Hunter with other guys. He drilled that 'not-even-remotely-bicurious' spiel into our heads pretty hard."

"You should see what he drilled into my head," Sebastian said. "Ohh! Who said that?" Trent blushed and Beats laughed. "No, but really, I hate to blow your minds here, but Hunter had four guys before me."

"Whaat?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Nothing serious, a couple of drunk semi-hookups, but keep in mind this is Hunter we're talking about."

"My mind has been blown," Trent said.

"I knew it," Beats grinned. "Wait til I tell Thad."

"Speaking of Thad, did you hear the news?" Trent asked Sebastian.

"Lemme guess, either they broke up, they're getting married, or she's pregnant. Or a combination thereof."

"Getting hitched," Beats said. "Freak show asked Trent to be Best Man."

"When's the wedding?" Sebastian asked.

"December," Trent said. "Angelique is studying in Australia."

"I've never been to Australia," Sebastian said. "Maybe Hunter will tour there someday and I can tag along."

"Or, you could just go. You're a millionaire," Beats pointed out.

"Protip: Millionaires stay millionaires by not taking joyrides to Australia," Sebastian said.

* * *

"I think we have a setlist here, boys," Hunter said, holding up the tenth revision.

"Good. Let's work on my song now," Everett said. "Matt's got his guitar so we can work on a melody at least."

"Go ahead," Hunter said. "But I really need some sleep, if you're all going to be here for a while…"

"Yeah," Everett said.

"Ev, you'll watch Matt?" Everett nodded. "Jeff, wake me up before you go-go?"

"Can do, boss," Jeff said.

"I'll be in bed," Hunter said with a yawn. "Night." He left the room and the rest of them mumbled 'night'.

"I guess it would be rude to get the pots and pans from the kitchen and make a drum set," Tyler said.

"Not if we went up to the roof," Jeff suggested. Tyler nodded, getting up from the floor and making for the kitchen. "Don't use the All-Clad ones, Hunter gets pissy when they get dents."

It was a nice sunny day, midafternoon or so, and the four guys sat around on the roof. Jeff was feeling a little useless without his bass, so he got a piece of paper and started writing down chords for in case they forgot. Tyler managed to find enough pots and pans to make himself a nice sounding set.

"This is so ghetto," Tyler said. "Why can't we just go back to the house?"

"I'm confined to the apartment," Kirby said.

"Says who?" Tyler snorted.

"Hunter and Everett," Kirby said.

"Do they own you?" Tyler asked.

"What if they did?" Kirby asked with a glare.

"Leave him alone," Jeff said to Tyler. "You have no idea what he's going through."

"Right, because _you_ do?" Tyler asked.

"No, but I've had my own battles, and the last thing I wanted was commentary on the people who cared about me," Jeff said. Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything, and was saved the necessity of needing to speak by Everett coming up the stairs and closing the door.

"Alright, Flux sound session, April the… something, twenty-nineteen, it's Thursday, I think, God knows what time it is," Everett was saying as he walked up the stairs. "New song: I'll Come Running, written by Everett, sung by Everett, currently Kirby on guitar, Tyler on pots and pans, very rough cutting. We're on the roof of Jamie's apartment. And… here we go. Try not to break the recorder this time, okay?" He set down the digital recorder he'd been talking to far away from Kirby's amp and sat next to it. He looked around at the other three. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Tyler said. "Let's rock and roll." He drummed on the pots and pans, and it wasn't half bad.

"I'll just sing a bit to see if we can get a key and a beat, then…" Everett said, beginning to hash out the chorus of his song.

_If they wanna talk trash,  
They can talk, talk, talk,  
But they better come correct…_

Everett got a lot quieter when it came to the verses, because honestly there's a whole giant can of worms of shit about Everett and Kirby's backstory in my head and you just don't want to know, trust me here. It's not gay. I promise, and that's all you need to know.

_I didn't know you were in trouble until you came in  
Just as skinny as a twig in my kitchen  
And told me I was looking at a dead man  
I said, Sydney, you're wrong_

He'd decided to go with Tyler's suggestion of Sydney, especially after Kirby had quietly told him that there was a whole bunch of shit in the backstory that is currently residing in my head that he didn't want anyone to know about. Kirby and Everett are like epic bros. Like I would have to assume Curt and Riker are. But more epic. Yes, somehow _more_ epic. And did I somehow just give myself Niff feels from this? Jesus fucking Christ.

Hunter was still asleep when they'd decided to call it a day, and Tyler left. Everett said he'd be spending another night in the city, and, yes, he promises to call Chelsea and tell her what the hell is going on. Jeff decided to hang around a little longer. He and Kirby had always gotten along great, guitar player to guitar player, you know.

"Pick up the damn phone," Everett groaned as he called his wife. She didn't, and it went to voicemail. "Hi, Chels, it's Everett. I'm staying in the city again tonight with Matt and Jamie at Jamie's place. Tyler's headed back out right now. I'm sorry if you made dinner, I'm just gonna order a pizza, and I'll pick you up something pretty tomorrow before I come home because at the very least I'm going to need a change of clothes, I feel like a cheap hotel room. Call me anytime, I love you." He hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"I should probably call Nick as well," Jeff said, pulling his phone from his pocket and realizing he'd had six missed calls during their jam session. A seventh call was coming through and he picked it up. "Hi Nicky!"

"Where are you, are you still at Hunter's?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sorry baby, we were working on a new song," Jeff said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just missing you," Nick said. "I keep thinking she's about to start walking, but I think she's waiting for her Daddy to come home."

"Aww," Jeff said. "I'm gonna be here for a while, Hunter's got a thing… I need to talk to him, but he's asleep right now, I'm just chilling with Everett and Kirby."

"Cool, tell them I said hi," Nick said, switching his phone to his other ear so he could add a little water to the bowl he was mixing to make cookies.

"Nick says hi," Jeff said to Everett and Kirby. "But yeah, I'll be home in a couple hours. Don't keep the kids up too late."

"I never do," Nick replied. "I Niff you, baby."

"I Niff you too, Nicky," Jeff said. "Bye."

"Bye…" Jeff hung up his phone smiling.

"What does 'I Niff you' mean?" Everett asked.

"It's just a thing," Jeff said. "Me and Nicky's thing. We've been saying it since we were seven."

"Alright then," Everett said. "Matt, how you holding up?"

"Fine," Kirby said. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Everett asked.

"_Yes_," Kirby said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, I feel fine, I'm a little hungry, we should get a pizza or something." The door to the apartment opened loudly and in came Sebastian, whistling. He by-passed his bedroom and came straight into the living room.

"Good morning, Vietnam!" Sebastian said loudly.

"Shush, your fiancé is sleeping," Jeff said.

"Sorry," Sebastian whispered. "Good morning, Vietnam."

"Are you all right?" Jeff asked.

"Peachy," Sebastian said, dropping his wallet, keys, cell phone, and basically everything else in his pockets onto the coffee table before shedding his jacket and throwing it across the room.

"Um, Bas?" Jeff asked.

"Hiya, Jeff!" Sebastian said. "Guess what? You're actually never going to believe this."

"What?"

"Trent and Beats are a thing," Sebastian said. "They're, like, together and dating and living together and wearing fairy princess dresses and everything."

"Good for them," Jeff said, slightly impressed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Sebastian said, stumbling over the edge of the couch. "What time is it? I have to meet Blaine at seven-thirty."

"Uh, five of," Jeff said, sparing a glance for his cell phone. "Are you drunk?"

"No," Sebastian said, laughing. "No, of course not. Cuz I definitely don't do that anymore, and I'm definitely not allowed to be around Blaine when I'm drunk."

"So you're drunk," Jeff surmised.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"I was getting a little down about this thing with Hunter and Blaine, so Trent and Beats took me out for some drinks!" Sebastian said. "I gotta get changed, Blaine and I are going to a show. Have to look good."

"I don't think he'd want you there with your blood alcohol level three times the legal limit," Jeff said. "Why don't you go see if you can't sober up a little, I'll call Blaine and tell him you can't come tonight."

"I'm fine!" Sebastian said. "I'm fine. I've just gotta change and I'll be right back out of your hair." He stumbled out of the living room and down the hall to his bedroom.

"Um…" Jeff said to Everett and Kirby's faces. "I don't even know where to start on that one…"

"What's his problem?" Everett asked.

"Overly friendly when drunk," Jeff said. "Doesn't have many boundaries. Watch yourselves."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm straight?" Everett said.

"So was Thad," Jeff said with a laugh. "No, he'll be fine, he'll probably just trip over his own socks and take an impromptu nap." But Sebastian didn't trip over his own socks, in fact, he managed to get dressed like a normal person and leave the apartment again. "If I was any kind of friend, I'd go after him."

"You should," Everett said.

"But another part of me really wants to know what Blaine will do," Jeff said, writing a text message to Blaine, informing him of the situation. The text came back soon enough, just one word – _Help._ "Well, I must be going. Take care of each other." Jeff picked up Sebastian's phone, wallet, and keys before smoothing out his jeans with a grimace.

"Where are you going?" Kirby asked.

"To help," Jeff sighed. He walked down the hall to Sebastian and Hunter's room, careful not to wake Hunter as he borrowed a button-up and a tie from Sebastian's closet, then he was out the door. Sebastian's pants were too big on him now. Hunter liked to tease Sebastian, telling him all the Chinese take-out was making his butt big. In actuality, Sebastian's butt was the same delicious size it had always been, but he had had to go a size up in pants anyway.

Jeff somehow got to the event venue before Sebastian did, running into Blaine at the entrance.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "He left before I did, maybe he got lost."

"How drunk is he?" Blaine asked.

"Drunk enough to want to take you home with him," Jeff replied. "Did you tell Kurt?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I didn't," Blaine said. Sebastian came into their sight, then, talking loudly with some of Blaine's Broadway contemporaries. "Sebastian!"

"Wha? Oh, hey, Blaine!" Sebastian said, breaking away from the group he was with to join Blaine and Jeff. "Ready?"

"You should go home, you're drunk," Blaine said.

"No, I'm drunk," Sebastian retorted. "And I _know_ how much you love that." Sebastian slung an arm over Blaine's shoulders. "What are you doing here, sexy?" he added, catching sight of Jeff.

"He's _married_, Sebastian, and, for the record, so am I," Jeff said, sternly.

"Still sexy, though," Sebastian smiled. "Both of you." He put his other arm around Jeff's back, trying to pull him close, but Jeff pulled away.

"There was a time when boys would fall at your feet and beg to be your next squeeze, not caring if you were drunk and sloppy, just so _honored_ to have been screwed by Sebastian Smythe," Jeff spat. "But those days are long over, and instead of screwing guys, you're just screwing them over. Hunter probably wishes he'd never met you." The words were like a brutal slap in the face even to Sebastian's drunk mind. He seemed to straighten up, drop his grip on Blaine, and focus all his attention on Jeff.

"I don't know if you remember, because you were pretty fucking out of it, but I do," Sebastian said. "I remember you, absolutely _wasted_ and positively begging to suck my cock. Pleading with me to push you up against a wall and fuck your brains out. Telling me it was the best night you'd ever had, and crying the next morning because your boyfriend could never measure up. If you don't believe me, I can prove it. I still have the video." Jeff was speechless. Strange enough, it was Blaine who spoke first, quietly, but firmly.

"Sebastian, I think you need to go home," Blaine said. Sebastian looked at him as if sizing him up, then evidently decided he could take him if he really wanted to.

"Don't even make me start on you," Sebastian said. "Like I don't remember every time you were exceptionally horny, asking me to bend you over whatever was nearest, like I don't play those moments in my head every time Hunter does the exact same thing. Does Kurt do that for you? I doubt it. He never did know what you really wanted the way I did, does he?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Kurt and I have an amazing sex life," Blaine said, regretting immediately his decision to indulge the other with a response.

"Really?" Sebastian asked. "What names does he call you?" Blaine rolled his eyes and turned around to leave, but Sebastian was then right behind him, arms wrapped around Blaine's body, Sebastian's left hand, clasping over Blaine's, running it along his chest. "Where does he… put his hand?" He ran their entwined hands up Blaine's thigh and Blaine involuntarily shuddered. "Does he…" Sebastian craned his head around Blaine's to kiss his right cheek, then switched it up, moving to suck on his left ear, still grasping Blaine's hand at his thigh. "C'mon, B, we both know it."

"You are disgusting and I hate you," Blaine said, decidedly, the fact that they were surrounded by people on the sidewalk suddenly catching up with him.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" Sebastian asked. Blaine shook Sebastian's hand off his and took a step forward, out of his grasp.

"I have a show to attend," Blaine said. He walked into the theatre, alone. Jeff was so angry with Sebastian, he could have slapped him, left him downtown to be found by what was probably the worst of all people, but he was a good friend, so, without saying a word to him, Jeff grabbed Sebastian by the coat and took him the first place he thought of – the Sterling-Duval apartment, and Sebastian fought him the entire taxi ride. So much, in fact, that Jeff had to assure the cabbie several times that he wasn't kidnapping him.

"We're not friends with Sebastian anymore!" Jeff yelled to Nick as he practically dragged Sebastian into the apartment.

"If he asks, I protested a little, but okay," Nick said. Jeff pulled Sebastian into the living room.

"He's drunk out of his mind," Jeff said, pushing Sebastian in the direction of the bathroom. "Don't come out until you're sober." Sebastian almost tripped over his own feet, but then the door slammed shut and they heard the shower running.

"What if he accidentally drowns himself?" Nick asked.

"I could care less," Jeff said. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Sorry. How was your day?"

"Ben learned a new word," Nick said.

"Really? What is it? Is it antidisestablishmentarianism?" Jeff asked.

"Niff."

"What?"

"Niff," Nick repeated. "He said Niff."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Jeff said. He checked the time on the mantelpiece – eight o'clock, the twins would have gone to bed hours ago now.

"And I made cookies, they're in the kitchen," Nick said. "You can get a few if you want, but I'm gonna want to hear what happened with Sebastian." Jeff sighed again and sank into the couch.

"He's drunk," Jeff said.

"He didn't try to kiss you again, did he?" Nick asked, though the concern was missing from his voice. In fact, he sounded amused, as if Sebastian could try, but there was no way he was getting his paws on the two of them.

"No, not me," Jeff said. "Blaine."

"Oh, of course, Blaine," Nick said. "Well, I don't want to know about it."

"That's not all," Jeff said.

"Oh?"

"He has a video."

"A video? Of what?"

"Of me," Jeff said. "Of me and him." Nick stared at Jeff for almost half a minute. Jeff just looked back sadly.

"I should have known he wouldn't have given up that easily," Nick said. "You know for a few years there, he actually had us convinced he was a decent human being."

"Let's call it like it is, we were both 16, it's child pornography," Jeff said.

"What, you're suggesting we turn him in?" Nick asked. "Look, I hate the guy, but I wouldn't do that to him. And if we're being honest, I still have the pictures."

"I'm just saying, he shouldn't have been taking pictures or making videos," Jeff said.

"True," Nick said. "We'll add it to the long list of things Sebastian shouldn't have done." Jeff exhaled loudly. "Look, all of that was years ago, and for God's sake, it doesn't even matter anymore. If you don't want to be friends with Sebastian anymore, that's fine, I don't care, but he and Hunter are engaged against anyone's better judgment, and you're the bass player in his band, so you're going to have to see him. Plus, he's sort of taken up residency in our bathroom."

"It's been… what, like, seven years, and I still have the most mixed feelings about that man," Jeff said, glaring at the closed bathroom door, where the water had stopped running.

"Love him and love to hate him?" Nick guessed. Jeff nodded. "Pretty much sums up Sebastian, I think."

"No wonder Blaine dumped him," Jeff said, darkly.

"But he's with Hunter now," Nick said, fairly.

"Hunter's just as much of a douche as Sebastian, just in different ways," Jeff said. "Always was."

"He's not that bad," Nick said.

"You're not in the band," Jeff said. "He's just as bad as he was with the Warblers. Maybe worse."

"If you hate it, just leave," Nick said.

"I love it!" Jeff said. "And I don't mind him, I don't even fucking mind Sebastian! It's just overwhelming sometimes."

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. Get yourself some cookies," Nick said. Jeff got up solemnly and walked into the kitchen. Nick got up as well and let himself into the bathroom. Sebastian was sitting on the floor next to the bathtub, and he looked up when Nick walked in. "Spill."

"Sorry," Sebastian mumbled.

"Not going to cut it this time," Nick said, shaking his head. "What's gotten into you? Is this a symptom of your 'I'm about to take a big step, so time to drown my sorrows in vodka' disease, or is this something else?"

"I don't know," Sebastian admitted.

"Doesn't cut it."

"I don't know, Nick, I don't know!"

"How about you just start with why, then?" Nick said.

"I can't handle it," Sebastian said.

"And what kind of example are you going to set for your son, or even your sister?" Nick asked. Sebastian didn't say anything to that. "And, what the hell, Sebastian, a video? Honestly? I thought we were friends."

"What the hell am I supposed to say after seven years?" Sebastian asked.

"Could have just deleted it and not said anything," Nick said.

"I could have," Sebastian said. "But it's not on my computer anymore."

"Sebastian…" Nick said, a growl in his voice.

"I didn't even watch it, Nick," Sebastian said. "I don't want to relive that night any more than he does."

"Sebastian?" Jeff called from the living room.

"In here," Nick called back.

"You might want to see this, Lisa just texted the link…" Jeff said, walking into the bathroom and holding out Sebastian's phone to him.

"I don't read that shit," Sebastian said.

"You really might want to," Jeff said, but Sebastian refused, so Nick took the phone instead, scrolling down through the article.

"It's bad," Nick said.

_Sebastian Smythe's Meltdown: Millionaire Confronts Lover's Lover_

* * *

"Hello?" Hunter answered his phone groggily.

"Hey," came the all-too-familiar voice of Lisa from the other end. "How are you doing?"

"Sleeping," Hunter said.

"It's eight-thirty," Lisa said.

"Well, I went to sleep at three, so I'm still a little tired," Hunter snapped. "What's going on? What could I have possibly done, I haven't even left the apartment all day."

"Not you," Lisa said. "It's Sebastian."

"Oh, Jesus," Hunter muttered. "Text me the link, I'll get back to you." He followed the link she sent and immediately fell back into his pillows. "Why do bad things happen to good people?" Hunter moaned. He stumbled out of bed and went into the living room where Everett and Kirby were singing happily to Kirby's guitar with Sophie, who'd returned from school at some point during the afternoon, completely forgotten by the adults. "New article," Hunter said, handing the phone to Kirby.

"_Though sources report that Sebastian and Jeff had, at some point, been the best of friends, our reporters caught the pair having it out in a verbal battle outside the Criterion Theatre this evening_," Kirby read. "_Witnesses included Blaine Anderson, who refused comment, though this picture was taken of–_ Oh my God!" Kirby brought the picture closer to his face.

"What?" Everett asked, scooting closer to Kirby on the couch to look at the screen as well. "Oh my. That's sort of… close."

"What? Let me see!" Sophie insisted.

"Um… no," Kirby said. "Sorry, kiddo." Sophie pouted. "Not this time."

"What am I going to do with him?" Hunter asked.

"Lock him in his room and don't let him out," Kirby suggested.

"This was supposed to save our relationship, not ruin it," Hunter sighed, sitting on the couch next to Sophie.

"_Sources also report that Mr. Smythe was on edge yesterday when he attended Blaine Anderson's charity gig in Central Park, threatening reporters. Though he refused more comments, the one he did give was juicy enough: Jamie is a person, he's my boyfriend, I love him very much, and if you did too, you'd leave our personal business out of it_," Kirby continued reading. "That's sort of sweet."

"Where the hell is he?" Hunter asked.

"Don't know," Everett said. "He was pretty drunk when he left, then I guess he… went to see Blaine."

"Blaine left without him, though," Kirby said. "_At the end of the altercation, Blaine went inside, alone, while Sebastian shared a cab with Jeff to an unknown location, probably one of their apartments_."

"This is not even… Jeff and I are not anything!" Hunter groaned. "I'm going to kill Lisa."

"Nah, you're not," Everett said. "It'll pass. Everything does."

"I can just feel my life slipping away from me," Hunter said.

"It'll be fine, Hunt," Everett said. "We're like a little family, remember?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Sebastian rolled home around eleven that night after promising Nick he'd destroy the one copy of the sex tape he had, even though he probably wouldn't and Nick knew it. Hunter had sent Sophie to bed a few hours before, but Everett and Kirby were still living it up in the living room.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" Hunter asked Sebastian by way of greeting.

"Hi," Sebastian said. "Sorry, I'm just going to go to bed." He disappeared down the hall to their room. Hunter got up, annoyed, and followed him.

"You know, everyone's been so focused on me and Jeff, I don't think anyone's asking the real question," Hunter said as they breeched the threshold of their bedroom.

"Which is?"

"Who are you seeing?"

"You," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Are you kidding me with this?"

"I don't know, you seemed pretty happy to have an excuse to go with Blaine every night," Hunter said.

"I am only going to say this once, because if repeating myself becomes a necessity I'm going to snap. I do not have feelings for anyone but you," Sebastian said. "Just you, that's it."

"Course with your history–" Hunter mumbled, but Sebastian cut him off, angry.

"I _literally_ cannot cheat on you, you know it as well as I do," Sebastian said. "There's no _point_ in me being with anyone but you, I am _broken_!" Silence rang across the room. "Yeah, I know, it's fucking fascinating, Sebastian Smythe, the former Westerville Whore has reached his sexual post limit. Yeah, you probably think it's funny or something, that you don't have to worry about trusting me, but no, you know what, it's not funny. It's fucking terrifying, but don't think for just one second that that tiny little detail would stop me from walking out of here." Hunter stared at Sebastian as if not believing the words out of his mouth.

"Baby, you're drunk. Just get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning," Hunter finally said. Sebastian scoffed.

"You know me pretty well. Do I seem that drunk to you?"

"Your words hurt, Sebastian," Hunter said. "And you know what? Fine. If you want to leave, that's fine. Just leave. Stay, leave, do whatever you want. It's your apartment, I'll leave if you want me to." Sebastian looked at him very seriously, then slowly wet his lips.

"I think that might be best," Sebastian finally said. Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing and considered slapping himself in the face just to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare.

"Fine," Hunter said. "I'll be gone by the time you get up." Hunter left the room and headed back to the living room. "We're leaving," he announced to Everett and Kirby.

"It's, like, nighttime," Everett said.

"Sebastian and I just broke up, and I've been asked to leave," Hunter said. "Take Matt to his place, don't let him touch anything, I'll be there soon." Everett stared at Hunter as if waiting for the punchline. "Why are you staring? Did I stutter?"

"No, okay," Everett said, pulling Kirby to his feet with him. "We'll see you there…" They left, taking Kirby's guitar with them. Hunter collapsed onto a couch, face in his hands, breathing hard for almost a full minute before he got up again, went to the hall closet and got his suitcase. It didn't take long for him to throw all his stuff into it. He was about to leave when he looked back and saw Sophie standing in the hall, watching him.

"Hey, kiddo," Hunter said.

"_Que fais tu_?" Sophie mumbled quietly, so tired in the middle of the night that her English didn't work.

"I'm going away for a little while," Hunter said, somehow finding it difficult to keep his voice from cracking. "Your brother and I have a lot of things we need to figure out. I'm – I'm going to be at Kirby's for a little bit, but, um… I love you, Sophie."

"I love you too, Hunter," Sophie said. She wasn't a little girl anymore, but all Hunter could see was the seven-year-old Sebastian could never stop talking about in high school. He grabbed her in a bear hug, picking her up off her feet briefly before setting her back down.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Hunter said. Sophie nodded. Taking one look back at her, Hunter opened the apartment door and then he was gone.

When Sebastian woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember the night before at all, but then it all came screaming back to him along with a splitting headache. He stumbled from bed, fumbling for the Tylenol he knew Hunter kept on the dresser. The Tylenol was gone. So were Hunter's glasses, his various hair products, and everything else that had ever been Hunter's. In their place was one item. Sebastian blinked a few times before he recognized it. The MasterCard Sebastian had given to Hunter when they'd moved to New York. Head still threatening to split open, Sebastian sank to the floor, burying his face between his knees.

* * *

_Five Years Earlier_

"You know what, killer?" Sebastian asked serenely.

"Hmm?" Blaine replied from where he was cuddled into Sebastian's chest.

"I love you," Sebastian said.

"I love you too."

But by the next morning, the afterglow had worn off and they were back at each other's throats.

"I'm going to be late again tonight," Blaine announced as he grabbed something he'd made the night before for his lunch.

"Again?" Sebastian asked, exasperatedly. "How late?"

"After two, at least," Blaine said.

"Oh my God, why?" Sebastian asked.

"The reigning champion of Midnight Madness gets a lot of challenges," Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, I'll see you when you get home then," Sebastian said with an angry sigh. "Love you."

"Love you too," Blaine said. "You can come to Midnight Madness sometime if you want…"

"Fine. I'll come," Sebastian said. "I might be a little biased towards my sexy boyfriend, though, because I know he is a rockstar."

"You know it," Blaine grinned. "See you."

But the night came and Sebastian didn't turn up at Midnight Madness. Blaine still reigned supreme, and when he went back to the apartment, Sebastian wasn't there. He checked his phone, which he'd turned off for the duel, for messages, and there was one from Sebastian. Blaine listened to it.

_Hey sexy baby,_ Sebastian slurred. Oh, God, he'd gone drinking again. _I ran into a buddy of mine and you know what? You're a rockstar, Blaine. That's why I love you. I love you, and I love rockstars. But I don't think I'll make it to Madnight Midness because that's at midnight and it's like one-thirty now. I will see you when I get home, good luck, baby!_ Blaine deleted the message and then there was a loud flump noise from out in the hall.

"Open Sesame!" came Sebastian's voice, annoyed, from the hall, then another flump. Blaine walked to the door and opened it. "Hey, you got the door open!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Hello," Blaine said as Sebastian got unsteadily to his feet.

"Hey baby. How'd you do?"

"I won," Blaine said. "Where have you been?"

"I told you, out with a friend," Sebastian said. "I think it's bedtime, though."

"Sebastian, I think we need to talk," Blaine said.

"Sure, what's up, killer?" Sebastian asked as he stumbled to the living room.

"I don't like you like this, Bas," Blaine said.

"I know, that's why I was going to sleep," Sebastian said. "Well, maybe throw up the rest of the vodka that hasn't hit my system yet…"

"You've been doing this a lot lately," Blaine said. "Which can only mean you're upset about something."

"I'm upset that I'm in a relationship with your voicemail," Sebastian said. "This is the longest conversation we've had in weeks."

"You knew NYADA was going to take up a lot of my time!"

"No, it's not NYADA, it's Kurt and that loathesome show choir," Sebastian said.

"You don't have to worry about Kurt," Blaine sighed.

"Don't I? He's still in love with you, B."

"No, you don't, because I love you. I wouldn't cheat."

"Well, considering how we started…" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes and stretching out on the couch.

"Of course you would throw that back in my face," Blaine said. "That was one time, and I wouldn't do that again, because I, unlike you, am not a whore!"

It was a reflex. Sebastian's hand came up and connected with Blaine's face, leaving a big red spot on Blaine's left cheek. Blaine's left hand went to his cheek in surprise. The realization of what he'd done hit Sebastian like nothing else ever would, instantly sobering him, and he immediately started trying to take it back.

"Oh my God, Blaine, I am so sorry," Sebastian said. Blaine stared at him. "It was a reflex, I'm sorry!"

"I think," Blaine began, "it's time for you to go to bed." Sebastian stood up and walked to the edge of the room. Then, he turned back.

"I love you, B," Sebastian said solemnly.

"I love you too, Bas."

"I'll never stop," Sebastian added as he left the room.

Blaine sank onto the couch, finally pulling his hand away from his face. He looked at the expensive platinum band on his finger. Sebastian was never going to set a date for their legal wedding. And even if he did, Sebastian never wanted to have kids. Blaine had always wanted one, a little girl or a little boy, he didn't care. But Sebastian didn't. They didn't talk about it a lot, but they both knew. No matter how much they loved each other, they couldn't both be happy like this. Blaine worked the ring off his finger and stared at it some more, and the next thing he knew, he'd been staring at his ring for 45 minutes. It wasn't going to work.

Blaine got up and went to their room. As quietly as he could, he packed his things – all his things. He left his ring on the dresser, put his key on the counter, and then he was gone. He took a string of different modes of transportation and finally ended up in Bushwick outside Hummelberry Heights. It was almost four in the morning, but Blaine knocked on the door. About thirty seconds passed, then Kurt answered the door.

"Blaine?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Can I crash on your couch for a while?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and stood back to allow Blaine to enter. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I did warn you.**

**I haven't reminded you guys in a long time that if I actually owned Glee, Hunter and Sebastian and Blaine and probably Nick and Jeff and also most likely Kurt would just have orgies all the time. **

**BUT. I'm seeing Darren Criss on Saturday, and I don't want anyone to be jealous but if I actually do meet him, I would be willing to pass along some greetings from all of you. (big hug time) I love you guys.**

**So. I like reviews, they make me feel a little bit less like a mop. Ball's in your court now.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time! (I know I lied about this last time, I didn't know I was going to be all mop-like when I said next time last time)  
But for real, NEXT TIME!: I don't know, I think Hunter's gonna leave for tour, and I'm really hoping to condense my life into, like, I have this thing with the freaking new Warblers, and then the baby (WHOSE NAME IS COLLIN) and so yeah I have no idea. **

**I'm a mop.**

**xo.**


	16. Chapter 16: Huntbastian, Niff

**A/N: So. um. I saw Darren live. And it was fucking awesome. **

**Anyhow, about this story: It's also fucking awesome and if you don't know that you're missing out.**

**Also, if you don't watch Buffering, you should start. #BrokeAssBitches**

**Are there warnings for this chapter? Um... lemme think. Some coke. Pain. Heartbreak. Cuteness. At some point in either this chapter or the one before it, I say that Everett and Kirby are even more epic bros than Curt and Riker and I take that back.**

**Also, there's a sign on the interstate just north of Boston that says Chelsea Everett Next Right and I still haven't stopped laughing.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: Huntbastian, Niff, Nate/Josh_

Sebastian didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the floor, holding his throbbing head when Sophie knocked on the door.

"_Sébastien_?" Sophie asked. She pushed the door open softly.

"Hi," Sebastian said.

"Why did you make Hunter go?" Sophie asked.

"You know, that's a very good question and as soon as I can remember, I will let you know," Sebastian said. "Be a doll and fetch me some Tylenol, would you?" She did. It wasn't that Sebastian couldn't remember asking Hunter to leave. He remembered perfectly, he'd been almost sober again by the time he'd gotten back to the apartment. What he couldn't remember was why.

* * *

Across town, Kirby's detox was starting to hit the rough patches.

"I think that's all of it," Everett said once he and Hunter had finished scouring Kirby's apartment for cocaine. "We should sell it and get me and Chels a grand piano."

"I'm throwing it out," Hunter said, snatching all the bags and various containers up.

"I'm fine," came Kirby's voice from where he was lying on the floor in the center of the living room.

"Stop saying that, no one believes you," Hunter said. Then he sighed. "Ev, why don't you get some sleep? This is only going to get worse…"

"Okay, but wake me up if it gets worse," Everett said. He paused for a moment to ruffle Kirby's hair in a friendly way before going into the bedroom.

"Alright, Matt," Hunter said. "He's gone. You can tell me anything. What's up?" Kirby rolled his eyes, but then locked with Hunter's.

"Okay, fine," Kirby said in resignation. "It burns. Feels like my skin is on fire and I'm really thirsty and my stomach…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Hunter said. He sighed again. "You'll get through it."

"And then what, you're going to keep checking my pockets for the rest of my life?" Kirby asked.

"If I have to, I will, but I hope I won't," Hunter said. Kirby shivered again, which he'd been doing all day whenever he thought no one was looking, but they always were. "Matt, it's okay, you screwed up, we've all done it. You don't have to hide from us, we're your best friends."

"She just seemed nice, you know?" Kirby said.

"Yeah," Hunter said. "They can be like that. You think they're perfectly lovely, I'm sure, and then they bring you in close and they…"

"Get you addicted to crack," Kirby supplied.

"I was going to say rip your heart out, but yeah, yours is good too," Hunter sighed.

"Dude, what happened back there?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know, you know?" Hunter said, sitting down on the floor next to Kirby. "We were arguing about the article and it got out of control."

"Isn't that what you were trying to do? Break up?"

"Not for real. Never for real."

"Sorry," Kirby mumbled.

"For what?"

"If I hadn't disappeared, that article wouldn't have ever been published and–"

"It's not your fault," Hunter said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." There was a long silence. "Maybe it's for the best. We can each get our space…"

"Yeah, but what if you're like really broken up?"

"I don't know if we are," Hunter said. "I'm just a mess. You're a mess. Jeff's always a mess. Tyler's Tyler. I hope Ev can keep us together." He reached for Everett's notebook on the coffeetable.

"What are you doing?" Kirby yawned.

"Writing a song," Hunter said. "Maybe two. You should just rest."

"I think I'm gonna puke," Kirby said, rolling onto his stomach.

"Whatever, dude, it's your carpet," Hunter shrugged.

"Carpet is such a funny word," Kirby mumbled into the carpet.

"Not as funny as toaster," Hunter threw back absently.

"We need to get some more sleep," Kirby said.

"Yes, you do," Hunter said. Kirby was quiet for a while as Hunter wrote. About an hour later, Hunter experimentally threw out, "you asleep?"

"No," came Kirby's flat response.

"How you feeling?"

"Could really use a hit," Kirby said without any hesitation.

"Not happening," Hunter replied.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty pretty please with ice cream and cherries and glitter on top?" Kirby pleaded.

"Dude, gay," Hunter laughed.

"No you." A moment's pause while Hunter chuckled. "Please, can I have my drugs?"

"There's a bunch on the coffeetable if you need it that badly," Hunter said without looking up. Kirby's head lifted a few inches off the ground, looking in the directions of the coffeetable. Then he flumped back down, like he was too exhausted to move. Another pause, then Kirby had scrambled to his feet and dove for the coffeetable.

"No," Hunter said, sternly. Kirby looked at the bag in his hand, then dropped it back onto the table, slumping into the couch with a sigh.

"It hurts," Kirby moaned.

"You'll get through it," Hunter said for the zillionth time.

"So will you and Sebastian, but the question is, how?"

* * *

"Have you talked to Sebastian?" Everett asked. Hunter scowled and threw another bag into the storage compartment under the bus.

"You know I haven't," Hunter replied. "If he wants to be alone, that's fine, and it's none of my business. I will be fine. I've got you guys!"

"What are we supposed to say if someone asks us?" Tyler asked.

"Either that you don't know, or nothing at all," Hunter said. "Get on the bus, let's go." Everett, Kirby, and Tyler got on the bus without further protest.

"He misses you," Jeff told Hunter.

"I know that," Hunter snapped. As if to prove the point, Hunter's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and hit 'ignore'. The screen briefly flashed 'Sebastian Smythe: Missed Call (47)'. Hunter hadn't picked up a single call from Sebastian in the three weeks that had passed.

"Then why don't you _talk_ to him?" Jeff asked. "Trust me, please, you have to talk to each other."

"I can't deal with this right now, I have a tour," Hunter said.

"Yeah, you've got a lot of things to do this summer," Jeff said. "If you don't see him today, you won't see him all summer. He's leaving for Paris before we get back. _Hunter_." Hunter slammed the storage door shut and sent a glare at Jeff.

"Get on the bus, Jeff," Hunter said, very seriously.

"I just have to say bye to Nicky and the kids," Jeff said, starting to run in the opposite direction.

"You have ten minutes, and you know I would leave without you!" Hunter yelled after him.

"God, Hunter is such an asshole," Jeff said, giving Nick a kiss on the cheek as he ran up to him. "No luck on getting Sebastian to come, then?"

"You know Bas, stubborn as they come," Nick said. He was holding Ben on his hip with one arm, and holding Gabriella's hand as she stood beside him with the other. "But, uh, he's gonna help me with the kids a little, at least. And Lisa's gonna be around, and I'll be fine, baby, really."

"I know you will," Jeff said, planting a kiss on Ben's forehead. "I'll see you soon, Ben. Daddy loves you."

"Daddy!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm your Daddy. Make sure you show them picture of me every day," Jeff added to Nick. Then he picked up Gabriella. "You're Daddy's little girl, aren't you?"

"Yes," Gabriella replied.

"I'll miss you," Jeff said, giving her a kiss as well.

"Love you," Gabriella told him.

"I love you too," Jeff replied.

"Niff!" Ben said.

"Yes," Jeff said. "Niff." He set Gabriella back on the ground and she toddled around. "Nicky…"

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay," Nick said.

"This is going to be the longest we've been apart in ten years," Jeff said, pouting.

"It'll be fine. Have the time of your life. Call me," Nick said, giving him another kiss, and pushing him toward the tour bus. Jeff put his head down and began to walk away. "Hey, Jeff?"

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, turning back.

"I Niff you," Nick said. Jeff grinned.

"I Niff you too." Then he scampered back over to the bus, passing Hunter and racing up the stairs.

* * *

_Alright, Columbus! This is our last song, but before we go, we just want to thank you all so much for coming out tonight and supporting us, and quite frankly for buying our albums and concert tickets and merch and–_

"Okay, Jamie, I think they get it," Kirby laughed. Hunter laughed as well.

"Alright, this is our last song," Hunter said. He gave a small nod to Kirby, and he began the intro to Jet Lag. The crowd went nuts. "Thank you Columbus!"

_What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything  
I'm back at home, you feel so far  
Waiting for the phone to ring  
It's getting lonely living upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryn'a figure out the time zones making me crazy!_

_You say good morning when it's midnight  
Going out of my head alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad_

Hunter was in a rut. The shows had never seemed more monotonous, the people flashed by him, and he tried to engage with them, he really did, but nothing stuck. Nothing stuck until Columbus, when a hesitant group of boys in those navy blazers walked up to him, grinning.

"You know…" Josh said casually, hands in his pockets. "These guys don't believe I actually know you."

"Hey Josh," Hunter said, surprised. "Hello, Josh's posse. What's up?"

"You were coming half an hour from the school, we had to come say hi," Josh said. "The boys are dying to meet Jeff, is he around?"

"Should be with Kirby," Hunter said, pointing. The rest of the group of Warblers spotted the blond hair and ran in that direction. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Josh said, shaking his head. "How are you?" Hunter stared at him.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Courtney," Josh replied. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story, how long do you have?" Hunter asked.

"Ten, twenty… all freakin night, now talk to your brother in law," Josh said. Hunter sighed.

"Okay, get in the bus." They'd been talking for ten minutes when Jeff walked in.

"Hey Jeff," Josh said.

"Hey," Jeff said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Hard to put to words," Jeff grinned. "Where's Nate?"

"Back at Dalton, probably," Josh shrugged. "We broke up about a month ago."

"Why?!" Jeff asked, concerned. Josh shrugged again.

"I don't know, you know." Josh said. "He started using the word 'so' a lot."

"So?" Hunter asked.

"You know, like 'so I guess I'm not important to you' and '_so_ being the lead soloist of the Warblers is your only ambition in life' and '_SO_ Nationals is the only thing in your brain',' Josh said.

"That sucks," Jeff said.

"Yeah, but, you know, whatever," Josh said. "If he can't handle the fact that the new kid's better than him, then he needs to grow up. I'm sorry his solo got cut, but it wasn't my decision."

"Aww, that really sucks," Jeff said. "Getting your solos cut is no fun. Never getting any solos ever also sucks."

"Excuse you," Hunter said. "I gave you mine, remember?"

"I mean now," Jeff said playfully, sticking his tongue out at Hunter like a child.

"Right, you can barely stand and play the bass, how am I supposed to expect you to sing and play the bass?" Hunter asked, also playfully.

* * *

"Can we _please_ take a ride to Westerville? It's not even far!" Jeff whined. "I want to see my babies again."

"Your babies are in New York with your husband," Hunter reminded him.

"My other babies," Jeff clarified. "My Warbler babies."

"Fine," Hunter said. "Just you and me, then we'll be back here?"

"Sure."

It didn't take long before Hunter was pulling a car they'd somehow wrangled into the student lot at Dalton. Being the asshole that he is, Hunter parked the car on the lawn at the edge of the full lot.

"Let's go!" Jeff said, hopping out of the car and taking off running towards the Warblers practice room. Curiously, he took a hard left before he got there and sprinted over to the Lacrosse field, he heard music. Hunter came running up beside him as he stopped. "What the…"

Down on the field, the big lights were on, and there was a cluster of the navy blazers, but then a cluster of someone else… mixed, girls and boys, appeared to be challenging the Warblers to a sing-off. Jeff and Hunter walked closer.

_You got designer shades just to hide your face  
And you wear em around like you're cooler than me  
You never say hey or remember my name  
And it's probably cuz you think you're cooler than me_

A girl was singing with no music, she brushed her shoulder off as she turned around, but the Warblers seemed to turn on with full force just then, and it seemed like Josh was there in the front, but so was another Warbler whom they didn't recognize, he looked like a senior. The senior began to sing.

_You got your hot brown shoes on your feet  
And you wear em around like it ain't shit  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise.  
Shh!  
I got you all figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen  
Girl, you're so vain, you probably think that  
This song is about you, don't you, don't you?_

The girl seemed to be very angry, like she was not about to be outdone, and her posse of freaks and weirdos sang back the chorus, until Josh and the Warblers cut her off.

_Now don't you dare act like you don't know  
Cuz you know what's up  
Cuz your nose is up  
And I'm approaching yuh  
Like I can't give you winter in the summer  
Or summer in the winter, Miami in December!  
Tryn'a look bored in them Diors, she probly is  
She was acting shy until she found out how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. Prima Donna, this is your reminder  
That I think you fine, but I'm finer_

_Cuz it sure seems  
You got no doubt  
But we all see  
You got your head in the clouds_

The girl seemed to try to be keeping up, but the Warblers all sang the chorus in unison, overpowering her, and finally her and her posse stalked off the Lacrosse field. The Warblers waited until she'd gone, then high fived each other.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, approaching them.

"Oh, it's Annmarie," Josh said, rolling her eyes. "She's the new captain of the New Directions. Her and her cocky bunch of misfits seem to think they're going to beat us at Nationals."

"Well, that and she's still sore about the breakup," another Warbler said. The rest laughed.

"See, Annmarie and my boy Jordan over here–" He pointed to the senior they'd seen singing. "–used to be on the Lame Directions together, until his parents decided to transfer him here," Josh explained. "Oh, we were ecstatic to gain a voice like Jordan's, but Annmarie just couldn't take it. She's been coming over here every couple of weeks since to try to steal our Nationals setlist."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeffrey Sterling," Jeff said, extending his hand to shake Jordan's. "Warblers class of 2013, and this is Hunter Clarington, he was there too."

"Yeah," Hunter said, shaking Jordan's hand. "Is this the new kid you were talking about last night?"

"Uh, no," Josh said. "Actually, not. Hey, frosh!" From the back of the throng of 18 or so Warblers, came a brown-haired, hazel-eyed, 5'6 freshman. "This is Cam."

"Cameron?" Jeff asked, alarmed.

"Hi," Cameron said quietly.

"You know Cam too?" Josh asked.

"He's my brother in law," Jeff said.

* * *

Sebastian lay on the couch at Nick and Jeff's apartment, watching Nick play with the twins.

"Have you heard from Hunter?" Sebastian asked anxiously.

"Noo," Nick said. "Jeff called last night, they're headed back up the coast. Boston on Thursday, then they'll be back in New York, then they're finished."

"I know, I'm flying out Friday morning," Sebastian said. Then he sighed. "Sophie's so upset with me."

"Yeah, I kind of am too," Nick said. "Why won't you stay until he gets back at least? He misses you. He loves you."

"I can't see him anymore," Sebastian said. "What happened with him is the same exact thing as what happened with Blaine. I am clearly unbalanced and not worthy of companionship."

"That's ridiculous," Nick said. "Blaine forgave you, so would Hunter. You just have to talk to him."

"He won't talk to me," Sebastian said with a huff.

"Is he going to keep staying with Kirby?" Nick asked.

"I'll be gone so he should be able to come home," Sebastian said. "I want him to."

"Why don't you just stay, go to the show Friday," Nick said.

"I can't," Sebastian said. "I just can't."

* * *

"Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed as soon as his husband picked up the phone.

"Hey baby," Nick said. "Two more days!"

"I can't wait to see you," Jeff whined. "Come to the show. I'll get you backstage."

"But kids," Nick said.

"I'll get someone on the crew to watch them, I need to see you," Jeff said.

"You sure they'll be okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, I just need to see you," Jeff moaned. "Is Sebastian there?"

"No, he's packing for Paris," Nick said.

"He should come to the show," Jeff said.

"He won't," Nick said. "I guarantee."

"Hunter's a wreck," Jeff said. "He's been forgetting lyrics, I've had to cover a bunch of his screw-ups. He needs Sebastian."

"Sebastian's going to Paris Friday morning," Nick said.

"What are we gonna do?" Jeff asked.

"Dunno."

* * *

The clock on the nightstand turned from 1:59 to 2:00. Nick snored on. Out in the kitchen, the doorknob slowly turned as a key clicked in the lock. Not turning on the lights so as not to wake anyone, Jeff snuck through the kitchen into the living room. The TV was still on, playing an infomercial, and casting enough light on the room for Jeff to see Sebastian asleep on the couch, his long limbs splayed everywhere. Jeff set down his guitar case behind the couch, then chose the first door on the left. It was pushed almost closed, but Jeff pushed it open, praying it hadn't started squeaking since he was gone.

Hunter and the band had left Boston early for New York so they could get home for a change. Hunter was going to be disappointed when he got home and Sebastian wasn't there, but Jeff couldn't honestly bring himself to care at that moment. He'd made sure everything was right, all the way down to the glasses on his face. To be honest, he'd had a long night and he probably smelled offensive, but he couldn't bring himself to care about that either, not when his Nicky was two feet from him.

Gently, Jeff prodded Nick in the side, nudging him awake.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Nick mumbled. "If it bothers you that much, just go to the show."

"Nicky," Jeff whispered.

"Oh, good, I'm dreaming Jeff again," Nick muttered, rolling over. "Go away, you freak of my imagination."

"Nicky," Jeff said, indignantly, jumping on top of Nick.

"Oof!" Nick exclaimed, his eyes flying open. "Jeff?"

"Hi there," Jeff whispered, he didn't want to wake up Sebastian or the kids. "Did you miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Nick said, his lips finding their way in the dark to match with Jeff's. "What are you doing home?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

"I had to see you," Jeff said. Nick reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on so he could properly see his husband. Jeff looked stunning as always, dressed in black skinny jeans, a red and blue plaid short-sleeve button-up with a red tie under his leather jacket, and the glasses Jeff had always hated but Nick had always loved.

"You're wearing the outfit," Nick said.

"Yeah," Jeff grinned. "But Beats and Thad aren't going to walk in this time, so…"

"Oh, yes," Nick said, pushing Jeff's leather jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the floor with a thump. Nick had Jeff's tie and shirt gone and was working on his pants before they were interrupted – cries from the babies. Nick groaned, punching the pillow behind him, but then–

"I got it," came Sebastian's tired voice from the living room, then the sound of him getting up.

"Thank God for Sebastian," Nick whispered, hurriedly unzipping Jeff's jeans and peeling them off of him. "I will probably never say that again."

"Yeah, yeah, he's a freaking saint," Jeff mumbled sarcastically as he tumbled into bed and Nick rolled on top of him.

Sebastian worked primarily on autopilot, giving the twins what they needed and softly singing them back to sleep, just like Nick and Jeff always did. As he left their room once they were sleeping again, he went to the kitchen to get himself some more ice cream. He hadn't been getting much sleep, in fact he hadn't been able to sleep at all in the apartment, that's why he'd been spending so much of his time at Nick's. Every time he would see something in the apartment, he would remember Hunter, then Blaine, and then he'd be even more unmotivated to do anything. At least at Nick's, only the babies reminded him of Hunter and their own baby that was due in a little over a month. Coming back from the kitchen into the living room, he almost tripped over Jeff's guitar case.

"What the…" he said, staring at it. He was sure that hadn't been there the night before. "Nick?"

"Busy," Nick called from his room.

"Go'way, S'bastian," Jeff's voice said.

"You're back already?" Sebastian asked, checking the time. No response. "Bye Nick, I'm going home!" No response. Sebastian shoved his shoes on and made a run for the door. It seemed to take forever for him to get across town, back to Manhattan and the penthouse, and by the time he got there, it looked like Hunter had been there and left. "Hunter?!" He ran into the living room. "Hunter?!"

"_Il est parti_," Sophie mumbled. She was curled up on the couch with a stuffed animal. There were tears still rolling down her face.

"My God, I'm sorry," Sebastian said, sitting down next to her and accepting her cuddles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"He said…" Sophie said shakily. "He said he was going to come back, but I told him we were leaving in a few hours." Sebastian checked his watch. They did have to be going to the airport. "He told me he loved me and he would miss me, then he left."

"I don't even know what to say, Soph," Sebastian murmured. "I'm sorry. I let myself fall in love with your favorite rockstar and then I let myself screw it up. Again."

"He loves you too," Sophie said.

"I know he does," Sebastian replied, tightening his hug around her briefly. "Come on, we have to get going…"

* * *

After the last show, Hunter hit absolute rock bottom. He moved back into the penthouse and didn't leave for weeks. Article after article hit the presses about his supposed disappearance. Nick and Jeff had to drag him to Nationals. The Warblers were on about halfway through.

_From Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!_

The theme was 'mash-ups', a place where the Warblers usually tanked. However, the Warblers began a vocal version of _Sweet Dreams_ by Eurythmics – but then half the Warblers began to sing something different.

_Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun _

Josh began singing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

From between Nick and Kurt, Blaine pumped his fist.

_I travelled the world and the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something_

Jordan was singing the Eurythmics half.

_Yeah! You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream!_

It was fantastic, with the two complete sets of vocals and dancers moving effortlessly through each other. Then they connected into their second song – _Breakeven_, by the Script.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_, came the voice, but they couldn't see who was singing. _Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_. The Warblers cleared and there was Nate in the center.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay_

It was so emotional and Nick and Jeff could tell he was singing to Josh. After that song, there was a pause for applause, then…

_Come on get LOUD!_

"Do you know this song?" Jeff asked Hunter. Hunter shook his head.

"I think they wrote it," Hunter replied.

"I think it should be our next single," Jeff said.

_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you  
Cuz I'm blinded by all the lights, ohh  
I've been searching every city, never giving up  
Til I find my angel, diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal, baby turn it up tonight!_

"Scuse me," Nick said, poking Jeff in the ribs. "Is that my brother singing?"

"Sure is," Jeff said with a grin. "Apparently, the frosh is the best voice the Warblers have seen in quite some time."

"Course he is, he's my brother," Nick frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And miss the look on your face? Oh sweetie," Jeff said, giving Nick a kiss on the cheek.

_Come on get loud (loud), let it out, shout it out from the rooftops,  
Come on get loud (loud), til they shut us down  
Baby, let me hear you loud  
Nanana, nananaa, nanana, nananaa…_

By the end of the song, the entire crowd was on its feet, and you just knew, _knew_ that they were going to come out on top.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Hunter asked as they sat through intermission.

"It's June and you're wearing long sleeves?" Jeff suggested, roughly tugging on the sleeves of Hunter's shirt to pull them up. "Why are you wearing long sleeves anyway?" Hunter wrenched his shirt from Jeff's grasp.

"I like long sleeves," Hunter muttered.

"Hunt, what's going on?" Jeff asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hunter said, "I just don't want to see my tattoo, okay?"

"Oh," Jeff laughed. "I thought it was the other thing…"

"It's just my friggen tattoo that I am now regretting but which seemed like a good idea at the time, so just back off," Hunter declared with a frown.

"You miss him a ton?" Jeff asked.

"Of course I do," Hunter snapped.

"I'm so confused, if you both miss each other, why don't you just get back together?" Jeff asked.

"It's not that easy," Hunter said.

"Sure it is," Jeff said.

"Have you ever even broken up with someone?" Hunter retorted.

"Yes," Jeff said. "And that was a hell of a lot more complicated than this. Call the damn man, talk to him, _get back together_."

"No."

That seemed to be that. Hunter was just as stubborn as Sebastian, and nothing was going to get any better if they refused the help they could have been getting from the Niff.

I'm so bored with writing this at the moment that I'm just going to come out and say who won:

_Blah, blah, blah, ALL THE WAY FROM WESTERVILLE OHIO THE DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS AsDKJASLDJASDasd_

Okay so I hope at least that made you laugh.

After the competition, the baby Warblers met up with their idols, our favorite Warblers, except Hunter, because he went home to cry or shave or fap or something.

"Hey!" Jordan said, recognizing Jeff.

"Hey Jordan!" Jeff said, slapping five with him and six other Warblers. "Have you met Blaine Warbler?"

"Oh my God," all the Warblers said at once, before automatically making sure their ties were straight and their blazers buttoned. Blaine kept the Warblers preoccupied while Jeff and Nick sidelined Cameron.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Warbler?" Nick asked.

"Like I want to be living in your shadow?" Cameron retorted. "It's bad enough mom and dad sent me to Dalton."

"It's a great school," Nick said, frowning.

"I'm not saying I don't like it," Cameron said. "I didn't want to be 'Nick Duval's little brother'. There are two Andersons on the team who aren't related to Blaine, so I somehow got away with saying I'd never heard of you."

"Ouch," Nick said, grabbing his heart in mock pain. "Come on, man, you shoulda told me!"

"I could be wrong about this, so correct me if I am, but this could be the longest conversation we've ever had," Cameron replied.

"Ouch more, for real this time," Nick said. "Cam, you're my brother, I've always paid attention to you."

"You'd moved out by the time I was five," Cameron said. "I hated that school for taking you away. And I hated him." Cameron pointed at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked. "Oh, jeez. Cam…"

"Wow," Nick said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way… It's just really hard, I'm, like, 9 years older than you."

"I…" Cameron just stopped talking, turned around and crossed his arms.

"Hey," Nick said. "I'm still your big brother. You can come to me about stuff."

"What do you know?" Cameron huffed.

"A lot of stuff," Nick said. "We could talk about the Warblers, or school, or mom and dad, or, you know, like, girls and stuff. You're getting to that age…"

"Right, cuz you know anything about girls," Cameron laughed.

"Be that as it may," Nick said, unable to contain a laugh himself, "I think most of the stuff I know about love is more or less transferable. Then again, what do I know, I'm old, and I've been stalking Jeff since we were seven." Cameron laughed. "Come on. Do you like Dalton?"

"I do," Cameron said.

"Have you met any girls?" Nick asked.

"Not really," Cameron said.

"That's cool," Nick said, with a nod. "Are you making lots of friends?"

"The Warblers are my friends," Cameron said. "I like Josh the best, though, because he reminds me of you."

"Aww," Jeff said. "That's so adorable. Hug it out. Go on." Cameron and Nick hugged it out.

"Not because he's gay or anything," Cameron quickly backtracked as if he'd just remembered.

"I didn't really think that was why," Nick said. "Josh is a pretty solid dude."

"Speak of the devil…" Cameron muttered under his breath. Josh and Nate, holding hands once more, came walking through the room they were in. They waved at Jeff, who waved back with a giant grin, and then they were gone. "Anyway…"

"What, you don't like Nate?" Nick asked.

"I like him fine," Cameron said, but Nick and Jeff didn't believe him. "He just doesn't like me."

"Alright, we're not getting into this now, because Jeff and I have to go give some teenagers 'the talk', but we are going to talk more," Nick said, taking Jeff's hand and pulling him out of the room. "Go celebrate your win!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Oi!" Jeff called to Nate and Josh who were halfway down the hotel hallway. Nate's hand was in his pocket, looking for his room key. "Nuh-huh."

* * *

**A/N: I dunno. So leave me a review telling me how much I suck, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Hunter and Sebastian probably are gonna talk but then something bad happens because this story is not nice.**

**Songs in this chapter:  
Jet Lag - Simple Plan  
Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner  
Sweet Teenage Dreams - Eurythmics and the Warblers  
Breakeven - The Script  
Loud - R5**


	17. Chapter 17: Huntbastian

**A/N: I know, I'm the world's biggest asshole. I could make up an excuse or something, but honestly, this chapter has been written for at least a week. I was just having so much fun writing everything being happy again, that I forgot I left you on such a downer. Also, I'm writing a new fic, which, I know, is exactly what I need to do, since I have so many unfinished ones, but tough. I'll tell you about it at the end. For now, no more delays, have some good old fashioned delicious Huntbastian.**

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: Huntsbaasion, I hope_

Hunter flew to Colorado a few days before Courtney was due. She'd been living at her mom's house since she'd left New York. Her plan had always been to come back, but she forgot how much she'd really missed the town.

Hunter rented a SUV because quite honestly he couldn't see himself driving anything else, and drove it into the tiny town, down the street, circling around the fountain at the end of the dead end street before pulling to a stop in front of the Stewart's. Slowly, as if regretting his entire life up to that point, Hunter got out of the car, walked up the steps, and rang the bell.

The door opened.

"Do you follow me everywhere?" Josh asked. Hunter didn't have the energy to laugh. Behind Josh, Nate's head poked over his shoulder. Nate had gotten a growth spurt, now he was taller than Josh by quite a bit.

"Not on purpose, where's Cort?" Hunter asked, pushing his way into the house.

"In her room," Josh said.

"What does your mom have to say about your boyfriend?" Hunter asked.

"Better things than I'm sure _your_ mother would," Josh retorted.

"My mother loves me, thank you very much," Hunter replied, before taking the stairs. He knocked on Courtney's door when he got there.

"For the last time, Josh, I don't need anything!" Courtney's exasperated voice came from inside.

"It's Hunter," Hunter said.

"Oh," Courtney said. "Come in then." Hunter pushed the door open, and there was Courtney, same as ever, sketching on her drawing tablet. "What's up?"

"You don't even want to know," Hunter said, collapsing onto her bed. "Sometimes I think you're my only friend, Cort."

"I'm pretty sure I am your only friend," Courtney replied.

"Nice," Hunter said.

"How's Sebastian?" Courtney asked. "Still haven't talked to him?"

"Nope," Hunter said.

"Awesome," Courtney said, rolling her eyes. She set down her pencil and turned around to look at him. "You're going to get back together, right?"

"I don't know," Hunter shrugged. "Maybe not. Who knows?"

"Me," Courtney said. "You have to. There's this little thing called, oh yeah, a baby."

"I was thinking, you know, you and I are still married, what if we just…" Hunter began, but Courtney's glare was so epic, he didn't finish his sentence. "Okay, maybe not." Courtney turned her back to him again, and continued to draw. "Come on, it was obviously a joke."

"It was not a nice joke," Courtney said. "We're not meant to be together."

"But what if we are, though?" Hunter asked. "I like you, you like me… We have tons in common…"

"Sure, like you're gay and I'm not interested…" Courtney supplied. "It's biology, Hunt, don't look at me like that."

"It's not fair, that's what it is," Hunter said. "I love you."

"Not like that, you don't," Courtney replied.

"Courtney, please?" Hunter asked, no – pleaded.

"I don't know what you really want from me, here," Courtney said. Hunter sighed.

"Am I that much of an asshole? No one wants to be with me?" Hunter whined.

"Hunter James Clarington, I don't not want you because you're an asshole and you know it," Courtney exclaimed. "But you are being a really big asshole right now."

"I'll let myself out," Hunter said, getting up from the bed.

"I love you too, though," Courtney called after him.

"Not like that, you don't," Hunter muttered. He left that room and wandered downstairs. Nate and Josh were tangled up on the couch, watching a movie, something classic, like Finding Nemo or Mean Girls or I don't even care, just pick something. Hunter sat down in a chair in the room.

"Hi Hunt," Josh said.

"Hi kids," Hunter sighed.

"What's up?" Nate asked.

"Nothing you care about," Hunter said.

"Scuse you, I care," Josh said. "What's going on?" He reached for the remote to pause the movie. And then you know it's important, because you don't pause Finding Nemo or Mean Girls for the fucking apocalypse or anything.

"Nothing, nothing, just Sebastian," Hunter said. "I don't know if you follow the gossip columns, but we might have broken up."

"Might have?" Josh asked, skeptically. The way Courtney had told it to him, there was no 'might have' about it.

"I don't know," Hunter admitted. "Either we're not broken up and we're both just stupid, or he's off scamming on hot French guys right now."

"Call him, talk to him, _get back together_," Josh said. "Letting Nate break up with me was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"I can't," Hunter said. "We're grown-ups now, it's complicated."

"Did you just tell us we're too young to understand what you're going through?" Nate asked. "Cuz I don't know about you, but we were broken up for like six weeks, and neither one of us was motivated to get out of bed most mornings. Judging by the look on your face alone, I'd say we pretty much get it."

"But we got back together and, you know what, we decided to tell his parents, and my mom, and they're all cool with it," Josh said. "And we're never breaking up again." Nate pressed a kiss into Josh's hair. "And someday I'll get my growth spurt, and I'll be taller than this guy again, and all will be right with the world."

"It's not so bad being the shorter one," Hunter said with a sigh. "Did, uh, did Jeff ask you about the song?"

"What song?" Josh asked.

"The one from Nationals," Hunter said.

"Oh, _Loud_?" Josh said. "You liked it?"

"Loved it," Hunter said. "You guys wrote it?"

"More or less," Nate said. "We were screwing around in the practice room and it just sorta came out."

"Jeff wants to make it our next single, but if you want to keep it, that's totally fine," Hunter said.

"Uh…" Nate looked at Josh. "We'd have to talk to the guys, but I'm okay with it."

"We'd give you guys a writer's credit, and, uh… royalties donated to the Warbler's budget, or something, I don't know, I'm really tired," Hunter said.

"We'll talk to the guys," Josh said. "It's fine with me, you're family."

"Family's a weird way of putting it," Hunter said. "Gah, I have to tell my mom what's going on. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Give her the last two months' worth of National Enquirers and be done with it," Josh suggested.

"Oh, yeah, lovely, just what I want my mom to know," Hunter said, rolling his eyes. He stood up. "I'll be back if I'm not dead."

"Enjoy," Nate said, grabbing the remote to turn the movie back on. Hunter left the Stewart's house and walked down the street towards the Clarington Manor, because there really was no other word for it. It wasn't huge like Sebastian's step-father's _chateau_, but it was still big enough that it was easily the nicest house on the street. Hunter hopped the curb and walked across the front yard, remembering too late that his mother hated it when he walked over the grass.

"Mom?" Hunter called, after knocking on the front door to no response. He pushed the door open and went inside, heading for the kitchen. "Mom, it's me, I'm home!" He got to the kitchen, but it was empty, which was really strange, considering it was late afternoon, and she'd usually be working on dinner by then. Hunter turned around and walked to the other end of the house, where the main living room was, and there he saw– "Dad." It was like all the wind had been knocked out of him, and he didn't know what to say. He'd spent so many years running from the man, but he still was his father.

"Hello, Son," the General said.

"I was just… uh, looking for Mom…" Hunter stuttered.

"Went into town to get something for dinner," the General replied. "Spaghetti."

"My favorite," Hunter said with a involuntary grin.

They made small talk about food and the Western film that was on the TV, and at some point during the conversation, Hunter realized his father must have retired. Hunter didn't get news from home a lot. It was part of the deal. He was out and about doing his superstar thing and they didn't put up a fuss, and in return, he didn't come home a lot and didn't bother them with his new flamboyant lifestyle. It was the General who first breeched the topic of how Hunter was doing.

"Oh, um, fine," Hunter said with a shrug. "I'm just… uh… Courtney and I are… uh–"

"Hunter, how long do you expect me to keep buying that?" the General asked.

"Um… oh…" Hunter said. "I didn't think you'd want to know about–"

"Sebastian was an upstanding young gentleman, nice family, I'm sure, and not hurting for money," the General said. "But the thing I admired most about him was that he never hid the way he felt, about me or you."

"Sebastian and I broke up," Hunter mumbled.

"Well it's a damn shame," the General said, loudly. "I'm not as old as you think I am, I can understand things. It's 2019, equal rights has come a long way since I went to school back in the Dark Ages."

"This is new," Hunter said, just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't sass your father," the General said with a frown. "If you stopped by more than once every few years…"

"Maybe if I hadn't felt like I was letting you down by trying to follow my own dreams and my own heart–" Hunter said.

"You've made quite the name for yourself out there," the General said. "Truth be told, it wasn't the life your mother and I had planned for you, but it suits you."

"I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone," Hunter said, getting up. "I'm gonna go outside, then come back in, and you're going to be my father again, okay?" He left before the General could say anything, and ran up to his room. It was exactly the way it'd always been and that was comforting.

By the time he went back downstairs to the TV room, his mother had gotten home, and was showing her husband whatever it was she had bought at the store, some kind of new garlic press or something, I don't cook, but anyway.

"Hunter!" Mrs. Clarington exclaimed, reaching out an arm to hug her son.

"Hi Mommy," Hunter said. "Sorry about the hair…"

"It looks fine," Mrs. Clarington said. "Better than it did a couple weeks ago. Did your father tell you? We watched you on the TV."

"You did?" Hunter asked.

"Your concert was on TV," Mrs. Clarington said. "I think you were in Los Angeles."

"Oh, yeah, they filmed that," Hunter said, as if he'd forgotten. "Was it good?"

"You should have seen your father, he was playing the air guitar," Mrs. Clarington said. "He loves that jet lag song." Hunter laughed at that thought.

"Thanks," Hunter said. "Listen, I, uh… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not agreeing to your plans, I'm sorry about the band, and … Gah, if I'd never been stupid in the first place you never would have sent me to Dalton, and–"

"We're proud of you," the General said. And Hunter had been sure he would never hear those words from his father again, but there they were. Hunter glowed with pride.

"Where's Sebastian, honey?" Mrs. Clarington asked as though Hunter was hiding him somewhere.

"Paris, I would assume," Hunter said, "since we broke up though, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Hunter James Clarington," Mrs. Clarington reprimanded him. "That boy loves you. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Hunter insisted.

* * *

Sebastian wasn't happy in Paris. He didn't hit the bars or the clubs like he normally would have, had he been single. He didn't want to be single. He just wanted Hunter back. Sophie wouldn't talk to Sebastian, and she had every right to be angry.

Jacqueline and Francois were back in Paris for the summer, and Sebastian found himself in his room for the most part, trying not to remember how much time he'd spend with Blaine and then Hunter in it. Somehow Sebastian found himself looking at flights back to the States…

* * *

Courtney had always planned to move back to New York with the baby, partially because she personally thought that Hunter and Sebastian both sucked around babies and partially because of her career as a fashion designer. She was starting to reconsider, though. It was nice being back in a small town where everyone knew each other. New York was big and scary and while it worked for Sebastian and Hunter's band, it didn't work for Courtney.

A knock on Courtney's bedroom door. She immediately regretted her decision to lock it as she got up to let whoever it was in.

"What do you _want_, Hunter?" Courtney began but her sentence was cut short because Hunter had kissed her quite passionately. He broke away and stared at her.

"Anything?" he asked. Courtney shook her head. "Me neither. Dammit." She returned to her desk chair and he collapsed onto her bed. "I give up. Seriously. And God, it's so _hot_."

"It's July and you're in a sweatshirt," Courtney said. Hunter pulled his sweatshirt off over his head and threw it across the room. "You do realize that whatever it is, you and Sebastian can work it out."

"Two and a half months," Hunter said. "It's July 2nd. I haven't seen him since April 18th. And yeah, I'm keeping track. At first I was mad so I ignored his calls, but then he stopped calling. Has he called you?"

"No."

"I want him back," Hunter whined.

"I don't get paid enough to be your therapist," Courtney sighed. "Hunt, what does your tattoo say?"

"You know what it says," Hunter muttered, but the black letters permanently inked into his right forearm stood out.

"So do you, but do you know what it means?" Courtney asked. "It was important enough to permanently etch on your body, it must be important to you."

"It is," Hunter said. "I love Sebastian, but that's not the only thing that matters."

"Yes it is," Courtney insisted. "If you and Sebastian don't make up, I am keeping this baby all to myself."

"Can you even do that?" Hunter asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Courtney replied.

"Would you do that?" Hunter asked.

"You'll find that out too."

* * *

Courtney had a C-section planned for reasons, and on Thursday afternoon, Hunter was sitting around in a hospital room, holding his son.

"Collin," Hunter said. "Collin James Clarington." Courtney smiled. "After your Dad."

"Thank you," Courtney said.

* * *

It was a few days before the hospital let Courtney and Collin go home, but eventually Hunter found himself in his parents' living room holding his son while Courtney chatted with Betsy and the General. Hunter had just passed Collin to his mother when the doorbell rang, so Hunter went to get it. Assuming it was Courtney's mother, or Nate and Josh, Hunter didn't bother to look and see who it was before opening the door.

"I'm sorry," were the first two words out of Sebastian's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, that's nice," Sebastian said. "Not, 'I'm sorry too', not 'wow, you must really care, you just flew like twelve thousand miles', not 'it's nice to see you', just 'what are you doing here'. Classy." Hunter sighed and turned around to go back in the house. "Don't you walk away from me again." Hunter did, so Sebastian followed. "Hunt, I'm _sorry_."

"And that's not going to cut it this time," Hunter said.

"What do I have to do?" Sebastian asked, as he followed Hunter right into the living room. Sebastian completely ignored everyone else in the room, focusing on Hunter. "What do I have to do to convince you that _I love you_ and I'm sorry?"

"You could ask my parents' permission," Hunter suggested, gesturing at them. Sebastian turned around to look at them. Then he cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Clarington. Mr. General Clarington, sir," Sebastian began. "I'm in love with your son. I love everything about him, and I'm not a guy that says that lightly. I'm a guy who has faked love his entire life. I thought love was something idiots thought they felt. But this man has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I want to, and there have been times that I've wanted to. It has been overwhelming, and humbling, and even painful at times, but I could not stop loving him any more than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with him." Sebastian cast his eyes back at Hunter. "More than he knows." Hunter licked his lips because his mouth had gone incredibly dry while Sebastian was talking, and it seemed like he was having difficulty breathing.

"You got my permission," the General said. "Hunter, you better keep this boy. Where's your brain?"

"Can we take this somewhere private?" Hunter asked Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and they headed out of the room.

"No boys in your bedroom until you're married!" the General yelled after them.

"I am married!" Hunter yelled back. "Just not to him!" The sound of Courtney laughing could be heard as they retreated down the long hallway to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said again. "I'm sorry, I'm just… _so_ sorry, and I…"

"Shut up," Hunter said, but his face betrayed half a smile, "and kiss me."

* * *

"Courtney, the deal was not that you could keep the baby," Hunter was saying.

"Well, he's not going anywhere with you," Courtney said flatly. Hunter sighed violently.

"Why are you so afraid I'm gonna break the kid?" Hunter asked. "Sebastian and I are more than capable–"

"No, you're less than capable, in fact, you just may be the least capable people I've ever met in my entire life," Courtney said. "Collin is staying here, with me, and you two are going far away from him."

"Sebastian was just playing around!" Hunter insisted. "Tell her!" Hunter held his phone out towards Sebastian, who looked startled to be put on the spot, but took the phone nonetheless.

"Court, I'm sorry," Sebastian said. "I'm an asshole, I know, I was joking!" Courtney babbled some unintelligible shit into Sebastian's ear. "Okay, okay, okay, Jesus Christ, calm down." Babble, babble, something Hunter couldn't make out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sebastian rolled his eyes and held the phone away from his ear as Courtney continued to outline all the things he'd managed to screw up in the last three days. "I did _not_ drop him!" Courtney continued to yell. "Mhm…" He rolled his eyes again and hit the mute button for the microphone on their end. "Dinner tonight?" he asked Hunter.

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" Hunter asked him. "That is our son, and she is trying to keep him."

"She deserves him," Sebastian said. "All the shit the two of us have put her through?"

"Is this going back to your stupid 'I-never-want-to-have-any-more-kids-after-Sophie' thing?" Hunter asked with a glare.

"No, look, okay, I love that kid!" Sebastian insisted. "But think of Courtney. She can deny it all she wants, but she loves you, Hunt. You should let her have this one thing. We can adopt a kid for the two of us once we get all sorted out again. Four years and Sophie's off to college…"

"Four years!?" Hunter exclaimed.

"Okay, two," Sebastian said. "I mean, now is fine if you need it to be now, but we're sort of a mess right now anyway, and I just think if the two of us are going to try to not mess up a kid, we should wait a little longer. I mean, yeah, all our friends have babies right now, Ari's two, the twins are almost one, but we've never been anywhere near normal."

"Really," Hunter said, staring at Sebastian.

"By all means, if you never cared about Courtney, go ahead and fight with her on this," Sebastian said, extending the phone to Hunter where Courtney was still yelling. Hunter continued to stare at Sebastian, then finally sighed, taking the phone from him, unmuting it.

"Alright, alright," Hunter sighed. "You win."

"What?" Courtney asked, stopping dead in her argument.

"You win, you win, you win," Hunter said. "You stay here with Collin. Sebastian and I are going back to New York, but I want visitation."

"O…okay," Courtney said, as if she hadn't been expecting to get her way at all. "Is this one of those 'I'm-too-tired-to-argue-anymore' things?"

"Pretty much," Hunter replied. "Sebastian and I are going to dinner, do you want us to bring you back anything?"

* * *

Hunter and Sebastian stuck around for another week before they left. A whole slew of strange things happened.

For one, Hunter woke up on Saturday morning to find that Sebastian was absolutely nowhere to be found in the house. He wandered down the street, where Sebastian was in the Stewarts' front yard with Nate and Josh doing an impromptu rendition of _Circle of Life_ with Josh on lead vocals.

"Okay, I would actually die if Hunter ever found this out, but I love the Lion King," Sebastian said to the kids. "Not to mention, _God_, do I miss show choir. Man, I'm so gay it hurts sometimes." He pushed his hair out of his face and laughed a little.

"Hey baby," Hunter said, walking up the walk.

"Oh shizz," Sebastian said, turning around.

"You made me feel bad for _seven years_ about a remark I made one time at lunch," Hunter said, "when you liked The Lion King this whole time."

"Yes," Sebastian said, somewhere between embarrassment and being very pleased with himself. Because, of course, after Hunter had accidentally made the first remark, he decided to drag his point home for a few weeks.

"You wouldn't let me sing _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ in Warbler practice," Hunter said.

"I wanted to sing it," Sebastian retorted.

"You're such an asshole sometimes," Hunter said.

"Have we just met?" Sebastian asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hello, Sebastian Smythe, I'm an asshole. Nice to meet you. Hunter Clarington? Oh, yes, I've heard about you, you're an asshole too. Glad we got that straightened out, you asshole." Sebastian laughed. "C'mon, Hunt, you've known better than anyone how much of an asshole I am. I just really like to say the word asshole. Asshole. Ha, ha, asshole."

"Mature," Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"Asshole," Sebastian muttered.

"Sebastian," Hunter frowned.

"C'mon, just say it," Sebastian said, grinning. Hunter moved in dangerously close to Sebastian, their faces right together.

"You're an asshole," Hunter breathed before kissing Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian took Hunter to a hotel back in the city, and they spent the next day banging, since they hadn't in a while.

"You know this isn't the thing I missed most about you," Sebastian said.

"I bet it's right up there," Hunter said.

"Oh, it is," Sebastian said. "No, um. Back… back before you, before I ever met you, before you transferred, I was, uh, sort of an even bigger asshole than I am now, and I spent my nights and the grand majority of my days trying to pick up the guys of Dalton Academy, never casting a thought to ever changing my ways, never thinking it could be better with just one guy. And we had this New Year's party that we'd somehow roped Blaine into coming to, but anyway, it was, uh, midnight, just about, the ball was dropping, we were watching it on TV, and Nick and Jeff were going at it on the couch, and I just asked what the point was, what was the point of having just one guy when you can have more? And I get it now. This is the point. This whole… domestic, cuddling, let's just lay here watching _National Treasure_ and fall asleep tangled up in each other thing. I love it."

"You missed… cuddling," Hunter said. "Out of everything, you missed cuddling the most."

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll take it," Hunter said. "I missed cuddling with you too."

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, man, I knew you were going to bring that up eventually," Hunter said. "Look, I was angry with you. I never in a million years thought you would actually ask me to leave. Understandably, I think, I was sorta mad."

"You never stopped wearing your ring," Sebastian said, placing his left hand over Hunter's as they cuddled on the bed.

"Neither did you," Hunter replied.

"When are we getting married?" Sebastian asked. "I really want to, you know. I… I don't know, I've just been doing a lot of reflecting since I was alone, and I realized I don't _want_ to be alone. I don't want to screw up my relationships. I don't want other guys. I want you."

"I want you too," Hunter said. "And, um, the original plan was August, but maybe not, now… It's sort of soon."

"August 17th," Sebastian said.

"And we do it here," Hunter added, agreeing without saying it to the date. "No media."

"Absolutely," Sebastian said. "One photographer from Lisa's team, a few posed shots for the official article that she will write."

"Better tell my parents, that's only, like, six weeks from now…" Hunter said, trying to roll over to grab his phone, but Sebastian had his arms wrapped around him tightly, so he couldn't move.

"Call them in the morning," Sebastian said. "It's sleepy time."

* * *

It had been so long since Sebastian had used his Skype that he almost couldn't remember his password, but he finally got into it, and scrolled down to the bottom where his saved lists were. He clicked on the one labeled "GMoDAC" and called it. He'd texted them first to make sure they were available, and Nick picked up the call immediately.

"What's up?" Nick asked. "You can't leave me hanging like this!"

"Where's Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here," Jeff's voice came from someone out of the camera's range.

Another face popped up on the screen – Beats.

"Sup?" Beats asked.

"Just waiting for Blaine," Sebastian said. "I have some pretty great news."

"Which you can't tell us in person because… you're in Paris?" Trent asked, from beside Beats, where both their heads were crammed into one camera.

Blaine finally picked up the Skype call.

"Not exactly…" Sebastian said. "Hey killer. Is Kurt there?"

"He doesn't own me, Sebastian," Blaine said with a frown.

"Jeez… you ask one question…" Sebastian said. "No, I want to tell him, too, I'm excited!"

"He's at work," Blaine said. Sebastian pouted.

"Fine," Sebastian said. "Alright. Let me just add one more person to the call…" He double-clicked on something on his screen, and then Sophie had popped onto their screens as well.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Okay, so I'm not in Paris," Sebastian said. "I'm in Colorado. But I have news… Firstly, Sophie, I booked you a plane ticket already, so don't worry about it. And, the rest of you, what are you doing on August 17th?"

"Uh…" Nick said, looking over at Jeff. "I don't know, the band probably has a concert or something…"

"Yeah, the band has a pretty big concert… My wedding, and you're all invited," Sebastian said. "_Not only_ are Hunter and I back together, but I set a date, and it cannot come soon enough. You all have to come, please tell me you'll all come."

"If the band's playing, you know Jeff and I will be there," Nick said.

"Sure," Beats shrugged. "I don't think I have anything planned that day, honey?" Trent agreed.

"Blaine? Please," Sebastian said. Blaine looked on the fence about it. "Come on."

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Kurt and get back to you," Blaine said. He hung up his call, and his face disappeared.

"Technically, I should boycott as well, since _you_ didn't come to _mine_!" Jeff yelled from across the room in his and Nick's apartment.

"But, like, I apologized for that!" Sebastian said. "I literally got you _into_ your favorite band. Best wedding present ever, I think so!"

"He's pouting," Nick said. "You can't see, but he's pouting."

"Well… I'd say he could be my best man, but I already sort of decided I wanted to ask you…" Sebastian said to Nick.

"Jeff's your best friend, not me," Nick said.

"Excuse me, what is that?" Jeff asked, walking around the back of the couch to look Sebastian in the webcam. "You didn't come to my wedding _and_ I don't get to be your best man? Oh, man, this is the last straw. I am totally breaking up with you." He reached forward and shut Nick's laptop, effectively cutting off their call.

"Just wait til he finds out I ate all his brownies…" Sebastian joked. "Are you guys excited? I'm excited."

"Sure," Trent said. "I love weddings. And I'd totally help you plan it if I wasn't so busy with Thad's."

"You should see all the crap Freak Show wants," Beats said, rolling his eyes. A phone started ringing somewhere in their apartment.

"That's him again," Trent sighed. "We'll talk to you later." They hung up as well. Just Sebastian and Sophie remained on the call.

"Flower girl?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

"Sebastian, I'm 14," Sophie said. "I'm not exactly flower girl material anymore."

"Bridesmaid, then," Sebastian smiled. "You, Courtney, and Lisa."

"Okay," Sophie said. There was a knock on her bedroom door and her eyes went wide. "_Jean?_"

"_Sophie? Que fais-tu?"_ came a French voice from outside her bedroom.

"_Au revoir, Sébastien!_" Sophie called at her computer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop," Sebastian said. "Who's that?"

"Oh, um… just Jean… my… boyfriend…" Sophie said. "_Papa_ must have let him in…" The door opened and in walked Jean, perfectly visible through Sophie's webcam. "_Alors… Jean, Sébastien, Sébastien, Jean…_ _Sébastien est mon frère. Il habite en Les États-Unis, et il est Américain…"_

"Yeah, buddy," Sebastian said, with a glare, before continuing the rest of this sentence in French, and I lost my dictionary, so… "I'm Sophie's really protective older brother–"

"I know who you are," Jean said, in French. "You're Sebastian Smythe. You're dating Jamie, the lead singer of Sophie's favorite band, Flux. You're an asshole." Sebastian glared at him. What's the French word for asshole?

"If you hurt her," Sebastian said, in French to Jean, "I will hurt you." Then he hung up his Skype call.

"Hard day?" Hunter asked, as he walked into the hotel room just then to hear Sebastian sigh.

"Sophie has a boyfriend," Sebastian said. "And I think I'm becoming less and less French the more time I spend here. Even Sophie speaks English around me now."

"I don't know if you know this, but I happen to be extremely fluent _en Français_," Hunter said. "We could speak it to each other."

"Yeah, but you get turned on whenever I say stuff in French," Sebastian sighed. "Blaine doesn't want to come to the wedding. Jeff wants to boycott as well. Who are you gonna ask to be your best man?"

"You," Hunter said. "Who else would I ask?"

"Someone who's not already in the wedding party," Sebastian laughed. "I was your best man the first time."

"I don't have many friends," Hunter said. "Who are you asking?"

"I want to ask Nick, but I don't want Jeff to feel left out, so then I was like, I'll just ask Blaine, but Blaine doesn't even want to come, and I just don't even…" Sebastian trailed off. "Jeff and I used to be best friends, Nick and I couldn't stand each other. I went out of my way to make his life difficult. But now, I don't know, it's like we sorta feel each other. We spent a lot of time together while you were out on tour. But enough about me! How was your morning?"

"Alright," Hunter shrugged. "Renewed the room for another night, then I went to get some breakfast, and it turns out they closed my favorite bakery. And they turned it into a movie store. So I bought the Lion King. Basically, we can be entertained, but we'll be hungry."

"Who needs breakfast when I've got you?" Sebastian asked, smirk back on his face.

"Oh, there's the Sebastian I fell for," Hunter said, putting the DVD on the desk and falling into Sebastian's open arms.

"Why, Mr. Clarington," Sebastian said with a mock attempt at being polished and proper, "I was fairly certain you said 'not-even-remotely-bicurious'."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you said something like 'I don't do emotions', so I guess we're both liars," Hunter said, attacking Sebastian's long and beautiful neck with his mouth.

"I always knew I was lying when I said that," Sebastian said, or at least tried to, as much as he could focus with Hunter's lips on him.

"I was too," Hunter muttered against Sebastian's neck.

* * *

"I can't believe him," Jeff seethed, pacing around the couch. "The sh– tuff I put up with for him!" He looked over to where the twins were playing, making sure they hadn't heard him almost swear. "It's not exactly like he's a saint. All the —stuff— he's put me through, and no. He wants _you_ to be his best man. Is this how you felt whenever him and I would hang out like nothing was wrong in high school, because this is some next level —stuff."

"Bastian and I have gotten really close," Nick said, reaching to take Jeff's hand, but Jeff jerked away. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd react like this."

"Last time I checked, you and him were still on 'he's-trying-to-ruin-my-life-and-doing-a-very-good -job-at-it-I-might-add' terms," Jeff half-shrieked. "Sebastian Smythe is a life-ruiner. He ruins people's lives. Look at Blaine, look at Hunter, look at us! Look at _Thad_!"

"Thad has been with Angelique for, like, six years, so I don't think Sebastian actually had any lasting effect on him," Nick said.

"Not the point, Nicky," Jeff said. "He's a life-ruiner."

"I know, and up until a few months ago, I would have agreed with you, but things changed while you were gone," Nick said, still calm. "We sort-of settled our differences. I know it's not what you want to hear, but Sebastian and I are friends now." Jeff glared at Nick for several seconds, then burst into tears and collapsed on the couch. "Finally," Nick said, putting his arms around Jeff and squeezing tight.

"Esscuse you, psycho, I have feelings and I'm allowed to cry about them," Jeff mumbled into Nick's shoulder. Nick laughed.

"No, no, it's not that," Nick said. "For way too long now, our roles have been reversed. I'm supposed to be the one who takes care of you, remember? But I've been a little anxious since the babies, and you've been just so patient and helpful. That used to be me."

"If I knew you liked it when I was a nervous sobbing wreck, I wouldn't have worked so hard trying to get over it," Jeff said.

"Oh, you know it always gets me hot," Nick breathed into Jeff's ear. There was a sudden ruckus from across the room where the twins were in their playpen, needing attention.

"We're never gonna have sex again, are we?" Jeff asked, pulling himself to his feet. Nick chuckled, adjusting his pants, then joining his husband and their kids.

* * *

Hunter and Sebastian made the executive decision to go back to New York for a few weeks before the wedding. For one, Sebastian was planning to beg his sometimes-friend-mostly-enemy Kurt Hummel to create them some KH suits. Two, because Nick and Jeff had been cat-sitting Seraphina and Salem, (remember the cats from the first chapter I never mentioned again?) and apparently Gabriella liked to nom their tails. And also because that's where they lived.

One night, about a week after they'd gotten back, Sebastian was supposed to have been chasing down loose ends, talking to Kurt, deciding on a best man, but around 2am, Sebastian stumbled home, completely sloshed.

"Sebastian?" Hunter asked, getting up from the couch to see who was there. Sebastian wasn't in the apartment, though. Hunter walked to the door and opened it, peering down the short hallway to the elevator. There was Sebastian, sitting on the floor, back against the wall, head between his knees, soaked to the bone from the thunderstorm going on outside, and crying. "Bas, what's wrong?" Sebastian didn't say anything, just sobbed into his knees. "Come on, let's get you dry." Hunter reached out for Sebastian, and Sebastian let himself be dragged into the apartment.

"Why are you still with me?" Sebastian choked out as Hunter pulled Sebastian's sweatshirt off of him.

"On nights like these, sometimes I don't really know," Hunter sighed sarcastically. A glance up at Sebastian's face made him give the real answer, "I love you, Bas."

"But why?" Sebastian asked, pulling off his own wet shirt, and if he'd just remembered he had arms. "I'm just a fifty-cent whore who fucks anything with a dick and ruins peoples' lives."

"No you aren't," Hunter said.

"Yes, I am," Sebastian slurred. "The number of guys I was with before I turned eighteen was _staggering_. You wouldn't want me anymore if you knew."

"So you got some tail," Hunter shrugged. "Look, Sebastian, I don't care about your history. I care about you. Where is this coming from?"

"Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Kurt called you a fifty-cent whore who fucks anything with a dick and ruins peoples' lives?" Hunter asked, not believing that. Granted Kurt and Hunter had only met a handful of times, but Hunter was sure Kurt had more class than to say something like that, even if he probably did think it was true.

"No, Kurt is really nice," Sebastian said. "Jeff said I was a fifty-cent whore who ducks anything with a fick and ruins peoples' lives. He's supposed to be my best friend, you know."

"I'm your best friend," Hunter said.

"I know, right?" Sebastian asked. Hunter began trying to towel Sebastian's hair dry. "I finally got the chance to tell Kurt that we're getting married, and he was really happy about it, but then he starts talking to me about Blaine, and I'm just like, no one is going to love me ever again, you know? If-if you and I ever broke up again, I think that would be it. My life would just be over."

"Don't say stuff like that," Hunter frowned, rubbing Sebastian's skin with a big fluffy green towel, trying to get him dry. "We're not breaking up _ever_ and even if we did, it's not going to be like _that_ ever again."

"But Blaine–" Sebastian began.

"Blaine was a child, and even more naïve than I ever gave him credit for if he can't see the man you've become since high school," Hunter said. "If Blaine and Kurt, and even Jeff, think that you're not cut out for an adult relationship, then who needs them? Because I care about you, and you care about me, and we're getting _married_. This is grown up."

"What if we get into a big fight again?" Sebastian asked, pulling on the dry t-shirt Hunter offered him.

"We'll sort it out. We always do," Hunter said.

"I kissed Kurt," Sebastian blurted.

"What, tonight?" Hunter asked, confused.

"Four years ago, when we went out drinking and he asked my permission to get back with Blaine," Sebastian said.

"So?" Hunter asked.

"So, I just want you to know, it was revolting, and I don't have the faintest idea what Blaine sees in him," Sebastian said.

"Quite frankly, I'm not really sure what Blaine saw in you," Hunter teased.

"Ouch?"

"Since he's too short to see you all at once," Hunter continued. Sebastian laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. So um, yeah, if you love me, leave me a review. If you don't love me, leave me a review, I like those sometimes too. If you think I should update faster, leave me a review, because ffs I need to get the show on the road with this. But to be fair, the chapters are getting longer too, so there's that.  
**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Bachelor parties, rehearsal dinners, parental confrontations, you know, everything associated with weddings.**

**(And for anyone interested, the new fic I'm working on will be called Fish Out Of Water. Basically: As smooth as Jeff is on the dance floor, it is nothing to seeing him in the pool. But Jeff has a few secrets, and Sebastian's arrival at Dalton will only reveal one of them. How will Nick feel about Jeff's deepest secret? Niff! Also, SPOILER! there are mermaids.)**


	18. Chapter 18: I don't even know anymore

**A/N: Howdy! (hands out cheesecake with whatever topping you prefer) I'm back! And also, I apparently don't do well with happy, so have some more pain, at least, if you're a Seblainer like me. Or a Klainer who feels really hard for Kurt. Although I'm not entirely sure why you're reading this if your favorite character is Kurt.**

**As usual, whatever I said was going to happen in the next chapter at the end of the last chapter is all kinds of wrong. Also, the chapters just keep getting longer. Oops?  
**

**Warnings for... harping on about the past, some minor rambly narrative cockblock, and me making things up. Enjoy!  
(PS, the next chapter is already 70 percent done. wheeee)**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Seblaine, for the most part, I think, but also Klaine and a fair amount of Huntbastian_

The sound of the phone ringing woke Sebastian up. It had been a week since he'd come home trashed after seeing Kurt. The red numbers of his alarm clock told him it was three-something, and he groggily answered his phone.

"Hello?" Sebastian croaked out.

"Sebastian, hi." It was Kurt. He sounded upset. "I'm so sorry to wake you up, but I didn't know what to do…"

"Slow down, what's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"It's Blaine," Kurt said, hysterical. "He – he was at rehearsal, and he took a pretty nasty fall, I guess he bumped his head, and he's unconscious, and I just–"

"Okay, breathe," Sebastian said, swinging his legs out of the bed and placing his feet on the floor. "Breathe, just breathe. Where are you? Where is he?" Kurt gave him the name of the hospital. "I'll be there in ten minutes." Sebastian barely took the time to dress properly, just threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before shoving his feet into his sneakers. He scribbled a note to Hunter, then left the apartment.

Ten minutes later, Sebastian was sitting next to a still-hysterical Kurt Hummel, looking at a rather unconscious but still perfectly angelic-looking Blaine Hummel-Anderson.

"He'll wake up, Kurt, I promise," Sebastian said.

"How can you promise that?" Kurt asked.

"I just did," Sebastian shrugged. "What was he doing at rehearsal at three in the morning?"

"I don't know, the guys were just messing around with some new choreography…" Kurt said. "No one was supposed to get hurt."

"I've said that before," Sebastian said, suddenly realizing with a pang that this must have been what it was like for Kurt that night in the parking garage with the slushee. "Kurt, I…" Sebastian trailed off, realizing he didn't know how that sentence ended. "Never mind."

And that's how they were sitting when the sun came up the next morning, and a doctor came in to check on Blaine – Kurt's head on Sebastian's shoulder, Sebastian's arm around Kurt's back. Blaine was always figuring out some new and interesting way to push the limits of Kurt and Sebastian's unsteady friendship, and this was no exception.

Blaine did eventually wake up – much later in the afternoon, and by all accounts, he seemed perfectly fine. He was so insistent on his fine-ness that the hospital didn't insist on keeping him the night, after verifying that there was no apparent brain damage.

However, Kurt and Sebastian both thought something was funny as the three walked out of the hospital.

"You know, we never do anything together anymore, the three of us," Blaine said, as they walked down the sidewalk in the vague direction of the subway, or maybe one of their apartments.

"Well, we're busy people," Sebastian shrugged.

"Let's do something tomorrow, can we?" Blaine asked, looking to Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt shrugged. "If Sebastian's free, we can hang out."

"Of course he's free, we don't have any plans," Blaine said, barely throwing a look at Sebastian. "Do we?"

"I don't… I don't think so?" Sebastian said vaguely. His phone buzzed in his pocket for the eight millionth time – it was Hunter texting to let him know he was headed out to the burbs for a (sober) party celebrating Kirby's return from rehab. Sebastian just put his phone back in his pocket. "Actually, I'm free the rest of the evening, if you want to come over and hang." Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt, pouting.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Kurt said. Blaine hailed a cab like he'd been living in New York his entire life and a few minutes later they were in the elevator up to Sebastian's apartment. As they walked down the short hallway between the elevator and the apartment door, Blaine checked his pockets as if looking for his keys, but realized he didn't have any keys on him, and looked at Sebastian expectantly. Kurt and Sebastian exchanged strange looks, but Sebastian unlocked the door and led the way into the living room. Blaine looked around the apartment, confused. Sebastian knew he'd been there a handful of times since Hunter had redecorated, but maybe that bump on the head had been a little worse than they'd originally thought.

"Something wrong, killer?" Sebastian asked.

"What'd you do with my stuff?" Blaine asked, bluntly. Kurt's mouth dropped slightly open.

"Um, what?" Sebastian asked.

"My stuff. What did you do, hide it all?" Blaine asked, looking underneath the couch, as if his 'stuff' was hiding there. "Clever."

"Blaine, honey…" Kurt began, and Sebastian stared at him, as Blaine began to wander around the apartment, pointing out things that were apparently 'different'. Kurt trailed off as Blaine walked into the bathroom and began to look through the various hair products that belonged to Hunter.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked Kurt in an undertone.

"I don't know and I don't like it," Kurt replied. Blaine walked out of the bathroom and jogged down the hall to Sebastian's bedroom, stopping dead when he saw it – obviously completely different from what he remembered.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sebastian asked Kurt quietly.

"You do it," Kurt said. Sebastian sighed, walking down the hall towards the bedroom as Kurt sat on the couch.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked, knocking on the door softly and walking into the bedroom. Blaine was sitting on the bed, running his fingers over the bedspread.

"How long was I unconscious?" Blaine asked.

"Only a few hours," Sebastian said, "less than a day."

"How could you forget me so fast?" Blaine asked.

"What? B, I didn't leave your side the entire time you were in that bed," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, this is _our apartment_!" Blaine exclaimed. "The walls are right, but nothing on them is the same as it was yesterday!"

"Blainey, you haven't even been here since April," Sebastian said, confused, and sitting down next to Blaine. "I think you hit your head a little harder than we thought…"

"No," Blaine said. "No, no, I didn't hit my head, I'm fine. I mean, I did hit my head, but I'm fine. I'm Blaine Anderson, and you're Sebastian Smythe, and we're–" He shot an incidental look at his left hand as if he prove a point via the platinum engagement ring Sebastian had given him, but when he looked, what he saw only disproved him further – a gold wedding band. "Oh my… What did you do with my ring? Why'd you take it off me?" Blaine was panicking. Sebastian had Blaine's old ring, of course, Blaine had left it there when he'd left. Sebastian got up silently, opening the drawer of his nightstand, where he kept small odd things he didn't want to lose. He pulled out Blaine's old engagement ring and handed it to him. "Why did you take it off me?"

"I didn't," Sebastian said.

"Then why am I not wearing it?" Blaine asked, wrenching the gold one off his left hand (and for lack of a better place to put it, slipping it onto the ring finger on his right hand), then slipping the platinum ring onto his left ring finger – still a perfect fit after all the years.

"Blaine, how old are you?" Sebastian asked.

"Nineteen," Blaine said automatically. "Just turned." Sebastian stared at him. "You know that, you bought me that–"

"I remember," Sebastian said, cutting him off. "I… I remember." If Blaine was just turned 19, that made Sebastian still 18, and that meant– "Blaine, it's 2019."

"What?" Blaine asked, looking up.

"It's 2019. That's the year," Sebastian said. "You're 24."

"What? No!" Blaine exclaimed. Sebastian realized too late he shouldn't have sprung that on Blaine, in fact, he should probably let Kurt handle this… "No, you're just messing with me, take that back."

"I… Yes, that was rude of me," Sebastian amended. "That was a test, and you passed."

"Don't ever do that again," Blaine said, throwing his arms around Sebastian. "I love you, Bas."

"I love you too, B. I'll never stop…" Sebastian said, more out of force of habit than any actual feelings he had for Blaine. Sebastian froze, however, when Blaine's lips touched his own. Blaine didn't seem to notice, he just pressed his tongue against Sebastian's lips, like he was going to pry them apart if it killed him – and Sebastian couldn't help himself, his lips parted, and Blaine was suddenly licking every inch of the inside of Sebastian's mouth earnestly, as if he hadn't kissed him in years. And he hadn't, not like this. They'd got into some platonic kisses in front of cameras, back in April, but nothing like this, not since before Blaine had left him, not in over five years. (Holy cow, kissing is _disgusting_, do you know what goes _on_ inside someone else's mouth? What about your own mouth?)

What surprised Sebastian most of all was not the kiss, but his own apparent lack of interest in it, and in Blaine entirely.

"Killer, I've got to tell you something," Sebastian said, breaking off the kiss. "It's going to be really hard for you to hear, but I have to tell you."

"What?" Blaine asked, anxiously.

"It really is 2019," Sebastian said. Blaine stared at him, then slowly backed away.

"But you said I was only out for a day," Blaine said, scared. "Not five years."

"You _were_ only out for a day," Sebastian tried to explain. "It's like… like a huge chunk of your memory's gone missing. And I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you, I really am. Do you want me to get Kurt for you?"

"No, I don't want Kurt," Blaine said. "I just want my boyfriend to hold me." Sebastian was confused, then rather uncomfortable when Blaine crawled into his arms. It was like it slowly dawned on Blaine, though, as he hugged Sebastian. "We're not together anymore, are we?" Sebastian shook his head, sadly. "How could you do that to me?"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked. "I didn't do anything to you, B. You sent me to bed, told me you loved me, then you were gone the next morning with no explanation, and I didn't see your for four years, so don't try to turn this around on me."

"What?" Blaine asked, eyes shining with tears.

"_God_," Sebastian groaned. "I love you, Blaine, you know I do – how much I do – did, I don't know. But you're not mine anymore, and Kurt is going to kill me as it is, and–"

"You're with Kurt?" Blaine asked. Sebastian stared at Blaine like he had three heads.

"No, you fruit loop, you're with Kurt!" Sebastian said. "You've been married for a couple of years and you have a daughter."

"No," Blaine said. "No, I'm – I'm with you. I love you." And it hurt Sebastian. The words hurt just like Blaine's absence had, because Blaine wasn't his and he wasn't Blaine's. Not anymore. "Why don't you love me?"

"I do," Sebastian insisted. "I always have. I told you I'd never stop, and I haven't, but Blaine. That's not how it is anymore."

"I want it to be," Blaine said. Sebastian shook his head. "Sebastian!"

"No," Sebastian said. "You-you should talk to Kurt about this…."

"I don't want to talk to Kurt about our stupid married life," Blaine spat. "I don't want that."

"You must have at some point, because you're married to him," Sebastian said.

"Stop saying that, no I'm not!"

"Okay, you're not," Sebastian said. "Fine. Whatever you say, B. I'm going to get you some ice cream and something to snuggle, because I know that's what you like when you're upset, baby."

"Okay," Blaine said meekly. Sebastian left the bedroom, almost running right into Kurt. Sebastian shook his head pulling Kurt into the living room.

"I… I don't even know, I'm just sorry," Sebastian said.

"I think I remembered why we're not friends," Kurt said.

"I just… I want you to know I don't want this. I've said it before, I wouldn't trade Hunter for anyone – even Blaine with no recollection of our breakup. We broke up for a reason, and nothing's changed," Sebastian said.

"I know I should be marching Blaine back to our apartment, but after hearing all that… it only underlines what I was already thinking," Kurt said. "Lately Blaine's been distant and kind of moody, like he wants to be somewhere else…"

"He's been distant to me too," Sebastian said. "Honestly, I thought he was just still mad about what I said that last time we went out when I was drunk. And then this whole me and Hunter getting back together and deciding to get married six weeks later thing is _very_ KurtandBlaine."

"I never thought until today that he ever really did love you, and, I know that's awful, but I just couldn't believe it. Blaine was always just mine, and I'd never entertained the thought that he'd been anything besides vulnerable when you'd – you'd taken advantage of that. I guess I never let myself think he might have wanted you just as much."

"I'm sorry I went and fell in love with your boyfriend," Sebastian said, hanging his head.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "I'm sorry my husband is in love with you."

"The hell are we gonna do?" Sebastian asked.

"Bang him upside the head until his memory comes back," Kurt suggested.

"I don't think so," Sebastian said, getting up to go to the kitchen with a sigh. He picked up an ice cream bar from the freezer (Hunter's favorite, but he thought Blaine would like it), then retrieved something snuggly from Sophie's room before returning to Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said when Sebastian walked in.

"For what? It's not your fault you can't remember, hun," Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry for not wanting to remember," Blaine said.

"That apology should be aimed at Kurt."

"But, you – you must have found someone else. There's too much stuff in here for you to live alone."

"Actually, it's usually a pretty full house," Sebastian said. "Sophie was here, but she's in France now, and Courtney was in the other bedroom for a while."

"Hunter's Courtney?"

"Yep," Sebastian said. "She's a fashion designer, and she was working with Kurt, but now she and the baby are back in Colorado."

"Hunter and Courtney had a baby?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, a boy," Sebastian said.

"How is Hunter? Where is he?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, he's fine," Sebastian said, side-stepping most of that question. "You know Hunter, he never changed."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Blaine asked. "You must, I know this hair stuff doesn't belong to you." Sebastian hesitated, but then: "Come on, Bas, I can handle it. Does he love you? Does he treat you good?"

"Yes, he does," Sebastian finally said.

"Who is it?"

"You… uh, you can meet him later," Sebastian said. "He's out for the evening, at a party with his friends."

"But he lives here with you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, he does," Sebastian said.

"You and your boyfriend and Sophie and Hunter's Courtney all lived here?" Blaine asked.

"I know there's only one bathroom, but it is pretty big," Sebastian said.

"How long have you and he been together?" Blaine asked.

"Uh…" Sebastian said, making a face, trying to remember what year it had been when they'd gotten together. "I know it's the same amount of time Nick and Jeff have been married, which is the same as Ariana's age, so… three years. And a half."

"Nick and Jeff got married?!" Blaine squeaked happily.

"Of course they did, B, who are you kidding?" Sebastian laughed. "You didn't think you actually lived in a world where Niff broke up?"

"I didn't know," Blaine said. "What else?"

"Oh, they have two kids, which are almost one," Sebastian said. "David got married, Wes got married, and Trent and Beats are a thing."

"Oh, that makes me happy!" Blaine said, smiling. "And when are you getting married?"

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there, killer," Sebastian said.

"I think you should at least take off your engagement ring if you're going to lie to me," Blaine pointed out. Sebastian scowled as if he'd gotten so used to wearing it that he'd forgotten it was there.

"The seventeenth," Sebastian said. "That's, uh, three weeks."

"Three weeks," Blaine echoed. "I forgot a lot."

"Look, I know it's going to be hard for you to get back to the way things are–" Sebastian began.

"No," Blaine said.

"No?"

"I don't want to go back to the way things are," Blaine said.

"You have to," Sebastian said. "This… this is probably only temporary, and when you remember again, you'll kick yourself for being an idiot. You love Kurt, B."

"No, I don't," Blaine said. "If … if I did, in the future or whatever, I would be able to feel it, Sebastian."

"What do you feel?" Sebastian asked.

"I feel… confused," Blaine said.

"That's probably a good sign," Sebastian said. "For all we know, you could be back to normal tomorrow."

"I'm not abnormal!"

"Of course you're not, I just…" Sebastian sighed. "This isn't like us, anymore. We don't really talk or hang out that much. It's hard for all three of us."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because of the history," Sebastian tried to explain. "Because of you and me, and you and him, and because of the years of pent up hatred and resentment between me and him."

"I don't…" Blaine said, tears threatening to burst through his eyes at any moment. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know, baby," Sebastian said, reaching out an arm to put around Blaine as he hugged his snugglez. "I know. Maybe… maybe we can be friends again, like we were at the beginning, when we used to go out, you remember when we used to go out, don't you?"

"In high school?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "We'd go out with Niff and Hunter or Trent, and just have a good time."

"We were still in love with each other then, we were just pretending we weren't," Blaine pointed out.

"So that will be different than now in what way?" Sebastian asked. "If it weren't for my fiancé and your husband, I would say, yeah, absolutely, let's take another shot at it. But we can't."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because I love him now," Sebastian said. "And I know you loved Kurt yesterday, or, like, a week ago, the last time I saw you."

"What if I push you down a staircase and you lose your memory too?" Blaine asked, and dare I say he sounded hopeful.

"I'd probably also lose the way I've forgotten about my fear of commitment," Sebastian said. "I'd forget all the stupid little things that make me myself, like when I go out every few months and get absolutely zonked just so someone else can put me back together again, and the way I stopped making a mockery of sexual advances on Kurt just to see his blood boil. For the most part. I should bring that back, it was fun."

"I thought Kurt was with Adam, though, what happened to him?" Blaine asked.

"I dunno," Sebastian said, "maybe someone called immigration and got him deported."

"You didn't."

"No, I didn't, I was just saying," Sebastian said. "Maybe that's what happened. It's not like I was really friends with Kurt in the first place, I don't know what happened to his one other ex-boyfriend."

"If… if there was no Kurt, and you weren't getting married, do you – do you think we could make it work this time?" Blaine asked.

"No," Sebastian said, bluntly. "No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because we broke up for a reason, and that hasn't changed," Sebastian said.

"Why did we break up?" Blaine asked.

"You wanted kids, I didn't," Sebastian shrugged. "And that hasn't changed."

"I don't – I don't have to have kids," Blaine said. "I thought we talked about this."

"We did!" Sebastian said. "Like eighty million times. Doesn't change the fact that that's why you left. And it doesn't change the fact that you have a daughter, Blaine. A three year old daughter who loves you very much." Blaine looked at Sebastian, tears forming in his eyes again. "What?"

"I just can't believe I never get to kiss you again," Blaine said.

"What month is it? In your head, what month is it?" Sebastian asked.

"April," Blaine said. "April tenth."

"Blaine…" Sebastian said, and this is what he gets sad at like, really? This is just all kinds of depressing. "You- you left on the seventeenth."

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head. "No, no, why would I leave you?"

"I told you, Blaine, it's complicated, we wanted different things."

"But I don't feel like we want different things," Blaine half-yelled. "I want you, what's so complicated about that?"

"Then you shouldn't have fucking left!" Sebastian shouted. Silence rang through the bedroom.

"Okay," Blaine said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I don't remember leaving, but I guess I must have done, and I'm sorry. I'd take it back if I could. If I could fucking get in the Tardis and go back to five years ago, I would make sure I never left."

"You can't do that, because, one, the Tardis doesn't exist, two, even if it did, you wouldn't know how to work it any better than the Doctor, so you'd probably end up on Mars in the 1600s, and three, even if you did get it to work right, you can't go back on your own timeline, remember what happened with Rose?, and also, four, even if you could go back on your own timeline, I'm pretty sure our breakup is a fixed point," Sebastian said.

"I don't want it to be!" Blaine practically screeched. "I don't _want_ to be apart from you, I don't want to be broken up, I just want you to hold me, because I have honestly never been more scared or confused."

"Okay, okay," Sebastian said. He sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard, then opened his arms, as if inviting Blaine to come sit in his lap. Blaine crawled across the once-familiar bed into Sebastian's outstretched arms. "Wanna know something about hugs?"

"What's that?" Blaine asked, burying his face in Sebastian's neck. Because it smelled like Sebastian.

"Hugging increases oxytocin, which reduces stress and lowers your blood pressure," Sebastian said. "And also can stimulate dopamine in your brain, and it's a proven fact that hugs can cure depression and loneliness and increase your self-esteem."

"It's a proven _fact_?" Blaine asked.

"Yep," Sebastian said. "Plus, hugs are free. And platonic. I will hug you up right nice."

"What about your fiancé?" Blaine asked. Sebastian was thankful for the first time that he'd put away all the pictures of Hunter while they were broken up and hadn't bothered to put them back out.

"He doesn't like hugs as much as you might think," Sebastian said. "Not one for touchy-feely."

"Why are you marrying him?" Blaine asked.

"Because I love him and he loves me, and that's just what you do when you love each other and you've been together for a long time," Sebastian said. "And also presents are a plus. And since my fiancé is actually a pretty fucking sexy and famous rockstar, it's nice to know that nothing the media says about either one of us means anything."

"A famous rockstar?" Blaine asked.

"Yea, he's the lead singer of a band called Flux," Sebastian said. "You've probably never heard of them." Sebastian is a hipster.

"I remember Flux," Blaine said. "Like, I shouldn't, but I do remember something about it."

"They've got some pretty good songs," Sebastian said. "I think your favorite is _Hold On_."

"Hold on," Blaine said. "I think I remember _Hold On_. Does it go like _when you love someone, and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith, restart, just hold on_…"

"Yeah, that's it," Sebastian said. "Do you remember why you love it?" Blaine shook his head. "It helped you get over me. Which was completely ironic because I found out that he actually wrote it about me. He writes a lot of his songs about me."

"What are some other ones?" Blaine asked.

"There's, uh, _Jet Lag_, that's their most popular song," Sebastian said. "Then, _Break My Heart_. They have a new song that you apparently previewed, _I'll Come Running_."

"Not ringing any bells," Blaine said, sadly.

"Then there's _Loud_, which was actually written by the Warblers this past season, and Flux is going to turn into a hit," Sebastian said.

"Wait, the Warblers," Blaine said, pulling his head back from Sebastian's neck. "I remember the Warblers."

"The new Warblers?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Blaine said. "There's a new Nick and Jeff."

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Nate and Josh. Josh is Hunter's brother-in-law."

"Yes, that's right," Blaine said, putting his head back where it was safe.

"Are you calm enough to talk to Kurt, yet?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess so," Blaine said. "Are you going to make me go with him?"

"I'm not going to make you do anything," Sebastian promised. "Just take it slow, it'll work out."

"Okay," Blaine said. "I gotta use the bathroom, though."

"Alright, just don't break it," Sebastian said, allowing Blaine to crawl off his lap. "I'll meet you in the living room." As soon as Blaine had shut the bathroom door, Sebastian ran to the living room, where Kurt was serenely sitting on one of the couches, playing with his phone.

"Oh, are you finished?" Kurt asked.

"_I don't want this_," Sebastian reminded him. "I finally calmed him down enough to agree to come out here and talk to you. Just, one thing, he doesn't know Hunter and me are a thing, so just try not to mention…"

"Fine," Kurt said. "How is he?"

"A total mess," Sebastian said. "We're gonna have to work together on this one."

"Leave it to Blaine to get the two of us to _work together_," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"He's remembered a few things," Sebastian said. "He remembers a little bit of a song, and the new Warblers."

"Blaine remembers the Warblers," Kurt snorted. "Of course." He scrolled down the page he was reading on his phone and sighed. "Rachel's going nuts, she wants to come over, but I told her not to."

"Is she with Ariana?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe seeing Ari would be good for Blaine," Sebastian said.

"Who's Ari?" Blaine asked from the corner of the hall.

"Our daughter," Kurt said.

"She's three," Sebastian added. "Really, probably the cutest little thing I've ever seen."

"Ariana Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson," Kurt supplied. "I… I can show you a picture." Tentatively, Blaine walked into the room and sat next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt showed him a few pictures they'd had professionally done for her third birthday, but Blaine shook his head.

"It's not… it's not coming," Blaine said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Sebastian advised.

"What do you want to know, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"What do I do now, I'm done with college, right?" Blaine asked.

"You're on Broadway," Kurt said. "You're originating a role in a new musical that you and your friends cowrote. You open in September."

"_Building Bridges_," Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "God, I can't believe I'm on Broadway."

"It's not the first time," Kurt said. "You've had your fair share of media attention."

"What about you? I know how hard you worked at NYADA, have you been on Broadway?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt said, "but, but it's okay, because I, uh, I work at Voguedotcom, still, and, I actually have Isabelle's job now, so I'm really in charge of a lot of stuff. I created a line of suits that is featured in this month's Vogue magazine, but Rachel performs with you, she actually managed to worm her way into your musical."

"I'm sure it didn't take much work, she's a very talented woman," Blaine said. There was a pause and it looked like Blaine was trying to figure out how to word something. "Sebastian told me that you and I are married."

"We are, four years and counting," Kurt said. "It probably comes as a big shock to you, but I swear it was something we both really wanted."

"I believe you," Blaine said. "Um… Sebastian, can I – can I talk to Kurt alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Sebastian said, getting up. "I'm just…" He trailed off vaguely and walked to the kitchen, perhaps to make a small smackerel.

"I'm sorry if you heard me yelling," Blaine began.

"No, you have every right to, you're confused, honey," Kurt said. "You just got a little bump on the head, but it'll be okay, everything we be alright. It's probably only temporary, and in a few days, you'll be right as rain."

"If-if you don't want me after what I said…" Blaine said.

"No," Kurt said, cutting him off. "I love you, Blaine. I loved you in high school, I loved you four years ago, I loved you yesterday, and I love you today. Nothing you say is going to change that."

"What if my memory doesn't come back?" Blaine asked.

"Then we'll deal with it," Kurt said. "I love you, Blaine, and you're my husband. I might get angry with you sometimes, but I would never want to be apart from you."

"Even if I kissed Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"Wouldn't be anything you haven't done before," Kurt said dryly. "You were confused and upset, and I understand."

"You don't have to be so patient all the time," Blaine said.

"Oh, I'm not," Kurt said. "You're usually the one with all the patience."

"Oh," Blaine said. "I need to kiss you. Can I?"

"We're married, Blaine, you don't have to ask," Kurt said.

It was very mechanical for Blaine as he scooted closer to Kurt on the couch, trying to decide what was the best way to go about doing it.

"Need some help?" Kurt asked.

"No, I got this," Blaine said, determined.

"You've never had a problem before," Kurt pointed out.

"I'm trying to calm down about the fact that this feels like I'm _cheating on Sebastian_," Blaine said. That was the last straw for Kurt, and his left hand came up behind Blaine's head, pulling their faces together so they could do some gross kissing. I've realized, as I reread my stories, I always seem to go off on a tangent and rant about things while the characters are supposed to be having sex or kissing or something. I think it really explains a lot about me. Anyway. Blaine and Kurt kissed really fiercely and intimately, and it was perfect and beautiful and everything you'd expect on a Glee episode about these two adorable idiots. Except this isn't an episode of Glee, and I'm not so much a Klainer if you hadn't noticed.

Sebastian wasn't in the room, he wasn't even listening, too busy rifling through the cupboard for anything that wasn't expired and that he knew how to cook, but since his cooking skills were mostly limited to breakfast and no one had gone grocery shopping since Courtney left for Colorado, he wasn't finding much of anything. But Sebastian still felt pain in his chest, like he _knew_ without seeing what was going on in the living room, and even though he already knew he wasn't going to get Blaine back out of this, couldn't honestly bring himself to say that he even _wanted_ Blaine back, it still hurt that way it always will to see your first love with someone else.

Sebastian, trying to remember how to breathe as emotion hit him so suddenly, dialed his fiancé.

"What's up?" Hunter asked, as he picked up the phone call. There was loud music in the background, Sebastian assumed they were jamming.

"Nothing, I just missed you," Sebastian said.

"Is everything alright? How's Blaine?" Hunter asked.

"He…" Sebastian let out a sigh. "He lost a big chunk of his memory. He… he thinks we're still together." Silence from Hunter's end, then:

"Do you want him back?" Hunter asked.

"No!" Sebastian said. "Of course not. Not– no. No, I don't. I love _you_."

"Do you really?" Hunter asked solemnly, and it was like they were back in high school again.

"Yes!" Sebastian insisted. "At least…" Sebastian glared at the fridge, where Sophie's last report card of the 8th grade was still hanging – all perfect A's, except English, her one A-. "At least I think I do." It was barely more than a whisper. "Love you."

"Sebastian, it's okay," Hunter said. "If–"

"No, it isn't okay, I don't even want to hear the end of that sentence, because whatever it is, it is not okay, because I love you and I want you for the rest of my pathetic existence, and _God_ I just never thought I'd have to watch Blaine's fucking puppy dog eyes begging me to tell him I was joking when I said he was married to Kurt freakin Hummel."

"If you still love him," Hunter finished, and it stopped Sebastian dead because he honestly didn't know. "Just as long as you still love me."

"I do," Sebastian said. "I really, really do."

"Good," Hunter said, and Sebastian could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why do you even want me? I'm so ridiculously damaged goods, I wouldn't even want me, and I'm 98 percent good looks," Sebastian said.

"Cuz, funny as this seems, I actually love you quite a little bit," Hunter said. "We're getting married in three weeks, and I, just like every little girl, have dreamed about my wedding my entire life."

"You already were married once," Sebastian pointed out.

"So were you," Hunter shot back.

"Not for real," Sebastian said. "You were really married."

"My real wedding will be to the love of my life in three weeks," Hunter said. "And also, you're probably only about 97 percent good looks, your butt's been getting big from all that Chinese food."

"No it has not," Sebastian snapped.

"Well, it's a good thing you always have your lovely personality to fall back on," Hunter joked. "Do you want to come out and join the party? Blaine and Kurt can come too if they want. Nick and Jeff are here. We could call Trent and Beats and just have a little reunion."

"If Blaine's up for it, sure, but I'm not going to leave him here," Sebastian said. "I may not be in love with him anymore, but he's still my friend."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Hunter said. "I'll see you when I get home, then, if not sooner."

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Sebastian hung up the phone, stared at it for a second, then put it in the pocket of the jeans he was still wearing from when he'd gotten sloppily dressed at 3am. Then he yawned, because he suddenly remembered he'd been up since three in the morning, and it was almost six-thirty. Then, figuring he couldn't really put it off any longer, he walked back into the living room… to see Kurt and Blaine curled up in each other adorably (gross) with their whole bodies touching, looking at pictures on Kurt's phone. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Hi," Blaine said. "Kurt's showing me pictures, it's helping a little."

"That's great," Sebastian said. "So, uh, do you two want to go out to Westchester with me? The guys are having a party, and Nick and Jeff are there. I'll get Trent and Beats too, if you're in, but I don't want to overload you, B."

"Okay," Blaine decided. "Maybe seeing some more people will help."

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled. "We'll swing by your place and pick up Ari, too. Jeff is absolutely in love with her."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, grinning. "I can't believe I have a daughter, this is so exciting!"

"If you could do us all a favor and at least try to pretend like you're not meeting her for the first time?" Kurt said. "Otherwise, I'm leaving her with Rachel."

"Of course, of course," Blaine agreed.

* * *

About forty-five minutes passed before they were in Sebastian's car and headed out to the burbs, Rachel had cooed over Blaine for a good twenty minutes, and he'd remembered some more about the musical they were in. Subsequently, she'd invited herself to the party, which is how she and Blaine ended up in the backseat with Ari, while Kurt sat in the passenger seat, arms folding and looking upset.

"Okay, Kurt, what's wrong?" Sebastian teased. "Hair not cooperating today?"

"You know exactly what's wrong," Kurt muttered. Rachel and Blaine were making such a big fuss over Ariana that even if Kurt had talked at a normal level, they probably wouldn't have taken noticed. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Yes, he does, he just doesn't know it," Sebastian said. "I promise."

"How can you promise that?"

"I just did," Sebastian said, a little bit cheekier than he had intended, but it made Kurt smile weakly. "Just trust me, this once. I'm not looking for Blaine back, you can have him."

"I believe you," Kurt said. There was silence between them for a good five minutes, Blaine and Rachel and Ariana seemed to be having a very exuberant conversation about Disney movies. Then: "He remembered something else."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"While you were in the kitchen," Kurt said. "He… he remembered a show he did, three years ago. We were kissing, on the couch, and he suddenly stopped to announce that he'd just remembered he was Aladdin on Broadway and that was the coolest thing he's ever done in his life. Why doesn't he remember me?"

"It's not voluntary, Kurt," Sebastian said. "He wants to remember, he just can't. And the more you push it, the worse it's going to get."

"What do you know about it?" Kurt asked.

"I know a lot of things," Sebastian said. "Just don't force yourself on him, don't force information on him, and for God's sake, don't mention Hunter. Wait until he notices."

"Why are you so afraid of him knowing?" Kurt asked.

"Because I know what's fresh in his mind, and I know what he'll think," Sebastian said. "And that's not how it happened at all."

"Then just tell him how it happened," Kurt said.

"I…" Sebastian hesitated. "I don't want to see the look on his face when he realizes he and I are not even a possibility anymore."

"You're not," Kurt pointed out.

"I know that, but he still thinks you and my mysterious fiancé might drop off the face of the earth tomorrow."

"That's not a nice thought."

Not too long after that, Sebastian pulled his car into the already bursting full driveway of Everett and Chelsea's house.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked.

"Everett's house, Flux's headquarters," Sebastian said.

"Have I been here before?" Blaine asked.

"I really don't think so," Sebastian said. "Come on around back, they're having a party, I can hear the music from here." Sebastian led the way around the garage into the backyard, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine carrying Ariana behind them. It was as if nothing was different, because this was the sort of scene you would see on a day-to-day basis at a party to celebrate someone's successful graduation from rehab. Did that sentence even make sense?

"Sebastian!" Everett yelled from the stage, the first to notice him. Kirby played the intro notes to Jet Lag on his guitar.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled. "I'm here, the party can start!"

"We started four hours ago, but I'm sure we can find some party left for you," Everett said. "Chels got the freaking hugest cake I've ever seen, so I hope you're hungry. Is that Blaine?"

"Yep, Blaine, Kurt, Ariana, and Miss Rachel Berry," Sebastian said.

"Blaaaaaineeee," Everett shouted. "Get over here." Blaine, confused, handed Ariana to Kurt, who set her on the ground so she could run around on the grass, and walked over to the stage, where Everett hopped down to the ground level. "Sorry to hear about your accident, bro. I'm Everett, I play the keyboard, and if you need anything, I am a very good listener."

"Thank you," Blaine said. Everett clapped him on the back, then threw an arm over his shoulders casually, steering him in the correct direction.

"Tyler's back there with the drums, he's super annoying, so ignore him, and this is my best friend Matt, but everyone calls him Kirby," Everett said, pointing to Kirby, who was doing guitar riffs. "And my lovely wife, Chelsea is over there next to her giant cake and Jeff, he's a huge slob. Trust me, you don't really know people until you've lived on a tour bus with them."

"Jeff's in your band?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he plays the bass," Everett said.

"Jeff doesn't play the bass," Blaine said, frowning.

"He does now," Everett said. "He's actually not bad."

"Did you used to have a different bass player?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, yeah," Everett said.

"Scott," Blaine and Everett said at the same time.

"Yeah, he was an asshole, so we got rid of him," Everett explained. "And we picked up Jeff."

"Is that how you met Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, we already knew him," Everett said. "He's a big pain-in-the-butt, he is, but they were attached after Paris, so we had to keep him."

"Jamie," Blaine said, suddenly.

"Yeah, Jamie," Everett said.

"Lead singer of Flux," Blaine continued.

"You know, he said you'd lost a bunch of your memory, and I'm just trying to help here," Everett said.

"No, I remember Jamie," Blaine said. "Or I remember knowing of him. I really like your music. I think. I can only remember one song, but Sebastian says I think you're awesome."

"Thanks," Everett said. "Speaking of the devil, the man himself!" Hunter had walked out of the house with a cooler (full of ice) and stopped next to Sebastian, giving him a kiss. Jealousy flared inside Blaine, he had no desire to like or even meet this new long-haired floozy of Sebastian's. Figured Sebastian would go for someone tall. Gross. Oh, look at me, I have freaking hair, hair, hair all over the place. At least Blaine did the sensible thing and gel it into place. Blaine frowned and moved across the yard to where Jeff and Chelsea (he thought) were cutting up the cake.

"Hi Blaine," Jeff said as Blaine walked over.

"Hi Jeff," Blaine said, dully.

"What's going on, man?" Jeff asked.

"I can't remember," Blaine said, honestly.

"That's okay, sometimes I wish I couldn't remember," Jeff said.

"You two lived in Michigan," Blaine said.

"Yeah, we did, but we decided to move to New York when I joined the band," Jeff said with a shrug. "More eventful here, at any rate. Plus we get to see you and Sebastian… and Trent and Beats are even in New York, now, so everything's working out according to plan. All of us in one place, that's what we used to dream about, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "But I thought I'd be with Sebastian."

"Oh, honey," Jeff said. "Take it from me, do not get yourself mixed up in all that. Sebastian is a giant can of worms waiting to happen. Be thankful you got yourself out of that."

And then it happened – Blaine remembered. He remembered leaving the apartment and moving to Bushwick, and he remembered nights with Kurt on the couch in his new apartment, loading up on wine that turned into girl talk and lady kisses. He remembered Santana at their wedding making every joke she could think of, and he remembered their honeymoon. Even though he could remember the events, the emotions that should have come with them were completely absent, so there Blaine stood, realizing that he knew he must have been in love with Kurt, but still feeling with every fiber of his being that he was supposed to be with Sebastian, and Sebastian's mysterious fiancé was messing that up. Blaine marched over to Sebastian.

"Oi," he said, very annoyed. Hunter turned around to look at Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Hunter?" Blaine stopped dead. Hunter looked at Sebastian, who settled for looking guilty. Blaine then turned on Sebastian too. "You told me Hunter was with Courtney and they had a baby."

"I said Hunter and Courtney had a baby, I never said they were together," Sebastian said.

"You said, and I quote, 'you know Hunter, he never changed'," Blaine accused.

"He didn't!" Sebastian insisted.

"Looks to me like you're seeing him, so I think at least one thing has changed!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, Hunter and I are engaged," Sebastian said. "Look, B, can you not make a scene?"

"I want to make a scene," Blaine huffed, but a little more quietly.

"You're _married_, Blaine," Sebastian said. "Can we not do this here and now?"

"When do you want me to do it? You lied to me. What else did you lie about?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't lie to you," Sebastian said. "I told you I had a fiancé, and I do, and that he is the lead singer of a band called Flux, and he is."

"I remembered the lead singer of Flux," Blaine said.

"Right, well, that's fantastic, because you already knew him, Blaine, we went to school together and lived in the same room for a year," Sebastian said. "For God's sake, you took him to your house one afternoon and kissed him!"

"Hey!" Blaine and Hunter both said at the same time. "No we did not!"

"Well, at least you have your stories straight," Sebastian sighed. "Look, I didn't want to be insensitive about your condition, but here's a big slice of 'this is how it is'. Hunter and I are getting married, and no amount of you thinking you're still in love with me is going to change that." Silence rang across the backyard, Sebastian hadn't noticed everyone else was listening. Kirby played the intro notes to Jet Lag again.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "You're right, I'm being stupid. I'm with Kurt now." He walked away from Sebastian and Hunter, over to Kurt, Rachel, and Ariana, who had been talking with Nick when the yard had gone quiet.

"I'm sorry too," Sebastian said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Questions you're probably going to ask: Does Blaine get his memory back? Yes, I got bored with this arc, and, for the most part, he remembers, come the next chapter. Why does Sebastian keep telling Blaine he loves him if he doesn't? He doesn't want to hurt him, because he does care about him. When are you going to publish the next chapter? Soooon. When are you going to grow up and write like an adult? Never, I'm Peter Pan. Why is a raven like a writing desk? Because neither can be ridden like a bicycle.**

**So. If you liked it, tell me. If you hated it, tell me. If you like cookies, tell me. Who doesn't like cookies?**

**And here's another thing: Wheeeeee, the next chapter is happy for the most part!**

**Samantha.**

**Next chapter: In which best men are chosen, and I think we might actually get a wedding here.  
Unless I'm lying again. (shrug)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I s2g this is like the best chapter so far. So it's worth a read, I think. I thought I had a warning, but I don't remember now. I'll read through it again and probably fall asleep. Oh, wait, I remembered it. WARNINGS FOR: DRUGS: COCAINE. POT. They don't actually do them. But they're there. Because Kirby. and also Tyler. MENTIONED RAPE THAT DIDN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN. Nothing that you probably haven't already encountered reading this story, but just in case, you know. MORE WARNINGS: FEELS. ALSO CUTENESS AT THE END AND THE BEGINNING. Also I mention that threesome that happened in case that weirds you out because apparently it weirds out my mom but I sort of like it?**

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Huntbastian! Niff! Everything!_

"Girl's night at Kirby's," Sebastian announced. "Our bachelor party."

"Wait, is it our bachelor party or girl's night?" Hunter asked.

"Both," Sebastian said. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time Jeff wore a dress." Hunter stared at Sebastian.

"That is not an image I needed in my head." Sebastian grinned.

"Kirby found an old Wii and it still works, so we're all going over to play Rock Band," Sebastian said. "Where have you even been?"

"Emotional hell," Hunter said, shaking his head. "We're getting married in four days, and I'm fairly certain that Courtney doesn't even want to come."

"Welcome to my life," Sebastian said. "I think I finally have Blaine and Kurt convinced to come out."

"How's Blaine doing?"

"Better, he seems more normal, but you can sort of tell he's still not really… right," Sebastian said.

"Did you pick a best man yet?" Hunter asked.

"Did you?" Sebastian asked. Hunter laughed.

"Maybe I'll decide tonight," he said.

"I'm still down to either Nick or Jeff," Sebastian said.

"We'll both decide by the end of the night," Hunter said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Sebastian sighed.

Still, by the time the night was in full swing, neither one had the faintest idea.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll play guitar," Sebastian announced, taking one of the guitars from Everett. "But I get to pick the song."

"Fine," Jeff said, taking the other guitar from Nick. "I'll be bass."

"Does anyone else want to play the drums?" Tyler asked, offering his drumsticks to anyone else.

"Not after the last time you laughed when I failed on Easy," Everett said.

"Who wants to sing?" Hunter asked, offering the mic around.

"Me, me," Nick said, grabbing for the microphone.

"Warm up first…" Sebastian said, selecting Bon Jovi's _You Give Love a Bad Name_ – a number Nick had once performed while drunk at Scandals.

"You missed a note," Kirby would helpfully say every time Jeff or Tyler messed up.

"That's actually really aggravating," Jeff said, as he attempted to keep the beat on the bass.

"And distracting," Sebastian added, as he fingered his way through the guitar notes.

At the end of the song, Nick obviously finished on top, then Tyler, then Sebastian, and, at the very bottom with only 89 percent, Jeff. Only. They all played on expert, of course. Jeff sighed.

"Thing is, that's one of the easiest songs," Kirby laughed from where he was sitting on the couch between Everett and Hunter.

"I know the actual chords and it's messing me up," Jeff said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, which of these songs _don't_ you know?" Sebastian asked, scrolling through the songs on the list. Jeff scrolled through them as well.

"I don't care. Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Final Countdown?" Nick guessed with a grin. "It's the hardest song in the game." Jeff and the others agreed. Jeff did better that time – only 83 percent but still better than Nick, who'd taken creative liberties with his singing, and Sebastian, who'd failed off the stage twice during the guitar solo.

"But I don't make a living doing this," Sebastian had said each time he'd failed and the little Lego bricks on the screen had come back to save his life. "You do."

"Yeah, so why are we playing Lego Rock Band, when we could be playing actual Rock Band?" Kirby asked.

"We do that all the time," Hunter shrugged. "It's fun to give them something to worry about. I bet Nick and Sebastian feel left out."

"Have you picked a best man yet?" Everett asked, as though he'd been refraining from asking up to that point with extreme difficulty.

"No," Hunter said, rolling his eyes. "Look. Two guys in this room are going to end up being best men. As soon as we decide who, you'll be the first to know."

"I want both," Sebastian said. "I can't choose between Nick and Jeff. I've known them longer than anyone else I know."

"You've known me an hour and a half longer," Nick pointed out. True, since Jeff had been a little _tied up_ when Sebastian had been moving in.

"You know me better!" Jeff pointed out.

"I don't think you should include anyone you've slept with in your wedding party," Nick said, very seriously. Jeff sent the strangest look at Nick.

"Seriously?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Just saying," Nick shrugged. "You knew it was going to come back to bite you in the ass someday."

"Just saying, your lips look pretty around my cock," Sebastian shrugged to Nick. Nick blushed scarlet, as if he'd completely forgotten that night on Sebastian's father's yacht until that exact second. Jeff burst out laughing.

"Guess you can't use that excuse this time, Nicky," Jeff teased.

"Okay, okay!" Nick said, pushing that back out of his mind (even though it had been totally consensual and mostly his idea, he still didn't want to think about that night, how strangely hot it was to watch Jeff and Sebastian engage one another in the art of horizontal dance lessons or whatever it was they were doing while Nick sort of writhed nearby in some mixed-up state of blissful agony, like when you have really strong feels for Riker Lynch and don't want anything awful to happen to him in the fic you're reading, and then something awful does happen but you secretly like it and you're a HORRIBLE PERSON). "How about that big favor you owe me?"

"And why would that be?" Sebastian asked.

"For throwing your official Warbler trial and testifying in your favor when Dalton wanted to expel you," Nick said.

"I could have sworn you cashed that already," Sebastian said.

"Not to my knowledge," Nick huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, okay, then," Sebastian said with a sigh. "Sorry, J, I do owe him." Jeff continued to pout while Nick celebrated his victory. "What can I do? I mean, I made his life miserable for years and he's begging me to make him my best man. I mean… it's not my fault he's so obsessed with me. I can't help it, I just radiate that–" Hunter pushed his shoulder and Sebastian laughed.

"How can you, in good conscience, say that Nick is a better friend than me?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, he actually gives surprisingly good head," Sebastian remarked with a shrug, granting himself incredulous stares from everyone in the room.

"You said I was the best at that," Hunter muttered, but not so quiet that Nick and Jeff couldn't hear, and they both immediately looked scandalized as if they'd never imagined Hunter and Sebastian doing that together.

"Of course you are, honey," Sebastian said, but as Hunter turned away to sit down on the couch next to Tyler, Sebastian shook his head and mouthed 'no way' to Nick and Jeff. "But in all honesty, no, I can't say Nick's a better friend than you. No contest. Like, getting married seems like a much simpler task when compared with choosing a best man. I never should have asked for friends when I started at Dalton."

"Take em both," Hunter said.

"What?"

"You clearly have no way of choosing between the two of them," Hunter said with a shrug. "We've known them both so long, I think Matt will understand."

"Didn't really want to be in the wedding anyway," Kirby commented.

"That settles that," Hunter said. "Nick and Jeff will both be groomsmen. Are we agree?"

"Yes," Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff all said at once.

"Hold on," Everett said, getting up from the couch in an angry fit, and staring at Hunter. "When did you pick Matt as your best man?" Hunter and Kirby looked at each other.

"I don't know, it was a few months ago," Hunter said. "I was living with him and we sort-of got a little carried away seeing who could outdo who in shots of vodka, and he was teaching me how to spin quarters on the countertop, and then he said you could do it with wedding bands and how he used to play with yours before your wedding, and I asked, provided that Sebastian and I ever did get back together and decide to get married, if he would be my best man."

"I'm hurt, really," Everett said. "I thought we were bros."

"We're bros," Hunter agreed. "Dude, come on. But Matt threw this bitchin bachelor party…"

"Is it still a bachelor party if both grooms are in attendance?" Tyler asked.

"We went to a Doctor Who costume party for ours," Nick said.

"Whoa, whoa, you do Doctor Who costume parties?" Kirby asked.

"Used to, not so much anymore," Nick said.

"Who'd you go as?" Kirby asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Nick said, extending his hand to Kirby, dropping effortlessly into his alter-ego. "And Rose Tyler," he gestured at Jeff. "Lisa and Riley used to go with us, Amy and Rory."

"And Sebastian was the tenth Doctor," Jeff added.

"Okay, this is going to sound incredibly dorky, but Everett and I used to be so into that show," Kirby said. He got up from the couch and went to the cabinet in the corner. Everett took his vacated spot. After a couple seconds of rummaging, Kirby, blushing furiously, pulled out a cylindrical plastic thing… blue on the end…

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Nick said, pulling his own exact replica of the 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver out of the inside pocket of his jacket, that he was wearing indoors in August for whatever reason. Maybe the AC was too cold. Sebastian blushed too and revealed he had his own sonic inside his sweatshirt.

"You never know when you might need it," Sebastian said, defensively.

"Did you dress up too?" Nick asked Kirby.

"Not usually," Kirby said. "Always felt like too much of a third wheel next to the 11th Doctor over here and his absolutely obsessed wife, River Song." Everett looked mortified to have been called out on his Guilty Pleasure.

"You did a few times," Everett reminded him, more to embarrass Kirby than anything else.

"Dude!" Kirby exclaimed. "No, don't do it. I'm your friend!"

"Oh, I want to know!" Nick exclaimed. "One Whovian to another." Everett looked at Kirby, as if sizing him up, then decided he was angry enough about the best man thing to betray his friendship this one time, motioning to Nick, beckoning him over so he could whisper in Nick's ear. Nick's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God!" Nick laughed. "That's perfect for you!"

"Glad to know you think I'm just as nutty as he is," Kirby muttered.

"What, who?" Sebastian asked, perking up, as if he'd had to keep his inner Whovian contained the past few years around Hunter, and he could finally let it out again. Nick shook his head, though. "Oh, come on!"

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Your second choice," Nick told him.

"Nice," Jeff said, reaching to high-five Kirby.

"Rose Tyler, huh?" Everett asked Jeff.

"Why not?" Jeff asked. "I'm blond and hot." Nick and Sebastian both felt a sudden fleeting burst of pride that Jeff had finally moved passed that phase he'd been in throughout high school where he always said he was 'awkward and tall in the wrong way' and just generally not the most beautiful person on earth.

"She's a girl," Everett pointed out.

"So?" Jeff shrugged. "Who said I wasn't?" The look on Everett's face was priceless and Jeff smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time I wore a dress." Everett's mouth fell open, and it was clear that Jeff and the others were approaching his limit of super gay innuendos and other things that can be made to a straight guy in one evening.

"He's the best looking Rose Tyler I've ever seen," Sebastian said. "Speaking as someone with a few years' experience as the Doctor."

"He's mine," Nick said, putting an arm around Jeff's waist.

"Next time Chelsea wants to go to a party then, I'll have her call you?" Everett asked Nick.

"Absolutely," Nick said. "I mean, I'd need a babysitter, but yeah."

"Who's babysitting right now?" Tyler asked, curious.

"Kurt and Blaine."

"Never met them," Tyler said.

"Yes you have, they were at Ev's house a few weeks ago. Poor kid bumped his head and forgot a bunch of stuff," Kirby said.

"Oh yeah," Tyler said. "He was nice."

"He's super nice," Nick said. "He was my best man. Not that he remembers it."

"Who was yours, Jeff?" Hunter asked.

"Sebastian," Jeff said.

"But I didn't even go," Sebastian said, confused.

"He insisted," Nick said. "You or no one." Sebastian was quiet. "So our wedding party was Blaine, my brother, and his sister." There was silence in the room.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian finally said, bowing his head and truly meaning it. "Jeff, I'm really sorry. You – you should be my best man." More silence.

"Well, that's one way to bring a party down," Tyler observed. "More music?"

"Sure," Nick agreed. "Let's do… oh! Baby, sing with me! Two Princes!"

"Okay!" Jeff said, brightening up and passing the guitar he'd been holding to Everett.

"This is our jam," Nick said to the others. "Thanks Hunter." Hunter chuckled.

"That was the first time we realized there was more to you than an outrageous need to win and exceptional bicuriousity," Jeff said.

"Guys…" Hunter sighed, about to protest the fact that 'not-even-remotely-bicurious' was technically still true, since he didn't have the slightest interest in women.

"No, it was good," Nick said. "It was the first time we thought Hunter might actually be a decent human being. I mean, after that whole debacle with him stealing Sebastian away from Blaine…"

"Sebastian came onto me, and you were in on that scam you little–" Hunter began.

"What scam?" Nick and Jeff said at the exact same time, and looking so innocent that Hunter almost believed them for a second until Jeff grinned and the song started.

* * *

"I win," Jeff told Nick sweetly as they left Kirby's apartment that night, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Win what?" Nick asked, totally confused. Jeff smirked. "Jeff, win what?" Jeff skipped merrily to the corner of the next block. Nick frowned in confusion, then called out, "Jeffrey Sage Sterling-Duval, don't you walk away from me!" before remembering that his husband was actually sort-of famous, and the calling-out caused a fluster of teenage girls across the street to stare at them and squeal. (Yes, 'fluster' is the correct term for a group of teenage fangirls. You're welcome.)

"Hello," Jeff said, pulling a marker out of the back pocket of his jeans as the girls raced up to him. "How are you tonight?" The girls giggled.

"We love you," one of the girls blurted. One of the others looked utterly mortified.

"I love you too," Jeff replied. "I'd love to have a little relationship with you here, but unfortunately, I'm actually married."

"I know," the girl sighed. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Absolutely," Jeff agreed, signing whatever it was the girl had handed him to sign. "Since you know my name, I think it's only proper that I know yours."

"Alex," the girl apparently in love with him said. "Alexandrea. Alex."

"Hi Alex," Jeff said, handing her back her notebook, which was now autographed. Jeff turned his attention to the other two. They looked absolutely terrified to have _Jeffrey freaking Sterling_ staring at them like they were the only people on earth.

"Lauren," one of the girls managed to squeak, and Jeff signed her notebook as well, saying, "Nice to meet you, Lauren."

"Will you sign my phone?" the third one asked.

"Sure," Jeff said, grinning, turning the phone over to sign the back of it. "But I won't be able to talk to you again if you don't tell me your name."

"Gabi," she said.

"Hello Gabi," Jeff said. "My daughter's name is Gabriella."

"That's my name," the one who called herself Gabi managed to say.

"I'll make sure I tell her I met you, then," Jeff said. "Nicky, what are you doing over there, come take a picture of us!" Nick walked awkwardly over to Jeff, taking the phone Jeff offered him to take a picture of Jeff and the three girls. Jeff tweeted the picture, then posed for a few more so the girls could have them, then laughed a good-bye to his fans. "What?" he finally asked Nick. "You said you wanted me to be a rockstar. I went, I be'd. I'm a rockstar. You're the one who called me out on the street."

"Jeff, I want to marry Tyler!" one of the girls yelled as they walked away.

"I think he's single!" Jeff called back. "Good luck, honey!"

"I just think you're cute," Nick replied, giving his taller other half a peck on the cheek. "Let's go home, Kurt's probably pulling hair out."

"Hey, he owes us, we got him and Blaine together," Jeff shrugged. "_Twice_."

They were walking in the door of their apartment building before Nick seemed to remember.

"Wait, win what?" Nick asked.

* * *

Sebastian and Hunter had left the morning after their 'bachelor party' to go back to Colorado, and the rest of the band (and Nick) had come out the day after that (Friday, I think), and now it was Jeff's turn to throw a bachelor party, because obviously he had to outdo Kirby.

Except for everyone had to go to the rehearsal dinner.

Including Sebastian's and Hunter's families. Including their dads. This scene is why this chapter has taken so long to write. Fuck me.

Okay.

"I've never met your dad," Hunter said, anxiously to Sebastian.

"Yeah, well, he's not a very exciting man," Sebastian responded as they made their way up the path to the front door of Clarington Manor. The reception was being held behind the house under a big white tent, and the rehearsal dinner was too. "If you're worried about offending him with your gayness, don't worry, you probably already have just by existing. Then again, my father only ever wanted the best for me, and you're the best of the best."

"Did your dad ever meet Blaine?" Hunter asked.

"Of course not," Sebastian said with a frown. "I mean, I suppose he might at some point tonight or tomorrow, but, like, I never took a trip up to Chicago with Blaine and was like, 'you definitely need to meet my dad, because he is an interesting man'. Because I'm sure no one's said that about my dad _ever_."

"Wanna know a secret?" Hunter asked Sebastian.

"Always."

"This is the first gay wedding this town has ever had," Hunter said.

"That's not a secret," Sebastian said. "In fact, I think it's common knowledge at this point. And that's great for this stupid town and all, but it's actually pretty narrow of them."

"Wanna know another secret?" Hunter asked. Sebastian didn't respond, so Hunter plowed on. "This is the first gay wedding I've ever been to."

"Me too," Sebastian replied softly. "But then again, I've only been to like three weddings in the first place. So technically, I'm above the average."

"Your mom is remarried, is your dad?" Hunter asked.

"Nope," Sebastian said. "But you can bet he probably has something young and hot on his arm." They finished making their way through the empty house to the yard out back. It was almost empty, it wasn't time for everyone to start arriving yet, but Nick and the band was all there, as were Hunter's parents.

"Ja- Hunter!" Tyler yelled. "We need you, where have you _been_?"

"Chilling with my husband-to-be," Hunter shrugged, letting go of Sebastian's arm and running up to the stage area, where the band's stuff was set up.

"Dude, if we're the entertainment, then who's gonna sing while you're schmoozing?" Tyler asked.

"You guys," Hunter shrugged. They stared at him. "What? You don't know the songs?"

"Jeff can barely stand up and play bass," Kirby pointed out.

"Esscuse you!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Oh, I know," Hunter said, perking up. "Nick!"

"Huh?" Nick asked, turning around and looking up from where he'd been sitting his children into high chairs.

"You're gonna sing tomorrow night," Hunter said.

"Okay?" Nick said. "Sing what?"

"Everything," Hunter said. "You and Trent and Blaine and anyone who wants. You're all going to do the singing."

"Okay?" Nick shrugged. "I haven't sung in like–"

"Yep, two days ago, you were rocking off 99 percents in Kirby's apartment," Hunter said. "No excuses, mister."

"You're not my show choir captain anymore, you can't talk to me like that," Nick frowned.

"He was only captain for like a day," Sebastian laughed. "Didn't even last until the first competition, but at the very least, I guess, his captaincy did last longer than his pathetic attempt at heterosexuality."

"Dude!" Hunter exclaimed. "My parents are here!"

"I think they know you're gay, Hunt," Sebastian teased.

"Still…" Hunter said. The Claringtons laughed.

"He was in the second grade the first time he came home with a crush," Betsy agreed. "Neil Patrick Harris."

"Whoa!" Hunter said, turning on his parents now. "I did absolutely _not_ have a crush on him."

"Honey, you doodled his name into your math homework," Betsy said.

"After that is was Jonathon Taylor Thomas," the General piped up. "We were actually a little worried when you got to high school and had your first girlfriend."

"Guys, this is my wedding, it's not the time to–" Hunter protested.

"Yes, yes, we loved her just about as much as you did. Used to phone the house every night at 7:30 right when we were sitting down for dinner. Lovely girl," Betsy said. "We figured the whole thing was just a phase."

"You know, Hunt, I'm hurt, you told me I was the first," Sebastian pouted.

"Dude!" Hunter exclaimed, his eyes getting wide. "My parents are still right here!"

"Oh, I bet your mother and I could exchange stories about you all night," Sebastian said, sitting down in a folding chair next to Mrs. Clarington. "Tell me more about this darling son of yours, Betsy."

"You know, I bet I could find some of his old papers he'd doodled on," Betsy mused.

"Mom…" Hunter groaned.

"You just wait until _Maman_ gets here, you two can swap stories about every hot French guy I ever brought home," Sebastian said sweetly.

"I … don't want to do that…" Hunter said awkwardly. "Bas…."

"Okay, okay, fine," Sebastian said, getting up from the chair he'd just sat in to stand with Hunter and be awkward.

"_Sébastien!_" called a voice.

"_Maman!_" Sebastian exclaimed. "_François_, Sophie!" The family was walking around the house.

"Hunter!" Sophie exclaimed, running to him and giving him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, twirling her around before setting her back on the ground. Sebastian gave her a look like, 'what am I, chopped liver?'.

"Oh, I missed you a ton, kiddo," Hunter said. "Don't know what I'll do when Sebastian's sent you off to Crawford."

"I know, right?" Sophie mused.

"_Maman, François, c'est Madame et Générale Clarington_, Mrs. Clarington, Mr. General Clarington, sir, my mother, Jacqueline and her husband, François, and my step-sister, Sophie," Sebastian introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Betsy said to Jacqueline.

"Oh, likewise," Jacqueline replied, her voice, as always, with a thick French accent.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tyler asked Kirby. Kirby had gone down behind the stage, out of sight, sitting on the ground.

"Nothing," Kirby said, fumbling with whatever he'd been holding and hiding it in his lap as Tyler sat beside him.

"What's that?" Tyler asked. Kirby let out a sigh, allowing Tyler to see what he had. "Dude, what the hell? I thought you were passed this."

"Are you really naïve enough to think that rehab helped at all?" Kirby asked, making a fist around his cocaine.

"Maybe," Tyler said, "since you really seemed to want the help. Is there anything I can do?" Kirby handed the vial of coke to Tyler.

"And don't tell Everett," Kirby said.

"Sure," Tyler said, pushing the coke deep into the pocket of his jeans. "Look, Matty, we fight, but you're like my brother. Whatever's up, it's okay."

"Thanks, Ty," Kirby said. "Don't tell Hunter either."

"Our secret," Tyler agreed. "Do you remember that time you, me, Ev, and Chels all decided to take a trip to Washington for your 21st birthday?"

"Yeah, course," Kirby said. "Why?" Tyler pulled a bag from his jacket.

"It's legal here too," Tyler said. Kirby frowned.

"Tyler…"

"What, I thought we were telling secrets," Tyler said, stashing his pot back in his jacket.

"The last thing Hunter needs before his wedding is to find out another member of his band is on drugs," Kirby said.

"It's not illegal here, though," Tyler frowned.

"Why don't you run that one by him," Kirby suggested. "I know pot isn't really addictive, and it's actually been linked to health benefits, but just _no_, Ty. Don't do it."

"But it's fun," Tyler said. "And I'm pretty sure no one's ever died from a pot overdose."

"Doesn't matter," Kirby said. "The five of us made a pact. That's what matters to me. We are brothers. I'm not going to take that from you, but you should think twice about it."

"Scott and I wrote _Supernatural Woman_ when we were high," Tyler said.

"I still can't believe that became a hit," Kirby spat. "Scott was a bad influence. I'm glad Hunter got rid of him."

"Since when did you let Hunter start calling the shots?" Tyler asked. "You, me, and Everett are the core of this band, we've been together since freshman year. I know things about you two that Hunter wouldn't even think of in his wildest nightmares."

"Don't you dare," Kirby said.

"I wouldn't know where to start," Tyler said. "Oh, well, there was that one party…"

"Bro!" Kirby said. "That was _one time_, we were drunk, and it was for money, which we used to buy you a decent drum set."

"I'm surprised Hunter hasn't asked about the song," Tyler continued.

_Allegations made in the school yard  
Soccer moms gossip in the dog park  
Their bark is worse than their bite  
They're only a couple of crazy cougars  
Bored and spreading their desperate rumors_

"I was innocent," Kirby said with a glare at Tyler. "You know I was innocent."

"I know that," Tyler said.

"I told Everett not to write that," Kirby said.

"And then there was that whole period from sixth grade until sophomore year when Chelsea was actually dating you," Tyler said.

"Not really," Kirby said. "Plus, at least I've had girlfriends. What about you? You're 27 years old, have you ever dated anyone?"

"I do have a girlfriend."

"One that you don't take out of your closet and inflate? Or are you still seeing your right hand?"

"No, I have a real girlfriend," Tyler said.

"Doubtful," Kirby said, rolling his eyes.

"Her name is Ashley," Tyler said.

"You named your doll? Adorable," Kirby said, standing up from where they'd been sitting.

"At least my girlfriend didn't get me addicted to crack," Tyler said.

"That's a fair point," Kirby said, reaching down a hand to help pull Tyler to his feet.

"Or accuse me of raping her," Tyler continued.

"Step too far," Kirby said, before landing a punch to Tyler's face. Tyler fell into the back of the stage, knocking into one of the cymbals on his drumset, and it went crashing across the stage. Before Tyler could get up, though, Kirby had dove on top of him, still trying to punch every inch of Tyler he could reach. Everyone that had shown up during their conversation was now staring at the scene they could barely make out behind the drum set. Everett came crashing across the stage to pull Kirby off of Tyler, but the second he did, Tyler jumped at Kirby, sending both Everett and Kirby onto the floor of the stage, a rather impressive feat, because both Everett and Kirby are taller than Tyler, if you recall. Nick and Sebastian decided to intervene, then, restraining Tyler as he tried to get at the other two. Everett held onto Kirby tightly, because Kirby was still fighting to punch Tyler. Hunter ran up onstage, finally, getting between the two parties.

"Calm down, holy cow," Hunter said, as Kirby took deep breaths on the floor, and Tyler struggled against Nick and Sebastian. "What's going on?"

"Asshole punched me," Tyler said, wrenching his arms free of Nick and Sebastian's grasp, and straightening his shirt with a huff.

"_That_ dickwad broke his promise," Kirby half-shouted, still wrestling with Everett, who held him tight.

"What promise?" Hunter asked.

"We promised not to talk about it!" Kirby yelled. "Let go of me!" Everett did no such thing. "Everett, fucking let go of me right now." Everett still did no such thing.

"Wouldn't be right to have a rehearsal without some band drama, would it?" Hunter remarked. "Nick, Bas, take Tyler to the kitchen and get some ice on that bruise." Tyler, resigned, walked with Nick and Sebastian towards the house. "Ev, Matt, let's have a little chat, shall we?" Everett finally let go of Kirby when Tyler was out of sight and they both got to their feet and followed Hunter. That left Jeff and Chelsea to tell the growing crowd of onlookers to go back to their knitting.

They were in the living room of the Clarington Manor before anyone said anything.

"Whenever you're ready, if you'd like to please explain yourself, I am ready to listen," Hunter said serenely over the tips of his fingers as he sat in one of the chairs. Kirby huffed for a few more seconds, but then he glared at Hunter and started talking.

"Tyler and I were just talking," Kirby began, "about stupid shit, like that time we went to Washington, and when he and Scott wrote Supernatural Woman."

"Tyler got his hands on some pot," Everett deduced.

"Yes," Kirby said. "And I tried to tell him that wasn't a good idea."

"It's not actually illegal in Colorado," Everett said.

"I know that," Kirby said. "But I told him not to do it, cuz we had a pact, and he was all 'when did you let Hunter call the shots, Hunter doesn't know shit about us' and then he was like 'oh, I'll just tell Hunter about that time you and Everett made out for ten minutes at that party'."

"Oh man," Everett said. "I was sort of hoping we would get through our entire lives without anyone else finding out about that."

"And then he was like 'and Hunter doesn't know about the song, what about Liz, Matt? Why doesn't Hunter know about her?'," Kirby said.

"He didn't," Everett said, very seriously.

"He knows that's crossing the line, so I punched him," Kirby finished.

"Who's Liz?" Hunter asked. Everett shook his head.

"This girl we used to know," Kirby said. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Hunter said. "Are you and Tyler going to behave like adults for the rest of the night in front of my parents and all my other relatives or do I have to send you back to the hotel?"

"I'm fine," Kirby mumbled.

"Okay, you can go back outside and finish sound check, I want to get this show on the road," Hunter said. Kirby stood up and left the room. Hunter stared at Everett. "Who's Liz?"

"Matt's first girlfriend. We were sixteen," Everett said. "We all went to a party, and Liz decides to have sex with some random dude that wasn't Matt. Then, she felt bad about it later, so she told her parents that it was Matt and she'd told him no. There was a huge thing, and Matt was basically traumatized for the rest of his life, cue sad music and the light bulb in your head turning on because suddenly everything makes so much more sense." Hunter drank in the information and then exhaled loudly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"He really doesn't have a good track record with women, does he?" Hunter asked.

"I'd say not really," Everett said. "Liz is the reason Matt always has 'dates' and not 'girlfriends'. Danielle was the first girl he really wanted to call his girlfriend since Liz, and it's been ten years, Hunt. Ten. And look what happened with her."

"Got him addicted to coke and left him in Atlantic City," Hunter said. "I feel bad for him."

"What are you gonna do?" Everett shrugged. "There's nothing I could do. There's nothing I _can_ do, I just try to support him any way I know how."

"If there's anything I can do, please tell me," Hunter said.

"He'll be alright," Everett said. Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"Alright, get out to sound check," Hunter told Everett. Everett got up and left the living room. Hunter got up too, but before he could hug Sebastian, Sebastian had held out something in his hand for Hunter to look at. Hunter took it then looked at Sebastian very seriously.

"Tyler had it," Sebastian said without waiting for Hunter to ask. "It's Kirby's." Hunter took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"Just get rid of it," Hunter said. "This is exactly what we needed the night before our wedding. I knew something was going to go terribly wrong, I just thought it would be either you freaking out or Blaine making a big scene."

"Why would I freak out?" Sebastian asked.

"Because it's marriage, the whole 'one guy for the rest of my life' thing."

"You've been watching too much TV," Sebastian said. "I kinda got over the one guy thing a long time ago. I don't just say 'I love you' to anyone, Hunt."

"Alright then," Hunter said. "They're probably waiting for us. Shall we?"

"Why, Mr. Clarington, I'd be honored," Sebastian said, offering Hunter his arm.

* * *

"Why do you get to be in the wedding and I don't?" Nate asked. Josh was standing on a stool in the center of the room, and his mother was pinning the hem of his pants up, because he'd gotten yet another unexpected growth spurt over the week, and they were too short, so she'd had to let the hems out again.

"Cuz I'm the closest thing Hunter's got to a brother," Josh replied. "And I'm cute."

"Was anyone else from school invited?" Nate asked.

"If by that you mean 'is Cameron coming', I believe he is not," Josh said. "Why do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him," Nate said.

"Yeah, he got the solo Jordan promised you at Regionals," Josh said. "He's Nick Duval's little brother, of course he was going to be good. And to be honest, he's a pretty chill dude."

"I guess I was jealous," Nate said. "You were spending a lot of time together and I made up stuff in my head."

"Oh honey," Josh said, pressing a kiss to the top of Nate's head. "Cam's straight."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's unfortunate, but yeah," Josh sighed. Nate stared at him in alarm. "It's not unfortunate at all, it's actually good that he's straight, because I have a boyfriend already, so that's why it would be unfortunate for Cam, if he was gay."

"Nice save," Mrs. Stewart said, pushing the last pin in place. "Take em off, kiddo, and get dressed, you'll be late for rehearsal dinner." Josh literally dropped his pants right there, springing out of them, and into the jeans he's been wearing earlier. "Help your sister with the baby!" came the shout after them.

"Ooh, Courtney has a baby, Josh help Courtney with the baby, Josh did I mention Courtney has a baby, when you grow up are you going to have a baby Josh?" Josh mocked. Then he did a double-take and stopped walking. Nate walked right into him. "Are we?"

"Aren't we?" Nate asked.

"I'm down," Josh said. "For the future. Like when we're Courtney's age."

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable," Nate agreed.

"What will your stepmom think?" Josh asked, resuming their walking.

"Don't know," Nate said. "Probably something horrible. She's a bitch, really. Not like your mom. Your mom is pretty cool."

"No," Josh said, "no. My mom is accepting and there's a difference. A big difference."

"Still," Nate said with a shrug. Josh turned into Courtney's room, where she was busy packing like 800 things into a bag so she could take her baby literally four houses down the street, and honestly babies are so much effing work I just do not want.

"Need anything?" Josh asked.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Courtney asked with a glance up.

"I was going to…" Josh said, smoothing his blazer out. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Courtney replied, rolling her eyes. "You look a little stupid with the blazer, tie, and _jeans_."

"These are the only pants that fit me right now," Josh said. "Do you need help or not?"

"Yeah, take this," Courtney said, throwing something baby-related at him, which he caught.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Fine, we'll see you over there?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Courtney said. Josh and Nate left her room.

"Biggest pain in the ass sister, ever," Josh said. "You are so lucky you're an only child."

"No, I'm not, I have a stepbrother," Nate said.

"Well, yeah, but he doesn't count, because you barely even know him and he's old," Josh said.

"He's 21, it's not like he's a dinosaur," Nate said. "He's younger than Courtney."

"I guess so," Josh said. "Age gap pretty much sucks, unless you're me, because Courtney and I weren't that close anyway, but we still care about each other and she pretty much raised me. Imagine Cameron and Nick's age gap."

"It's the same as you and Courtney's," Nate said.

"But Courtney lived here until she was 23 and I was 14, Nick moved to Dalton when he was 14 and Cameron was 5."

"I can't believe we didn't know they were brothers!" Nate exclaimed.

"I knew," Josh said.

"How did you know?" Nate asked.

"I just know things," Josh replied with a shrug. "Just like I know I'm going to be the tall one, and I know we're going to be together for quite some time and maybe even someday be the second gay wedding this town has ever had."

* * *

**A/N: I guess the wedding will be in the next chapter? Idk I haven't started it yet. **

**So. Leave me a review, because at least the first part of the chapter was funny. You have to give me that.**

**Love  
Samantha.**

**Next time: omg, could it really be a wedding? Probly not, lolz. See you there, motherfuckers.**


	20. Chapter 20: Two Weddings

**A/N: I'm an asshole. No way around it. I was like yes, this is the last chapter and then I realized I'd written like 15k words and that's just too long for a chapter and you've been waiting like two months, so here have the first half of the chapter.  
Four Weddings and Not a Funeral, because that's just depressing and you didn't read 19 chapters and wait two months for a freakin funeral, Part One, the first two weddings. Wedding three is sooo long and wedding four will probably be an afterthought, and then, you know, just because it's me, I'm going to be writing another side bit of this story which will mostly be starring Trent and Beats, and a little bit of Sebastian and the other Warblers, and I still have to finish Seblaine week. I'm such a slacker.  
Without further ado, I present Weddings One and Two.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty! Four Weddings and not a Funeral. Because that's just depressing.  
Part One: Weddings One and Two_

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" Sebastian asked Hunter. "That first night back in high school, did you ever think we'd be doing this someday?"

"Never," Hunter replied. "But I was a little confused back then. Did you think we would?" Sebastian hooked his arms tighter around Hunter as they lay in bed cuddled together.

"No," Sebastian admitted. "If you'd been interested in me back then I probably would have given you the time of your life and kicked you out the next morning."

"We lived together."

"You know what I mean."

"Would you have really, though?" Hunter asked.

"Course."

"Maybe anyone else, but with me?" Hunter asked. "You always seemed different with me. That first night."

"I liked that night," Sebastian said. "I never knew it could be so… I don't know."

"Intimate without being sexual?" Hunter supplied.

"Something like that," Sebastian said. "Did you really like me? Even then?"

"Oh yeah," Hunter said. "I fell in love at 'fuck off'."

"No you didn't," Sebastian said, but smiling at the thought. "Nah, it wasn't until like five minutes after that when you realized you'd made a terrible mistake walking away from me. But by then I was gone and you were head over heels, love."

"Yeah, you got me, I ran your uniforms through the internet to find out what school you went to, bought off the management to put us in the same room and then used my feigned heterosexuality to seduce you," Hunter said sarcastically.

"Yep."

"My dad chose Dalton, not me," Hunter said.

"Sure he did," Sebastian teased.

"When did you fall for me, then?" Hunter asked.

"I was sitting in this little café in Paris," Sebastian said, "and these girls were giggling about this stupid American band they were going to see that night. They left the table, but forgot their flier, and there on the front of it, was your stupid giant head."

"That was it?" Hunter asked.

"That was all it took," Sebastian said. "Well, that and I was pretty freaking lonely. I had been wondering what you'd been up to."

"Do you ever wish you and Blaine could have worked things out?" Hunter asked.

"I used to," Sebastian said. "But not since I started dating you. I wouldn't give you up even if Blaine was begging on his knees at my feet. Although I might be tempted."

"Why?"

"Because guys kneeling is a big turn on for me…"

"No, why don't you want Blaine anymore?"

"Go to sleep, Hunt, we're getting married in the morning."

"No, come on, tell me."

"Hunter," Sebastian whined.

"You could have had him, but you said no. Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Sebastian almost shouted, thankful they were in their hotel room, and not at Hunter's parents' house. "What do I have to do to make you believe that, since I guess marrying you isn't enough."

"No, no, I believe you," Hunter said. "Calm down. I love you too. Never mind, let's just get some sleep."

"I never pegged you as the cuddly type," Sebastian said as Hunter snuggled back into him.

"I never pegged you for the type to be all… domestic," Hunter replied. "I honestly never thought you'd settle down."

"What about after we started dating?" Sebastian asked.

"For the first… year… and a half… I was actually expecting you to just flip your laptop shut and say 'nope this is boring, goodbye'," Hunter said.

"Do you still worry about this?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

"No," Hunter said. "Because we're getting married in the morning."

"Yes, we are," Sebastian smiled.

"Go to sleep, baby," Hunter said.

"Do you remember the first time I tried to call you baby?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Vividly," Hunter replied. "Felt like I was dying and falling and flying and everything all at once."

"Night baby," Sebastian said. He closed his eyes and thought about how being actually married was going to be.

Thirty seconds passed.

A loud insistent knock came on the door of their hotel room.

Sebastian's eyes flew open and he frowned.

The knock came again.

I don't know why I'm spacing this out like it's super intense or whatever.

Hunter threw his legs out of the bed, pulled a sheet around his waist and went to see who it was. Jeff came bounding into the room.

"Get dressed, let's go," Jeff said, excitedly.

"No, go back to your room, we're sleeping," Sebastian mumbled.

"You'll like it!" Jeff sang.

"I doubt it," Sebastian said. "Can't you just do whatever tomorrow? I have a very important appointment in the morning, can't miss it."

"I actually agree with Bas on this one," Hunter said.

"I am your goddamn best man, and I will not have Kirby showing me up!" Jeff insisted, annoyed.

"I don't think you can top Rock Band, sorry J," Sebastian mumbled. "You can let yourself out. Hunt, get back in here, I wanna get my snuggles on."

"No, you are going to put some goddamn clothes on and come with me," Jeff said. "Immediately."

"Jeff, there are two things to do in this town," Sebastian said. "One of them is a gross karaoke bar that only has Nickelback songs, and the other is Wal-Mart. Is this really worth getting out of bed for?"

"Yes!" Jeff whined. Reluctantly, Sebastian rolled out of bed, not bothering to cover himself with a sheet, because it's not like there was anyone there that hadn't already seen it all, and began the search for clothing.

It was fifteen minutes later when Sebastian and Hunter, yawning, followed Jeff out to the parking lot, where, just like inside, it was one-thirty in the morning. The party had run a bit late. In the parking lot was the Warblers, every single one of the 2013 class, plus Wes, Kurt, Nate, and Josh, all wearing their red and blue striped ties. In the front row between Wes and Thad was Blaine.

"I just want to take credit for all this before we start," Jeff said, slipping into his place between Beats and Kurt in the back row.

"It was his idea," Blaine admitted. "But I wanted to personally apologize for the past couple weeks, now that I'm back to mostly-normal with a few blank spots…" Feelings. His blank spots were the feelings he was supposed to be feeling for Kurt, and he just didn't. All his memories were back except for that one small detail. Actually, it was a pretty big detail, but he hadn't told anyone that was all he was missing. No one knew he didn't feel for Kurt the way he was supposed to feel. Not Kurt, not Sebastian, not even Nick.

"And we also wanted to tell you there are no hard feelings for anything that happened in the past," Trent added.

"And also I totally called it," Thad finished.

"From us Warblers to our Captains, we wish you a very happy life together," Nick said. "Seriously." Sebastian smiled in spite of the fact that he really rather would have been in bed.

"Beats?" Blaine asked. Beats nodded. "Hit it." Hunter heard the intro and perked up because he knew this song. Blaine nodded to him, and Hunter began singing.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

"That's a pretty accurate description of our relationship way back when," Sebastian mused. "Not like that anymore, though."

"Oh, isn't it?" Hunter asked with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that's a perfectly accurate description of the way we fell in love."

"Maybe it is, but I hardly think it's an appropriate wedding song," Sebastian said.

"Well, hey, it's like we barely know you anymore," Jeff said, defensively. "You've turned into this lovey-dovey, gross, kissing-softly-in-public, saying-I-love-you-all-the-time, gross, camera-stealing, gross, lovey-dovey _couple_. And it's gross. You… you turned into me and Nick!"

"Oh, no you didn't," someone remarked.

"Yes, I did," Jeff said. "It's gross but I kind of prefer it to the screaming matches they used to have across the practice room."

"The first couple weeks were _bad_," Thad said with a laugh. "Then Blaine had to come back and ruin all their fun."

"It was a pleasure," Blaine said, miming tipping a hat.

"You put on a pretty good show, Jeff, but I think Kirby's was still better," Sebastian said with another yawn.

"No, no, I'm not finished yet!" Jeff insisted anxiously.

"Really?" Hunter asked, vaguely impressed. "There's more?"

"Of course there's more," Jeff said indignantly. "I'm a Warbler, dammit! There's always more."

"Once upon a time, when I was just a kid, I went wandering down the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy, and happened upon a group of guys singing _Uptown Girl_. Then I met this skinny asshole, and he told me something that I'd never forget my whole life: Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler," Blaine said. "And since there's 19 of us here, and none of us seems to be renouncing our Warblerhood, except maybe Kurt, I think it just may be the truest statement I've ever heard. But there are other statements just as true, like when a couple says I love you, or even when they say I hate you, and sometimes, most of the time, they mean the same thing. So basically, this one is for you guys." Beats did the thing and then the Warblers:

_Ah, Can I tell you about my loved one  
Ah, I can't explain, the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see  
Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, say can't you see_

_You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no  
Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know  
Cuz here I go  
Again!_

The Warblers broke their formation to dance around Sebastian and Hunter, who joined in, singing to each other. Blaine sang to Kurt, Trent and Beats sang to each other, Nick and Jeff, Nate and Josh, the rest of the Warblers just sort of Warbled around them. The amazing thing was how many great relationships had been born from their small group – and not just the romantic ones, the friendships as well.

"Hey, Hunter," Nick said after the song.

"Hmm?" Hunter hummed, tearing his eyes away from Sebastian.

"On behalf of the Gay Men of Dalton Academy, welcome to the club," Nick said. Hunter's face turned red and Sebastian kissed him all over.

* * *

(One.)

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Hunter James Clarington and Sebastian Olivier Smythe in the bonds of holy matrimony…_

Hot. It was hot in the church. That was the only thing Sebastian could think. It was hot and sticky and _holy God, commitment for the rest of my life_.

What if he couldn't do it? What if he slipped up? What if one night he got super drunk and Hunter didn't love him anymore?

Sebastian's hands were shaking as they stood at the front of the church. Hunter smiled at him, taking Sebastian's hands in his own, somehow reading his mind and silently telling him that everything would be okay.

They had written their own vows, but not to say during the ceremony, because really it was no one else's business how they felt about each other. They simply exchanged handwritten notes that they would read at their own discretion sometime later. Hunter had kept his short, like vows would be. Sebastian's rambled on.

Sebastian's hands still trembled as he handed his envelope to Hunter and received one in return, tucking it into his jacket, before Hunter took his hands again, trying to stop Sebastian from shaking. But Sebastian's voice didn't waver when he uttered _'I do'_ and then they were _married_, like commitment and one guy for the rest of your life. And when Sebastian looked at Hunter, he wasn't worried anymore, because it didn't matter what else happened, they were going to be together and everything would be alright.

It took Hunter a few hours to get curious and read Sebastian's letter. It brought him to tears, because he was so happy.

_Hunter. There aren't enough words in English, French, or any other language to describe how much I love you, how much you've taught me, how much you mean to me. You are the entire world to me, even if I sometimes don't show it. I love you, everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your body, wow, but more than that, your laugh, your sense of humor, your voice, your songs, everything. And __fuck__, Hunt, I used to think I would never be tamed, that I would never settle down, but I can't imagine my life without you. Before I met you, I had really very little life. Sure, I thought it was great, going out every night, doing shots and sexy men, but that wasn't living. __This__ is living. Being with you is living. Sitting with you on the couch, cuddling while we watch Sherlock is living. Having kids with you is living. I want to have kids with you. I love Collin, but you know he belongs with Courtney. And Sophie is wonderful, but, you're right, it's not the same. When we get back to New York, I'm going to look into adoption. As I'm writing this, it's three-thirty in the morning, and you're asleep. Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you snore? And by cute I mean annoying. We're married now, I can start complaining about things, right? Well, maybe not, but what more do you expect from me? I'm an asshole, remember? I know we'll never be like Nick and Jeff, so sickeningly adorable that you just want to puke, and I know that we'll never be like Kurt and Blaine, always needing to touch each other to remind each other that they're still there, and I know that we'll never be like Trent and Beats, even if they were broken up and stayed friends for years before getting back together, but that's good, because we're Hunter and Sebastian, and that's what counts for us. It works for us. I love us. I love you, and that will never, ever change._

True to his word, as soon as they got back to New York, Sebastian started working to find the perfect child for the two of them.

* * *

"She needs a name, Sebastian," Hunter huffed as they looked at the picture of the newborn they were in the process of adopting.

"Well, we're not naming her Grace, it's too short," Sebastian huffed in reply.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Anastasia," Sebastian said.

"Anastasia," Hunter repeated, deadpan. "Why do you hate our child?"

"I love the name Anastasia!" Sebastian said.

"Grace," Hunter whined.

"We can make her middle name Grace," Sebastian said. "This is called a _compromise_, take it or leave it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

"She's so cute!" Jeff exclaimed.

"And she's sleeping, so shh," Sebastian hissed, his baby girl asleep in his arms. "She loves me more than Hunter, don't tell him, he'll get mad."

"I heard that," Hunter called from the other side of the room.

"You love me more than your Daddy, don't you?" Sebastian cooed at the sleeping baby. "You love your _Papa_ the mostest?" The sleeping baby didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sebastian!" Hunter scolded him. "Don't do that."

"Fine, but Sophie loves me the most, right, Soph?" Sebastian called over to Sophie.

"Nope," Sophie said without looking up. She was immersed in a magazine on the couch.

"I'm hurt," Sebastian said. "Jeff, you like me the most, don't you?"

"Sorry, hun," Jeff said, shaking his head. "Hunter's my boss, I have to like him more. Ask Nick."

"Huh?" Nick asked, looking up from where he and Hunter were arranging the table for Thanksgiving meal.

"Who do you like most, me or Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"Jeff," Nick said, confused.

"No, Hunter and I are your only two choices," Sebastian frowned.

"Those are the worst choices ever," Nick said. "Gosh, that's a hard one. Can I get back to you?"

"Just say Sebastian," Jeff advised.

"But…" Nick protested, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Let me think about this. Hunter's never really done anything to me personally… whereas if there was ever a person I should hate, it's Sebastian." Sebastian sighed heavily. "But I consider Bastian one of my closest friends, and mostly I just consider Hunter an asshole."

"Hey now," Hunter interjected, but Sebastian shushed him.

"But, then again, Hunter is a decent human being, where Sebastian is really, really _not_," Nick continued. "So… I'm going to pick…" Nick sighed. "Sebastian."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Hunter complained.

"Doesn't have to," Nick shrugged. "You asked my opinion."

"Well, now I'm asking for an essay," Hunter frowned.

"Nick, I'm promoting you to best friend status, effective immediately," Sebastian said.

"I just can't win, can I?" Nick sighed, getting up again and heading for the kitchen.

"Need any help, Nicky?" Jeff asked, bounding after him.

"Nah, I think the turkey's still gonna be awhile, but–" The doorbell rang. "Oh, good, that'll be Kurt and Blaine."

"Let Sebastian get it," Jeff said, tipping his husband's chin up so he could kiss him properly on the lips.

Back in the living room, Sebastian passed Anastasia to Sophie, who was delighted, and went to get the door. Hunter took this opportunity to ask Sophie about school.

"So, Sophie, how are you liking Crawford?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, I like it, yeah," Sophie said, looking up from the baby. "I miss you two, but I like it."

"Have you made any friends?" Hunter asked.

"A few, yeah," Sophie said.

"Met any cute boys? I know for a fact there are a few kicking around Dalton," Hunter said.

"No, no cute boys," Sophie said. "Well. I amend that. There are cute ones, but they're just Nate and Josh."

"Straight ones. Have you met any straight ones?" Hunter asked.

"No." Meanwhile, Sebastian was getting the door. It was, in fact, Kurt and Blaine and Ariana.

"Blainers!" Sebastian exclaimed, excitedly. "And Kurt! Should come up with a nickname for you, but never mind, come on in." Kurt and Blaine walked in and Ariana toddled behind them.

"Wait up!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Hey, Ari," Sebastian said, scooping her up. "Aren't you too cute? I could just kiss you all over."

"Daddy doesn't like you and I don't either," Ariana snipped. Sebastian set her back on the ground, taken aback.

"Well, then. Gabriella and Ben are in the living room…. Have fun," Sebastian sighed. He stomped back into the living room, annoyed. "Did you guys know that Ariana's daddy doesn't like me and neither does she?"

"Not exactly a secret, Bas," Kurt said, taking off his coat and shaking out his scarf. "We've never gotten along."

"I at least thought Ariana would have gotten the decent side of the gene pool in your family," Sebastian said. "Blaine likes me, don't you, Blainers?"

"Sure," Blaine said.

"More than Hunter?"

"Definitely."

"Ha!" Sebastian said, pointing a finger at Hunter. "Where's your god now?"

"I've never understood that expression," Hunter said.

"I'm hungry, when is dinner going to be ready?" Sophie asked, setting the sleeping child formerly in her arms into the baby setting-down-in-thing.

"A while," Sebastian said. "Nick's in charge of food, so God knows." The doorbell rang again. "That'll be… Lisa, probably. Or Trent and Beats." No one moved to get the door. "Fine, I'll get it…" He huffed to himself as he went to get the door. Trent. No Beats. "Where's Beats?"

"Not coming," Trent mumbled.

"What? Why not?"

"It's sort of a long story," Trent said.

"I've sort of got all day," Sebastian said, steering Trent down the hall, away from the party, into the unoccupied kitchen. Nick and Jeff must have gone back to the living room. "Spill."

"It's the whole marriage thing all over again," Trent said.

"But you don't want to get married," Sebastian said.

"I know that," Trent said. "I mean, yeah it's great that we _can_, but there are a lot of things that people _can_ do, it doesn't mean they should or even want to. I _can_ go skydiving, but why would I want to?"

"I'm with you, bud," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, I'm having fun planning Thad's, but not for me," Trent said.

"Beats wants to get married?" Sebastian asked. Trent nodded. "It is more convenient. For weird stuff, like insurance and ownership of property and who gets the cat."

"I know that, but I just don't see me walking down the aisle and telling everyone I know that _this_ is the guy I'm going to spend forever with," Trent said. "Seems kinda cheesy."

"Babe, you and Beats are the cheesiest couple I've had the fortune to come by, except Nick and Jeff who win every award for everything ever," Sebastian said. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Why do you think I'm here alone?" Trent asked.

"You broke up?" Sebastian asked, horrified.

"No, I just didn't want to look at his face anymore and know that I made it that way," Trent said. "He'll get over it in a few days. I'm just upset. I thought he knew. We only talked about it like fifty times."

"Recently, or in high school?" Sebastian asked.

"In high school," Trent said. "But nothing's changed."

"Brotha, let me tell you something," Sebastian said. "Blaine's still in love with me. If that puts your problem into perspective."

"Yeah, that does seem like a difficult one…" Trent said. Then he sort of chuckled. "Seems like yesterday we were trying to convince each other we weren't in love with Blaine."

"I'm not," Sebastian said, perfectly honestly.

"And neither am I," Trent replied, also perfectly honestly. "Oh, how times change."

"You and Beats will work it out," Sebastian reassured Trent. "You have to. I will cry if you don't. Me. Crying."

"Okay, okay, we'll work it out," Trent said. "Sheesh. You don't have to threaten."

"I'm not. Yet," Sebastian said with a small smile. Trent smiled too. "Okay, food is… cooking, people are in the living room and there's like a million babies all over the place. Have a ball." The doorbell rang again. "God fucking dammit." Trent went into the living room, Sebastian went to get the door. There was Everett and Kirby. "Hey!"

"Hey," Kirby said.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you," Sebastian frowned. "Haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah," Kirby agreed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Sebastian said. "Happy to have you back."

"Happy to be back," Kirby agreed.

"Everett! Always a pleasure," Sebastian said, turning to the other.

"Oh, yes, that's Ev, always pleasurable," Chelsea said, rolling her eyes and pushing the boys in through the door.

"Excuse you!" Everett exclaimed, shedding his coat and throwing it at the coat stand, which promptly fell over with a crash. "Dammit Tyler!"

"I didn't do it!" Tyler yelled from the hall, bustling with a grocery bag or two. "I swear I didn't do it."

"I think you did it," Everett said, looking from Tyler to the fallen coat rack. "Looks like you did it."

"God, you're such an asshole," Tyler laughed, carrying the groceries into the kitchen. Everett laughed as well and stood the coat rack back up.

"Flux in the hizzouse!" Everett shouted as he walked into the living room with Kirby.

"Shush! Annie's sleeping!" Sebastian scolded him.

"Sorry," Everett whispered. "We're here."

"Matt!" Hunter exclaimed, apparently not giving two shits if his daughter was sleeping. "Welcome back, bro."

"Thanks," Kirby said quietly.

"Starting work on the album Monday?" Hunter asked. Kirby nodded. "Good man."

While Hunter and Sebastian were on their previously unmentioned honeymoon, Everett had taken Kirby to a great rehab upstate with the words, "I love you, but you're my brother, and you're staying here until you're better." That was August. Now it was Thanksgiving. Three months, but now he was back. Because ending the story without tying up all the storylines would be rude. (shakes fist. MURPHYYYYYYYYY.)

"We're all happy you're back, buddy," Jeff said, offering a fist to Kirby, which Kirby pounded. "Haven't started anything without you, I promise."

"Thanks," Kirby said again.

"Okay, changing the subject, who wants to play Rock Band?!" Everett exclaimed brightly, holding up a brand new case – Rock Band 3. "I don't want to excite anybody, but they have Bohemian Rhapsody."

"Dibs," Sebastian said automatically.

"That's twice he's stolen that from me now," Blaine said.

"Honey, you had mono, you were obviously in no state to be singing the lead," Sebastian said.

"I see, that's how Sebastian gets the solos he clearly doesn't deserve, he infects everyone else," Nick said.

"Hey, you said you liked me better," Sebastian said. "And you could've fought me for it."

"We were having fun just watching," Nick said, then, because not everyone had been there, he explained, "Sebastian gave Blaine, Hunter, and Beats mono all in the same day."

"And Hunter tried to tell us he got it from 'sharing drinks'," Jeff said, very seriously. Everett cracked up.

"Good one, Hunt," Everett said, laughing and turning his attention to the television, fiddling with the gaming system hooked up to it.

"I did!" Hunter insisted.

"No you didn't," Sebastian laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Hunter frowned. "You're my husband now."

"Uh, yeah, I guess…. No. No, you got it from kissing. Just like everyone else," Sebastian said. "No one has ever gotten mono by sharing drinks. At least not from me." This would be the part where Sebastian winks at the camera or audience.

"And we knew the whole time," Nick added.

"Just for that, I'm going to annihilate the rest of you. Let's do this thing," Hunter said.

* * *

(Two.)

"Have I ever met Angelique?" Blaine asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, I think at the reunion," Kurt said. "She was there, at least."

"I don't remember," Blaine said, frustrated, because a little bump on the head from months ago should not be having this kind of lasting effect.

"It's okay, she's going to be the woman in the wedding dress," Kurt said. "Easy to spot."

"Yeah," Blaine laughed nervously. "I'm just gonna get a drink, I'll be right back." He walked away from Kurt before Kurt could say anything else. This would be the second wedding he'd been to in months, the second wedding where he was expected to be the perfect Blaine Warbler, and he just wasn't. He wasn't Blaine Warbler anymore, he was Blaine Hummel-Anderson and he still didn't know how he felt about that. Every night Blaine cuddled into Kurt, expecting by some kind of magic, that he would suddenly feel like he had in high school, that he would suddenly just raise his head and say 'there you are, I've been looking for you forever'.

But it wasn't.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he had to find Sebastian. Sebastian would probably only give him another enormous heap of 'this is how it is', but it might smack some sense into Blaine.

"Sebastian…?" Blaine said. Sebastian turned around.

"Hey killer," Sebastian smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk… privately? I have to tell you something," Blaine said. Sebastian sighed.

"Today? Really, B?"

"I-I can't… I just- I just want to feel…. I want to feel," Blaine stuttered. Sebastian exhaled sympathetically, putting an arm around Blaine.

"Alright, let's find somewhere to sit down, and you can tell me everything," Sebastian said, guiding Blaine towards the nearest room.

Thad and Angelique's wedding was being held in a church back in Ohio, where Thad and Angelique conveniently both lived. Sebastian had been in the basement, helping the wedding party out and basically getting in as many of the pictures as he could. Hunter was busy trying to make Anastasia be quiet.

Once Blaine was sitting down in one of the preschooler chairs (because everyone knows Sunday School is held in the basement of churches… right?) and hugging one of the stuffed animals that were conveniently laying around, he took a ragged breath and began to talk.

"Ever- ever since my accident, I haven't… I haven't felt the way I should," Blaine said.

"Well, I know that," Sebastian said. "If that's what you're worried about telling me, then don't, because I already know."

"That's – that's not really why I wanted to talk to you," Blaine said. "I… uh… this is awkward, sorry." He started to stand up to leave, but Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

"Just say it."

"How do you deal with being in love with someone who couldn't give two shits about you?" Blaine asked, all the words coming out in a tumble. Sebastian stared.

"Blaine, sweetie, I definitely give a couple more than two shits about you," Sebastian finally said. "Just so we clear that up. And furthermore, you have to know that I love you to death, okay?" He gave Blaine a brief hug. "But on the topic of getting over it, it's hard, it really is. I was lucky enough that my guy wanted to be with me – for however brief a time it actually was. Do you remember leaving?"

"I remember leaving," Blaine said. "Vividly. Like – it plays in my head and I can't get rid of it. I don't – I don't know why I would ever do something like that."

"I am so sorry about this…" Sebastian prefaced his next move. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, wishing Blaine wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do. Then he slapped Blaine across the face, just like he had almost six years previously. "So sorry," Sebastian said, biting his lip. Blaine's hand went to his cheek in surprise, and he looked at Sebastian.

"Thank you, I think," Blaine said, standing up and leaving the room. Sebastian punched himself in the head. Blaine headed back upstairs to where Kurt was still waiting for him, a very cute Ariana sitting beside him. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Can I, uh, just put something out there in the universe?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Kurt shrugged.

"There is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever'. Watching you do Blackbird, all those years ago, that was a moment for me about you. You move me, Kurt, and our marriage would really just be an excuse to spend more time with you…" Blaine stated, leaning in to kiss his husband softly. Kurt eagerly kissed back.

"You remember?" Kurt asked as he pulled away.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "but the difference is, I really want to. I'm sure it won't be that difficult to fall back in love with you. I've done it a few times already."

"Your cheek is all pink," Kurt frowned, examining it. "What happened downstairs?"

"It's okay," Blaine said. "I'm gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

"Sebastian hit you, didn't he?" Kurt said.

"Yep, little bit, yep."

* * *

Angelique was really a very lovely girl. Thad always said she was his angel. She looked like an angel, golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a smile that could light up a room. At least, again, that's what Thad thought. Trent was beginning to get annoyed.

"I am your wedding planner, and you need to be marching down that aisle in fifteen minutes!" Trent exclaimed.

"Weddings never start on time," Angelique said as she continued to fiddle with her hair.

"Have you ever been to one of _my_ weddings?" Trent asked.

"This from the man who doesn't want to get married," Angelique pointed out.

"Oh, don't you start with me, young lady," Trent said, pointing a finger at her. "It is my life, my decision, marriage is an option that I'm grateful to have, but in no way expected, necessary, or mandatory at all. Your hair is beautiful, please put your dress on."

"I will be out when I am ready," Angelique said, giving Trent a push out of the room she was in and slamming the door.

"Are you kidding me," Trent groaned.

"Trouble?" Beats asked.

"Why aren't you with Thad?" Trent asked.

"I was sent to find you, all the groomsmen are gathering," Beats said.

"Are you really okay with not getting married?" Trent asked. "I mean, if you think about it, it would be sort of fun, getting dressed up and my mother would love to spend the money, I'm sure."

"If you don't want to get married, then we don't have to," Beats said. "I only thought we were because I thought you wanted to. I don't really care either way."

"Are we going to have kids?" Trent asked.

"No," Beats said.

"Alright then," Trent said. "That's all settled, please go back to Thad, I will be right there as soon as I find Meredith…" Meredith was Angelique's best friend, the maid of honor.

* * *

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in the bonds of Holy Matrimony…_

We've done this part before, I'm pretty sure.

And after the wedding was the reception, which is always much more interesting.

"It's all over and done with, do you feel better now?" Nick asked Trent.

"Yes, definitely. All the stress is gone. I mean, they both said the right names and everything," Trent said.

"That's good," Nick said. Meredith showed up just then and dragged Trent off to do a thing.

"Hey, baby," Jeff said, sneaking up behind Nick.

"Hey there," Nick said. "Where have you been?"

"On the phone with Lisa," Jeff admitted with a blush.

"Aww, worried about the twins?" Nick asked. "It's not like this is the first time you've been away from them."

"But it's the first time they've been away from both of us overnight," Jeff said.

"How are they?"

"Fine."

"Told you," Nick said, sticking out his tongue. "Our wedding was nicer than this, right?"

"Definitely," Jeff said.

"Is that my brother?" Nick asked, frowning across the room.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "We're barely ten minutes from Dalton, he probably misses you."

"Yo, Cam!" Nick called. Cameron turned on the spot to see who was calling him.

"Hey Nick!" Cameron said, walking over to Nick and Jeff. "What's up?"

"Why are you here?" Nick asked.

"Just nice to see you," Cameron shrugged. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I stowed away in Nate's car. I was bored. Weddings are fun."

"Indeed," Jeff agreed.

"How's school?" Nick asked.

"Pretty good."

"Met any girls yet?" Nick asked.

"Sort of difficult when you go to an all-boys school," Cameron replied.

"This is true," Nick said. Then an idea occurred to him. "Hey Sophie!" Sophie turned around from where she was talking with some of the bridal party. "Come here."

"Yes?" Sophie asked, confused, but walking over to them.

"Sophie, this is my brother, Cameron, Cam, Sophie is Sebastian's step-sister," Nick said. He made a hand gesture indicating that they should immediately become friends.

"Hi," Sophie said. "I'm Sophie Smythe."

"Cameron Duval," Cameron replied. "So… you're French…"

"_Oui, monsieur_," Sophie said, blushing.

"I am tanking French class," Cameron said. "Maybe you could tutor me…"

"Sure," Sophie agreed. They walked away, still talking.

"I am so good at this game," Nick beamed. Jeff kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: I will once again reiterate how much of an asshole I am: I'm an asshole. Just take this and be happy for a little while, please? PLEASE?!**

**I love you all.**

**Thank you for staying with me.**

**Next time: Wedding Three. I will be taking guesses on who is Wedding Three if you like. Also, I start turning R5 songs into Flux songs like nobody's business. I think there's like four of them in the next bit.**

**Love, Samantha.**


End file.
